FRANCUSKI ŁĄCZNIK
by Modrzew
Summary: Jest lato 1996 roku. Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele mają wakacje...
1. Chapter 1

**Plaisir d'amour – część II**

**FRANCUSKI ŁĄCZNIK**

**Rozdział I**

**Smocze rozgrywki**

Niedziela, 14 lipca 1996 roku (święto narodowe Francji – Dzień Bastylii), około godziny jedenastej wieczorem. Francja, Burgundia – gdzieś między Arnay–le–Duc, Nolay i Beaune.

Colin Creevey był wściekły. Przede wszystkim na siebie. Wiedział przecież, że Dennis nie ma za knut wyczucia przestrzeni i potrafiłby zabłądzić nawet na skwerku, gdzie rosną tylko trzy wątłe drzewka. A jednak wysiadł z autobusu, gdy jego młodszy brat szarpnął go za rękaw i wykrzyknął:

– To już tutaj! Wysiadamy!

Jedynym usprawiedliwieniem dla Colina było tylko to, że przysnął i w pośpiechu nie spojrzał na tablicę informacyjną. No i niestety, nie rozumiał co kierowca mówi, bo nie znał francuskiego.

Teraz więc, zgrzytając zębami, starszy z braci Creevey szedł przed siebie gruntową drogą przez las w zapadającym zmierzchu. Korony drzew tworzyły nad drogą ciemne sklepienie, prawie nie widać było nieba. Niewielkie skrawki ciemnego błękitu prześwitujące przez gęste listowie powoli przechodziły w aksamitną czerń.

Nawet nie robił Dennisowi wyrzutów. Młody wlókł się z tyłu i co chwila mamrotał pod nosem przeprosiny.

– Dennis... – warknął Colin złowrogo.

– Co? – jęknął młodszy.

– Zamknij. Się. Wreszcie – wysyczał starszy.

– Ddd... dobrze... – wyszeptał Dennis, ale do uszu Colina to już nie dotarło. Zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że młodszy brat wpadł mu na plecy.

Las po obu stronach drogi skończył się. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Colin zauważył, że granica zasięgu drzew tworzyła owal. Młodzi czarodzieje wyszli na ogromną polanę i nagle ujrzeli nad sobą niebo pełne gwiazd. Ale nie tylko to...

Na środku polany siedziały dwa smoki! Dwa węgierskie rogogony. Pomimo szoku Colin zauważył, że są znacznie mniejsze od tego, z którym Harry Potter musiał walczyć podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. No i nie były czarne. Mniejszy był czerwonozłoty, a łuski większego mieniły się różnymi odcieniami błękitu z refleksami brązu. Pomimo, że zapadły już nocne ciemności kolory łusek obu smoków były bardzo wyraźne, bo gady świeciły własnym światłem. Smocze cielska otaczała jasna poświata, przypominająca aureole wokół głów świętych, jakie Colin oglądał na obrazach i witrażach w kościołach, które niedawno zwiedzali...

W nagłym przypływie wisielczego humoru pomyślał, że wakacje we Francji nie były jednak takim świetnym pomysłem, jak mu się wydawało. Co prawda wymknęli się z bratem śmierciożercom, ale teraz wpadli w gorsze tarapaty. Walka z dwoma smokami na raz nie była tym, o czym marzył. Przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że Harry Potter się nie cofnął. W tym momencie, gdy on sam stanął przed smokiem poczuł jeszcze większy podziw dla Chłopca Z Blizną.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, która ciągnęła się jak najlepsza guma do żucia, chłopak z niebywałą ulgą skonstatował, że smoki są odwrócone do nich plecami. A poza tym, warczą na siebie i są zaabsorbowane sobą nawzajem do tego stopnia, że nie zwracają uwagi na otoczenie.

Colin błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Powtarzając w duchu naprędce wymyśloną modlitwę: _„Niech nas nie zauważą...",_ popchnął Dennisa w tył i obaj powoli zaczęli się cofać w stronę drzew.

Złudne nadzieje chłopców rozwiał ostry trzask, który w uszach Colina zabrzmiał jak wystrzał. To Dennis nadepnął na jakąś suchą gałąź. Oczywiście smoki usłyszały i natychmiast się odwróciły.

Przez sekundę długą jak wieczność, dwa smoki i dwóch chłopców po prostu gapiło się na siebie.

Ciszę przerwał błękitno–brązowy smok.

– Co robimy, mała? _Obliviate_ i wiejemy? – spytał zwracając się do czerwono–złotego smoka. Przy czym wyraźnie zaambarasowany przestępował z łapy na łapę, jednocześnie nerwowo poruszając ogonem.

Colin poczuł gwałtowny przypływ adrenaliny.

– Żadne _Obliviate_!_ – _wrzasnął. Zasłonił Dennisa i chwycił różdżkę gotując się do walki. Te smoki najwyraźniej nie chciały ich zjeść, ale on nie zamierzał dopuścić do utraty wspomnienia spotkania z nimi. Rozzłościł się mocno i nawet się nie zdziwił, że je rozumie. Najwidoczniej smoki nie były tylko tępymi bestiami, skoro mogły rzucać czary i to tak skomplikowane. A może... dorównywały ludziom inteligencją?! Tylko się z tym kryły? No i te tutaj mówiły po angielsku! Czyżby to były brytyjskie smoki?

Gady zamarły. Błękitnemu opadła szczęka, a czerwony wpił się w braci ewidentnie zszokowanym spojrzeniem czarnych ślepi.

– O rany... – jęknął błękitny. – Eee... I co teraz?! – obejrzał się na czerwonego i szybko cofnął parę metrów. Czerwony okazał się bardziej odporny. Błyskawicznie otrząsnął się z szoku. Usiadł jak kot (monstrualnej wielkości), owijając ogonem przednie łapy.

– Skoro jesteś czarodziejem, to nie ma powodu, żeby czyścić ci pamięć – oznajmił. – Tym bardziej, że znasz mowę smoków – dodał.

– Yyy... To może się najpierw sobie przedstawimy? – zaproponował błękitny. – To moja siostra Lumière, a ja mam na imię Lazur – wymamrotał i skulił się pod karcącym spojrzeniem smoczycy. Colin zachichotał w duchu. Taak... Od razu się wydało, kto tu rządzi! Strach opadł już z niego całkowicie. Te smoki wyglądały sympatycznie, nie zachowywały się agresywnie i chyba były bardzo młode...

– Ja się nazywam Colin Creevey, a to mój młodszy brat Dennis – oznajmił Colin. Poczuł, że młody szarpie go za rękaw. Zerknął na brata. Dennis miał oczy wielkie jak spodki.

– Ttty... z nimi rozmawiasz... – wyszeptał młody, spoglądając na niego z uwielbieniem.

– Ty też przecież możesz z nimi pogadać – odszepnął i odwrócił się do smoków z zamiarem podjęcia konwersacji, ale brat ponownie go szarpnął.

– Nie rozumiem co mówią – wymruczał. Colin zamrugał, zdumiony.

– Nie rozumiesz? – jęknął.

– To znaczy, że ty masz dar rozumienia smoczej mowy, a twój brat nie – powiedziała smoczyca. – To ogromnie rzadkie... Z tym się trzeba urodzić, nie można się tego nauczyć. Nie zauważyłeś, że mówisz po smoczemu?!

– Jak to? – wykrzyknął chłopak. – Nnn... Nie zauważyłem! – zająknął się. – Mmm... myślałem, że mówicie po angielsku – dodał z lekką pretensją w głosie.

– A to nawet niezły pomysł! – zawołała Lumière. – Przejdziemy na angielski... Zaraz... Nie jesteście Francuzami? No, faktycznie, Creevey to nazwisko raczej angielskie... To co tutaj robicie? Na ziemi Lupinów?!

To smoczyca powiedziała już po angielsku, tak, że Dennis też zrozumiał, mimo jej bardzo wyraźnego grasejowania. No, błędów językowych nie robiła...

– Mieliśmy w Hogwarcie przez rok nauczyciela, który nazywa się Lupin – powiedział Colin nieco zaskoczony. – Nie pomyślałem, że on może pochodzić z Francji.

– Coś słyszeliśmy o tym wilkołaku – warknął gniewnie błękitny smok.

– Zamknij się – syknęła cicho Lumière po smoczemu, obdarzając brata spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. Szybko odwróciła się do chłopaków. – Nie odpowiedzieliście mi na pytanie, co tu robicie? Tak późno w nocy, włóczycie się po bezdrożach... Tu mieszkają wilkołaki! I nie lubią obcych!

Creeveyowie spojrzeli na siebie przestraszeni.

– Głupia sprawa, zabłądziliśmy – westchnął Colin. Nie chciał mówić o pomyłce Dennisa, przez którą wpakowali się w tę sytuację, bo sam też przecież nie był bez winy. A może te smoki pomogą im wydostać się stąd? Zachowywały się przyjaźnie...

– To wszystko przeze mnie! – wyrwał się młody, ze skruchą w głosie.

– To znaczy? – zaciekawił się Lazur.

– Przyjechaliśmy z rodzicami na wakacje – wyjaśnił Dennis. – Zatrzymaliśmy się w takim małym pensjonacie... No, nie pamiętam nazwy...

– Hostellerie la Gentilhommière – warknął Colin.

– O! Znam ten domek myśliwski! – wykrzyknęła radośnie Lumière. – Jak długo będziecie w Nuits Saint Georges?

– Naszym rodzicom bardzo podoba się to miasteczko i postanowili, że zostaniemy tu do następnej niedzieli – znowu wyrwał się Dennis.

– Jeszcze tydzień – zauważył Lazur. – Ale to ponad trzydzieści kilometrów stąd...

– Wybraliśmy się na zwiedzanie Dijon, a potem pojechaliśmy do Saint–Seine l'Abbaye – westchnął smętnie Colin. – Rodzice zostali w hotelu, bo umówili się na brydża. A my, no cóż... Pospacerowaliśmy trochę, a potem wracaliśmy autobusem. Pojechaliśmy okrężną trasą, tym turystycznym, co jedzie naokoło, nie przez Dijon, i za wcześnie wysiedliśmy...

– Pewnie tym przez Beaune? Chcieliście sobie pooglądać krajobrazy? – zaciekawił się Lazur.

– No właśnie – potwierdzili zgodnie chłopcy.

– Aha, rozumiem – zaśmiała się smoczyca. – Jakbyście nas nie spotkali, to idąc dalej tą drogą za jakieś dwadzieścia minut doszlibyście do niewielkiej wioski. Jest tam zajazd i gospoda, a mieszkańcy są nastawieni na agroturystykę i wynajmują kwatery... Ale naprawdę lepiej się tu nie włóczyć po nocy! – podkreśliła stanowczo.

– A jakie mamy inne wyjście?! – zirytował się Colin. – Może nie spotkamy tych... wilkołaków – dodał z ironią.

– Zapewne nie, bo chyba wszyscy wybrali się na zabawę taneczną i jarmark do Autun. Właśnie stamtąd wracamy... Ale wiecie co? Mam propozycję. Przenocujcie u nas. Mieszkamy niedaleko, zatelefonujecie do rodziców, pewnie już się niepokoją, co się z wami dzieje... A rano odwieziemy was do Nuits Saint Georges.

Bracia popatrzyli na siebie zaskoczeni nieoczekiwanym zaproszeniem.

– Gdzie mieszkacie? – wyrwało się niebotycznie zdumionemu Dennisowi. – Macie... tt.. telefon?!

– Mieszkamy w małym zamku, który od pokoleń należy do naszej rodziny. Château de Chevalier–Blois – wyjaśniła rzeczowo smoczyca. – Zamieniliśmy go na hotel, bo z czegoś trzeba żyć. Ale od was nie wezmę pieniędzy, będziecie naszymi gośćmi – dodała szybko, widząc ich niespokojne spojrzenia. – I oczywiście, że mamy telefon, w dzisiejszych czasach trudno żyć bez telefonu! – zachichotała.

Colin ukradkiem uszczypnął się, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie śni. Zabolało...

– Jak się tam dostaniemy? Weźmiecie nas... na grzbiety? – spytał.

– Tak. – Lumière bez zbędnych ceregieli podeszła do nich i podsunęła mu lewy łokieć. – Możesz się wspiąć po moim barku – poinstruowała go. – Usadow się na szyi i trzymaj za uszy. Tylko złap się mocno! Nie boicie się latać? – zatroskała się.

– Nie – uspokoili ją Creeveyowie zgodnym chórkiem. Po chwili obaj siedzieli na smokach. Dennis miał co prawda odrobinę niepewną minę, ale gryfoństwo tkwiło w nim zbyt głęboko, by dał się opanować przez strach, więc naśladując starszego brata szybko wspiął się na szyję Lazura. Smoki poderwały się do lotu i Colin przez kilka minut rozkoszował się pędem powietrza i cudownymi obrazami burgundzkich winnic, na które padał cień smoczych skrzydeł. Nocne ciemności rozświetlone nielicznymi latarniami nadawały im jakiejś niezwykłej tajemniczości. Plantacje winorośli wyglądały teraz zupełnie inaczej niż za dnia! A nad nimi świecił księżyc i gwiazdozbiory północnego nieba. Niestety, czarowny lot nie trwał długo, zaledwie kilka minut. Smoki powolnymi spiralami poszybowały w dół. Zamek, który ukazał się zachwyconym oczom młodych czarodziejów wyglądał jak spełnienie marzeń najbardziej wymagającej królewny na świecie. Miał dwa piętra i bardzo wysoki parter. Mury z jasnego kamienia podświetlone reflektorami, baszty, lśniące tęczowo okna, francuska flaga powiewająca na dachu najwyższej wieży i park wyglądający jak tajemniczy labirynt na pewno zaspokoiłyby najwybredniejsze gusta. Lumière i Lazur zgrabnie wylądowali na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu otoczonym arkadowymi krużgankami, na wprost olbrzymich, szeroko otwartych wrót, prowadzących do wielkiej sieni. Colin i Dennis zsunęli się z grzbietów swoich smoczych wierzchowców i stanęli na posadzce wybrukowanej kamiennymi płytami różnej wielkości i kształtu, ułożonymi w barwny kwiatowy wzór. Światło reflektorów podkreślało niuanse i zawiłości rysunku kolorowej mozaiki. Przez całe trzy sekundy mogli podziwiać kunszt kamieniarzy, którzy stworzyli to dzieło sztuki, dopóki przez ogromne wrota nie wyszły z zamku dwa wielkie smoki. Chiński ogniomiot wyglądający jak powiększony setki razy rajski ptak. Jego łuski mieniły się tysiącami odcieni barw. Zaś drugi gad swoim wyglądem zadał kłam wiedzy na temat smoków, jaką chłopcy wynieśli ze szkoły. No, cóż, Hagrid nie miał racji ucząc, że smoki różnych gatunków nie mogą się ze sobą krzyżować. Ujrzeli przed sobą mieszańca, którego przodkami na pewno były ogniomiot i zielony walijski, a wśród jego antenatów zapewne można byłoby znaleźć także węgierskiego rogogona, bo ogon miał pokryty czarnymi łuskami i najeżony kolcami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyli pomiędzy cielskami wielkich gadów drobną szatynkę w minispódniczce, przytuloną do szyi mieszańca. Kobieta wpatrywała się ze zdumieniem w chłopców, a jej spojrzenie przeskakiwało szybko z twarzy Colina na twarz Dennisa i z powrotem. Pomimo zaniepokojenia, jakie odczuwał, uwadze Colina nie uszło, że dama jest bardzo urodziwa i nader zgrabna. A oba smoki po prostu gapiły się na chłopaków. Wyglądały nieco głupio...

– To są MOI goście – oznajmiła z naciskiem Lumière po angielsku, uprzedzając wszelkie niezadane pytania.

– Ten wyższy, to Władca! – dodał szybko Lazur, szturchając lekko nosem Colina. Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że chłopak się zachwiał i chroniąc przed upadkiem chwycił najbliższą podporę, jaka znalazła się w zasięgu jego dłoni, czyli ucho czerwono–złotej smoczycy. Nawet nie drgnęła.

– Naprawdę nas rozumiesz?! – spytał niedowierzająco ogniomiot w smoczej mowie.

– Tak – potwierdził Colin. – I nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy – dodał szybko, tonem wyjaśnienia.

– To ważne, ale porozmawiamy o tym za chwilę, teraz oni muszą zatelefonować do pensjonatu, w którym się zatrzymali... – Lumière konsekwentnie używając angielskiego opowiedziała jak się spotkali, wyjaśniając sytuację.

– W porządku – przejęła inicjatywę kobieta. – Nazywam się Julie Dascò – przedstawiła się. – A to są: Skąpany W Tęczy... – wskazała ogniomiota, który uprzejmie skinął łbem.

– A ja jestem Tańczący Wśród Fal – wpadł jej w słowa mieszaniec. Julie się roześmiała i połaskotała go w kąciku oka.

– Wejdźmy do środka – zarządził energicznie ogniomiot. – Telefon jest w recepcji.

Sień zamku była tak duża, że cztery smoki i troje ludzi mogli się swobodnie poruszać. Gdy weszli, zapaliły się kinkiety na ścianach. Colina już nawet nie zdziwiło, że były to elektryczne lampy. Na wprost wrót, którymi weszli do zamku znajdowały się drugie, identyczne, zapewne prowadzące na zewnątrz, lecz teraz były zamknięte. W obu bocznych ścianach widniały szerokie przejścia zwieńczone ostrymi, gotyckimi łukami. Że gotyckimi, Colin nie miał wątpliwości, bo naoglądał się ich już bardzo dużo podczas tych dziesięciu dni, które spędzili w kraju wina i serów. Jedno ukazywało imponującą rozmachem architektonicznym klatkę schodową, drugie prowadziło do sporej sali, oświetlonej kilkoma lampami i ogniem płonącym w palenisku wielkiego kamiennego kominka. Salę umeblowano solidnymi, ciężkimi drewnianymi ławami i stołami. Jeden kąt komnaty zajmowała recepcja. Za ladą, na której stał włączony komputer, siedziała ładna dziewczyna w jasnej koszuli nocnej i jedwabnym szlafroku haftowanym w smoki. Sprawiała wrażenie podnieconej i przerażonej. W ręku trzymała gazetę. Colin od jednego rzutu oka rozpoznał „Proroka Codziennego".

– Valerie, co się stało? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem w głosie Julie. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Ale to się dobrze składa – dodała. – Mamy gości – wskazała na Creeveyów. – Połącz się z... – urwała i pytająco spojrzała na Colina. – Gdzie się zatrzymaliście?

– Hostellerie la Gentilhommière w Nuits Saint Georges – odpowiedział szybko chłopak.

– Już dzwonię – dziewczyna w szlafroku bez zbędnego gadania wystukała numer telefonu na klawiaturze komputera. A gazeta błyskawicznie zniknęła pod ladą.

Po kilku sekundach na ekranie ukazała się twarz sympatycznej recepcjonistki z Hostellerie la Gentilhommière.

– O, Val! Przeczytałaś?! – wykrzyknęła na przywitanie. Była wyraźnie czymś przybita.

Julie podeszła bliżej i lekko się pochyliła. Dopiero teraz Colin zauważył kamerę przyczepioną do monitora.

– Kay, poproś do recepcji państwa Creevey – powiedziała cicho. – Widzę, że coś się stało, ale o tym porozmawiamy za chwilę. Na razie mamy do załatwienia jedną drobną sprawę. Synowie państwa Creevey są u nas i chcą porozmawiać z rodzicami.

– Och, przepraszam! – zawołała dziewczyna ze skruchą. – Zaraz ich zawołam!

Oderwani od emocjonującego robra Creeveyowie, jak się okazało, pochłonięci grą w brydża nie zauważyli upływu czasu, dzięki czemu oszczędzili sobie niepokoju o synów. Teraz jednak przerazili się, gdy ujrzeli ich twarze na ekranie komputera w recepcji. Na szczęście wyjaśnienia Julie i Colina uspokoiły ich wystarczająco. Matka chłopców nie odmówiła sobie jednak wygłoszenia synom krótkiego kazania na temat ich roztrzepania i braku uwagi. Ale bez problemów wyraziła zgodę, by spędzili noc w Château de Chevalier–Blois, tym łatwiej, że Valerie obiecała odwieźć ich rano po śniadaniu do Nuits Saint Georges.

Gdy twarze rodziców Colina zniknęły, Julie wyszarpnęła zza paska spódniczki różdżkę i wycelowała ją w ladę.

– Accio „Prorok"! – warknęła.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła Valerie, chwytając gazetę, wyfruwającą spod blatu. Spojrzała na Colina i przycisnęła płachtę papieru do piersi. – Oni...

– Oni są czarodziejami i Brytyjczykami – wysyczała wściekle Julie. – Uczą się w Hogwarcie. I na pewno czytają ten szmatławiec. Nie wiem, co tam jest napisane, ale ukrywanie tego przed nimi jest bez sensu. A pan Colin jest Władcą – wycedziła, wyciągając do dziewczyny rękę w jednoznacznym geście. Valerie spojrzała na Colina z respektem i poddała się. Podała Julie „Proroka".

Kobieta przebiegła wzrokiem tekst na stronie tytułowej i zacisnęła szczęki. Zbladła.

– Skąd to masz? – spytała cicho, patrząc na Valerie ze zgrozą.

– Kay i ja dostałyśmy od Arniki e–mailem – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Dosłownie pięć minut temu... Ona pracuje w redakcji tego brukowca... No, wiesz przecież!

– Wiem – potwierdziła zimno Julie. – Sfotografowała to i przesłała wam komórką?

– Tak. A ja to zaraz wydrukowałam... – potwierdziła Valerie.

– Wydrukuj jeszcze jedno. I połącz się z Kay i Mentorem – zarządziła energicznie Julie. – Musimy się naradzić. Kto jeszcze wie?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Arnika ma gorącą linię tylko do Mentora i do Kay... – szepnęła Valerie.

– Chodźcie tu wszyscy! – zawołała Julie w stronę przejścia do sieni. Po chwili w komnacie zrobiło się tłoczno i gorąco, gdy cztery smoki wsunęły się do środka.

Julie pomachała gazetą. Colin i Dennis byli w najwyższym stopniu zaintrygowani i z ogromnym trudem powstrzymywali się od zadawania pytań. Czuli, że stało się coś złego i ich zaciekawienie dochodziło wręcz do punktu wrzenia.

Ekran komputera się rozjarzył i znów ukazała się na nim twarz recepcjonistki z Hostellerie la Gentilhommière – Kay Croisille. Po chwili pionowa linia podzieliła przestrzeń ekranu na dwie części i pojawiła się kolejna twarz – dość nijakiego szatyna. Jego twarz przypominała maskę, była aż przesadnie bez wyrazu, ale oczy patrzyły czujnie i Colin nie miał wątpliwości, że mężczyzna zauważa i zapamiętuje każdy szczegół.

Julie, Valerie i smoki skłonili głowy z wyrazem głębokiego szacunku.

– Witaj Mentorze! – powiedziała Julie. Colin na wszelki wypadek też się ukłonił i nieznacznie szturchnął Dennisa, który także szybko skinął głową. Mężczyzna omiótł spojrzeniem twarze obu braci.

– Colin i Dennis Creevey? – spytał.

Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

– Tak – potwierdził szybko Colin. – Skąd pan nas zna?

– Mam znajomości w Hogwarcie – odparł krótko szatyn. – Co tu robicie?

– Ja ci wyjaśnię – wtrąciła się Lumière. Po wysłuchaniu smoczycy, mężczyzna ciężko westchnął.

– Musimy im powiedzieć. Prawdę – zdecydował. – Ale najpierw Julie przeczyta głośno artykuł, który nam podesłała Arnika.

– No właśnie! – odezwał się Skąpany W Tęczy. – Co się stało?!

Julie spojrzała na smoka, usiadła przy stole, rozpostarła gazetę i spełniła żądanie Mentora.

Colin poczuł, że zamiera w nim serce. Smoki po raz drugi zaatakowały Malfoy Manor?! Narcyza Malfoy ciężko ranna leży w szpitalu i nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje?! Jej syn jest przy niej... Colin czytał „Proroka" regularnie i oczywiście natychmiast przypomniał sobie doniesienia sprzed kilku dni o atakach smoków na domy śmierciożerców. Popatrzył w oczy szatyna. Pomimo, że widział twarz rozmówcy jedynie na ekranie monitora, z trudem wytrzymał siłę spojrzenia mężczyzny. Ale udało mu się, nie odwrócił wzroku.

– Czy smoki zaatakowały TYLKO Malfoy Manor? – zapytał.

– Bystry jesteś – pochwalił go szatyn. – Nie, nie tylko. Smoki zaatakowały wiele innych siedzib czarodziejów. Stało się to niecałe pół godziny temu i najwyraźniej w Proroku jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedzą. A o ataku na Malfoyów dowiedzieli się przez czysty przypadek. Rita Skeeter była w Mungu i zobaczyła ranną Narcyzę. Draco histeryzował... Więc oczywiście panna Skeeter natychmiast się wszystkiego dowiedziała. Momentalnie zawiadomiła naczelnego „Proroka", a ten w trybie alarmowym błyskawicznie ściągnął do redakcji pracowników, żeby na rano przygotować nadzwyczajne wydanie gazety. Arnika sfotografowała pierwszą szczotkę i przesłała mi e–maila komórką.

– Chwileczkę... Czy te ataki nastąpiły... jednocześnie? Wszystkie naraz?! – wykrzyknęła Julie ze zgrozą.

– A i owszem... – warknął szatyn. – Żaden nie trwał dłużej niż trzy minuty. Zawiadomiono mnie natychmiast, ale i tak za późno.

– Odzyskał moc... – wysyczał z nienawiścią Skąpany W Tęczy. – Ten drań odzyskał moc...

– Ojciec wie?! – krzyknął histerycznie Lazur.

– Oczywiście – mruknął lakonicznie mężczyzna.

– A Stary Mag? – spytał Tańczący Wśród Fal. W głosie mieszańca Colin wyczuł silny lęk.

– Też. Obaj wiedzą – westchnął ciężko Mentor. – Stary Mag już działa...

– Ale... Po co ON to zrobił? Chce zastraszyć padlinojadów? Czy pseudolordzinę? Na Little Hangleton też był napad? – dopytywała się niecierpliwie Valerie.

– No właśnie... – dodała Kay. – Czegoś nam nie powiedziałeś!

– Bo nie zdążyłem. Nie wiem, po co ON to zrobił...

– Ale CO?! Zrobił?! – wrzasnęła Kay.

– Jego słudzy porwali... Porwali Pansy Parkinson, Vincenta Crabbe'a, Gregory'ego Goyle'a... I nie tylko... Stary Goyle nie żyje... Próbowali porwać Draco Malfoya, ale Narcyza jak słyszeliście obroniła syna, choć została bardzo ciężko ranna. Jest w Mungu... W sumie porwano dziewiętnaścioro dzieci. Wszystkie uprowadzone nastolatki są dziećmi śmierciożerców, a większość to Ślizgoni!

Colin słuchał tego wszystkiego z coraz większym zdumieniem. I lękiem... Nic nie rozumiał. Kim jest ten „ON", o którym ci ludzie i smoki mówili z takim przerażeniem i nienawiścią?! Z rozmowy niedwuznacznie wynikało, że nie chodzi o Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać... No i dlaczego jego, Colina, nazywają „władcą"? „Władcą" czego, na Merlina?! I co jest w Little Hangleton? Kto tam mieszka? Czyżby... Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać?!

– Nad Little Hangleton smoki krążyły, ale nie zaatakowały. Zachowywały się prowokująco... Pikowały na dom, ziały ogniem, ale to wszystko wyglądało raczej na pokaz siły i demonstrację możliwości, niż prawdziwy atak. Chyba chodziło o wywołanie poczucia zagrożenia – ciągnął opowieść szatyn. – A teraz... – zawiesił głos, spojrzał na Colina, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Dennisa. – Proponuję oddać głos naszym gościom. Mogę się założyć o swoje kły, że macie mnóstwo pytań!

Colin przełknął ślinę. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Zerknął na Dennisa, ale brat gestem oddał mu inicjatywę. Mina młodego mówiła wyraźnie: „Ty zaczynaj!"

– Kim jest ten „ON"? – Colin pierwsze pytanie zadał prawie szeptem, ale w sali było tak cicho, że słyszeli brzęczenie jakiejś zabłąkanej muchy i uderzenia skrzydeł ćmy o klosz lampy oświetlającej stół, przy którym siedziała Julie. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, ale Colin nie dopuścił go do głosu, szybko zadając następne pytania, w sprawach, które najbardziej go poruszyły. – Czemu tytułujecie mnie „władcą"? Czy... Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać mieszka w Little Hangleton? – Colin coraz bardziej się rozkręcał. – I... Kim WY jesteście? Dopiero co nas poznaliście i zdradzacie nam – mnie i Dennisowi swoje tajemnice? TAKIE tajemnice?! A może chcecie wymazać nam pamięć?! – chłopak urwał, bo zabrakło mu tchu. Ostatnie pytanie prawie wykrzyczał.

– Bardzo słuszne wątpliwości – westchnął Mentor. – A zatem, po kolei... Może najpierw sprawa najmniej istotna, będziemy mieli to z głowy. Zdumiałeś się, dlaczego nazywamy cię „władcą" – mężczyzna nieoczekiwanie zachichotał. – Otóż „władca" – to w domyśle „władca smoków" – tak nazywamy osoby, które znają smoczą mowę, rozumieją smoki i mogą z nimi rozmawiać. Wiesz już o tym, że nie można się tego nauczyć, trzeba się z tym urodzić. Jak znam Lumière, to na pewno ci to powiedziała!

– Owszem... – mruknął Colin.

– Tak naprawdę, to teraz jest to nazwa zwyczajowa, która niewiele znaczy – podjął wyjaśnienia mężczyzna. – Władca Smoków panuje nad smokami i może im rozkazywać. To, że rozumiesz smoczą mowę jeszcze ci żadnej władzy nad smokami nie daje. Jesteśmy niesamowicie zaskoczeni, że czarodziej urodzony w rodzinie ludzi niemagicznych...

– Czyli po prostu szlama – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Dennis. W jego głosie brzmiały gniew i gorycz.

– Urodzony w rodzinie NIEMAGICZNYCH – powtórzył z naciskiem mężczyzna, rzucając chłopcu ostre spojrzenie. – Domyślam się, że tak zwani „czystokrwiści" dawali wam do zrozumienia, że jesteście od nich gorsi – skomentował sucho, wymawiając słowo „czystokrwiści" z okropną ironią. – Banda kretynów! – warknął. – No, od nas tego nie usłyszycie, chociaż tutaj akurat wszyscy jesteśmy „czystokrwiści" – dodał drwiąco. – Aha, my nie używamy słowa „mugol", zapamiętajcie to sobie, bo można za to oberwać... albo po prostu zostaniecie uznani za chamów.

– Dobra, to już wiecie – przerwała Lumière. – Mentor, skończ te dygresje i wróć do zasadniczego tematu. Że też wy, mężczyźni, tak lubicie ględzić!

– Okej, masz rację mała – westchnął ugodowo szatyn. – Skoro już zostałem przywołany do porządku, – ciągnął z poważną miną – to kontynuujmy. Zdolność rozumienia smoczej mowy jest bardzo rzadka i praktycznie prawie nie występuje poza kręgiem rodów tak zwanych „Drakonidów". Drakonidzi to czarodzieje, którzy od wieków, a właściwie od tysiącleci żyli w symbiozie ze smokami. I tu niestety muszę zrobić kolejną dygresję... – spojrzał przepraszająco na czerwonozłotą smoczycę – i podać ważną informację dotyczącą smoków. Jest to tajemnica znana nielicznym... Otóż smoki dzielą się na inteligentne, które wspólnie z Drakonidami tworzą bardzo starą cywilizację oraz niezbyt inteligentne, choć sprytne, magiczne bestie, o których pewnie się uczyliście w szkole na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami.

– Czyli legendy i mity o inteligentnych smokach to prawda a nie bajędy – podsumował Colin. Był pod wrażeniem opowieści. – Ale w takim razie... Skąd u mnie taka umiejętność? I czemu Dennis jej nie ma?

– Skąd u ciebie to nie wiemy, możemy tylko przypuszczać – powiedziała cicho Lumière. – Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, że wśród twoich bardzo dalekich przodków, wiele pokoleń temu był jakiś Drakonida. Mógł mieć niemagiczną kochankę, która urodziła dziecko, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Może ją porzucił, może zginął, a może to była przelotna przygoda... Któż to wie? Zdarzało się... Czasami takie zdolności ujawniają się raz na wiele pokoleń. A jeśli będziesz mieć dzieci, to one wcale nie muszą ich mieć. Ale mogą.

– Rozumiem. To znaczy, że czarodzieje, którzy potrafią panować nad smokami... Ej! Jeśli dorównujecie ludziom inteligencją... – Colin usiłował sprecyzować niejasny domysł, który zaczął kiełkować w jego umyśle, ale nie zdążył, bo Lumière mu przerwała.

– My mówimy odwrotnie, że to ludzie... A i to nie wszyscy! Dorównują nam, smokom, inteligencją – poinformowała go pobłażliwym tonem.

– No i kto teraz robi dygresje? – warknął gniewnie Skąpany W Tęczy. – Ale oczywiście masz rację. A co do kwestii „Władców Smoków" to opanowanie smoczej bestii nie jest takie trudne. Są czary, których mogą użyć nie tylko ci czarodzieje, co rozumieją smoczą mowę, ale wszyscy inni. Tylko że na szczęście bardzo niewielu je zna. Natomiast my, czyli inteligentne smoki, nie jesteśmy podatni na takie manipulacje. Niestety, istnieją zaklęcia, którymi można nas zniewolić. Nazywamy je „Smoczym Imperiusem". Chyba słyszeliście o zaklęciach niewybaczalnych?

Creeveyowie energicznie pokiwali głowami. Uczył ich tego Moody, sporo też dowiedzieli się o niewybaczalnych od Harry'ego na zajęciach GD.

– No właśnie – ciągnął smok. – Wszyscy Władcy Smoków władają smoczą mową, ale nie każdego, kto się urodził z tą umiejętnością można nazwać prawdziwym „Władcą"! A Imperiusa nie jest łatwo rzucić. Ani na człowieka, ani na smoka. I można się oprzeć temu zaklęciu, choć to bardzo trudne.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. O tym Harry też im mówił, ale trenować odpierania Imperiusa nie mogli, bo nikt z GD nie potrafił go rzucić. Zaś ani Harry, ani Hermiona, którym jako jedynym pewnie by się to udało gdyby tylko spróbowali, nie chcieli tego zrobić.

– O to mi właśnie chodziło – westchnął Colin, odpowiadając ogniomiotowi.

– Dobrze. Na razie tyle, teraz wracamy do najważniejszej sprawy. Ten „ON", o którym mówiliśmy, to psychopata gorszy od waszego Voldemorta – oznajmił szatyn.

– Co takiego?! – przerazili się chłopcy. Posępne twarze ludzi i ponure miny smoków nie pozostawiały miejsca na żadne wątpliwości.

– Nazywamy go Czarnym Rogogonem. Jest psychopatą i bezwzględnym mordercą, tak samo jak ten wasz pseudolordzina, co teraz grasuje na Wyspach Brytyjskich, ale w przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta jest bardzo inteligentny, niestety – westchnął Mentor.

Colin słuchał tego z niedowierzaniem pomieszanym z przerażeniem. Przyzwyczajony do myśli, że to Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać jest najpotężniejszym i najgroźniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie, z trudem przyjmował do świadomości, że jest inaczej i może być ktoś potężniejszy od... Vol... Nawet w myślach nie potrafił wymówić tego straszliwego imienia! Fakt, że ktoś mówił o NIM z lekceważeniem był dla chłopaka nielichym wstrząsem. Nawet Harry Potter, który wymawiał JEGO imię bez mrugnięcia okiem, miał pewien respekt dla Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, to się czuło. Nienawidził go, ale nie lekceważył... A ci ludzie i smoki wyrażali się o Nim bez jakiegokolwiek szacunku!

– Widzę, że jesteście mocno zaskoczeni. – Mentor ponuro się uśmiechnął, unosząc górną wargę i odsłaniając ostre wampirze kły. – Niestety, Czarny Rogogon jest sprytny i udało mu się całkowicie nas zaskoczyć. Myśleliśmy, że mamy więcej czasu...

Tańczący Wśród Fal groźnie zawarczał. To był jedyny komentarz, jaki padł. Pozostali milczeli, nie kryjąc przygnębienia.

– Nie musicie nam wierzyć – podjął mężczyzna po chwili milczenia. – I doskonale rozumiem, że macie wątpliwości, chociażby w kwestii okazanego wam zaufania...

– No, właśnie, pytałem o to! – wykrzyknął Colin.

– Słyszałem o was obu wystarczająco wiele, żeby uznać, że możemy wam zaufać, choć gdybyś nie znał smoczej mowy to po prostu wyczyścilibyśmy wam pamięć i tyle – mruknął niechętnie mężczyzna. – Aha, żeby nie było nieporozumień... Zauważyłeś oczywiście moje kły... Tak, JESTEM wampirem. I NIE POPIERAM Voldemorta. To po pierwsze, a po drugie: NIENAWIDZĘ CZARNOKSIĘŻNIKÓW!

Colin zerknął na Dennisa. Wyraz twarzy młodego mówił sam za siebie. Chłopak pomyślał, że on sam musi mieć równie głupią minę, jak jego młodszy brat. Spojrzał znów na ekran. Obraz był niezwykle ostry. Wampir posępnie się krzywił, najwyraźniej czekając na komentarz.

– Zauważyłem i chciałem spytać o to później... Ale ważniejsze jest, dlaczego nam to wszystko mówicie? Bo dowiedziałem się pół godziny temu, że rozumiem smoki?! – jęknął Colin.

– Nie, nie tylko dlatego, ale GŁÓWNIE dlatego – oświadczył sucho szatyn. – I oczywiście powiemy wam tylko to, co jest absolutnie konieczne, byście zrozumieli sytuację.

– A więc? – ponaglił go Colin. Dennis uparcie milczał.

– Jesteś czarodziejem z niemagicznej rodziny i podziwiasz Harry'ego Pottera. Ja też podziwiam tego chłopaka i nie tylko ja – oznajmił spokojnie wampir z błyskiem rozbawienia w oczach. Ale to trwało ułamek sekundy i rozbawienie zastąpiła troska. – Ty i twój brat, – zerknął z ukosa na Dennisa – należycie do Gwardii Dumbledora. A przed wyjazdem do Francji pokonaliście dwóch ścierwojadów, którzy wdarli się do waszego domu, żeby zamordować całą waszą rodzinę.

Colin pomyślał, że wampir musi mieć w Hogwarcie i zapewne także w Ministerstwie Magii bardzo sprawnych szpiegów, którzy zbierają dla niego informacje, bo skąd by o tym wiedział? Jego agentka pracuje w redakcji „Proroka", ale dziennikarze na pewno nie mogą dotrzeć do wszystkich tajemnic i pilnie strzeżonych sekretów rządowych. Może nawet ma całą rozbudowaną siatkę szpiegowską! Tylko po co? Kim jest naprawdę i dla kogo pracuje? Chłopak czuł dreszcze podniecenia. Miał przeczucie, że to nieoczekiwane spotkanie ze smokami będzie dla niego i Dennisa początkiem wspaniałej przygody.

– Jesteście Gryfonami... Może to akurat niekoniecznie jest najlepszą rekomendacją, ale cóż... Przynależność do określonego Domu w Hogwarcie o niczym jeszcze nie przesądza. Wprawdzie mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest wręcz wzorcowym, idealnym Gryfonem, ale niestety znam też takich, którzy wystawiają Gryffindorowi jak najgorsze świadectwo... – mówiąc to, szatyn zmarszczył w zadumie czoło.

– Jesteśmy dumni z naszego Domu! – wyrwał się gniewnie Dennis.

– I bardzo dobrze – pochwalił mężczyzna. – To jeszcze jeden powód, żeby wam zaufać. Potraficie być lojalni.

– Rozumiem – Colin wrednie się uśmiechnął. – My będziemy lojalni. Jasne. A wy, wobec nas?

– Lojalność obowiązuje W OBIE STRONY – wampir postawił sprawę jasno. – Nas też. Może dajmy sobie kredyt zaufania, co?

– Ja się zgadzam – powiedział szybko Dennis. Oczy mu pałały. Colin uśmiechnął się w duchu.

– I ja – potwierdził stanowczo.

– Świetnie – wampir energicznie skinął głową. – Zatem wróćmy do wyjaśnień. Czarny Rogogon pochodzi oczywiście z Drakonidów. Od dziecka sprawiał kłopoty. Może dlatego taki jest, bo jego ojciec był niezrównoważony psychicznie i miewał napady szału. Syn odziedziczył to po nim. Gdy Czarny Rogogon miał niecały rok, jego ojciec zmarł. Matka wyszła drugi raz za mąż i miała jeszcze córkę. Niestety, Czarny Rogogon był zły. Urodził się zły, tak samo jak Riddle... to znaczy Voldemort. I tak samo jak ten zgadziały bydlak zgłębiał Czarną Magię i postanowił zdobyć władzę nad światem. Tylko jest od tego waszego zidiociałego szlamy dużo młodszy. I jak już wspomniałem, o wiele mądrzejszy... Szaleńcy rodzą się co jakiś czas i sieją wokół siebie zniszczenie. A jeśli na domiar złego są inteligentni, to bywają sprawcami potwornych okrucieństw. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły. Nie ma potrzeby... Czarny Rogogon zamordował kilka lat temu swoją matkę, a na początku lipca swoją młodszą siostrę. Zginęła walcząc z nim, a on, chociaż przeżył, to stracił podczas tej walki prawie całą swoją magię. Udało mu się uciec, na nasze nieszczęście. Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie chciał odzyskać moc, a mógł to zrobić tylko czerpiąc mana z ziemi, w którymś z ośrodków kondensacji i przetwarzania mocy magicznej. Takie ośrodki są na całym świecie, a szczególnie wydajne znajdują się w punktach, nazywanych Czakramami Ziemi. Słyszeliście o tym, prawda? – Mężczyzna popatrzył pytająco na braci.

– Coś o tym było na historii magii i na zaklęciach, ale niewiele – wymamrotał Colin. – Więcej dowiedzieliśmy się z mugolskich... Eee... to znaczy z książek niemagicznych... no... – chłopak zaplątał się w wyjaśnieniach i nie wiedział jak z tego wybrnąć. Julie pomogła mu, przerywając jego wywody.

– Jasne, rozumiemy – powiedziała uspokajającym tonem. – Książki wydawane poza gettem czarodziei zawierają wiele prawdziwych informacji i wcale nie są „takie bzdurne", jak się o nich magiczni ludzie wyrażają. A Czakramy to bardzo DZIWNE miejsca. Tam stężenie magicznej energii, którą my nazywamy MANA jest ogromne! No i właśnie Czarny Rogogon ukrył się w jednym z nich. Potrafił się tak zamaskować, że nie udało nam się go wytropić i zniszczyć...

– To znaczy... Zabić? – wybełkotał ze zgrozą Dennis.

– Tak! – warknął Skąpany W Tęczy. – Dokładnie tak. ZABIĆ! Nie ma sensu bawienie się w eufemizmy. Postawmy sprawę jasno.

– Teraz już wiemy, że ukrył się w Bretanii, w Carnac. Jest tam olbrzymi starożytny generator mana. Wciąż działa...

– Wiedziałam, że ON tam jest! – wysyczała z wściekłością Lumière.

– Miałaś rację, jednak pewności nie było. Próbowaliśmy go tam szukać, ale za dobrze się ukrył, ścierwo! Niestety... Równie dobrze mógł się udać gdziekolwiek indziej. Chociażby do Ameryki Południowej do Machu Picchu, a nawet do Polski, do Krakowa – skwitowała Valerie.

– Otóż to – westchnął wampir. – Czarny Rogogon działał i działa bezwzględnie i bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Zaczął od stworzenia organizacji, o której można śmiało powiedzieć, że ma strukturę mafijną. Zorganizował to wszystko perfekcyjnie. Jego stronnicy rabowali banki, żeby zdobyć fundusze na działalność przestępczą i to był jeden kierunek działalności, oczywiście nie jedyny. Założył sieć przedsiębiorstw, wykupił także udziały w wielu innych. Posługiwał się przy tym wszelkimi możliwymi środkami, także _Imperiusem_. Opornych mordował bez żadnych wahań. Do swoich działań próbował wciągnąć siostrę, ale ona mu się sprzeciwiła i razem z matką próbowały go powstrzymać. Zmobilizowały krewnych, co nie było takie trudne, bo przeważająca większość Drakonidów przejrzała go szybko. No, cóż, znali go dobrze od dziecka i dlatego nie zamierzali popierać. W rodzinie zarówno bliższej, jak i dalszej powstała silna opozycja. Czarny Rogogon nie spodziewał się takiego oporu, to było dla niego zaskoczenie. Ponieważ sprężyną tych działań była jego własna matka, nie cofnął się przed zamordowaniem jej. Po tym odwrócili się od niego w większości nawet ci, co go wcześniej popierali, niestety, miał też licznych zwolenników. Bo w przeciwieństwie do Voldemorta starał się nie odpychać nikogo, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo zręcznie rozpowszechniał obietnice, że nikt nie będzie dyskryminowany pod jego rządami. Voldemort postawił na „czystokrwistych czarodziejów" i starał się ich pozyskać, jednocześnie obiecywał im, że będą rządzić razem z nim. A to stoi w jaskrawej sprzeczności z jego postępowaniem. Dręczy i torturuje swoich popleczników, a jak tylko przestaną mu być potrzebni, to ich wymorduje. Tak postępowali wszyscy tyrani. Bali się i byli zazdrośni o władzę. Ten psychopata niczym nie różni się od nich w tym względzie.

– Profesor Binns na lekcjach historii magii mówił o takich królach i wodzach – zauważył Colin. – Teraz żałuję, że nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie...

– Bo Binns niestety nie umie uczyć i potwornie przynudza – skrzywił się Mentor. – Aż szkoda, bo historia jako taka jest fascynująca. A autokraci nie dzielą się władzą i starają się skłócić ze sobą swoich podwładnych. Raz obdarzają łaskami jednych, a za chwilę innych. Intrygi, spiski, lizusostwo, donosy... Każdy tłum otaczający takiego władcę to prawdziwe kłębowisko żmij. Voldemort nie ukrywa, że gardzi wszystkimi innymi ludźmi, jest potwornym megalomanem ogarniętym manią wyższości. Choć może teraz, po ostatnich wydarzeniach, spuścił trochę z tonu. Czarny Rogogon robi to o wiele zręczniej, potrafi tak gładko łgać, że zapędziłby w kozi róg nawet amerykańskich prokuratorów i adwokatów. Nie wszyscy na szczęście ulegają jego urokowi osobistemu. Kontrujemy jego działania, jak tylko się da, a jest nas sporo... Niestety, ten bezwzględny psychopata usiłował podporządkować sobie rodzinę siłą, i po zamordowaniu swojej matki zamordował jeszcze wielu innych krewnych. W tej sytuacji Rada Seniorów rozkazała wszystkim aktywnym oponentom Czarnego Rogogona by się ukryli. Został oficjalnie potępiony i pozbawiony przywilejów Drakonidy. Wściekł się i rzucił parę klątw, ale zostały szybko zneutralizowane. To go trochę przystopowało, lecz nie na długo. Od paru lat trwa między nami wojna podjazdowa, bo on nie rezygnuje. Kłopot polega na tym, że Drakonidów jest mało. Wszyscy z rodów drakonidzkich są ze sobą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu spokrewnieni. Od kilkuset lat ich liczba systematycznie spada, a ostatnio coraz szybciej. Po prostu wymierają.

– Co dla nas, smoków, jest okropnym problemem – powiedział smutnym głosem Tańczący Wśród Fal. – Potrzebujemy związków z ludźmi, a z Drakonidami współpracujemy od tysiącleci. Każdy smok powinien mieć ludzkiego partnera, my nazywamy ich „jeźdźcami smoków". W tej chwili tylko co trzeci smok ma jeźdźca...

– Uratować sytuację może mieszanie krwi z czarodziejami, czy nawet z ludźmi niemagicznymi – stwierdził poważnie Skąpany W Tęczy. – Ja osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko ludziom niemagicznym, wampirom, czy nawet wilkołakom, choć ci ostatni boją się nas i raczej nie są chętni do nawiązywania z nami bliższych stosunków... powiedzmy, towarzyskich. Bo związki gospodarcze istnieją od wieków i tu to oni nie mają żadnych oporów.

– Dlatego spotkanie z tobą, Colinie Creevey, jest dla nas bardzo szczęśliwym wydarzeniem – wyjaśniła Julie. – Ale fakt, że jesteś władcą smoków może ściągnąć na twoją głowę wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli Czarny Rogogon się o tobie dowie. On potrzebuje zwolenników, a taki utajony Drakonida jak ty, byłby dla niego bardzo cennym nabytkiem. Dlatego musimy utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy i nikomu nie możesz się swoimi zdolnościami pochwalić. I oczywiście nie może się o tym dowiedzieć ten zgadziały bydlak z Little Hangleton...

– Little Hangleton... Co to jest? Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać... tam mieszka? – spytał szybko Dennis.

– A, tak. Fakt, pytaliście o to – odpowiedziała Kay. – Little Hangleton to taka mała wioska. W Anglii. Mieszkał tam jego ojciec, Tom Riddle i rodzice Toma, czyli dziadkowie Voldemorta. On ich zamordował, jak miał szesnaście lat. Jego matka też tam mieszkała. Zmarła przy porodzie... Ale to w tej chwili nieistotne. Potem ci o tym opowiemy.

– D... dobrze – zgodził się Colin. To było bardzo interesujące, ale teraz mieli ważniejsze kwestie do omówienia. – Rozumiem doskonale. Nie wolno mi nikomu powiedzieć, że znam mowę smoków... A co z wężoustymi? Nie rozumiem węży! Czy wężouści i Drakonidzi nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego?

– I tak i nie – palnęła Valerie.

– Wszystkie czarodziejskie rody na świecie są ze sobą w mniejszym lub większym stopniu spokrewnione... – zaczęła Kay, ale Lumière jej przerwała.

– Przestań! – warknęła smoczyca. – Wiem, że to twój konik i możesz o tym do upojenia, ale może nie teraz, co? Jasne, wszyscy jesteśmy wielką szczęśliwą rodziną, a cała ludzkość pochodzi od jednej kobiety, która żyła parę milionów lat temu i którą uczeni genetycy nazwali „czarną Ewą"! Fajnie, ale mamy co innego na głowie!

– Słusznie – stwierdził zimno wampir. – Może na razie wystarczy stwierdzenie, że działamy przeciwko obu psychopatom. Voldemorta pilnujemy, a gdzie się ukrywa Czarny Rogogon, mam nadzieję, dowiemy się niedługo. Trudno zgadnąć, co on planuje, ale jedno jest pewne. Uznał szlamowatego gadzinę za groźnego konkurenta i chce go wyeliminować. A przy okazji jak sądzę myśli o kolejnej rozgrywce z nami, bo wie, że tej sprawy nie zostawimy odłogiem. Porwanie dzieci to straszna podłość, ale ich obu stać na wszystko. Jeden wart drugiego.

– Ciekawe, co teraz zrobi Voldemort – warknął ogniomiot.

– Cokolwiek zrobi, od razu się o tym dowiemy – zapewnił Mentor.

– No, właśnie – mruknął Skąpany W Tęczy. – To co? Kiedy będziesz już cośkolwiek wiedział?

– Ja już wiem sporo, moi informatorzy nie próżnują, chociaż mają utrudnioną sprawę... – szatyn spojrzał na Creeveyów i urwał. – Może lepiej, żebyście wy obaj tego jednak nie wiedzieli – mruknął.

– Już i tak chyba wiemy zbyt dużo – wyraził opinię Colin.

– Nie... Jest jeszcze parę rzeczy, co do których musicie być zorientowani i to natychmiast – stwierdził wampir. – Chociażby nasze stosunki z Lupinami.

– No właśnie... – chłopak zerknął na Lumière i Lazura – Wspominaliście o wilkołakach, a jeden z naszych byłych nauczycieli OPCM–u nazywa się Lupin i jest wilkołakiem! – zawołał podniecony. – Czy on... Pochodzi stąd?

Lazur wyszczerzył zęby i sapnął groźnie. Wampir rzucił smokowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, co nie uszło uwagi Colina. Oho! Coś w tym tkwi...

– Owszem, ten wasz nauczyciel jest spokrewniony z tutejszymi Lupinami, ale z tym wilkołactwem to wcale nie taka prosta sprawa. Lupinowie to bardzo stary ród, ale wcale nie wszyscy są wilkołakami. Podobno klątwa likantropii ciąży na nich od starożytności, ale o to bym się nie zakładał. Przez długie wieki zawierali małżeństwa nie tylko między sobą. Zdarzało się, że gryźli ludzi, których zarażali wilkołactwem, a potem proponowali im związek z kimś należącym do rodu. W ten sposób chronili się przed degeneracją i zapewniali sobie rozszerzenie puli genów. Co ciekawe, ich dzieci wcale nie wszystkie rodziły się z piętnem. Przeważnie tylko co trzecie było likantropem. Niektórzy nie zarażeni opuszczali rodziny i wiązali się ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Tak postąpił pradziadek waszego nauczyciela i ożenił się ze Szkotką. Była charłaczką, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego syn poślubił czarownicę i też miał potomka. To był ojciec Remusa Lupina. Ożenił się z kobietą niemagiczną, ale klątwa dosięgła właśnie Remusa. Ojciec waszego nauczyciela wdał się w jakiś zatarg z Fenrirem Greybackiem, a ten w odwecie pokąsał mu syna. Tak więc klątwa Lupinów zadziałała, choć okrężną drogą.

Chłopcy słuchali tego ze zdumieniem. Czy tak szczegółowe wyjaśnienia były konieczne?

– Z Lupinami smoki i Drakonidzi od niepamiętnych czasów prowadzą interesy. A normalni ludzie nie podejrzewają ich o nic niezwykłego. Są szanowanymi obywatelami. W Prowansji, Dolinie Rodanu i tu, w Burgundii żyje ich najwięcej. Są bogaci i bardzo solidarni. Francuskie Ministerstwo Magii boi się z nimi zadzierać. Zawsze tak było. W dwunastym wieku podpisano traktat między Radą Czarodziei, która później przerodziła się w Ministerstwo Magii oraz Radą Seniorów Rodu Lupinów. Była to umowa zobowiązująca Lupinów do nie dopuszczania się ataków na ludzi i zwierzęta. Wtedy powstało sporo azylów dla likantropów, głównie przy klasztorach. Niektóre z tych religijnych przybytków zostały założone przez czarodziei, specjalnie w tym celu.

– Czy to aż takie ważne, że musimy to wiedzieć? – wyraził wątpliwości Colin.

– Tak. Musieliście się o tym dowiedzieć. To bardzo ważne, bo likantropi raczej nie popierają Czarnego Rogogona. Chcemy mieć w nich sojuszników, a w tej chwili przyjęli postawę wyczekiwania. Niby to są neutralni, ale niektórzy niestety skłaniają się ku niemu. Chcemy ich poparcia. Negocjujemy z nimi i próbujemy skłonić ich do zajęcia jasnego stanowiska, ale oni wolą trzymać się od tego konfliktu z daleka. A wszystko komplikuje kwestia wilkołaków w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wasi likantropi są prześladowani przez Ministerstwo... No, to się może niedługo zmieni, ale dlatego większość angielskich wilkołaków popiera Voldemorta. On im obiecuje równe prawa, ale tak naprawdę to nie ma zamiaru dotrzymać obietnic, to jest jasne. Zawsze oszukiwał i kantował swoich sojuszników i traktuje ich jak niewolników. Oczywiście nie wszystkie wilkołaki w Wielkiej Brytanii są zwolennikami gadziny, ale jest to społeczność podzielona i skonfliktowana. Próbujemy to wykorzystać, ale łatwe to nie jest. Co gorsza, Lupinowie, przynajmniej niektórzy, są skłonni pomagać brytyjskim wilkołakom i wiemy, że są wśród nich tacy, co uważają, że należy sprzymierzyć się z Voldemortem przeciwko Brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu Magii. Nieliczni, na szczęście, ale są. Czy już jasne?

Mentor z uwagą wpatrywał się w Colina i wyraźnie czekał na odpowiedź. Cisza przedłużała się, bo chłopak był kompletnie ogłuszony tym wszystkim co usłyszał. Rozejrzał się i stwierdził, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają, czekając, aż się odezwie. Odchrząknął, bojąc się, że głos go zawiedzie.

– Chcecie, żebym się do was przyłączył... Jako kto? Jeździec smoka? A może... szpieg? I dla kogo bym wtedy pracował?

– Jak na razie, to jesteś nieletni i dopiero co się poznaliśmy – Mentor uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ale twoje zdolności i to co o tobie wiemy skłania nas do złożenia ci propozycji... Żebyś się do nas przyłączył. Oferta jest także dla ciebie, Dennis. Taka sama. Oczywiście, obowiązuje absolutna tajemnica. Wyszkolimy was... No, możecie to potraktować, jako rozszerzenie i uzupełnienie tego, czego uczył Harry Potter w Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Niestety, wojna nie oszczędza nikogo, a najbardziej zawsze cierpią bezbronni. Dzieci... Im więcej będziesz wiedział i umiał, tym lepiej dla ciebie. Nie zamierzam posyłać nikogo do walki, jeśli nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne, ale i tak obaj już w tym tkwicie po uszy. Tym bardziej, że wasi rodzice są niemagiczni i parę dni temu próbowano was zamordować. Gdybyście nie obronili się sami, to nie wiem, czy Mundungus Fletcher dałby sobie radę z dwoma padlinojadami, tym bardziej, że był zrąbany jak bombowiec...

Colin i Dennis słysząc to określenie, jak na komendę parsknęli obaj nieco histerycznym śmiechem, bo przypomnieli sobie Fletchera zataczającego się na schodach ich domu i wiążącego ogłuszonych przez nich śmierciożerców. Julie i Valerie oraz Kay zawtórowały im głośno. Smoki też zaczęły chichotać.

– Ależ ty masz powiedzonka, Mentor – prychnęła Julie, która najszybciej zdołała się opanować.

– No, dobra, był strasznie pijany – westchnął wampir. – Wszystko tej nocy działo się w piorunującym tempie. Dumbledore ledwie zdążył. A i tak to wręcz cud, że nie było ofiar wśród zaatakowanych. Voldemort zaplanował wszystko bardzo precyzyjnie, na szczęście nasz szpieg w porę zdołał zawiadomić o jego planach... Eee... szczegółów nie musicie znać. Ważne jest to, że gdziekolwiek będziecie, jesteście narażeni na atak, z racji swego pochodzenia i przynależności do Gryffindoru. A znajomość smoczej mowy naraża cię, Colin, jeszcze bardziej. Nie wątpię, że to rozumiesz, bo co tu może być do niezrozumienia?

– A jeśli chodzi o twoje pytanie, czy chcemy, żebyś został jeźdźcem jakiegoś smoka, to oczywiście masz rację. Ale to wymaga nawiązania bardzo ścisłych więzi uczuciowych z jakimś smokiem – wyjaśnił Lazur. – Kilka minut znajomości nie wystarczy... Ale to ewentualnie przyszłość. Co robimy?

– Najpierw chciałbym zapytać, dlaczego wy oboje wróciliście do zamku? Mieliście być na jarmarku w Autun – Mentor zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Lumière i Lazura. W jego głosie słychać było naganę.

– A byliśmy, owszem. Nawet rozmawiałam z jednym z Seniorów Lupinów. No, z monsieur Bernardem – odpowiedziała żywo Lumière.

– Dobry wybór – skomentował z aprobatą wampir. – Najmądrzejszy z nich... I co? Doszliście do porozumienia?

– Oczywiście. Umówiłam was na rozmowę, tylko tego nie schrzań!

– Nie schrzanię. A dlaczego tak szybko wróciliście?

Lumière westchnęła tak głęboko, że powiew zburzył Julie fryzurę.

– Bo mój braciszek wdał się w bójkę z tym idiotą Antoinem Gustawem – mruknęła ponuro.

– Ach, tak – Mentor wyraźnie się zirytował. – Nasz naczelny zadymiarz nie zdołał się opanować i urządził drakę. Zidiociałeś do reszty? – warknął wściekle na błękitnego smoka.

Lazur skulił się.

– On obraził mamę... – pisnął.

Colin zagryzł wargi tłumiąc śmiech.

– A ty powinieneś wreszcie nauczyć się nad sobą panować – skomentował gniewnie Skąpany W Tęczy.

– Nie mówcie ojcu, co? – poprosił pokornie Lazur.

– Ojciec ma w tej chwili wystarczająco dużo zmartwień, żeby mu jeszcze zawracać głowę twoimi wyskokami – zasyczała ze złością Lumière. – Ale nie masz co liczyć na to, że się nie dowie.

– Wiem – szepnął Lazur.

– Dobra, dosyć tego. Wy wiecie już co trzeba, a reszty będziecie się dowiadywać sukcesywnie, zależnie od potrzeb. – Wampir spojrzał na Creeveyów. – A teraz słuchajcie wszyscy. Już bez dygresji. Sytuacja jest zbyt poważna, żebyśmy mogli żartować. – Popatrzył na smoki i Julie. – Wy wrócicie do domów. Natychmiast. I gęby na kłódkę. Nic nie wiecie i o niczym nie słyszeliście, aż do rana... To znaczy, tu będzie rano, nie u was... – Mentor zawahał się.

– U nas na Hawajach będzie ósma, albo siódma wieczorem, a w Japonii chyba trzecia po południu – stwierdził Tańczący Wśród Fal. – „Prorok" w Anglii pojawi się w sprzedaży, jak przypuszczam około szóstej, najpóźniej o wpół do siódmej rano czasu Greenwich, więc mamy kilka nocnych godzin na działanie.

– Was trojga wcale tutaj nie było – ciągnął Mentor zwracając się do Julie, ogniomiota i mieszańca. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt was nie widział?

– Nie – odpowiedziała szybko kobieta. Valerie i Kay potwierdziły to, energicznie kiwając głowami.

– Jasne. A wy, – popatrzył na Lumière i Lazura – wpadliście tylko na kilka godzin. Ty, mała, żeby sprawdzić sprawozdania finansowe i inne papiery, a ty, Lazur, żeby się z nią spotkać. Tego, że byliście na jarmarku ukryć się nie da. Hmm... Zabezpieczenia zamku na pewno są wystarczające, Czarny Rogogon ich nie złamie. Po ostatniej próbie raczej nie podejmie nowej, no i jest w tej chwili bardzo zajęty. Teraz wy dwaj, Colin i Dennis – ostre spojrzenie mężczyzny prześlizgnęło się po twarzach braci. Obaj wyprostowali się odruchowo. – Po prostu zabłądziliście i trafiliście na ten hotel. Spędzicie tu noc i wrócicie do siebie. Valerie was odwiezie. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń zaksięgujemy zapłatę za nocleg, śniadanie i odwiezienie, niby, że zapłaciliście. Oczywiście te pieniądze zaraz wpłyną do kasy, żeby wszystko grało.

– Ja mam gotówkę przy sobie – zadeklarowała szybko Julie.

– Ja mam kartę kredytową – wtrącił Colin.

– Nie, nie będziemy się w to bawić, żadnych kart, to zostawia ślad – odrzucił sugestię Mentor. – Waszej obecności tutaj nie ma co ukrywać, ale musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby jeśli ktokolwiek się tym zainteresuje zostało to uznane za czysty przypadek. Skontaktuję się z wami, i to zaraz jutro. A teraz zwyczajnie pójdziecie spać. Valerie przygotuje wam pokój. A wy, – zwrócił się do smoków – zbierajcie się, nie ma na co czekać. Ty, Lumière, wracasz do mnie...

– A ja? – jęknął żałośnie Lazur.

– Lecisz do Japonii – zdecydował krótko wampir. – Żadnych protestów! – warknął ucinając w zarodku jakąkolwiek próbę buntu. Błękitny smok westchnął z rezygnacją.

– Tyran – mruknął.

– Dobra, dobra! Już was tu nie ma! – ponaglił ich wampir. – Na razie. Do zobaczenia za kilka godzin.

Ekran monitora zgasł.

Smoki wysunęły się do sieni. Valerie wyjęła z kieszeni szlafroka mały przedmiot przypominający pilota samochodowego. Pstryknęła przyciskiem i otworzyła ukrytą w ścianie szafkę zawierającą karty magnetyczne. Wyjęła jedną i podała Colinowi.

– To klucz do waszego pokoju – powiedziała z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Dostaniecie apartament. No, chodźcie.

We trójkę wyszli do sieni. Była pusta. Imponujące schody prowadziły na pierwsze piętro. Przeznaczone dla nich pokoje były niezwykle luksusowe i bogato wyposażone, co bracia zarejestrowali od pierwszego rzutu oka. Nie ma co, uhonorowano ich wspaniale! Ale Colin był pewien, że nie zaśnie.

I miał rację.


	2. Chapter 2

Poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, za kwadrans szósta rano – Snape Manor.

...

_Zbiegli po schodach do sali komputerowej. Ich laptopy leżały na biurkach, tak, jak je zostawili poprzedniego dnia. Niestety, oprócz Hermiony zastali tam również Snape'a. Jego czarny strój przypominał piżamę. Kilka chwil zajęło chłopakom zrozumienie, że mężczyzna ma na sobie japońskie kimono. Wyglądał w nim zaskakująco naturalnie, jak jego japońscy przodkowie. A jeden z nich właśnie pojawił się na obrazie przedstawiającym widok na Fujijamę i przywitał ich głębokim ukłonem, wykrzykując jednocześnie powitanie. _

_\- Konnichiwa, chłopcy!_

_– Nam również bardzo miło, dzień dobry – odpowiedział błyskawicznie Harry, kłaniając się równie uprzejmie i jednocześnie puszczając oko do Hermiony. Niestety, obecność profesora oznaczała, że z ich planów pogrania w komputerowego quidditcha raczej nic nie wyjdzie._

_– Wydaje mi się, że spodobała wam się praca z komputerem, skoro zerwaliście się tak wcześnie i tu przybiegliście – zauważył Snape z wyraźną ironią. – A więc potrenujecie komunikowanie się przez internet. Skrzaty przyniosą wam tutaj śniadanie, żebyście nie musieli odrywać się od ekranów._

_Ron i Harry spojrzeli na siebie. Wzrok Harry'ego mówił wyraźnie: „Jak sobie pójdzie, to zagramy!" Ron uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. _

_– Co mamy robić? – spytał Harry. _

_– Znakomicie, Potter – powiedział Severus Snape kwadrans później, wyraźnie bardzo zadowolony. Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na zszokowanych._

_– Naprawdę bardzo dobrze – powtórzył swoją pochwałę Mistrz Eliksirów, nie zwracając uwagi na miny młodych ludzi. – Spróbuj teraz wysłać jakiegoś e–maila do panny Granger, skoro już udało ci się założyć sobie adres pocztowy. Internet to wspaniała rzecz, tylko trzeba nauczyć się go używać. Szybko się przekonasz, jak wiele możesz się dowiedzieć korzystając z tego mugolskiego wynalazku – dodał mentorskim tonem. – Macie czas do obiadu. Wiecie już jak szukać informacji, więc poszukajcie witryn o czarach i magii – Snape dziwnie uśmiechnął się przy tych słowach, potem odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z komnaty. _

_– Informacje w intre... w internecie o czarach i magii?! – wykrzyknął Ron ze złością. – A co mugole mogą o tym wiedzieć? – popatrzył na Hermionę, szukając u niej poparcia. – Stary nietoperz sobie z nas zakpił..._

_– Chyba nie, Ron – Hermiona wpatrywała się zamyślona w ekran swojego laptopa. – Profesor Snape używa komputera... Przypuszczam, że nie tylko on. Jego przyjaciele przecież też... Poszukamy! – oznajmiła zdecydowanie. – Bierzcie się do roboty. Chyba już wiem, o co mu chodziło – uśmiechnęła się do siebie i szybko wpisała w rubryce „szukaj" słowo „MAGIA"._

_Gabinet Severusa Snape'a w Snape Manor, pięć minut później, godzina szósta rano._

_Severus Snape wyjął z szuflady biurka telefon komórkowy w srebrnej obudowie, z czarnymi, podświetlonymi na zielono przyciskami. Wpisał tekst SMS–a w okienko, sprawdził czy nie popełnił błędu i uśmiechając się szeroko do siebie – pewny, że nikt go nie widzi – posłał wiadomość. _

_Wiadomość wysłana przez Severusa Snape'a brzmiała:_

**_„CHŁOPIEC WSZEDŁ DO SIECI."_**

_W londyńskim mieszkaniu Jörge i Laeticii kilka osób odtańczyło dziki taniec radości._

_– Super! – wrzasnął potargany blondyn, całując gwałtownie ciemnoskórą dziewczynę. _

_– To jest TO! – ryczał z gwałtowną uciechą drugi blondyn, potrząsając telefonem komórkowym. Rudy chłopak i dziewczyna z bujnymi, kręconymi włosami padli na kanapę, dysząc ciężko. Przed chwilą gwałtownie kręcili się w kółko, obejmując się w pasie. Pozostali podskakiwali i śmiali się klepiąc się po plecach._

_– Uff! Ale mi ulżyło! – westchnęła drobna blondynka._

_– Kelner! Szampana! – zawył chudy osobnik z ogoloną głową, wznosząc zwycięskim gestem kciuk do góry i wywołując huraganowy śmiech wszystkich obecnych._

_– Szampana? – Czarnooka nastolatka z zastanowieniem podrapała się w nos. – Chyba gdzieś tu jest... Hej! Gospodarzu miły! Masz ten wytworny napitek? Okazja w sam raz! – skwitowała, mrużąc filuternie oczy._

_– A żebyście wiedzieli, że mam! – wykrzyknął Jörge. – Accio, szampan!_

Podnieśli do ust kieliszki i spełnili toast. Tej chwili wielkiej radości nikt im nie mógł odebrać. Szkoda, że to była tylko chwila.

A do zwycięstwa długa droga...

– No, cóż... – westchnął Jörge odstawiając kieliszek. – Poświętowaliśmy, a teraz trzeba brać się do roboty. Wszyscy wiemy, co mamy do zrobienia.

Zebrani w pokoju pokiwali głowami. Tak, wiedzieli...

– Idziemy – zarządził rudzielec w okularach. – Trzymaj się!

Przybił z Jörge „piątkę", objął w pasie swoją ukochaną i oboje wyszli. Trzasnęły drzwi. Pozostali opuszczali pokój unosząc kciuki do góry. Sukces Severusa wszystkich natchnął nadzieją. Po chwili z gospodarzami została tylko czarnooka dziewczyna.

– Bierz się za warzenie eliksirów, Świetliku – polecił łagodnie blondyn.

– Już idę do laboratorium – dziewczyna skinęła energicznie głową.

– Pomogę ci – zaofiarowała się Laeticia. – Do pracy idę dopiero na jedenastą.

Jörge został sam. Usiadł przy komputerze i szybko zaczął stukać w klawiaturę. Po paru chwilach na ekranie ujrzał twarz Severusa Snape'a.

– Wiemy gdzie są wszystkie dzieciaki i ich pilnujemy – powiedział bez wstępów Jörge.

Poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku.

Gabinet Severusa Snape'a w Snape Manor, kilka minut po szóstej rano.

Severus Snape z ciężkim westchnieniem odłożył komórkę na biurko i wyjął z szuflady laptopa. Przestał się uśmiechać, zmarszczył czoło, a w jego oczach ukazało się znużenie. Nie spał całą noc, a dzień zapowiadał się straszliwie męczący...

Zerknął na kominek i przez chwilę wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wreszcie podjął decyzję. Laptop dołączył komórce do towarzystwa na blacie biurka, a gospodarz podszedł do kominka i pstryknął palcami. Na palenisku pojawiły się płomienie.

– Jao! – zawołał Snape.

Młody skrzat pojawił się przed nim natychmiast. Skłonił się głęboko, prawie zamiatając nosem podłogę, aż koszula wylazła mu ze spodni. Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie bezwiednie. Domowe skrzaty chcąc go zadowolić nosiły ubrania w jego ulubionych kolorach. Jao dziś ubrał się w zielone spodnie i białą koszulę.

– Jao przybył na wezwanie, panie! – zawołał skrzat szczerząc się radośnie.

– Przygotuj mi bardzo mocną kawę i tosty. Wiesz, co lubię – zarządził mężczyzna. – I przypominam, że za godzinę przybędą tu goście, kilkanaście osób. Przygotowaliście wszystko, co kazałem?

– Tak, sir! – skrzat z powagą kilka razy energicznie kiwnął głową. – Czy przynieść kawę i śniadanie tutaj, czy przyjdzie pan do kuchni, sir? – spytał. Snape zastanowił się przez moment.

– Tutaj – zdecydował.

– Zaraz będzie wszystko gotowe, sir – obiecał skrzat i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Mężczyzna znów ciężko westchnął. Podniósł laptop i komórkę, otworzył porte–fenêtre prowadzące do małego ogrodu zimowego i wszedł do zielonego azylu. Stanął przed naturalnej wielkości portretem, śpiącej na recamierce pięknej kobiety, pędzla Muchy.

– Cioteczko – powiedział miękko. – Obudź się, proszę.

Kobieta otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swego ciotecznego wnuka. W źrenicach ocienionych długimi rzęsami nie było śladu senności.

– Tak, Severusie? O co chodzi? – spytała cicho.

– Proszę, przejdź do gabinetu i zawiadom mnie, jak odezwie się Dumbledore, to bardzo ważne. Nie chcę, żeby widział, czym się zajmuję – dodał wyjaśniająco, wskazując na laptop.

Solange de Bois skinęła głową i zniknęła z obrazu.

Snape ustawił fotel tak, by nie było z niego widać kominka w gabinecie i usiadł na wprost opustoszałego portretu. Położył laptop na kolanach, włączył i z niecierpliwością czekał na ikonkę internetu. Na ekranie pojawił się obraz gwiezdnego nieba. W prawym górnym rogu migotało pulsujące czerwone światełko przy kopercie sygnalizującej nową, pilną wiadomość.

W liście było tylko jedno słowo:

_Czekam_

Mistrz Eliksirów szybko rzucił _Silencio,_ włączył kamerę i wysłał sygnał, że jest na linii. Po chwili na ekranie pojawiła się twarz młodego, przystojnego blondyna.

– Wiemy gdzie są wszystkie dzieciaki i ich pilnujemy – powiedział bez wstępów blondyn. – Czworo udało się odbić francuskim aurorom, podrzuciliśmy im informacje.

– To były dobre wieści, a złe? – spytał Snape.

– Niestety, nie trafiliśmy na żaden ślad tego łajdaka...

– Nie liczyłem na to, że się uda – mruknął Snape ponuro.

– Prawdopodobieństwo, że go zlokalizujemy było znikome – westchnął blondyn. – Ale mam jeszcze jedną bardzo dobrą informację, coś absolutnie nieoczekiwanego!

– No? Co takiego? – zainteresował się gwałtownie Mistrz Eliksirów.

– To tylko na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Jestem prawie na sto procent pewien, że nikt nas nie podsłuchuje, ale wolę być ostrożny. O tym, co się stało, możesz się dowiedzieć tylko ty – oznajmił stanowczo jasnowłosy.

– Masz rację, mamy osłonę, ale to ścierwo też ma na usługach hackerów – przyznał Snape posępnie. – Coś jeszcze?

– Nie, na razie tylko tyle. Nie wyłączaj komórki, jak tylko będę miał coś nowego, to natychmiast cię zawiadomię – obiecał blondyn. – A jak tobie poszło tak naprawdę? Odebraliśmy twoją wiadomość i wszyscy przez chwilę szaleliśmy z radości, ale to była tylko chwila, niestety. Rzeczywiście jest aż tak dobrze?

– Znakomicie. Poszło o wiele łatwiej niż przypuszczałem – odpowiedział Snape z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. – To co zapowiadało się jako prawie niemożliwe, okazało się najprostsze...

– Tak bywa – zgodził się z nim młody mężczyzna. – Czekasz na kontakt ze Starym Magiem?

– Tak – potwierdził lakonicznie Snape.

– Jasne. Do zobaczenia.

Twarz blondyna zniknęła i na ekran wróciły gwiazdy. Snape ustawił laptopa na stan czuwania i sięgnął po komórkę.

_W Krakowie, w mieszkaniu pełnym książek i pięknych mebli, elegancka starsza pani siedziała w fotelu i przeglądała album z fotografiami. Paliła papierosa, którego co parę chwil odkładała na popielniczkę, żeby sięgnąć po filiżankę z kawą. Z magnetofonu cichutko sączyła się muzyka Albinioniego. Nagle z szuflady komódki rozległy się pierwsze takty melodii francuskiej piosenki „Plaisir d'amour". Kobieta uniosła głowę, poderwała się z fotela i szybko wyjęła z komódki komórkę. Przeczytała i na jej twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech._

_– Tak. Znakomicie – szepnęła do siebie. Wykasowała otrzymaną wiadomość, włożyła telefon na poprzednie miejsce, zamknęła zdecydowanym ruchem album i usiadła przy biurku. W jej umyśle pojawił się temat na nowy wiersz._

Wiersz został zapisany. Poetka odsunęła na bok kartkę z najbardziej zadowalającą wersją, kilka odrzuconych zmięła w kulkę i z satysfakcją wrzuciła ją do kosza. Wróciła na fotel i sięgnęła po album, ale nie wzięła go do ręki, bo z szuflady komódki zadzwonił telefon. Tym razem nie była to melodia o radości kochania... Cwał Walkirii drażnił i budził niepokój.

Radość trwała krótko. Ponura rzeczywistość upomniała się o uwagę.

Kobieta przetarła oczy. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się znużenie.

Sięgnęła po telefon.

\- Tak, Severusie?

– Milady, mam złe wieści...

– Wiem. Jean dzwonił do mnie tuż przed północą. Uruchomiłam wszystkie moje kontakty. Ale wiesz, że nie wszystkim ufam. Węża nikt nie poprze, tego jestem pewna, niestety, Smok ma tu, w Polsce, zwolenników.

– Wiem. Dużo ich?

– Nie, garstka, ale są. Przeważnie młodzi. Nie pamiętają...

– Rozumiem. Zadzwonię za parę godzin, chyba, że zdarzy się coś jeszcze. Jakby co, Jean uruchomi łącze alarmowe.

– Poczekaj. Chcę ci pogratulować. Przynajmniej tobie się udało!

– I to lepiej niż przypuszczałem!

– Wspaniały sukces, Severusie. Teraz mam absolutną pewność, że wygramy!

– Dziękuję, milady. Tak bardzo potrzebujemy optymizmu!

– To prawda...

_W małym prowansalskim miasteczku, w jednym z domów na przedmieściu, młody mężczyzna ziewał rozdzierająco, wpatrując się na zmianę w otwartą książkę i w ekran komputera. Od czasu do czasu klął rozpaczliwie. W nowym programie był jakiś błąd, a on do tej pory go nie zlokalizował! Spędził przed ekranem całą noc i był potwornie zmęczony. Usiłując skupić uwagę na tekście instrukcji, bezmyślnie przewrócił kolejną kartkę książki._

_„To chyba było pisane przez idiotę dla debili!" – pomyślał zniechęcony. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go nieoczekiwany dźwięk. Jego telefon komórkowy grał melodię o radości kochania. Mężczyzna sennie wyciągnął ręką i wcisnął przycisk. Przeczytał wiadomość i w mgnieniu oka oprzytomniał. _

_– Łaaał! – wrzasnął radośnie! – Jupiii! Jest! – sapnął z radością i nagle spłynęło na niego natchnienie. Strącił na podłogę nieprzydatną instrukcję do programu i szybko zaczął stukać w klawiaturę. Znalazł błąd._

Palce mężczyzny zsunęły się z klawiatury. Radosna wiadomość od Warzyciela sprawiła, że przez chwilę nie pamiętał o tym, co się stało wczorajszej nocy. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Popatrzył na ekran. Tak, to było to. Szybko sprawdził zabezpieczenia. Program działał...

Cwał Walkirii wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Wcisnął zielony guzik i podniósł telefon do ucha.

– Jestem gotowy – powiedział cicho. – Program działa.

– To świetnie – usłyszał w słuchawce aksamitny głos Severusa Snape'a. – Zatem zaczynaj!

– Już zacząłem. I moje gratulacje!

– Dziękuję. Na razie.

_Wysoki blondyn stał przy sterze kutra prującego wody tonącego w porannych mgłach fiordu Trondheim. Chociaż doskonale znał całe wybrzeże, roztaczające się dookoła wspaniałe widoki niezmiennie go zachwycały. Gdy patrzył na norweskie krajobrazy miał pewność, że tu jest jego miejsce na ziemi i nie mógłby żyć nigdzie indziej. Zwiedził prawie cały świat, ale im bardziej oddalał się od Norwegii, tym większa była jego tęsknota. Uśmiechnął się do siwego mężczyzny i młodej, drobnej, czarnowłosej kobiety stojących przy burcie. Oboje odpowiedzieli mu uśmiechem, ale w ich oczach był niepokój. No, tak... Gdzieś na świecie czają się psychopatyczni mordercy, zdecydowani utopić świat we krwi. A choćby tych dwóch najgroźniejszych szaleńców grasujących teraz po Europie udało się unicestwić, to ich miejsce zajmą następni... Niestety. _

_Z kieszeni jego kurtki zabrzmiała znana francuska melodia piosenki o miłości. Wyjmując swój telefon komórkowy, zauważył, że jego żona i ojciec jednocześnie też sięgnęli do kieszeni. _

_– Nareszcie! – wykrzyknął starszy mężczyzna. Kobieta oparła się o burtę i zamknęła oczy. Na jej twarzy malowała się ogromna ulga. Blondyn i siwowłosy wymienili spojrzenia pełne nadziei. Nareszcie._

Blondyn pokręcił kołem sterowym kierując łódź w stronę przystani.

– Nareszcie! – powiedziała kobieta. – To dla gadziny i smoka początek końca.

– Oby... – mruknął starszy mężczyzna.

Telefon blondyna znów się odezwał. Cwał Walkirii...

...

– Dobrze, Severusie. Będę za parę minut.

...

Byli już blisko przystani.

_Drobny brunet o wspaniałej sylwetce szalał na desce surfingowej wśród fal przypływu. Hawaje to doskonałe miejsce na uprawianie tego sportu. Nawet o tak późnej porze dnia. Co prawda na Hawajach godzina ósma po południu to jeszcze nie wieczór, słońce wciąż świeciło intensywnie, jednak upał już trochę zelżał. Z plaży obserwowały bruneta pełne zachwytu i podziwu kobiety, oraz pełni zazdrości mężczyźni. Wyróżniał się wśród surferów nie tylko harmonijną muskulaturą, ale przede wszystkim umiejętnościami. Poruszał się z niezwykłym wdziękiem, jak tancerz. Gdy wreszcie wylądował, podszedł do młodej szatynki i pocałował ją w usta. Kilka kobiet jęknęło z zawodem._

_Mężczyzna chwycił swoją deskę surfingową i razem z szatynką odeszli z plaży, odprowadzani wieloma spojrzeniami. _

_Kilkanaście minut później siedzieli oboje przy stoliku w pobliskiej kawiarence, delektując się lodami. Dziewczyna wyjęła z torebki dwa telefony komórkowe wygrywające zgodnie melodię „Plaisir d'amour". Jeden podała mężczyźnie. Oboje spojrzeli jednocześnie na słowa wyświetlające się na ekranach ich komórek. Jednocześnie unieśli głowy. Spojrzeli na siebie i spontanicznie się pocałowali._

_– Wracamy do domu, kochanie. Musimy to uczcić – szepnęła dziewczyna._

Powoli sączyli doskonałe francuskie wino upajając się smakiem i aromatem. Po chwili dołączyli do nich rodzice. Nikt nic nie mówił. Rozumieli się bez słów.

– Wezwij smoki – powiedziała szatynka, odstawiwszy na stolik pusty kieliszek. – Będziemy potrzebni Severusowi.

Mężczyzna skinął głową. Z jego telefonu grzmiał Cwał Walkirii.

Przez niedomknięte rolety przesączały się krwistoczerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca.

_Upajający zapach kwiatów wypełniał całą przestrzeń wnętrza pawilonu zbudowanego na wzgórzu, którego stoki porastały sosny, świerki i miłorzęby. Lipiec w Japonii był jak zwykle piękny. Góry majaczące na horyzoncie wyglądały jak uśpione olbrzymy, pełne królewskiego majestatu. W południe spadł deszcz, a po nim pojawiły się chmury, spowijające teraz szczyty. Wszystkie ruchome ściany pawilonu zostały odsunięte, tak że osoby przebywające w środku mogły bez żadnych przeszkód napawać się otaczającymi budowlę widokami oraz aromatem ziół i kwiatów. Na środku pomieszczenia stał niski stolik zawalony papierami. Przy stoliku na okrągłej poduszce klęczał czarnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w czarne, jedwabne kimono i coś czytał, a od czasu do czasu podnosił głowę i patrzył gdzieś w dal, jakby szukał natchnienia. Po przeciwnej stronie stolika leżał na kilku poduszkach jasnowłosy chłopak. Miał zamknięte oczy, zapewne spał. _

_Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wziął do ręki ołówek i zaczął szybko coś zapisywać w dużym zeszycie oprawionym w jedwab. _

_Nagle ciszę zakłócił dźwięk melodii wydobywającej się z dwóch telefonów komórkowych leżących na stoliku. Obie komórki wygrywały tę samą – „Plaisir d'amour". Złotowłosy nastolatek poderwał się gwałtownie i chwycił jeden z telefonów. Mężczyzna spokojnie sięgnął po drugi. Przeczytali wiadomość. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Orzechowe i błękitne tęczówki rozjarzyły się taką samą radością._

_– Napijesz się sake? – spytał mężczyzna, mrużąc lekko w uśmiechu ciemnobrązowe, skośne oczy._

_– Wolałbym szampana – zaśmiał się błękitnooki._

_– Jesteś w Japonii, Francuzie! – skwitował jego życzenie rozbawiony Japończyk._

W milczeniu spełnili toast. Blondyn nie protestował już przeciw sake. Mieli powód do radości. Wreszcie prawdziwy sukces! Szkoda, że mogli sobie pozwolić tylko na kilka minut świętowania. Odstawili kieliszki na stolik. Jak bardzo nie chcieli wracać do ponurej rzeczywistości!

Telefony znowu się odezwały. Cwał Walkirii naglił do działania.


	3. Chapter 3

###  
– Severusie! – Solange de Bois pojawiła się na portrecie. – Stary Mag...

– Już idę – Snape zerwał się z fotela. Uśmiechnął się mechanicznie do ciotecznej babki. – Dziękuję.

Kobieta skinęła głową i usiadła na swojej sofie we wdzięcznej pozie podpatrzonej u Julie Récamier z obrazu Davida. Severus pomyślał, że jego cioteczna babka została doskonale odmalowana. Gdy żyła była okropnie próżna, a Mucha tę jej cechę szczególnie podkreślił. Na szczęście była nie tylko próżna, także inteligentna i życzliwa ludziom.

Bardzo ją kochał i na samą myśl o niej uśmiechał się do siebie. Doskonale ją pamiętał, choć zmarła gdy miał zaledwie pięć lat. Lecz gdy wszedł do gabinetu, natychmiast porzucił wszelkie wspomnienia o Solange de Bois. W kominku tkwiła głowa Dumbledore'a.

– Severusie, musisz wrócić do Hogwartu – powiedział dyrektor zmęczonym głosem. – Być może tylko na kilka godzin, ale potrzebuję cię tutaj. Przed chwilą przybył Kingsley z Draco Malfoyem.

– Rozumiem. Będę za kilkanaście minut... – Snape skrzywił się posępnie. – Razem z dzieciakami. Nie zostawię ich tu samych. I... będzie ze mną... jeszcze ktoś – dokończył z wysiłkiem.

Dumbledore przez chwilę milczał rozważając sytuację.

– Dobrze, rozumiem. To czekam. I pospiesz się – dodał z naciskiem. – Aha, masz tu „Proroka". – Z płomieni wypadła gazeta i plasnęła o podłogę. Głowa dyrektora zniknęła.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł „Proroka" i zerknął na pierwszą stronę. Przez chwilę żywił nadzieję, że pismaki jeszcze nie wiedzą o porwaniu dzieci, ale wielki tytuł krzyczący, że „Władca Smoków wziął zakładników i stawia ultimatum Temu–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać" rozwiał jego złudzenia.

„Więc mamy już jawne wypowiedzenie wojny" – pomyślał. Wsunął gazetę za pazuchę. Trzeba zacząć działać.

Tak jak przypuszczał, Złote Trio grzebało w internecie. Trafili na kilka ciekawych stron, jeden rzut oka na ekrany upewnił Snape'a, że weszli gdzie powinni. No, nie tylko... Oczywiście znaleźli też link do czata maniaków quidditcha, ale Snape był przekonany, że z tym sobie poradzi. Widząc ich rozradowane twarze przez chwilę żałował, że musi im przerwać zabawę. Niestety, brutalna rzeczywistość nieubłaganie domagała się uwagi.

– Wyłączcie komputery i spakujcie je – powiedział sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. Machnął różdżką i na stole pojawiły się trzy torby.

– Co się stało, panie profesorze? – Hermiona najszybciej zorientowała się, że coś jest niedobrze.

Mężczyzna bez zbędnych słów podał jej gazetę. Trzy głowy pochyliły się nad płachtą papieru.

Niebieskie, orzechowe i zielone oczy miały identyczny wyraz. Troje nastolatków wpatrywało się w niego intensywnie z mieszaniną przerażenia, oczekiwania, nadziei i chęci działania.

„Powiedz, co mamy robić! Jesteśmy gotowi na wszystko!" – mówiły mu ich spojrzenia.

„Gryfoni" – pomyślał ze smętnym rozbawieniem.

– Dyrektor zażądał, żebym wrócił natychmiast do Hogwartu – poinformował Trio zimnym głosem. – Nie wiem, na jak długo, być może tylko na kilka godzin, ale najprawdopodobniej spędzimy w szkole dzisiejszą noc, zabierzcie więc ze sobą piżamy – zarządził. – Weźmiecie też swoje laptopy, te same, z których przed chwilą korzystaliście, ale nie wolno wam nikomu ich pokazać! Są specjalnie przystosowane do pracy w silnym polu magicznym, mają odpowiednie osłony – zwrócił się do Hermiony, która już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować. – Weźmiecie ze sobą też specjalne komórki, zaraz je wam dam. I pospieszcie się z pakowaniem! Hortensja wam pomoże.

Pstryknął palcami i wezwał skrzatkę. Pojawiła się natychmiast i oczywiście ukłoniła się nieomal zamiatając nosem podłogę.

– Hortensja przybyła na wezwanie, sir! – oznajmiła z powagą. Nie uśmiechała się.

Hermiona wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Stara skrzatka miała dziś na sobie bladozieloną lnianą koszulę haftowaną w srebrne kwiatki. W mankietach tkwiły srebrne spinki ozdobione skrzydlatym Uroborosem zwiniętym w ósemkę i taki sam symbol lśnił na broszce spinającej kołnierzyk koszuli. Ciemnozielona, długa do kostek spódnica z tafty wykończona była srebrną lamówką. Strój dopełniały srebrne sandałki, srebrna kamizelka i taki sam kapelusik z wyciętymi otworami na uszy. Wczoraj była ubrana znacznie skromniej...

– O Merlinie! – stęknął Ron.

Harry zagapił się na drobną istotkę z otwartymi ustami.

Snape nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ich reakcję.

– Hortensjo, profesor Dumbledore zażądał, żebyśmy wrócili do Hogwartu na kilka godzin, ale to może się przeciągnąć do jutra rana. Jeśli tak, to wrócę z gośćmi, którzy mieli przybyć dziś.

– Hortensja rozumie, profesorze, sir – powiedziała markotnie skrzatka.

– Na czas mojej nieobecności jesteś odpowiedzialna za dom, a Kamelia i Tamaryszek za tereny poza domem – zarządził. Mówił bardzo łagodnym tonem, choć stanowczo, co nie umknęło uwadze młodych ludzi.

– Hortensja nie zawiedzie, profesorze, sir! – obiecała gorliwie skrzatka, prostując się dumnie.

– Wiem, dlatego zarządzanie na czas mojej nieobecności powierzam tobie – oznajmił Snape z naciskiem.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jest świadkiem swoistego rytuału.

– Pomożesz teraz pannie Granger i panu Weasleyowi w pakowaniu, a ty, Potter, pozwól na chwilę – Mistrz Eliksirów bez ceregieli złapał Harry'ego za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Ku lekkiemu zaskoczeniu chłopaka nie skierował się do gabinetu.

Skrzatka chwyciła za ręce Hermionę i Rona i cała trójka zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Zdziwiony Harry podążał za mężczyzną do jego prywatnych apartamentów. Snape wszedł do sypialni i obejrzał się niecierpliwie na chłopca. Harry zawahał się w progu, ale widząc zdecydowanie zapraszający gest gospodarza podszedł do niego. Starał się nie rozglądać zbyt nachalnie, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że pokój tonął w zieleni i złocie, przy czym obie barwy były tu obecne w równych proporcjach. Ściany pokrywała jasnozielona tapeta, wytłaczana w złote arabeski o skomplikowanym rysunku. Sufit pomalowano bladoseledynową farbą ze złotym pyłem. Meble były złote, tak samo jak abażury lamp, a łóżko pokrywała złota kapa haftowana w liście, oczywiście jak najbardziej zielone. W różnych odcieniach. Niestety, na dalsze podziwianie dobrego gustu Snape'a w urządzaniu wnętrz nie mógł poświęcić ani sekundy więcej. Mistrz Eliksirów podał mu pudełko oklejone jedwabiem.

– Otwórz – polecił.

Harry uchylił wieko. Wewnątrz ujrzał owalną kościaną płytkę ozdobioną złotym Uroborosem. Spoczywała we wgłębieniu utworzonym w aksamitnej wyściółce, jak w gniazdku. Obok było identyczne wgłębienie, puste. Chłopak uniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco na mężczyznę. Snape przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Weź to – polecił. – I chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że nikomu nie możesz się tym pochwalić?

– Nie... – szepnął Harry. – Ale CO to jest?

Mężczyzna chyba czekał na to pytanie, bo skinął głową z aprobatą. Zdjął z szyi łańcuszek z drugim, bliźniaczym medalionem. Ułożył płytkę na dłoni gładką stroną do góry i delikatnie potarł palcem.

– Lilio! Stokrotko! Pokażcie się – poprosił cicho.

Na powierzchni medalionu pojawiły się kolorowe plamki. Wirowały i migotały układając się w skomplikowane wzory, a po kilku sekundach obraz się wyostrzył i Harry ujrzał dwa kwiaty. Smukłą lilię i małą stokrotkę na rozmytym, bladobłękitnym tle. Rysunek był delikatny, jak akwarela.

– Zrób to samo co ja – polecił Snape. – Z jednym zastrzeżeniem. Ty możesz zawołać tylko lilię.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Przeczuwał co zobaczy i domyślił się do czego służy medalion. Szybko potarł palcem swoją płytkę.

– Lilio, pokaż się – powiedział. Pojawił się piękny kwiat, a po chwili spomiędzy białych płatków wynurzyła się twarz Lily. Mrugnęła do niego figlarnie.

Harry uniósł głowę i popatrzył na Snape'a z satysfakcją.

– Zgadłem! – oznajmił.

– Cieszy mnie to – skwitował Mistrz Eliksirów. – W ten sposób możemy się ze sobą komunikować – poinformował chłopca.

– A pan w ten sposób sprawdza, co się dzieje w domu – roześmiał się Harry.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził lakonicznie Snape. – Schowaj to – napomniał szorstko.

Harry spoważniał. To, co się działo nie było zabawne. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Hermiona i Ron... Im też nie? – postanowił się upewnić.

– Nikomu! – mężczyzna powiedział to z takim naciskiem, że Harry pozbył się wszelkich wątpliwości. – To tylko dla członków naszej rodziny. I też nie dla wszystkich... Rozumiesz?

Chłopak podniósł wzrok i napotkał śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Kiwnął głową. Jasne, że rozumiał, bo cóż tu mogło być nie do zrozumienia.

– Idź, spakuj się – polecił Snape, ale zabrzmiało to dziwnie łagodnie.

Harry pomyślał, że w swoim domu Mistrz Eliksirów zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej niż w szkole. Ale która z jego twarzy była tą prawdziwą?

Wrzucenie do podręcznej torby ubrania na zmianę, piżamy, ręcznika i przyborów toaletowych to była kwestia kilku chwil. Oczywiście, nie zapomniał o pelerynie niewidce. Po sekundzie namysłu Harry włożył też do bocznej kieszeni Mapę Huncwotów a na samo dno torby wcisnął pomniejszoną Błyskawicę. Podziękował w myśli Hermionie za to, że upierała się by się nauczył zaklęcia zmniejszającego. Zmusiła go do ćwiczeń i dzięki niej opanował je perfekcyjnie.

Szybko zbiegł do holu. Snape wręczył mu jego laptop i komórkowy telefon. Harry zdziwił się ogromnie widząc, że oprócz Mistrza Eliksirów, Rona i Hermiony trzymającej pod pachą Krzywołapa, był tu też Olaf Goldstone. A za chwilę zdumienie chłopca osiągnęło apogeum. Snape podał Olafowi małą butelkę, zapewne zawierającą jakiś eliksir, który Goldstone natychmiast wypił. Okazało się, że to był eliksir wielosokowy, bo rysy Norwega rozmyły się i po kilku sekundach stanął przed nimi sobowtór Snape'a. Obaj Snape'owie – i prawdziwy, i fałszywy – mieli na sobie identyczne, czarne garnitury. Teraz można ich było odróżnić tylko po wzorze krawata.

Snape z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem wziął do ręki „Proroka" i podsunął im jednoznacznym gestem. Drugi Snape (z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem), chwycił gazetę i skinął ponaglająco na trójkę nastolatków.

– Szybko! Łapcie, to się zaraz uaktywni! – zawołał.

Nie trzeba im było tego powtarzać.

###

Świstoklik przeniósł ich wprost do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. „Prorok" z plaśnięciem klapnął o podłogę. Hermiona chwiała się w objęciach Snape'a z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem, jednocześnie mocno trzymając wyrywającego się jej z rąk Krzywołapa. Harry nie upadł tylko dlatego, że drugi Snape (ten z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem) podtrzymał go za ramię. Ron walnął łokciem w regał, na którym stały różne dziwne instrumenty. Uderzenie było tak silne, że większość z nich spadła z półek. Chłopak zasyczał z bólu i odskoczył wpadając na Dracona Malfoya, stojącego tuż przy sponiewieranym przez rudzielca meblu.

– Uważaj, łasic! – wrzasnął Draco. – Jak zwykle niezdarny – dodał złośliwie.

– Zamknij się, fretko! – odszczeknął Ron. – A cóż to się stało, że twoje wytworne szaty nie są już takie eleganckie jak zwykle? – skomentował jadowicie wygląd Ślizgona.

Rzeczywiście, Malfoy nie przypominał samego siebie. Jasne włosy tylko gdzieniegdzie ukazywały swój kolor spod warstwy błota. Twarz chłopaka była koszmarnie brudna, pokryta zaskorupiałą maską z kurzu i krwi, a jego eleganckie szaty – podarte i umazane czymś, co wyglądało na mieszaninę śluzu, krwi i rzygowin. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Draco nie pachniał najładniej... no, wyrażając się wprost – śmierdział nieziemsko.

– Nie twój interes! – warknął Malfoy.

– Chłoszczyść jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś? – zakpił Ron. – Bo zawsze robiły to skrzaty?

– Dość – zabrzmiał ostry głos Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor właśnie wszedł do gabinetu z sypialni. – Panie Malfoy, rozumiem wszystko, ale nie widzę powodu, żeby nie miał się pan doprowadzić do porządku. A pana, panie Weasley, bardzo uprzejmie proszę, – dodał z naciskiem, patrząc na Rona karcąco – o powstrzymanie się od osobistych wycieczek pod adresem obecnych tu osób.

Ron zaczerwienił się po korzonki włosów. Mruknął coś pod nosem i rzucił Malfoyowi złe spojrzenie. Ale Draco już na niego nie patrzył, warcząc gniewnie czyścił różdżką szaty. Marnie mu to wychodziło...

Harry obserwując heroiczne wysiłki Malfoya poczuł doń lekkie współczucie. I chyba nie tylko on. Profesor McGonagall i jeden ze Snape'ów (ten z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem) jednocześnie podnieśli różdżki. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało zaklęcia na głos, ale skutek był natychmiastowy. Młody arystokrata błyskawicznie stanął przed nimi czysty i w całych szatach. No i zniknął odrażający zapach. Za to uwidoczniło się coś innego. Blondyn był tak blady, że aż prawie przezroczysty. Ciemnofioletowe sińce podkreślały głęboko zapadnięte oczy, a na policzkach widniały rany, wyglądające jak ślady po paznokciach. Harry błyskawicznie przypomniał sobie, co pisał „Prorok" o ataku na Malfoy Manor i jego skutkach. Tak, Ślizgon miał straszne przeżycia!

Harry rozejrzał się. Odniósł wrażenie, że znalazł się na stacji metra w godzinie szczytu. W całkiem sporym pomieszczeniu panował straszliwy tłok. Zapamiętany przez Harry'ego z jego poprzednich wizyt w gabinecie dyrektora, jaskrawo czerwony dywan ze złotym lwem usiłującym chwytać złote gwiazdki, zniknął. Teraz na kamiennej podłodze gabinetu było mnóstwo błota i piachu.

Oprócz dyrektora i opiekunki Gryfindoru, w gabinecie byli obecni także inni profesorowie – opiekun Ravenclawu Flitwick, Sprout z Hufflepuffu oraz profesor Vector. Ale nie tylko oni. Tuż za Malfoyem widać było zwalistą sylwetkę Kingsleya, obok niego stała Tonks przyciśnięta do boku Remusa Lupina, jakaś nieznana chłopakowi płacząca rozpaczliwie mulatka, (jej szaty kurczowo trzymał się śmiertelnie wystraszony skrzat), czterech mężczyzn i trzy kobiety w aurorskich uniformach, oraz lwiogrzywy szef aurorów – Rufus Scrimgeour. Za aurorami ledwo było widać trójkę Weasleyów i Deana – bliźniacy mieli ponure miny, a Ginny, przytulona do swego chłopaka, płakała, mocząc łzami jego t–shirt. Charliego i Billa brakowało...

I wszyscy z osłupieniem gapili się na rozdwojonego Snape'a. Z wyjątkiem Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor z powagą oznajmił:

– Bardzo dobrze, Severusie, że jesteś w dwóch osobach, ale myślę, że to może trochę za mało...

– Jeszcze dwóch nas wystarczy? – Z tym pytaniem wkroczył do gabinetu trzeci Snape (z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem), a jednocześnie na fotelu za biurkiem dyrektora zmaterializował się czwarty (z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem).

– No, może jeszcze z jeden by się przydał... – skomentował spokojnie Dumbledore i machnął różdżką. Koło okna pojawił się piąty Snape. Ten dla odmiany był w szatach czarodzieja. Jego peleryna zafalowała. Założył ręce na piersi i zrobił groźną minę. Pozostali czterej Snape'owie pokiwali aprobująco głowami. Po krótkiej chwili totalnego osłupienia zebranego w gabinecie towarzystwa, gruchnął śmiech. Ale nie wszyscy się roześmiali.

– Nie czas na żarty! – warknął Scrimgeour. Mulatka załkała głośniej, rozmazując sobie dłonią łzy.

– Gdzie jest mój Blaise? – zawyła rozpaczliwie.

– Benvenuto, uspokój się – powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. – Opowiedz, co się stało.

– Smoki zrujnowały pół naszego domu w Anglii! Szukały Blaise'a! Ale mój syn był we Włoszech! Jak zobaczyły, że go nie ma w Brighton, to poleciały do Włoch! Zburzyły część mojej willi w Brindisi... A Blaise zniknął! Plątek – kobieta wskazała dramatycznym gestem na uczepionego jej sukni skrzata – mówi, że smok go nie porwał... Więc gdzie jest? – urwała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Ramiona jej drgały.

– Blaise jest bezpieczny – odezwał się Snape spod okna. – Wieczorem będzie w Hogwarcie.

– Co?! – wykrzyknęło z niedowierzaniem kilka osób jednocześnie.

– Jest bezpieczny – powtórzył z naciskiem Snape w pelerynie. – Nic więcej nie mogę powiedzieć – zakończył z lodowatym błyskiem w oku.

– Wierzę ci, Severusie – oznajmił dyrektor. – Natomiast do ciebie, Benvenuto mam jedno pytanie. I proszę o szczerą odpowiedź – powiedział szorstko. Atmosfera w gabinecie zgęstniała w zauważalny sposób.

– Słucham – szepnęła kobieta.

– Jak daleko sięga twoje poparcie dla Voldemorta? – spytał zimnym tonem Dumbledore.

– Ja... – kobieta urwała, głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Patrzyła na dyrektora z nieopisanym przerażeniem. Nie próbowała zaprzeczać.

– Porwano dziewiętnaścioro dzieci. Czytaliście „Proroka", więc wiecie, kto to zrobił i po co. Większość to Ślizgoni, ale wśród ofiar kidnapingu jest też dwoje Gryfonów, troje Puchonów i dwóch Krukonów. Pozostałych dwanaścioro należy do Domu Węża. Wszyscy są dziećmi śmierciożerców. Co do pana Malfoya, – dyrektor spojrzał bez uśmiechu na Dracona – nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, dlaczego próbowano go porwać. A Blaise, Benvenuto? Ty, twój zmarły kilka tygodni temu siódmy mąż, czy może sam Blaise? JEST śmierciożercą?

– Nie! – wybuchnęła kobieta. – Blaise nie! To mój mąż... On był śmierciożercą! Ale nie żyje... Ja nie! Nie mam znaku! – Benvenuta Zabini szarpnęła rękawy sukni i pokazała gołe przedramiona.

Kingsley zrobił niedowierzającą minę i smagnął różdżką w powietrzu. Ale nic się nie stało. Na obnażonych rękach matki Blaise'a nie pojawił się złowieszczy symbol.

– Przykro mi, ale musiałem zadać to pytanie – powiedział spokojnie dyrektor.

– Czy dlatego zwróciłaś się z prośbą o pomoc do profesora Dumbledore'a, bo byłaś pewna, że Voldemort nie kiwnie palcem i poświęci dzieci swoich niewolników bez chwili wahania? – zadrwił Snape (z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem) siedzący w fotelu.

– A może wystarczyłoby, żebyś spełniła żądanie Czarnego Rogogona i przeszła na jego stronę? – zakpił Snape stojący przy drzwiach.

– Och, pani Zabini jest bardzo rozważna i woli się w nic nie angażować – wysunął złośliwą insynuację Snape stojący na środku gabinetu.

– Mój ostatni mąż chciał zrobić z mego syna śmierciożercę – powiedziała matka Blaise'a zaskakująco rzeczowym tonem. Opanowała się już i przestała płakać.

– A ty? – spytał z przekąsem Snape stojący obok Harry'ego.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i szybko omiotła wzrokiem wszystkich pięciu Snape'ów.

– A ja NIE! – oznajmiła z naciskiem.

– A co na to sam Blaise? – wtrąciła się nieoczekiwanie Hermiona.

Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na dziewczynę z zaskoczeniem. Niektórzy z podziwem, ale większość z urazą i oburzeniem.

Matka Blaise'a odwróciła głowę, patrząc na Hermionę lodowatym wzrokiem.

– Nie sądzę, by powinno to panią obchodzić, panno Granger – oznajmiła wyniośle. – Osoby urodzone w mu... w niemagicznych rodzinach nie powinny zabierać głosu. Zwłaszcza w sprawach o których nie mają pojęcia!

Hermiona poczerwieniała z gniewu i otworzyła usta, najwyraźniej zamierzając się ostro odciąć, ale nie zdążyła, bo wtrącił się Malfoy

– Ty bezczelna szlamo! – warknął wściekle. – Co za zuchwalstwo! Jak śmiesz się odzywać!

W następnej sekundzie blond arystokrata leżał na podłodze, z Ronem klęczącym mu na plecach. Stało się to tak szybko, że nikt nie zdążył zareagować.

– Przeproś! – ryknął Ron, wykręcając Malfoyowi rękę.

Chwilę później zapanowało istne pandemonium. Harry i Hermiona rzucili się na Rona z zamiarem odciągnięcia go od Malfoya. Hermiona wypuściła z objęć Krzywołapa, który skorzystał oczywiście z wolności i olbrzymim susem dopadł okna, okupowanego przez Snape'a w pelerynie. Snape w pelerynie w tym właśnie momencie poruszył się, zapewne w celu oddzielenia Rona od Malfoya, więc zszedł kotu z drogi. Krzywołap wskoczył na parapet. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, ponieważ wszyscy podjęli różnorodne działania związane z reakcją Rona na odzywkę Dracona. Niestety, nieskoordynowane ze sobą. Co zaowocowało zderzeniami i krzykami. W wciąż potęgującym się zamieszaniu nagle ponad powstały harmider wybiło się pełne tryumfu miauczenie pomieszane ze straszliwym wrzaskiem.

– Zabierzcie tego kotaaaa! Aaaaarghhh!

Wszyscy zamarli. Głos był znajomy. Nawet bardzo...

Na środku gabinetu miotała się Rita Skeeter usiłując zrzucić z siebie miauczącego mściwie Krzywołapa.

Hermiona oderwała kocura od dziennikarki i czule go przytuliła, głaszcząc nastroszone futerko.

– Dooobry kiciuś, dobry – pochwaliła zwierzaka. – I znów miałeś rację...

Akurat w tym momencie wrzawa nieco przycichła i słowa Hermiony dotarły z największą dokładnością do uszu całego zebranego w gabinecie towarzystwa. Rozległy się stłumione chichoty. No, cóż... Rita Skeeter wyglądała jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Czoło, nos i prawy policzek oraz dłonie dziennikarki mocno krwawiły, rozorane kocimi pazurami. Jadowicie zielona szata była pognieciona i w kilku miejscach podarta, a włosy przypominały stertę niedbale zagrabionego siana.

– Spokój! – ryknął Dumbledore. Momentalnie zapadła cisza.

Dyrektor bez wątpienia bardzo się rozgniewał. Stał wyprostowany przy swoim biurku, w ręku trzymał różdżkę, a jego oczy miotały błyskawice.

– Panna Skeeter – stwierdził niewątpliwy fakt. – Jak się pani tu dostała? – To pytanie zadane zostało zwodniczo łagodnym głosem, nikt jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że odmowa odpowiedzi nie wchodzi w grę.

– Jest nielegalnym animagiem, żukiem. Pewnie siedziała na oknie i podsłuchiwała – wyjaśnił złośliwie Draco, patrząc drwiąco na Ritę.

– Ty dwulicowy gnojku! – syknęła Skeeter, zaciskając pięści.

– Ach to tak! – warknął szef aurorów. – To w ten sposób zdobywałaś informacje!

– Owszem – potwierdziła Rita zgryźliwie. Harry pomyślał z niechętnym uznaniem, że potrafiła się błyskawicznie opanować. Uwolniona od kota przestała się miotać. Zadarła brodę do góry i obrzuciła Scrimgeoura wyzywającym spojrzeniem. – I co teraz będzie? – spytała. Choć, mimo że zgrywała się na kogoś kto się niczego nie obawia, nie zdołała ukryć nuty niepokoju w głosie.

– Profesor Dumbledore zadecyduje, co teraz – odpowiedział spokojnie Scrimgeour. – A co potem, to się będzie kłopotać Wizengamot. I to na twoje szczęście na pewno nie zaraz. Bo mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż upierdliwa reporterka – wyzłośliwił się.

Dyrektor błyskawicznie podjął decyzję.

– Skoro już pani tu jest, to zostanie pani z nami, panno Skeeter i napisze artykuł do „Proroka" – oznajmił swoje postanowienie. – Tylko tym razem, panno Skeeter, będzie to RZETELNY artykuł – podkreślił z naciskiem. – Sądząc po wywiadzie, jaki przeprowadziła pani z Harrym kilka miesięcy temu, stać panią na to! – stwierdził sucho.

Harry cały czas miał wrażenie, że w zachowaniu Dumbledora wobec Rity jest coś niezwykłego. Nagle go olśniło. Dyrektor nazwał Ritę „panną Skeeter" i zwracał się do niej per „pani". Chłopak przypomniał sobie, że gdy dziennikarka zaciągnęła go do komórki na miotły przed pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego by przeprowadzić z nim ów niesławny „wywiad", to Dumbledore uwalniając go od niej, mówił jej wtedy po imieniu. Teraz potraktował ją chłodno, oficjalnie i z dystansem. Czyżby w ten sposób dawał do zrozumienia, co o niej naprawdę myśli? Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Ciekawe, czy Rita to wyczuła? No, cóż, jeśli nawet, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko, rzuciła tryumfalne spojrzenie szefowi aurorów i wyjęła z kieszeni różdżkę. Szybko naprawiła swoją szatę, zasklepiła zadrapania, (nikt nie pokwapił się z pomocą...), doprowadziła do porządku fryzurę i na koniec wyjęła notes i jadowicie zielone samonotujące pióro, które Harry tak dobrze zapamiętał... Kwaśne miny szefa aurorów i jego podwładnych nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co sobie myślą, ale nikt się nie sprzeciwił zarządzeniu Dumbledore'a. No, cóż, to on był tu gospodarzem...

Dyrektor skierował spojrzenie na panią Zabini.

– Benwenuto – powiedział chłodno. – Panna Granger zadała bardzo istotne pytanie. Niezależnie od woli twego męża, który już i tak nie żyje, najważniejsza jest wola twojego syna. I rozstrzygająca. A zatem?

Matka Blaise'a odetchnęła głęboko.

– On... Blaise... chyba nie chciał... Unikał mego męża... Ja też nie chciałam. Dlatego wysłałam go do Włoch! – oznajmiła z determinacją.

– Rozumiem. Chciałbym mieć jednak jasność w innej sprawie. Co myślisz o mugolakach? – Dumbledore przyglądał się kobiecie uważnie, z dziwnym napięciem.

Pani Zabini przygryzła wargi i przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Widać było, że wolałaby nie odpowiadać na tak postawione pytanie, ale było oczywiste, że dyrektor nie pozwoli się zbyć.

– Ujmijmy to tak – odezwała się wreszcie. – Staram się utrzymywać stosunki towarzyskie wyłącznie z osobami czystej krwi. W innych przypadkach, jeśli nie muszę się spotykać z czarodziejami urodzonymi w rodzinach niemagicznych, to tego nie robię.

– No, cóż... Odpowiedziałaś na pytanie dyrektora, Benvenuto – stwierdziła zimno profesor McGonagall.

– Szlamy to hołota! – wysyczał cicho pod nosem Draco. – Pchają się wszędzie...

– Panie Malfoy – przerwał mu stanowczo Dumbledore. – Pańskie poglądy są nam wszystkim doskonale znane. Nie musi pan nam wciąż o tym przypominać.

Harry w tym momencie pomyślał, że między Draconem Malfoyem a panią Zabini jest niesamowita różnica. Oboje byli arystokratami czystej krwi, ich poglądy też były identyczne, ale ona miała klasę, której jemu brakowało, gdyż zawsze zachowywał się jak skończony cham.

– Bo co?! – zawył histerycznie Draco zaciskając pięści. – Nie podoba się co mówię?! No?! Na co czekacie?! Zawleczcie mnie do Azkabanu!

– Że jeszcze nie siedzisz w jednej celi z tatuśkiem, głupi gówniarzu, zawdzięczasz wyłącznie wstawiennictwu profesora Dumbledore! – jadowitym głosem poinformowała Malfoya jedna z aurorek. Scrimgeour rzucił jej z ukosa karcące spojrzenie.

– Panie Malfoy – powiedział szef aurorów głosem suchym jak pieprz. – Jest pan na liście oznakowanych śmierciożerców. Dziś w nocy dokonano aresztowań. Wszyscy z tej listy, za wyjątkiem pana już są w Azkabanie, a ich procesy rozpoczną się jutro. Pan nie został aresztowany tylko dlatego, że profesor Dumbledore się sprzeciwił.

Draco zachwiał się i oparł o regał.

– Dlaczego?! – wrzasnął i gwałtownie się odwrócił, patrząc na dyrektora ze zdumieniem.

– Bo prosił mnie o to profesor Snape – wyjawił spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Co?! – Malfoy z niedowierzaniem wpił się w dyrektora jeszcze bardziej osłupiałym spojrzeniem.

– Może ja to wyjaśnię – odezwał się Snape w pelerynie. Pstryknął palcami i ściana za plecami Dumbledore'a pokryła się srebrzystą, migotliwą mgiełką, która po krótkiej chwili zamieniła się w wielki, metalicznie błyszczący prostokąt. – Patrzcie uważnie – zażądał Snape w pelerynie.

Dyrektor przesunął się i odwrócił. Ale Harry zdążył dostrzec bezbrzeżny smutek w jego oczach.

Na srebrnym ekranie pojawiły się jakieś cienie i po chwili przed widzami otworzyła się komnata o kamiennych ścianach i podłodze. Sufit ginął w mroku. W pomieszczeniu płonęła jedna czarna świeca stojąca na podłodze. Na podwyższeniu stał tron, na którym rozsiadł się Voldemort. U jego stóp wiła się Nagini. Przed tronem klęczał z pochyloną głową Draco Malfoy.

– Draco Malfoyu – wysyczał Voldemort z twarzą wykrzywioną gniewem. – Twój ojciec mnie zawiódł! Zmażesz jego winę zabijając zdrajcę! Chcę głowy Severusa Snape'a! Rozumiesz?!

– Tak... P... panie... – jęknął chłopak.

– Jeśli nie wykonasz rozkazu ukarzę cię! Najpierw zabiję twoich rodziców! Rozumiesz?! A ty będziesz błagać o śmierć! Crucio!

Harry ze zgrozą patrzył na ohydną scenę. Blondyn wił się na kamiennej posadzce, a z ust i nosa ciekła mu krew.

Snape w pelerynie znów pstryknął palcami i ekran zgasł. Malfoy patrzył na niego z nieopisanym przerażeniem.

– Skąd pan to wie?! – wyjąkał. – Tam nikogo nie było! Tylko my dwaj! I Czarny Pan nałożył na mój umysł blokadę... Żeby nie można było tego wyczytać z moich myśli... – urwał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Moja matka... – szepnął.

– Ech, ty naiwny dzieciaku... – westchnął Snape w pelerynie. – Zapewniam cię, że wiemy o wszystkim co robi i planuje Voldemort. Chcesz obejrzeć swoje naznaczenie Mrocznym Znakiem? – spytał kąśliwie.

– Nie! – wrzasnął Draco.

– Panie Malfoy – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Mam dla pana i pańskiej matki propozycję.

– Jaką? – spytał Draco niedowierzająco.

– Pomogę wam się ukryć i wymażę panu Mroczny Znak – powiedział dyrektor powoli.

– To niemożliwe... – szepnął Draco, ale w jego oczach zatliła się iskierka nadziei.

– Jak najbardziej możliwe – zapewnił Dumbledore.

– Dlaczego? – w tym pytaniu chłopak zawarł wszelkie swoje wątpliwości.

– Bo jeszcze nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Powiedz, naprawdę zamierzałeś zabić profesora Snape'a? – spytał surowo.

– Nie! – wybuchnął Malfoy rozpaczliwie. – Chociaż jest zdrajcą!

– O, nie! – oburzyło się jednym głosem pięciu Snape'ów.

– Nigdy nie zdradziłem profesora Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił Snape z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem stojący przy drzwiach.

– Złożyłem dyrektorowi Przysięgę Wieczystą – przyznał się drugi Snape z czarno–srebrno–zielonym krawatem stojący obok Hermiony.

– Przyszedł pan do NIEGO... żeby szpiegować?! Od początku?! – Draco ze zgrozą popatrzył po kolei na wszystkich pięciu Snape'ów.

– Tak – potwierdzili jednym głosem.

– Na Merlina... – szepnął Malfoy. Wydawał się zdruzgotany. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Dumbledore'a.

– Jaką mogę mieć pewność, że pan mówi prawdę i rzeczywiście nam pan pomoże? – spytał chłodno. – Czarny Pan jest potężny...

– Voldemort jest idiotą – przerwał drwiąco Snape z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem siedzący w fotelu. – I możesz być pewien, że on nie ma żadnych szans. Na nic.

– Nie zmienimy twoich poglądów – stwierdził chłodno drugi Snape z czarno–złoto–zielonym krawatem stojący obok Harry'ego. – Ale może wreszcie zaczniesz myśleć i uświadomisz sobie co nieco. Jeśli chcesz koniecznie wybrać sojusz ze zwycięską stroną, to trzymaj się nas.

– Zrób kalkulację kosztów i strat – poradził cynicznie Snape w pelerynie. – No i weź pod uwagę, że jesteś w tej chwili na łasce zdeklarowanych przeciwników Voldemorta.

– Którzy ci nie ufają... – wtrącił zimno Rufus Scrimgeour.

– Więc jak ja mam WAM zaufać? – spytał Draco bezradnie.

– A masz inne wyjście? – zadrwił Snape w pelerynie.

– Nie mam... – mruknął Malfoy. Nie zgrywał już chojraka. Wyglądał na zagubionego i zrozpaczonego.

– Pójdziesz teraz do swego dormitorium i zostaniesz tam – rozkazał Snape w pelerynie, a dyrektor skinął przyzwalająco głową. – Skrzaty przyniosą ci jedzenie i wszystko inne, czego będziesz potrzebował. Porozmawiamy potem.

– Odprowadzę cię, Draco – oznajmił Snape stojący przy drzwiach. Malfoy wyszedł ze spuszczoną głową. Harry z lekkim zdziwieniem stwierdził, że mu współczuje.

Gdy Draco opuścił gabinet, wszyscy się ożywili. Harry zerknął spod oka na Ritę Skeeter. Przysiadła na oknie i zawzięcie notowała z błogą miną. No, tak, dla niej to była nieopisana gratka...

– Benvenuto – zagaił Dumbledore. – Ty również tu zostaniesz, skrzaty już przygotowały dla ciebie pokój gościnny.

– Dziękuję, profesorze. I proszę mi wierzyć, że jestem panu bardzo wdzięczna za pomoc. Wiem, że poszukiwali mnie już zarówno śmierciożercy, jak i słudzy tego... Władcy Smoków – powiedziała poważnie pani Zabini. – Rozumiem, że w tej chwili Hogwart to dla mnie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce...

– Tak uważam – potwierdził dyrektor. – Ale póki co, opowiedz nam, co się stało we Włoszech i co wiesz o działalności twojego ostatniego męża – zażądał.

– Nie wiem, co się stało we Włoszech – powiedziała posępnie kobieta. – Plątek twierdzi, że ktoś podrzucił memu synowi świstoklik, który uaktywnił się dosłownie kilka sekund przed atakiem smoka. Smok rozwalił ścianę pokoju Blaise'a, ale zorientował się natychmiast, że jego ofiary nie ma i zniknął.

Szturchnęła skrzata ponaglająco. Skrzat puścił jej suknię i ukłonił się głęboko.

– Plątek widział jak panicz Blaise zniknął! I Plątek natychmiast zawiadomił panią!

– Możecie sobie darować dalsze pytania – wtrącił się szybko Snape w pelerynie. – Świstoklik podrzucili nasi ludzie. Blaise będzie tu wieczorem. Tak jak obiecałem.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skoncentrowały się na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Dobrze... Wierzę ci – powiedziała niechętnie pani Zabini. – Pytał pan, profesorze – odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a, – o śmierciożerczą działalność mego męża. Przykro mi, ale nic o tym nie wiem. Naprawdę! – zapewniła żarliwie. – Nie zwierzał mi się, a ja wolałam nie pytać. Tylko czasem opowiadał mnie i Blaise'owi, jaka to wspaniała przyszłość czeka czarodziejów pod rządami Czarnego Pana. – Wzdrygnęła się.

– No, cóż... – mruknął wyraźnie rozczarowany szef aurorów. – Może coś jednak sobie przypomnisz? Nie to, co mówił, ale na przykład z kim się spotykał?

– Hmm... Przyprowadzał do domu gości... – zawahała się pani Zabini. – Parę osób pamiętam... – dodała niepewnie.

– Dobrze, porozmawiamy o tym za chwilę, ale na razie przerwijmy – zdecydował dyrektor. Rzucił znaczące spojrzenie opiekunce Gryffindoru. – Minerwo – wydał kolejne polecenie. – Zaprowadź swoich podopiecznych do Wieży Gryffindoru. I bardzo was proszę, żebyście się stamtąd NIE RUSZALI, aż do odwołania.

Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale profesor McGonagall nie dopuściła do tego, po prostu chwytając go za ramię i popychając w stronę drzwi. Hermiona, Ron, bliźniacy, Ginny i Dean poszli za nimi. Ginny wciąż płakała...

###

Kilka godzin wcześniej, niedziela, 14 lipca 1996 roku, późny wieczór, około godziny dziesiątej trzydzieści. Włochy, Brindisi – willa Zabinich.

Blaise Zabini wszedł do swego pokoju i zatrzymał się jak wryty.

– Co ty tu robisz! – wrzasnął. – Jak...

Chciał zapytać: „Jak się tu dostałaś?" – ale obiekt jego zdziwienia – Luna Lovegood mu przerwała.

– Natychmiast zejdź do salonu i weź do ręki rozerwaną kopertę leżącą na stole – powiedziała dziewczyna stanowczo. – Pospiesz się! – ponagliła go. Sekundę później rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a na piekielnie drogi dywan z marokańskiej wełny posypał się czarno – błękitny pył.

Blaise odwrócił się gwałtownie. Jak burza zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do salonu. Rzucił się do stołu i chwycił kopertę. Kątem oka ujrzał przez okno szarżującego na dom smoka, a w chwilę potem poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i wszystko pochłonął kalejdoskopowy wir świateł.

Ocknął się i stwierdził, że leży na czymś mięciutkim jak puch. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał jakieś rozmazane kontury. Ale nie dano mu czasu na szczegółowe obserwacje. Ktoś chwycił go za ramiona i brutalnie ustawił do pionu. Blaise zamrugał i ukradkiem szybko się rozejrzał. Oprócz niego znajdowały się tu jeszcze trzy osoby. Dwa kroki od niego stała Luna Lovegood i przyglądała mu się uważnie. O dziwo, sprawiała wrażenie całkiem przytomnej. Co prawda różdżkę jak zwykle miała zatkniętą za ucho ozdobione wiśniowym kolczykiem, ale włosy porządnie uczesane i ani śladu naszyjnika z kapsli.

„Czy to na pewno jest Pomyluna?" – zastanowił się Blaise. Coś mu tu nie pasowało...

Kobieta stojąca obok Luny wyglądała jak doskonalsza wersja Fleur Delacour. Zaś jasnowłosy mężczyzna, który postawił go na nogi wydał mu się znajomy. Z całą pewnością Blaise gdzieś już go widział...

Pomieszczenie było niezwykłe. Olbrzymie, a wrażenie przestronności potęgowało to, że znajdowało się tu bardzo niewiele sprzętów. Proste meble – niski stół ze szklanym blatem, fotele, które wyglądały jak zawieszone w powietrzu – dopóki po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się im nie zauważyło się cienkich, stalowych nóżek; półki wypełnione książkami i jakieś bardzo dziwne przedmioty, których przeznaczenia nawet nie próbował się domyślać. Stopy tonęły mu w białym futrze, rozciągniętym na czarnej jak smoła posadzce. Jedna ściana była cała ze szkła, przez które widać było rozgwieżdżone niebo. Pozostałe ściany i sufit były białe. Oświetlenie też było dziwne. Ostre światło wypływało z kilku punktów na ścianach i suficie. Na rozglądanie się miał tylko kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło mu to do zanotowania w pamięci zaobserwowanych szczegółów. Mężczyzna wskazał fotel.

– Siadaj! – rozkazał. – Mamy z sobą do pogadania! – warknął.

Blaise spojrzał na jego prawy przegub ozdobiony srebrną bransoletą i nagle zaskoczył. W pamięci przewinęła mu się scena z niedawnej przeszłości. Parę miesięcy temu ojczym przyprowadził do domu gości. Kilku mężczyzn. Ten blondyn był jednym z nich... Chłopak został im przedstawiony, a blondyn jako jedyny z przybyłych podał mu rękę, po czym wszyscy udali się do gabinetu pana domu. Blaise widział ich tylko przez chwilę, ale zapamiętał tę niezwykłą bransoletę. A jednocześnie miał wrażenie déjà vu. Obraz identycznej bransolety plątał mu się gdzieś w zakamarkach mózgu, ale za nic nie potrafił przywołać właściwego skojarzenia. Kto jeszcze taką nosił?! Lecz musiał te rozważania odłożyć na później, bo blondyn i domniemana wila usadowili się w fotelach naprzeciwko niego. Luna podała mu szklankę z jakimś błękitnym napojem i też usiadła.

– Nie mamy wiele czasu – zagaił mężczyzna. – Próbowano cię porwać, bo jesteś czystej krwi i twoja rodzina sympatyzuje z Voldemortem – oznajmił bez wstępów.

Blaise zakrztusił się. Odstawił szklankę z napojem na stolik, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak to się stało, że jej nie stłukł.

– Opanuj się, Blaise! – skarciła go Luna.

Blondyn i wilowata piękność przyglądali mu się chłodno.

– Na szczęście nie było cię w Anglii i dlatego zdążyliśmy cię uratować. I żebyś sobie nie myślał... Nie zrobiliśmy tego dla ciebie. Całej reszty dowiesz się później, a jutro wieczorem dam ci świstoklik, który cię przeniesie do Hogwartu. Co będzie dalej, to się zobaczy, a na razie zostaniesz tutaj. Luna i Colette się tobą zaopiekują. Ja muszę już iść. – Blondyn wygłosił te informacje beznamiętnym tonem po czym wstał z fotela.

– Zaraz! – jęknął Blaise. – Gdzie ja jestem?! Kim wy jesteście? Luna...

Blaise urwał, bo mężczyzna uśmiechnął się unosząc górną wargę i w tym momencie chłopak doznał kolejnego wstrząsu. Ostre wampirze kły zalśniły tak, jakby w każdym był wprawiony diament.

– Tak, JESTEM wampirem – blondyn uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – I Colette też. Do jutra.

Zanim chłopak zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, mężczyzna zniknął bezgłośnie. W pokoju zostali: Blaise, Luna i piękna wampirzyca imieniem Colette.

Ślizgon zacisnął pięści, żeby ukryć drżenie dłoni.

– Kim jesteście? A co TY tu robisz, Luna? A może ty wcale nie jesteś Luna? – wybuchnął.

– Jestem, jestem... – odpowiedziała Krukonka nieco sennym głosem. – Colette jest córką najlepszej przyjaciółki mojej matki...

– To prawda – wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Nie obawiaj się, nie pogryzę cię. Nie po to uniemożliwiliśmy smokom porwanie cię. Aha... Żeby nie było nieporozumień. Pytałeś kim jesteśmy... W największym skrócie, przeciwnikami czarnoksiężników. Nie wiem, na ile popierasz tego waszego zgadziałego szlamę, którego niewolnikiem był twój ojczym, oraz co o nim myślisz, ale bez względu na to, jakie są naprawdę twoje poglądy, wiedz, że jesteś wśród jego zaciekłych wrogów. Jasne?

– Tak – mruknął Blaise.

– To dobrze... – skwitowała kobieta.

– Skoro jesteście takimi bojownikami „jasnej strony" to dlaczego mi pomogliście? I dlaczego w takim razie ten pan, który przed chwilą opuścił nasze towarzystwo, odwiedzał mojego ojczyma? – zapytał jadowicie chłopak. Z trudem tłumił irytację. Czuł coraz większy gniew, choć pomieszany z lękiem.

Obie jego towarzyszki zachichotały.

– Ten pan jest moim kuzynem – wyjaśniła Colette. – Nie musisz wiedzieć, jak się nazywa... Dowiesz się pewnie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. A pod jakim nazwiskiem go znasz? – zainteresowała się.

– Pod żadnym. Nie przedstawił mi się ani wtedy, gdy go widziałem w naszym domu... ani teraz – odpowiedział z przekąsem.

– Nie spodziewaj się tego w najbliższym czasie – zapowiedziała kpiąco wampirzyca. – Są ważniejsze kwestie do wyjaśnienia – oznajmiła szorstko.

Blaise wpił się wzrokiem w jej twarz. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie. O dziwo, Luna miała taką samą minę. Nie była teraz senną ani rozmarzoną istotą „nie z tego świata" jaką pamiętał ze szkoły. Przyglądała mu się bystro, choć wyraźnie niezbyt życzliwie.

– Nie tylko wasz Voldemort wpadł na pomysł, żeby zostać władcą świata. Tu we Francji mamy podobnego świra... – zaczęła wyjaśniać sytuację Colette.

„A więc jestem we Francji..." – pomyślał w tym momencie Blaise.

– Jest on groźniejszy od tego waszego psychola, niestety. Ma władzę nad smokami... nazywają go Czarnym Rogogonem...

– Coś o tym słyszałem – przerwał jej chłopak gwałtownie. – Więc to prawda! Czy to on...

– Tak! – wpadła mu w słowa kobieta. – Wysłał smoki, żeby porwały dzieci śmierciożerców. Porwali dziewiętnaścioro... Wszystkich znasz. To twoi koledzy szkolni. Z tobą im się nie udało. Jesteś tutaj, bo pomógł nam przypadek.

– Czy z tym... Czarnym Rogogonem... też jesteście w złych stosunkach? – spytał Blaise złośliwie.

– Tak. Jesteśmy. Zamierzamy pozbyć się ich obu. I Voldemorta i Czarnego Rogogona – oznajmiła wampirzyca z zawziętością.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć coś więcej o tym... Czarnym Rogogonie? – poprosił.

– Niczego więcej na razie nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć – odprawiła go Colette. – To porwanie zorganizował oczywiście po to, żeby pokazać temu waszemu gadzinie gdzie jego miejsce. I zrujnować jego plany. Tyle ci wystarczy. Na razie, oczywiście.

– Rozumiem. Więc co teraz? – spytał cicho.

– Teraz pójdziesz do pokoju, który dla ciebie przygotowałyśmy – powiedziała energicznie Colette. – Obok jest łazienka, a jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, to wezwij skrzata. I zapamiętaj! Nie wolno ci opuszczać tego pokoju. Jasne?! – Patrzyła na niego ostro i nieprzyjaźnie.

– Tak. Jasne. – Przyjął do wiadomości.

Rozmowa toczyła się tak szybko, że nie miał ani chwili na zastanowienie. Dopiero gdy znalazł się sam w pokoju gościnnym mógł zebrać myśli i odrobinę ochłonąć. Przed nim była długa noc. Nie liczył na to, że zaśnie i miał rację. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, a uzyskane strzępy informacji były przerażające. Nie zamierzał sam siebie oszukiwać. Bał się. Ale mimo lęku czuł też palącą ciekawość. Intrygująca obecność Luny Lovegood wśród wampirów; ten jasnowłosy wampir, znajomy jego zmarłego w dziwnych okolicznościach ojczyma... Wampir noszący srebro? Czarny Rogogon, Czarny Pan... Szlama?! Coraz bardziej fantastyczne domysły kłębiły się w jego głowie. Jednocześnie na skraj świadomości spychał narastający strach o matkę. Co się z nią dzieje? Niestety, wiedział że przynajmniej do rana nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Przycisnął rozpalone czoło do chłodnej poduszki. Tak dotrwał do wschodu słońca.

###

Zamek zamieniony na hotel – Château de Chevalier–Blois, poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, bardzo wczesny poranek, wschód słońca.

Colin wstał z niezwykle wygodnego łóżka i podszedł do okna. Rozsunął zasłony, otworzył okno na rozcież i wyjrzał. Słońce dopiero wschodziło, pierwsze promienie załaskotały go w policzki. Chłopak zmrużył oczy i wychylił się poza zewnętrzny parapet. Ujrzał ciągnący się daleko po horyzont rozległy, pagórkowaty krajobraz, poprzecinany wstęgami wody. Nie bez przyczyny Burgundię nazywano krainą kanałów. Zamek otaczał spory, wypielęgnowany park, a dalej widać było winnice nad którymi przelatywali w nocy, sady i lasy. Drzewa rzucały długie cienie.

Colin wszedł do saloniku ich apartamentu i zajrzał do drugiej sypialni. Dennis spał, pochrapując cichutko. Colin uśmiechnął się do siebie. On sam nie zmrużył oka, wciąż od nowa roztrząsając to, czego się dowiedział. Lecz choć nic rewelacyjnego nie wymyślił, miał jednak niezłomne przekonanie, że nie będzie stał z boku podczas zawieruchy wojennej, cokolwiek się stanie. Nie po to szkolił się w Gwardii Dumbledore'a!

Cicho zamknął drzwi do pokoju młodszego brata i wyszedł na krużganek okalający wewnętrzny dziedziniec, jeszcze pogrążony w cieniu. Teraz mógł się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Dziedziniec miał kształt nieregularnego pięciokąta. Otaczały go arkadowe krużganki. Wyglądało to bardzo interesująco. Nagle uwagę Colina przyciągnęło jakieś dziwne zawirowanie nad dachem zamku. Na tle bezchmurnego nieba pojawił się smok. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wyłonił się z nicości. Był to olbrzymi węgierski rogogon. Jego srebrzystobłękitne łuski połyskiwały metalicznie w promieniach słońca. Wielki gad z wdziękiem wylądował na dziedzińcu. Chłopak cofnął się, choć miał pewność, że trudno byłoby go zauważyć, ukrytego w głębokim cieniu. Ale wolał się na to nie narażać.

I nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył... Nagle wiele rzeczy się wyjaśniło!

###

Angielskie Ministerstwo Magii, Sala Konferencyjna, poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina dziesiąta rano.

Arthur Weasley popatrywał spod oka na swojego średniego syna. Diggory w obecności prawie wszystkich urzędników Ministerstwa Magii uroczyście wręczył Percy'emu nominację na szefa nowo powstałego Departamentu Współpracy Z Niezależnymi Czarodziejami. Jak zaznaczył minister: „Jest to w obecnej sytuacji bardzo ważna dla naszego społeczeństwa agenda... ple ple ple... współpraca dająca nadzieję na wyjście z kryzysu... ple ple ple... Ambitny, zdolny, młody człowiek... ple ple ple..."

Arthur przestał słuchać. Diggory na szczęście ględził dość krótko, ale wystarczyło to do zamydlenia oczu większości obecnych. Percy oczywiście przyjął nominację z powagą i dumą, ale Arthur znał na wylot wszystkie niuanse grymasów twarzy swego syna i natychmiast zauważył, że chłopak wręcz kipi z wściekłości. No, cóż. Arthura to nie zdziwiło. Najwyraźniej działalność szpiegowska spodobała się Percy'emu tak bardzo, że wolał to od robienia kariery dyplomaty. Arthur z żalem uświadomił sobie, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał Percy'ego. I teraz zachowanie spokoju kosztowało go sporo wysiłku. Bo miał ochotę chłopaka jednocześnie uściskać i stłuc.


	4. Chapter 4

###

Poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, kilka minut później, około godziny dziewiątej trzydzieści – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

Ginny łkając rozpaczliwie padła na kanapę. Dean przytulił ją nic nie mówiąc. Bliźniacy mieli przygnębione miny.

– To wszystko przez was! – powiedział nagle Dean, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Freda i George'a.

– I tak byście się dowiedzieli, prędzej czy później – odpowiedział Fred posępnie. George milczał... Zachowanie bliźniaków było tak bardzo do nich niepodobne, że Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie z niepokojem. Ogarnęły ich złe przeczucia.

– O co chodzi? – spytała ostro Hermiona.

Ginny załkała głośniej. Po chwili oderwała się od Deana i stanęła przed nimi.

– Zabiliśmy człowieka! – wybuchnęła.

– CO?! – ryknął Ron.

– J...jak to? – jęknął Harry.

– W ministerstwie?! – zawołała Hermiona.

– Tak... – wychrypiała Ginny. – To był... mąż tej... Zabini.

Harry potrząsnął głową usiłując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Popatrzył na Deana i bliźniaków.

– Mówcie – zażądał. – Wszystko! Skąd wiecie i jak to się stało? I co to miało znaczyć, Dean, co powiedziałeś: „To wszystko przez was"? W czym Fred i George zawinili? Przecież ich tam nie było! – wyrzucił z siebie gwałtownie serię pytań i zacisnął pięści. Odpowiedzią było ponure milczenie. Bliźniacy unikali jego wzroku, a Dean spuścił głowę.

Ron milczał, patrząc z niepokojem na Hermionę. Ginny łkała ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Wreszcie Dean przerwał ciszę.

– Wstaliśmy dzisiaj bardzo wcześnie, bo mieliśmy przecież udać się do Snape Manor – rozpoczął wyjaśnienia. – Spakowaliśmy się i postanowiliśmy przed śniadaniem pójść na spacer. Gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz, zauważyliśmy, że McGonagall idzie do gabinetu dyrektora. Byliśmy ciekawi, co się stało, więc poszliśmy za nią. Bo wyglądała tak jakoś... Nie za bardzo... Rzuciliśmy na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wyciszyliśmy buty. Podaliśmy to samo hasło co ona i weszliśmy na te kręcone schody. Oczywiście odczekaliśmy trochę, żeby mieć pewność, że nas nie przyłapie... A potem użyliśmy Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu i podsłuchaliśmy o czym gadają. Rozmawiali przez kominek z Nietoperzem...

– To był oczywiście, wasz pomysł? – Harry spojrzał spod oka na bliźniaków. Pokiwali twierdząco głowami. Na twarzach mieli wyraźną skruchę. Chociaż Harry szczerze wątpił, żeby rzeczywiście czuli się winni.

– Noo... Nie da się ukryć... – westchnął George.

– Nieważne – przerwał energicznie Harry. – Co mówili?

– Głównie to kłócili się, czy wam powiedzieć o tym, że zabiliście tego ścierwojada, czy nie – wyjawił Dean. – Snape uważał, że musicie o tym wiedzieć, a Dumbel i McGonagall byli przeciw.

– Snape miał rację – oświadczył Harry stanowczo. – Powinni nam byli to powiedzieć! Jest wojna i nie można liczyć na to, że wyjdziemy z tego nieskalani... Ja... Nie chcę nikogo zabijać... Ale...

– Nawet Voldemorta? – warknęła Hermiona, przerywając jego wywody.

– Tak, nawet Voldemorta... – urwał i rzucił jej i Ronowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Opowiedział im już o rozmowie z dyrektorem i jak najdokładniej przekazał pełną treść przepowiedni, prosząc o zachowanie tajemnicy. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciele podczas tej rozmowy o tym nie rozmawiali i nikt więcej prawdziwej treści przepowiedni Trelawney nie zna.

– Czy oni... Powiedzieli, które z nas... go zabiło? – spytała trzeźwo Hermiona.

– Nie... Nie wiedzą... Tego nie wiedzą – szepnęła Ginny.

– Na pewno nie ty, Miona! – wykrzyknął gwałtownie Ron.

– Nie rozumiem? – zdziwił się Harry. – Skąd...

– Bo ona nie widzi testrali! – zawołał Ron.

Harry ze zdumienia otworzył usta.

– Co? – szepnął. – Jak to?

Bliźniacy i Dean wyglądali na równie mocno zaskoczonych.

– No, nie widzę... – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Ale mamy ważniejszy problem do omówienia, niż to, czy widzę te konie, czy nie!

– To się wiąże! – zaprotestował Ron. – Testrale ukazują się przecież tylko tym, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć! Jak ich nie widzisz, to znaczy, że nie widziałaś nikogo umierającego, więc nie mogłaś go zabić, bo widziałabyś, jak umierał!

– No, nie wiem... To się jednak nie zgadza... – odpowiedziała Hermiona markotnie. – Harry zobaczył je dopiero po kilku miesiącach od śmierci Cedrika... Wybacz, Harry, że o tym mówię, ale chyba musi upłynąć trochę czasu, zanim... Zanim... się je zobaczy... Po zetknięciu się ze śmiercią...

− To prawda – mruknął ponuro Harry. – Ja też tak myślę. Chociaż… Miałem już przecież do czynienia ze śmiercią wcześniej. Widziałem śmierć mojej mamy, ale miałem wtedy tylko piętnaście miesięcy i nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Przy mnie umarł Quirrel, ale byłem wtedy nieprzytomny, więc pewnie dlatego testrale wciąż były dla mnie niewidzialne…

− A dlaczego ja i Ginny je widzimy?! – zaprotestował Ron. – Zobaczyliśmy je od razu po powrocie z Ministerstwa!

Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie bezradnie. No, tak, to było naprawdę zastanawiające.

− Czy my nie potrzebowaliśmy czasu, żeby uświadomić sobie, że... – Ron zakrztusił się i urwał, zezując na Harry'ego.

− Że Syriusz rzeczywiście nie żyje? – dokończył Harry spokojnie.

− Tak... – przyznał Ron.

– Może... Może to dlatego, że już wiemy teraz, czym jest wojna? – powiedział cicho Harry. – Śmierć Cedrika... To był koszmar! I przez długi czas miałem wrażenie, że to nieprawda. Nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że to wszystko stało się w rzeczywistości. Nie chciałem... A gdy Syriusz... Wpadł za zasłonę... Od razu wiedziałem, że nie żyje. I że nic już... Właściwie dopiero w tym momencie do mnie dotarło, że wojna oznacza zabijanie. I że musimy albo walczyć i pogodzić się z tym, że to walka na śmierć i życie, co oznacza, że i my będziemy zmuszeni... by zabijać... – Harry urwał swoją tyradę i popatrzył gdzieś w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. – Albo dać się zabić... A ja nie mam zamiaru iść na śmierć bez walki jak baran na rzeź! – dokończył gwałtownie.

– Walczymy o swoje życie i przyszłość – stwierdziła Hermiona. – To ty, Harry, gdy Voldemort szukał kamienia filozoficznego, powiedziałeś, że jeśli nie zrobimy nic, to nie będzie szkoły ani niczego... Bo Voldemort zniszczy Hogwart, albo zrobi tu szkołę czarnej magii. A ja martwiłam się, że stracimy punkty... Byłam wtedy strasznie dziecinna! Ale teraz już nie jestem. I powinnam widzieć testrale!

– Ale nie widziałaś, jak Syriusz wpada za zasłonę... – zauważył Ron. – Bo byłaś nieprzytomna.

– Widziałam niestety! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

– Jak to? – zdumiał się Harry.

– Jednak byłam przytomna – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. – Klątwa Dołohowa mnie unieruchomiła i poraniła, ale nie pozbawiła przytomności.

– Może przeanalizujemy po kolei wszystko, co się zdarzyło w Ministerstwie – zaproponowała Ginny. – Ja... wcale nie chcę sobie tego przypominać, ale jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to będzie nas to dręczyć! I wciąż będziemy się nad tym zastanawiać...

Przestała już płakać, ale łzy pozostawiły ślady. Twarz miała opuchniętą i mocno zaczerwienione oczy.

Harry pomyślał, że propozycja Ginny jest bardzo sensowna. To będzie dla nich strasznie ciężkie, ale ona miała rację. Musieli przez to przebrnąć.

– Dobrze – zgodził się. Hermiona i Ron przytaknęli. – Ale zanim się do tego zabierzemy, powtórzcie jak najdokładniej, co mówili McGonagall i Dumbledore i dlaczego Snape się z nimi nie zgadzał?

– Z tego co mówili jasno wynikało, że aurorzy chcieli was przesłuchać pod Veritaserum, żeby jak najdokładniej poznać przebieg wydarzeń, ale Dumbel postawił weto. Stwierdził, że wystarczy przepytać schwytanych ścierwojadów – zaczął opowiadać Dean.

– McGonagall go za to pochwaliła, bo też uważała, że to co przeszliście było dla was wystarczająco straszne. A co do tego truposza... No, niestety okazało się, że podczas przesłuchań nie udało się uchwycić dokładnie momentu, kiedy ten śmierciożer wykitował. Oczywiście, badali co go zabiło, ale trudno to było ustalić, bo oberwał kilkoma klątwami. Wszystko działo się strasznie szybko i żaden z tych złapanych bydlaków nie miał w pamięci kto z was i czym go załatwił. Minister kazał użyć myślodsiewni, ale to też nic nie dało – włączył się Fred.

– Snape powiedział, że treningi Gwardii Dumbledore'a to był doskonały pomysł i wyobraź sobie, Hermiono, że cię za to chwalił! – dopowiedział George.

– Snape ją chwalił?! – nie mógł uwierzyć Ron.

Hermiona siedziała z otwartymi ustami, całkowicie zszokowana. Nie, to było niemożliwe. Oczywiście, Snape doceniał ją, wiedziała o tym, miał do niej zaufanie, w końcu poprosił ją przecież o coś wyjątkowego... Ale żeby pochwalić ją przed dyrektorem i McGonagall?! Nigdy nie śmiała nawet marzyć o czymś takim!

– A i owszem – potwierdził kpiąco Fred. – Stwierdził, że jesteście znacznie silniejsi, niż oni oboje sobie to wyobrażają i że powinniście wiedzieć, co się stało. Ale Dumbla nie przekonał. Ani McGonagall. Wręcz zażądali od niego, żeby wam tego nie zdradził. A on się nie zgadzał i odmówił złożenia takiej obietnicy. W końcu jednak obiecał, że NA RAZIE wam jeszcze nic nie powie, ale dodał, że lepiej, żebyście się dowiedzieli od nich, a nie od kogoś innego. I zadrwił, że wierzy w ciebie Hermiona...

– Co powiedział?! – wybuchnęła Hermiona.

– Że dzięki tobie dowiecie się szybciej niż oni przypuszczają. I że będziecie mieć do nich słuszne pretensje – dodał George.

– No, cóż... Już wiemy. Choć jednak nie dzięki Hermionie – stwierdził sucho Harry. – I mamy pretensje. Przynajmniej ja mam.

– Ja też... – szepnęła Ginny.

– To teraz musimy spróbować ustalić, co się naprawdę stało... – westchnął niechętnie Harry.

Rekonstrukcja wydarzeń trwała długo. Ale Harry nie mógł się skupić. Od chwili, gdy Ginny wyjawiła przerażającą informację, miał w oczach obraz drobnej, dziewczęcej twarzy o lekko wyłupiastych, błękitnych oczach, okolonej bujnymi, jasnymi włosami.

– Harry, jesteś strasznie zdekoncentrowany – zauważyła Hermiona, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Myślisz o Lunie – stwierdziła.

– Tak – przyznał chłopak. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Zignorował zaciekawione i zdumione spojrzenia starszych Weasleyów, Deana i Ginny, ale na szczęście nikt tego nie skomentował. Nawet bliźniacy.

– No, cóż – mruknął Ron. – Chyba już wiemy.

– Nie CHYBA, a po prostu WIEMY – poprawiła go Ginny z naciskiem. – I wcale to nie było takie trudne... – dokończyła smętnie.

– Czy to zmienia cokolwiek?! – warknął Harry. – I co z tego, że z naszych rozważań wyszło nam to, co wyszło? Nie rozumiecie, że zabić można niechcący? Wcale nie trzeba używać Avady!

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytała posępnie Ginny.

Dean poruszył się gwałtownie i przytulił ją mocniej, zaborczo zagarniając ramieniem.

– Wystarczy dobrze wymierzone Diffindo... Można nim poderżnąć komuś gardło... – odpowiedział cicho Harry.

_...Jeden z naszych kuzynów rzucił na mnie Avadę, gdy stałem odwrócony do niego plecami, ale Lily była szybsza. Skoczyła na mnie i przewróciliśmy się na ziemię. Zielony promień minął nas o stopę. Różdżkę miałem w ręku, Lily też. Oboje rzuciliśmy zaklęcia, zanim jeszcze nasze ciała dotknęły ziemi. Ona Drętwotę, a ja Diffindo. Oba trafiły, a ich skutek okazał się śmiertelny. Celowałem w ramię, chciałem mu po prostu wytrącić różdżkę z ręki, ale zaklęcie Lily zatrzymało go na chwilę w bezruchu i moje Diffindo rozpruło mu gardło. Nie mógł się uchylić. Padł na wznak ze zdziwioną miną..._

Ani bliźniacy, ani Dean i Ginny tego nie słyszeli... Ale Harry dobrze pamiętał opowieść Snape'a. Hermiona ścisnęła go pocieszająco za ramię. Był pewien, że ona też pamiętała. I Ron także. Wymienili spojrzenia.

– Takie proste zaklęcie... – szepnęła Hermiona. – Takie proste...

– I takie użyteczne – dodał zrezygnowanym tonem Ron. – Można nim zabić.

– No, cóż. Dobrze wiedzieć – skwitował całą dyskusję Fred. A może to był George?

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, bardzo wczesny poranek, około godziny wpół do siódmej – Wielka Brytania, dom Augusty Longbottom.

Zaklęcia ochronne zadziałały. Głośny alarm poderwał na nogi oboje mieszkańców domu i ich gościa.

– Neville! – wrzasnęła Augusta Longbottom. – Schowaj się!

– Nie, babciu – odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak. Stanął przy oknie obserwując śmierciożerców idących przez trawnik. Było ich pięciu. – Nie mogą przecież przełamać zabezpieczeń domu!

– Niestety, na pewno mogą – wysyczał wuj Algie. – Ale damy im radę!

Odgłos druzgotanych drzwi poświadczył racje wuja Algiego. Przynajmniej w kwestii możliwości przełamania ochronnych zaklęć domu.

Neville poczuł, jak do jego krwi napływa fala adrenaliny. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i jak burza wypadł do holu. Śmierciożercy, którzy wyłamali drzwi, zaskoczeni zatrzymali się jak wryci. Chłopak wykorzystał to i najbliższemu wpakował różdżkę w oko wykrzykując pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie mu przyszło na myśl. Było to zaklęcie, którego nauczyła go profesor Sprout jeszcze w pierwszej klasie, rozpuszczające tkanki, stosowane do usuwania chorych części rośliny. Tego samego zaklęcia użył podczas walki w Ministerstwie i zadziałało doskonale. Trafiony nim mężczyzna padł jak długi. I teraz skutek był taki sam. Następne minuty zamieniły się dla chłopaka w kalejdoskopową, ruchomą mozaikę, w której wirowały kolorowe błyski zaklęć, wrzaski i wybuchy. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jaka była kolejność wydarzeń.

I oto jest już po wszystkim. Neville widzi swoją babcię, jak ciężko dysząc wyciera krew z czoła. Wujek Algie krzyczy coś tryumfalnie i wymachuje różdżką. Chwieje się na nogach, podtrzymywany przez dziewczynę w pomarańczowej spódniczce i białej bluzeczce odsłaniającej cały pępek. Parę kroków przed nim wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna głaszcze po piórach wielkiego łabędzia z zakrwawionym dziobem. Brunet ma na sobie jasne spodnie i białą koszulę. Na trawniku leży kilka ciał w czarnych szatach, a nad nimi ledwie widoczny w jaskrawym porannym słońcu unosi się duch Wikinga, dziko potrząsający widmową włócznią. Jacyś ludzie w identycznych mugolskich ubraniach zdzierają leżącym białe maski z twarzy. Kilkoro innych stoi obok. Neville patrzy zachłannie. Czuje satysfakcję.

– Zabierzemy trupy i więźniów – mówi starszy mężczyzna, ubrany jak pozostali w ciemnogranatowe spodnie i czarną koszulę. Najwyraźniej on tu dowodzi. – A wy się zmywajcie. Ale już! – Te słowa kieruje do mężczyzny z łabędziem i kobiety w kusej bluzeczce. Neville wstydliwie odwraca wzrok. Mężczyzna obejmuje kobietę w pasie, a drugą ręką chwyta skrzydło łabędzia. Ciche „pyk" i oboje znikają. Razem z białym ptakiem.

Neville mruga. Wśród ludzi zdejmujących śmierciożercom maski rozpoznaje profesora Lupina. Tak, to on. Podchodzi do pani Longbottom. Lupinowi towarzyszy kobieta o ciemnych włosach.

– Zaprowadzimy państwa w bezpieczne miejsce – mówi Lupin.

Babcia Neville'a kiwa głową potakująco.

– Spakujemy się i zaraz będziemy gotowi – oznajmia.

– Pospieszcie się – warczy głuchym głosem duch Wikinga. – Jeden zwiał.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina wpół do szóstej rano – Francja, rejon Bordeaux, willa na przedmieściach miasteczka Saint–Emilion.

Blaise Zabini wstał z łóżka. Czuł się fatalnie po nieprzespanej nocy. Słońce wzeszło już dawno, ale nie chciało mu się ruszać, łóżko było takie wygodne! Próbował wmawiać sobie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jednak znów opadły go złe myśli. Czuł coraz silniejszy niepokój. Zastanawiał się, czy dowie się czegoś więcej, niż powiedziano mu wczoraj i kiedy zwrócą mu różdżkę. Wampirzyca powiedziała wprost, że nie jest ich więźniem ale różdżkę mu zabrała. Bo, jak stwierdziła – nie ufają mu. Obiecała tylko, że jutro... to znaczy... no, już teraz to dziś – wieczorem odeślą go do Hogwartu. Pomyślał z pewną ulgą, że w dzień jej nie spotka, bo wampiry egzystują nocą. Nie czuł się pewnie w jej towarzystwie. No i jeśli w tym domu oprócz tej... Colette i Pomyluny Lovegood nie ma nikogo więcej, to w ciągu dnia zobaczy pewnie tylko skrzata. Nie widział go jeszcze, w pokoju gościnnym zastał posłane łóżko i na stole przygotowaną kolację. Na towarzystwo Pomyluny nie liczył. Chociaż ku swemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu stwierdził z niejakim zawstydzeniem, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu...

Podszedł do okna i delikatnie rozchylił dwa listki żaluzji. Ujrzał ogród tonący w blasku porannego słońca. Na niebie nie było widać ani jednej chmurki, słoneczne promienie odbijały się od tafli stawu z fontanną pośrodku. Tuż przy domu rozciągała się olbrzymia płaszczyzna zielonej murawy. Nie przypominała angielskich strzyżonych trawników. Bardziej łąkę. Trawa była najwyraźniej długo niekoszona i poprzerastana kępami stokrotek i koniczyny. Ale nie wyglądało to na zaniedbanie. Ten łąkowaty trawnik przylegał do tarasu i obramowany był szpalerami róż i hortensji.

Nagle tuż nad trawnikiem pojawiło się jakieś dziwne zawirowanie. Na tle bezchmurnego nieba pojawił się smok. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wyłonił się z nicości. Chłopak zamarł. Stał jak spetryfikowany. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Pierwszą myślą było, że go znaleźli... Ale smok – wielki walijski zielony – nie zdradzał żadnych agresywnych zamiarów. Z gracją usiadł na trawniku. Blaise patrzył zachłannie, co będzie dalej. I nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Cofnął się w głąb pokoju i opadł ciężko na fotel. Co to było?! Iluzja? A jeśli nie?! Miał tylko całkowitą pewność, co do jednego. Nie może powiedzieć absolutnie nikomu o tym, co widział...

Po kilku minutach chłopak podniósł się z fotela i wszedł do łazienki. Puszczając wodę do wanny pomyślał, że mimo wszystkich niemiłych rzeczy, jakie mu się ostatnio przydarzyły, właśnie przeżywa wspaniałą przygodę...

Mocząc się w wannie, intensywnie rozważał, jak powinien się teraz zachować. Zawsze najlepiej mu się myślało w kąpieli, teraz też nie było inaczej. Zanim jednak zdążył opracować najlepszą strategię postępowania, usłyszał piskliwe nawoływanie. Bez wątpienia był to domowy skrzat.

– Kąpię się! – zawołał.

– Grysik poczeka – odkrzyknął skrzat.

Blaise bez pośpiechu wyszedł z wanny. Kiedy po paru minutach wszedł do pokoju, ze zdziwienia otworzył usta. No, nie! Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Jesteś... wolnym skrzatem? – spytał nieco głupio.

– A nie widać? – odpowiedział buńczucznie skrzat, wyzywająco zadzierając brodę.

– Widać, widać... – mruknął chłopak. Opanował się już i postanowił, że nie będzie robił więcej żadnych uwag. Nie był u siebie i to nie była jego sprawa, a zachowania Francuzów zawsze uważał za niepojęte.

Przez chwilę kontemplował wyszukany ubiór małej istotki. Skrzat miał na sobie płócienne spodnie w odcieniu morelowym i pomarańczową koszulę z krótkimi rękawami. I buty. Ściślej mówiąc – sandały. Dla odmiany czerwone.

– Śniadanie będzie za półtorej godziny – poinformował skrzat. Po angielsku mówił z francuskim akcentem i wyraźnym grasejowaniem.

– Aha... – westchnął Blaise. – Czyli o wpół do ósmej. Rozumiem, że przyniesiesz mi jedzenie tutaj?

– Nie, panienka Colette zaprasza pana do jadalni – wyjaśnił skrzat.

– Uhm... Nie wiem, gdzie w tym domu jest jadalnia – uświadomił Blaise skrzata. – Przyjdziesz po mnie? – upewnił się.

– Panienka przysłała Grysika, żeby zapytał, czy chce pan zejść na dół i posiedzieć z nią i jej gośćmi na tarasie, czy woli zostać w pokoju i obejrzeć jakiś film na wideo, czy chce pan jeszcze pospać. – Skrzat wyrecytował jednym tchem litanię możliwości na spędzenie wolnego czasu przed śniadaniem.

– Ach, tak... – Chłopak zastanowił się. Nie bardzo miał ochotę na towarzystwo wampirzycy, która dała mu wczoraj od pierwszej chwili znajomości do zrozumienia, że go nie lubi, ani mu nie ufa, ale była tam przecież jeszcze Lovegood. Co prawda też niezbyt życzliwie do niego nastawiona, lecz ją przynajmniej znał od dawna. No i był tam chyba jeszcze ktoś. Skrzat powiedział: „goście". Hmm...

– Posiedzę na tarasie z panienką Colette i jej gośćmi – zdecydował. – Powiedz mi tylko jedno – przypomniał sobie. – Co to jest „film na wideo"? – spytał z ciekawością.

– Grysik zaraz to panu pokaże – obiecał skrzat z zapałem. Podbiegł do małej szafki i wyciągnął z szuflady jakiś płaski, prostokątny przedmiot pokryty mnóstwem różnokolorowych guziczków. Pstryknął jednym z nich i wiszący na ścianie szarosrebrny prostokąt, który Blaise uznał wcześniej za jakieś dziwne lustro, rozjarzył się błękitnawym światłem. Skrzat znów zaczął grzebać w szafce. Wyjął czarny, niezbyt gruby prostopadłościan i z cichym szczęknięciem wrzucił go do stojącej na szafce srebrnoszarej skrzynki. Na boku skrzynki zapaliło się kilka światełek. Czerwonych i zielonych. Skrzat ponownie pstryknął guziczkiem na płaskim prostokącie i na błękitnawo świecącym lustrze coś zaczęło się poruszać. To był ruchomy obraz... Blaise zafascynowany patrzył na wybuchający wulkan i słuchał ryku żywiołu.

– To jest właśnie wideo! – oświadczył skrzat z dumą w głosie.

– Niesamowite... – wyjąkał Blaise. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. Co prawda nie chodził na mugoloznawstwo, ale szla... to znaczy... mugolacy i półkrwi opowiadali o różnych niemagicznych sposobach na utrwalanie ruchomych obrazów. Nawet słowo „wideo" nie było mu tak zupełnie obce. Choć w Slytherinie nie było mugolaków, ale kilka osób półkrwi trafiło do Domu Węża. Można się było od nich coś niecoś dowiedzieć o mugolach. Nie, żeby Blaise się specjalnie starał. Świat ludzi bez magii nie interesował go, ale od czasu do czasu coś mu w ucho wpadło.

– Nigdy pan tego nie widział? – spytał uprzejmie skrzat, ale jego ton nie spodobał się chłopakowi. Był jakiś taki... protekcjonalny. Można było wyczuć w nim nutkę politowania i nieco pogardy. Blaise zacisnął zęby.

– Nie, nie widziałem, ale wiem co to jest. Słyszałem o tym – warknął. – Dobra, zamknij to i zaprowadź mnie do panienki.

Rezydencja wampirzycy była imponująca i Blaise musiał się bardzo starać, żeby zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. Czuł coraz większy podziw, zachwyt i zdumienie. Schody prowadzące na parter grały jak ksylofon. Każde stąpnięcie na kolejny schodek wywoływało dźwięk. Schodzenie w dół brzmiało jak dwukrotne zagranie pełnej gamy i trzech trójdźwięków. Blaise miał absolutny słuch i nie wyłapał żadnego fałszu.

A prawie cały parter budynku był jednym wielkim pomieszczeniem pełnym światła. Kilka wydzielonych małych pokoi miało ściany z półprzezroczystych szklanych cegieł, a ściany zewnętrzne zawierały więcej okien niż muru.

Odsunięta tafla szkła ukazywała wejście na taras. Skrzat wskazał mu je i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Blaise przekroczył próg oddzielający kamienną posadzkę wnętrza od kamiennej wykładziny tarasu i wyszedł na spotkanie „panienki Colette" i jej gości. W pierwszej chwili oślepiony jaskrawym słońcem nie zauważył nikogo, ale gdy pod powiekami przestały mu migotać kolorowe plamy, stwierdził, że sytuacja na tarasie jest co najmniej... nieskromna.

Część tarasu ocieniała biała markiza. Stał tam stół i drewniane krzesła wyściełane poduszkami. Na stole okazała bateria butelek i szklanych dzbanków wypełnionych kolorowymi płynami, oraz patery pełne ciastek i owoców wabiły spragnionych i zachęcały do grzechu obżarstwa. Reszta przestrzeni rekreacyjnej tonęła w słońcu. Stało tu kilka leżanek i dwie bujawki. Na jednej z leżanek spoczywała wygodnie całkiem naga wampirzyca, a siedzący obok niej mężczyzna z zapałem wcierał w jej piękne piersi jakieś mazidło. Facet też był zupełnie goły... Trzecią osobą obecną na tarasie była oczywiście Pomyluna. Ona jedna coś na sobie miała... No, niewiele. Skąpe, żółte jak słonecznik majteczki i takiego samego koloru staniczek, który więcej odsłaniał niż zasłaniał. Blaise jakimś zakamarkiem zszokowanego umysłu zanotował spostrzeżenie, że Lovegood jest bardzo zgrabna...

Pomyluna okupowała kanapkę bujawki. Wyciągnięta swobodnie, kołysała się leniwie, czytając jakąś książkę.

Wszyscy troje mieli wielkie, ciemne okulary osłaniające i ukrywające oczy.

– Cześć, Zabini – przywitała go Colette. Zdjęła okulary i usiadła. – Miło, że zdecydowałeś się do nas dołączyć – dodała tonem towarzyskiej pogawędki. – To jest Hans Grün – przedstawiła mężczyznę, który skinął głową. Przerwał smarowanie Colette i odwrócił twarz w stronę Blaise'a. Pomimo, że Hans miał na nosie ciemne okulary, chłopak poczuł jego wzrok.

Pomyluna też usiadła. Odłożyła książkę i zakołysała mocniej bujawką.

– Możesz się poopalać – zaproponowała. – Pogoda jest idealna.

– Nie uważasz, że w moim przypadku opalanie się nie ma sensu? – prychnął ironicznie Blaise.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się szczerze Colette. – A co to przeszkadza, że jesteś mulatem? Przecież to nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia! Też się możesz opalać.

– Nie lubię się smażyć na słońcu. A mulatem nie jestem. Jeśli już, to kwarteronem – sprostował drwiąco Blaise. – Mój ojciec był biały, matka jest mulatką.

– Nie, to nie – powiedziała obojętnie wampirzyca. – A twoi rodzice... Tak, rzeczywiście, pamiętam. Twój ojciec był Włochem, stąd twoje włoskie nazwisko – kontynuowała konwersację. – A jak nie chcesz się opalać, to usiądź sobie w cieniu. Na stole są różne soki, piwo i...

– Ciastka i owoce – dokończył chłopak, przerywając jej. – Widzę. Rozumiem, że mam się poczęstować?

– Oczywiście – wampirzyca uznała formalności za zakończone i opadła z powrotem na leżankę, poddając się zabiegom kosmetycznym Grüna.

Blaise podszedł do stołu, nalał sobie granatowego soku (jak się zaraz okazało – z czarnej porzeczki) i usiadł na jednym z foteli. Wybrał taki, z którego mógł obserwować swobodnie całe towarzystwo. Pomyluna ponownie zagłębiła się w swojej lekturze, od czasu do czasu sięgając po szklankę stojącą na stoliczku ocienionym małym parasolem. Książka, którą czytała, wyglądała dziwnie mugolsko... Mężczyzna skończył smarowanie Colette i wyciągnął się na drugiej leżance, którą ustawił tuż obok leżanki wampirzycy. Teraz Blaise mógł go dokładnie obejrzeć. Grün był wysoki, solidnie umięśniony i sprawiał wrażenie bardzo silnego. Jego skóra była lekko złotawa, ze śladami słabej opalenizny, a włosy wyglądały jak spłowiały len. Barwę oczu ukrywał za ciemnymi szkłami okularów, ale Blaise sam ze sobą założył się, że te oczy są bladoniebieskie. Pozornie nie zwracali na niego uwagi...

– Może popływamy trochę? – zaproponowała nagle Colette. – Mamy pół godziny do śniadania.

– O! – wykrzyknęła Pomyluna zrywając się i odrzucając książkę na stoliczek.

– Wspaniały pomysł! – zawołał radośnie Grün, siadając i zdejmując okulary. I tak, jego oczy rzeczywiście były bladoniebieskie...

– Nie mam kostiumu – powiedział z żalem w głosie Blaise.

Grün zlustrował go od stóp do głów nie ukrywając zdumienia.

– Po co ci kostium? – zdziwił się. Zabrzmiało to tak naiwnie, że Blaise mimo woli się roześmiał.

– My, Anglicy, jesteśmy bardzo pruderyjni – wyjaśniła Pomyluna spokojnie.

– Pan Zabini jest chyba bardziej Włochem niż Anglikiem – zaprotestowała Colette kpiąco.

– Bez znaczenia. – Chłopak podchwycił grę w przekomarzanie się. – Włosi są jeszcze wstydliwsi od Anglików.

– Pożyczę ci kąpielówki. – Mężczyzna przerwał zabawę, ku nieskrywanemu żalowi damskiej części towarzystwa. Gry słowne najwyraźniej go nudziły. – To idziemy.

– Gdzie? – mruknął Blaise, patrząc na nich niepewnie.

– Tam – Colette wskazała tonący w zieleni budynek ze szklanymi ścianami. Stał nieco z boku. Z rezydencją łączył go oszklony pasaż.

– To basen i oranżeria – wyjaśniła Pomyluna.

Colette wezwała skrzata. Pojawiła się skrzatka w pomarańczowej sukience, takim samym kapelusiku i zielonych sandałkach.

– Trzykrotka słucha! – wykrzyknęła, zamiatając nosem płyty tarasu.

– Przynieś z mojego pokoju czarne kąpielówki – polecił Grün.

Dopiero teraz Blaise uświadomił sobie, że płowowłosy ma bardzo twardy akcent. „Sądząc po nazwisku, to chyba Niemiec" – zastanowił się Blaise. Czuł się dziwnie. Drążył go niepokój i ciekawość jednocześnie. To towarzystwo... Wilopodobna wampirzyca opalająca się i biegająca nago w ostrym słońcu. Facet, wpatrujący się w nią z takim zachwytem, jak Hagrid w najpotworniejszego potwora. Luna Lovegood, zachowująca się tak, jakby wszystko to było najnaturalniejszą sprawą na świecie. I smok, lądujący rano na trawniku!

Basen był spory, wszyscy czworo mogli w nim pływać swobodnie bez potrącania się nawzajem. Woda w basenie była słona i ciepła. Blaise odważył się nawet na wypróbowanie wysokiej trampoliny. Chlapał na Lunę i Colette, dał się namówić na wyścig z Grünem (sromotnie przegrany...) na dystansie dwóch długości basenu, ale nie mógł się odprężyć. Mimo tych pozorów sielanki, chłopakiem owładnął narastający niepokój. Gdzieś głęboko w jego umyśle tkwił lęk.

Jak bardzo uzasadniony, przekonał się po kilkunastu minutach. Ich niewinną zabawę przerwało pojawienie się skrzatki Trzykrotki.

– Panienko! – wrzasnęła. – Przybył pan Cor...

– Natychmiast go tu przyprowadź – przerwała jej rozkazująco Colette.

Wysoki blondyn pojawił się na brzegu basenu tak cicho, że Blaise omal nie przeoczył jego przybycia.

– Colette, Luna, zbierajcie się – powiedział szorstko. – Ty, Zabini, zostaniesz tu z Hansem. Do wieczora. Po kolacji dam ci świstoklik do Hogwartu. Twoja matka już tam jest.

– Nie jedliśmy jeszcze śniadania! – wykrzyknęła Colette.

– Wiem. Wyruszamy natychmiast jak zjecie – poinformował blondyn.

– Jasne... – mruknęła wampirzyca. Wyskoczyła z wody omijając drabinkę. Za nią wygramolili się Hans i Blaise. Luna podpłynęła do krawędzi basenu i aportowała się przy blondynie.

– Gdzie jedziemy? – spytała rzeczowo.

– W parę miejsc... – odpowiedział łagodnie i obdarzył dziewczynę olśniewającym uśmiechem prezentując przeraźliwie białe kły.

– Zjesz z nami? – spytała Colette.

– Nie. Śniadanie już jadłem. Ale chętnie napiję się kawy. Nie spałem całą noc – odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem.

Coś niedobrego wisiało w powietrzu...

Śniadanie od strony kulinarnej prezentowało się znakomicie. Jedzenie było bardzo francuskie: sery, sałatki i croissanty nadziewane różnościami: dżemem, mięsem, czekoladą, kapustą z grzybami... Wszystko świeże i bardzo smakowite. Niestety, atmosfera była ciężka i pełna napięcia. Blondyn o imieniu zaczynającym się na „Kor..." przyniósł ze sobą najnowszego „Proroka". Blaise przeczytał tylko informacje, darowując sobie bzdurne komentarze. I bez kretyńskich insynuacji redaktorów tego szmatławca wiedział, że jest bardzo źle. Wojna się zaczęła. Co do tego nikt nie miał wątpliwości. A co gorsza, pojawiła się nowa, złowroga siła. Czarny Rogogon. Blondyn uzupełnił rewelacje gazety, opowiadając im co się działo w nocy. Choć dawkował oszczędnie fakty i ograniczył się do informacji o kilku zaledwie incydentach, chłopak był przerażony. Szczególnie wstrząsnęła nim wiadomość o śmierci starego Goyla rozdartego na strzępy przez smoki. O tym w „Proroku" nie było ani słówka.

Blaise żuł rogalik z czekoladą, ale prawie nie czuł jego smaku. Spojrzał na blondyna i zauważył, że wampir znużonym gestem pociera czoło. Luna też przyglądała mu się uważnie. Nagle sięgnęła po nóż i kieliszek do wina. Delikatnie przeciągnęła ostrzem po nadgarstku i zapełniła kieliszek do połowy krwią. Machnęła różdżką zasklepiając nacięcie na ręce i podała kieliszek blondynowi.

– Wypij, poczujesz się lepiej – powiedziała ze współczuciem w głosie. – Zawsze mówiłeś, że krew kobiety smakuje lepiej niż krew mężczyzny...

– Dzięki, Luna – szepnął wampir i jednym haustem opróżnił kieliszek. – Masz bardzo smaczną krew – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

– Ty też powinnaś się jeszcze napić – odezwał się Grün do Colette. Szybko sięgnął po czysty kieliszek i napełnił go do połowy swoją krwią.

Wampirzyca piła krew małymi łyczkami delektując się nią jak winem. Blaise poczuł mdłości. Opanował się z najwyższym trudem. Odwrócił oczy. Jednak dręcząca go ciekawość okazała się silniejsza. Postanowił zapytać ich o sprawę, która nurtowała go od pierwszych chwil, gdy tu trafił.

– Czy moglibyście mi coś wyjaśnić? – odezwał się, modląc się w duchu, by nie uznali tego za nietakt i natręctwo. Ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

– Zapewne chcesz wiedzieć, czemu nie szkodzi nam srebro i dlaczego nie boimy się słońca – stwierdził ze zrozumieniem w głosie blondwłosy wampir.

– Tak, właśnie. – Blaise westchnął. No tak, TO pytanie było oczywiste.

– No, cóż... TO, czego cię uczono o wampirach, jest częściowo prawdą, ale większość informacji na nasz temat, jakie poznałeś to wierutne bzdury – zaśmiał się wampir. – Pijemy krew, ale dość rzadko. Niektórzy, prowadzący spokojny tryb życia nie piją krwi całymi latami – dodał.

– A niespokojny? Tryb życia oczywiście? – spytał Blaise nieco przekornie.

– Krew dodaje nam energii i wzmacnia nasze siły witalne. Bez żadnej przenośni – zaznaczyła Colette.

– Ach, tak... – mruknął Blaise.

– Oczywiście powinna to być krew ludzi lub zwierząt, zawierająca hemoglobinę – dodał mężczyzna.

– Że co? – zdziwił się chłopak. – Hemoglobinę? Dlaczego? Chodzi o żelazo?

Mętnie sobie przypominał, że Snape coś mówił o tym, że hemoglobina jest czerwona, bo zawiera żelazo.

– Tak, właśnie. Żelazo z hemoglobiny jest dla nas najłatwiej przyswajalne – powiedział wampir tonem, jakiego zawsze używał Snape podczas wykładów. – I wiedz, że krew krwi nierówna. Różnią się między sobą, każda istota ma inną krew. No, i inaczej smakuje krew zwierząt magicznych i niemagicznych, jeszcze inaczej ludzi... Możemy też pić krew innych wampirów, jak już nie mamy nic innego. A najsmaczniejszą krwią, jaką w życiu piłem, jest krew mojego ojca... – dokończył z westchnieniem.

– Nie dał ci się napić? – zdumiała się Colette.

– Nie widzieliśmy się już dość długo. Niestety... Ale jak tylko się spotkamy, to się napiję – mruknął wampir.

– Czy pana ojciec nie jest wampirem? – pytanie wymknęło się z ust Blaise'a, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co mówi.

– Nie, nie jest. Moja matka była Skrzydlata – wyjaśnił wampir sucho.

Chłopak zamilkł. I w tym momencie sobie przypomniał, kto nosił taką samą srebrną bransoletę, jak ten jasnowłosy wampir.


	5. Chapter 5

###

Zamek zamieniony na hotel – Château de Chevalier–Blois, poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, wczesny poranek, godzina siódma.

Colin zbudził Dennisa. Młody nie miał ochoty na wstawanie, ale opryskany zimną wodą poderwał się błyskawicznie, usiadł i cisnął w brata poduszką.

– Odwaliło ci?! – wrzasnął.

– Wypad z wyra! Czeka nas wspaniały dzień! – odwrzasnął Colin.

Dennis niechętnie wygramolił się z pościeli. Zatoczył się widowiskowo i ostentacyjnie ziewnął, jednocześnie trąc oczy. Colin chichotał obserwując tę demonstrację. Młody wreszcie przestał się wygłupiać. Ziewnął jeszcze raz, ale chyba tylko pro forma i poszedł do łazienki.

O wpół do ósmej zadzwonił telefon. Colin podniósł słuchawkę.

– Zapraszam na śniadanie – usłyszał głos Valerie. – Wiem, że już nie śpicie.

– Zaraz zejdziemy – odpowiedział. – A skąd wiesz, że nie śpimy? – zainteresował się.

– Bo otworzyliście okna. Mam w recepcji czujniki sygnalizujące otwieranie okien – wyjaśniła. – Goście często zapominają je zamknąć.

– Ach tak... – mruknął. „Takie proste" – pomyślał. Poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Czy mają tu też zamontowane kamery?

Na widok dziewczyny Dennis aż gwizdnął z uznaniem. Wyglądała olśniewająco w sukience z jakiegoś lejącego się i połyskującego metalicznie materiału w srebrzysto–błękitnym kolorze.

– Młody, zachowuj się! – skarcił brata Colin.

– Och, nie gniewam się! – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Rozumiem, że to był wyraz uznania dla mojej urody?

– Oczywiście! – potwierdził Dennis.

Przyjemna rozmówka urwała się w sposób naturalny, gdy Valerie zaprowadziła ich do małej salki, której głównym umeblowaniem był stół. Otoczony krzesłami. Obaj chłopcy przełknęli ślinę na widok tego, co na tym stole stało. Najwyraźniej miało to być „śniadanko po francusku"! I było. Valerie gestem zaprosiła ich do stołu. Sama też nie zamierzała się ociągać. Szybko usiadła i sięgnęła po pieczywo. Colin, zanim zrobił to samo co ona, przez chwilę delektował się wrażeniami czysto wizualnymi. Stół udekorowano z iście francuskim wdziękiem. Posiłek zapewne miał być elegancki, więc zadbano o odpowiednią oprawę. Obrus, serwetki, ciężkie srebrne sztućce. Żywe kwiaty. Wszystko idealnie dobrane. Porcelanę z Sevres rozpoznał na pierwszy rzut oka. Naoglądał się jej tyle w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, że nie miał wątpliwości. Ostrożnie ujął w dłoń filiżankę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się namalowanemu starannie pejzażowi. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć, co słyszał od przewodniczki w muzeum.

– Czy to okolice Sevres? – spytał, stukając delikatnie paznokciem w rysunek. – To wzór z osiemnastego wieku? Dobrze zauważyłem? – Popatrzył z ciekawością na Valerie. Dziewczyna się roześmiała.

– O, widzę, że jesteś znawcą! – stwierdziła z uznaniem. – Tak, ale nie tylko wzór. Ten serwis wyprodukowano jako jeden z pierwszych w tej manufakturze, czyli też pochodzi z osiemnastego wieku! – wyjaśniła z satysfakcją.

– Ojej! – Dennis był pod wrażeniem. – Serwujecie tu posiłki na osiemnastowiecznej zastawie?!

– Zapewniam, że nie wszystkich gości tak honorujemy. – Valerie błyskawicznie spoważniała. – Ale wy nie jesteście zwykłymi gośćmi! – dodała z naciskiem, patrząc Colinowi w oczy.

– Dziękuję w takim razie w imieniu swoim i młodego – skwitował Colin. Czuł się mile połechtany. Sięgnął po croissanty. Przez chwilę przeżuwał kruchy rogalik z marmoladą truskawkową. Valerie nalała mu kawy.

– Aha – podjął swobodnym tonem konwersację. – Nie jestem znawcą. Po prostu zwiedziliśmy tu tyle muzeów, że trudno było przeoczyć coś tak charakterystycznego.

Jego wyznanie skwitował wybuch śmiechu.

###

Samochód Valerie to był oczywiście Citroen. Srebrzystobłękitny. Doskonale kolorystycznie pasował do jej sukienki. Jazda była bardzo przyjemna. Klimatyzowane wnętrze auta i wygodne siedzenia zapewniały komfort, a opowieści Valerie o okolicy – rozrywkę. Dziewczyna kochała tę ziemię i z pasją snuła historie o mijanych miejscowościach. Zanim chłopcy się obejrzeli, już przemknęli przez przedmieścia Nuits Saint Georges i wjeżdżali na podjazd ich pensjonatu. A po chwili wpadli w ramiona nieco zdenerwowanej matki. Z żalem pożegnali Valerie, która porozmawiała chwilę z recepcjonistką z Hostellerie la Gentilhommière – Kay Croisille i odjechała. Musiała niestety szybko wracać.

Colin i Dennis weszli do holu pensjonatu. Nie rozglądali się na boki, zajęci opowiadaniem matce o swoich przygodach. Nie szło im najlepiej, ponieważ ich rodzicielkę trudno było usatysfakcjonować. Wciąż żądała nowych szczegółów i zadawała coraz bardziej kłopotliwe pytania. Wybawienie od ciekawości matki przybyło nagle i z nieoczekiwanej strony.

– Colin! Dennis! – zawołał radosny dziewczęcy głos za ich plecami.

Odwrócili się gwałtownie i ujrzeli Lunę Lovegood. Nie była sama. Towarzyszyły jej dwie osoby. Kobieta tak piękna, że wydawała się wręcz istotą nie z tego świata i... Blaise Zabini.

Colin odetchnął.

– Mamo, to nasza koleżanka i kolega ze szkoły – powiedział szybko. Przedstawił Lunę i Blaise'a, po czym odwrócił się do nieznanej mu dziewczyny, patrząc na nią pytająco. Pani Creevey też oczywiście nie przeoczyła towarzyszącej obojgu pięknej kobiety.

– Colette de Brasier – przedstawiła się ślicznotka. – Jestem przyjaciółką Luny – dodała, wyjaśniając swoją obecność.

Colin pomyślał złośliwie, że panna Colette wygląda jak ożywiona lalka Barbie. Tym bardziej, że ubrana była na różowo. Wszystko miała różowe: sukienkę, buty, torebkę, nawet przepaskę na włosach! Oczywiście makijaż także. Jej bladoróżowe usta błyszczały jak polakierowane, a powieki również czymś posmarowała, bo ich ciemnoróżowy kolor na pewno nie był naturalny.

– Co tu robicie? – zainteresował się Colin.

Luna roześmiała się i poklepała sofę, na której siedziała, jednoznacznie zapraszając ich by usiedli przy niej. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do matki przepraszająco, jednocześnie błagając ją w myślach, by zostawiła jego i Dennisa w towarzystwie Luny i jej kompanii. Nie miał wątpliwości, że ta trójka nie znalazła się tu przypadkowo. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy młodego, on też myślał tak samo. Jedno tylko było niezrozumiałe. Skąd się tu wziął ten... Ślizgon?

Pani Creevey miała wyczucie i natychmiast się zorientowała, że jej synowie chcą porozmawiać ze znajomymi bez świadków. Zanim odeszła zapytała tylko, czy jedli śniadanie. Na szczęście mogli ją bez wyrzutów sumienia zapewnić, że nie są głodni. Dennis zdobył się nawet na dowcip, sugerując, że wszystkie matki mają tę samą wadę fabryczną – najbardziej dbają o żołądki swoich pociech. Matka najpierw szczerze się roześmiała, ale zaraz przybrała surową minę i oznajmiła nie znoszącym sprzeciwu głosem, że na obiad mają się stawić punktualnie i nigdzie po drodze nie zabłądzić! Obiecali oczywiście, że spełnią jej rozkaz skrupulatnie.

– Chodźmy na taras – zaproponowała Luna, gdy pani Creevey zostawiła ich samych.

– Dobrze – powiedział krótko Blaise. Pochylił się w stronę Creeveyów i uniósł górną wargę ukazując wampirze kły. Colin wzdrygnął się. Ale natychmiast zrozumiał.

– Mentor? – szepnął.

– Uhm... Tak – potwierdził rzekomy Zabini z uznaniem.

– Jak długo zamierzacie pozostać we Francji? – spytał wampir, gdy już usiedli na tarasie zajazdu pod olbrzymim parasolem. Oczywiście solidnie zaopatrzeni w całą baterię napojów.

– Do piętnastego sierpnia. Taki był początkowo plan. Ale raczej zostaniemy dłużej, do końca wakacji – odpowiedział Colin. – Coś nie tak? – bąknął niepewnie. Miał wrażenie, że z jakichś powodów jest to nie na rękę wampirowi, który przyglądał się im z pochmurną miną, bębniąc palcami po blacie stołu.

– Owszem – westchnął mężczyzna po dłuższej chwili. – Przygotowałem dla was program szkolenia – oznajmił bez wstępów. – Trzeba będzie go skorygować.

Colin i Dennis popatrzyli na siebie zaniepokojeni.

– To znaczy? – spytał zdenerwowanym głosem Dennis.

– To znaczy, że nie tylko powinniście rozpocząć szkolenie, co jest sprawą bardzo pilną. Mówiłem wam przecież o tym wczoraj. Ale jednocześnie, my musimy wam zapewnić ochronę i zrobić to tak, byście nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi osób, które nie powinny nic o was wiedzieć – wyjaśnił szorstko Mentor.

– Od czego zaczniemy? I jak chcecie nas chronić? – Colin chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem na rynku Nuits Saint Georges odbędzie się pokaz walki na miecze i przedstawienie teatralne będące inscenizacją życia w średniowiecznej Francji. Czy coś w tym stylu... Po przedstawieniu podejdziecie do aktorki w zielonej sukience z wyhaftowanym na gorsie jednorożcem. Taka będzie tam tylko jedna. Ona wam powie co dalej. Natomiast jeśli idzie o samo wasze bezpieczeństwo, to dostaniecie ochroniarzy. Nie powiem wam, kim będą, bo lepiej żebyście tego nie wiedzieli. I... No, cóż... Pamiętajcie, że sami też musicie bardzo uważać! – podkreślił z naciskiem wampir.

Powaga w jego głosie zaalarmowała Colina. Chłopak nagle z przeraźliwą jasnością uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę JEST w niebezpieczeństwie. Dopiero teraz... Można rzec, że przecież wiedział o tym wcześniej, w końcu kilkanaście dni temu próbowano go zabić! I jego bliskich. No, właśnie dlatego przyjechali do Francji! Ale dopiero to proste i banalne ostrzeżenie wypowiedziane przez tylko co poznanego człowieka... Człowieka?! Tak! Colin wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że pomyślał o wampirze – „człowiek". Zaskoczyło go to, ale po chwili skonstatował z ironią, że ten wampir jest bardziej ludzki niż niektóre ze znanych mu humanoidalnych istot – „niewątpliwie ludzi"... Zerknął na Dennisa. Młody skulił się na krześle z wystraszoną miną. Do niego też dotarła groza sytuacji.

– Czy wobec tego nie powinniśmy jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać? – spytał cicho Dennis.

– Bardzo słusznie – westchnęła obleczona w różowości Colette.

– Właśnie miałem to zasugerować – stwierdził wampir. – Przygotuję dla was szkic trasy, po której powinniście się poruszać, ale może się okazać, że trzeba będzie ją zmieniać... w razie potrzeby – dodał szybko.

– Kiedy to dostaniemy? – chciał wiedzieć Colin.

– Wieczorem – obiecał Mentor.

– Od tej... „damy z jednorożcem"? – błysnął dowcipem Dennis.

– Tak, od niej – potwierdziła Luna. Nie uśmiechała się już...

– Dam wam cztery świstokliki... – Zawahał się na moment i przyjrzał im mrużąc oczy. – Co wiedzą wasi rodzice? – spytał bez ogródek.

– Wszystko! – odpalił natychmiast Dennis.

– Kiedy śmierciożercy wdarli się do naszego domu, opowiedzieliśmy rodzicom wszystko co wiemy o... Czarnym Panu i jego sługach... – zająknął się Colin. – Wtedy ojciec zdecydował, że wyjedziemy do Francji – dokończył cicho.

– Więc nie muszę z nimi rozmawiać? – upewnił się wampir.

– Nie – zapewnili go jednym głosem obaj chłopcy.

Mężczyzna machinalnie bawił się srebrną bransoletą otaczającą jego prawy przegub, przyciągając uwagę Colina. Dennis gapił się na Colette i nic nie zauważył. A Colin przypomniał sobie, w nagłym błysku olśnienia, kto nosił identyczną bransoletę. Widział ją raz. Długie, smukłe męskie palce obracały srebrną bransoletę wokół prawego nadgarstka...

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina wpół do dziewiątej rano – Francja, rejon Bordeaux, willa na przedmieściach miasteczka Saint–Emilion.

Blaise Zabini z nieopisanym zdumieniem przyglądał się Colette. Wampirzyca spowita w różowości od stóp do głów wyglądała niezwykle ponętnie, słodko i niewinnie. Blaise pomyślał o Umbridge. Porównanie nasuwało się natrętnie i nie sposób było od niego uciec. No, cóż... Ropucha wyglądała w różowościach jak karykatura i nie zdołała ukryć prawdy o sobie. Przeciwnie! Różowe puchate sweterki, kokardki i bufki tylko podkreślały złe cechy jej charakteru. A Colette – wręcz przeciwnie. Ona wyglądała jak naiwna panienka zadziwiona wszystkim dookoła i zagubiona w rzeczywistości, oglądająca świat wielkimi błękitnymi oczami bezmyślnej laleczki. Tym większy kontrast stanowił jej rzeczowy ton i wcale nie dziewczęcy głos, którym wydawała rozkazy domowym skrzatom. A one jak poczwórne echo powtarzały co chwila:

– Tak jest, panienko! Wszystko będzie zrobione tak, jak panienka każe!

– Odstrzeliłaś się jak szczur na otwarcie kanału – zauważył ironicznie wampir.

– Nie kpij, mam spotkanie z kontrahentem – odpowiedziała spokojnie Colette. – I teraz nic do mnie nie mów, bo muszę poćwiczyć niepewne uśmiechy i naiwne spojrzenia – dodała wyjaśniająco.

Pierwsza parsknęła śmiechem Luna, a po chwili zawtórowali jej wszyscy trzej mężczyźni.

– Słusznie, a jak już obedrzesz biedaka ze skóry, to nie zapomnij uśmiechnąć się słodko i robiąc przeciąg rzęsami zaproponować mu następny interes – pouczył ją z poważną miną Grün.

– Przecież nigdy o tym nie zapominam! – odpaliła Colette.

– Jasne, dlatego osiągasz takie duże zyski... Twoi klienci tak głupieją, że gotowi są na wszystko, żeby cię tylko jeszcze raz zobaczyć – mruknął drwiąco jej kuzyn.

– Jakoś sobie nie krzywdują... – stwierdziła pogodnie Colette.

Blaise pomyślał rozbawiony, że Francuzka wie, jak korzystać z darów natury. I nie zdołał powstrzymać chichotu, gdy ujrzał jej samochód. Srebrzystoszare auto miało wymalowanego na masce zielonego walijskiego smoka, a całą karoserię gęsto zdobiły różowe kwiatki. Do dopełnienia obrazu – kierownicę owinięto różową skórą...

Dopiero, gdy samochód z parą wampirów i Pomyluną zniknął za bramą posiadłości, Blaise zdołał otrząsnąć się z szoku kolorystycznego, który zafundowały mu do spółki Colette i Lovegood. Bo pomimo ataku różu na jego zmysł wzroku zdołał jeszcze zauważyć, że Pomyluna wystroiła się w jaskrawo pomarańczową sukienkę i dodatki równie rażące oczy ostrym oranżem.

Niemiec obserwował go z nieco ironiczną miną.

– No, to zostaliśmy sami na gospodarstwie – stwierdził. – Chodź, chłopcze, zastanowimy się jak zabić czas do wieczora... Aha, mów mi Hans. Co się będziemy certolić!

– Blaise – uśmiechnął się chłopak. Zapowiadało się, że dzień spędzi ciekawie...

###

– Czy mógłbyś mi coś opowiedzieć, czy... – zaczął Blaise, kiedy już wygodnie ułożeni na leżankach na tarasie oddawali się błogiemu lenistwu.

– Czy będziemy pieprzyć głupoty? – dopowiedział usłużnie Hans.

Zabini roześmiał się. Ale po chwili spoważniał.

– Najpierw chciałbym się upewnić co do jednego. – Chłopak postanowił, że spróbuje wyjaśnić najważniejszą wątpliwość. – Czy wymażecie mi pamięć?

Mężczyzna usiadł i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się intensywnie w oczy Blaise'a.

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie zdradziliśmy ci do tej pory żadnych tajemnic, których nie powinieneś poznać. I ode mnie też nic takiego się nie dowiesz. Natomiast mam szczery zamiar postarać się, żebyś zdobył wiedzę, która ci się przyda – zakończył uśmiechając się enigmatycznie.

– No, to nie zwlekajmy! – zażądał Blaise.

– Po prostu zadawaj pytania, a ja będę odpowiadał. No, chyba, że spytasz o coś, na co nie będę mógł, albo umiał ci dać odpowiedzi – zaproponował Grün.

– Hmm... Może opowiedz coś o sobie? Na dobry początek... – Blaise gorączkowo zastanawiał się, jak wykorzystać sytuację. Nie ufał Niemcowi, ale jeśli rzeczywiście nie wymażą mu pamięci, to może naprawdę zdoła dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego?

Mężczyzna zawahał się przez ułamek sekundy.

– A, dobrze – zdecydował. – Może być. Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat, uczę w szkole podstawowej. W tym miasteczku – uściślił.

– Czego uczysz? – zaciekawił się Blaise.

– Matematyki w klasach początkowych i fizyki w starszych – Hans uśmiechnął się figlarnie, widząc zdumienie w oczach chłopaka. – Mieszkam tutaj... W tym domu. Colette jest moją narzeczoną. Ona ma dwadzieścia siedem lat. Kieruje własną firmą developerską, to znaczy sprzedaje i kupuje ziemię i domy. Albo kupuje działkę, buduje domy pod klucz i sprzedaje. We wrześniu planujemy ślub... – rozmarzył się.

Blaise postanowił zachować dla siebie cisnące mu się na usta komentarze. Nie chciał drażnić rozmówcy, a zamierzał wyciągnąć z niego ile się da informacji. Tylko ostrożnie...

– Eee... A jak się poznaliście? – spytał lekkim tonem.

– W dość dramatycznych okolicznościach... Miałem wtedy szesnaście, a ona piętnaście lat... – Niemiec spoważniał. – Colette lubi latać... W słońcu. Wybrała się na wycieczkę w góry Bawarii. Do Landkreis Berchtesgadener Land – uściślił.

– Nic mi to nie mówi – mruknął Blaise.

– To piękna kraina – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna a jego bladoniebieskie oczy zalśniły ciepłym blaskiem. – Moje ojczyste strony. Moi rodzice, brat, dwie siostry i inni krewni mieszkają tam. Nad rzeką Salzach, w Alpach Bawarskich. Hmm... To był pogodny dzień. Zaczęły się wakacje... Mój brat zaproponował, żebyśmy się trochę powspinali.

– Co takiego?! – zdumiał się Blaise.

– Zapomniałem, że wy, czarodzieje z getta, nie uprawiacie poza quidditchem i może czasami jazdą konną, żadnych sportów – mruknął z przekąsem Hans. – Pokażę ci potem na wideo o co chodzi... Wiesz, co to jest wideo? – spytał z lekką drwiną.

– Wiem – odwarknął gniewnie Blaise.

– Dobra, w porządku, nie złość się – powiedział ugodowo mężczyzna. – Jest za gorąco, żeby się kłócić. Wróćmy do mojej opowieści... Przymierzaliśmy się do wspinaczki, kiedy usłyszeliśmy rozpaczliwe krzyki. Dochodziły z góry. Podnieśliśmy głowy i zobaczyliśmy, jak dwa smoki osaczają wampira. Znaliśmy ich obu doskonale. Dwa wredne gnojki, które spędzały czas na awanturach i robieniu szkód gdzie się dało. Wampir był obcy, ale ani mój brat, ani ja nie zamierzaliśmy pozwolić tym bandziorom na taką „zabawę"! Przegnaliśmy ich i ściągnęliśmy zszokowaną dziewczynę na ziemię. No, dopiero na dole zorientowaliśmy się, że to dziewczyna. I to bardzo ładna! Miała poranione skrzydło i trzęsła się jak galareta...

– To była Colette? – upewnił się Blaise.

– Oczywiście. Zabraliśmy ją do domu, opatrzyliśmy jej rany i opowiedzieliśmy rodzicom co się stało. Nasi życiodawcy wściekli się i zwołali zebranie mieszkańców z całej okolicy. Tego już było za wiele. Wszyscy mieli dość tych drani. Miejscowi ich świetnie znali, ale napaści na turystkę nie mogliśmy puścić płazem. Rozumiesz – turystyka daje dochody, no, wiesz...

– Rozumiem – przerwał chłopak. – Rozrabiali i odstraszali turystów, a to było wam nie na rękę.

– Nie, bo moi rodzice mają gospodę i gospodarstwo agroturystyczne. I nie tylko oni...

– Co to takiego? Pierwsze słyszę – westchnął z rezygnacją Zabini.

– Po prostu hotel z restauracją w której podaje się potrawy z miejscowych produktów. Najczęściej z własnego gospodarstwa – wyjaśnił Niemiec.

– No, dobrze, ale to przecież były smoki... A ty mówisz o nich tak, jak o ludziach! – wykrzyknął Blaise.

– Bo to były inteligentne smoki – zaśmiał się Hans. – Na tyle, że rozumiały, co się do nich mówi. No, powiedzmy, że inteligentne... – dodał powątpiewająco.

– Czekaj... Znów nie rozumiem... – jęknął chłopak.

Hans przyglądał mu się ze zdziwieniem.

– Czego was uczą w tych waszych magicznych szkołach... A właściwie, to czego nie uczą... – westchnął, przewracając oczami. – Są dwa rodzaje smoków – wyjaśnił tonem wykładowcy. – Jedne dorównujące inteligencją ludziom. Natomiast te drugie, to złośliwe i agresywne bestie. Te inteligentne żyją wśród ludzi i współpracują z nimi. A te drugie...

– Zaraz... – Blaise poderwał się gwałtownie i usiadł potrząsając głową z wrażenia. – Nie, no... Tego nie wiedziałem!

– Ach, tak... – Niemiec nie stracił spokoju. – No, cóż... Teraz już wiesz. I może łatwiej ci będzie zrozumieć, dlaczego Czarny Rogogon jest tak niebezpieczny – dodał bardzo poważnie.

– Dogadał się z inteligentnymi smokami... – szepnął Blaise z przerażeniem.

– Otóż to... – potwierdził Hans z przygnębieniem.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina jedenasta przed południem – wioska Little Hangleton.

W krzakach otaczających zrujnowany Dom Riddle'ów czaił się wielki czarny pies o płonących bladych oczach. Obserwował budynek i unosił górną wargę szczerząc śnieżnobiałe kły. Gdyby ktokolwiek go w tym momencie zobaczył, odniósłby wrażenie, że bestia się śmieje.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina jedenasta przed południem – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

Harry wydał okrzyk radości, zerwał się z fotela i chwycił w ramiona drobną, jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie weszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

– Luna! – zawołała Ginny.

Luna oddała Harry'emu uścisk, po czym wysunęła się z jego objęć.

– Witajcie – powiedziała po prostu. – Już wiecie?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

– O czym? – mruknęła Hermiona, przyglądając się jej nieufnie.

Luna delikatnie dotknęła policzka Harry'ego, po czym odwróciła się do Hermiony.

– Szef aurorów, Rufus Scrimgeour jest wampirem! – oznajmiła.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Wyglądała na nieco oszołomioną. Bliźniacy zachichotali, ale pod piorunującym spojrzeniem Hermiony natychmiast ucichli.

– Obawiam się, Luna, że mamy poważniejsze problemy, niż zajmowanie się wampiryzmem szefa aurorów – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

– Rozumiem – odpowiedziała Luna z powagą. Przełknęła ślinę. – A więc... To znaczy... Wiecie już, że zabiliśmy człowieka...

– Tak. Wiemy – oznajmiła Ginny drżącym głosem.

– Ojciec mi powiedział... – szepnęła cicho Luna. Usiadła skulona na kanapie i owinęła się ramionami, jakby chciała się odgrodzić od całego świata. Teraz widać było, że drży. Harry szybko usiadł obok niej i mocno ją przytulił.

– To był Neville – powiedziała Luna ledwo słyszalnie, bo wtuliła się w ramię obejmującego ją chłopaka.

– To też już wiemy – poinformowała ją znużonym głosem Hermiona.

###

Godzinę później...

– Za chwilę będzie tu Neville – zawołał Ron wpadając jak burza do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

– Co mu powiemy? – szepnęła Ginny.

– Prawdę – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Harry. – Należy mu się tak samo jak nam!

Portret odchylił się i przez dziurę wsunął się Neville Longbottom. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na zwrócone ku niemu przerażone twarze. Wszyscy zamarli.

– A więc już wiecie – powiedział cicho Neville. – Tak to prawda. Zabiłem człowieka. Dziś rano...

Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do najbliższej kanapy. Opadł na nią ciężko i ukrył głowę w ramionach.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina dwunasta w południe – Francja, rejon Bordeaux, willa na przedmieściach miasteczka Saint–Emilion.

– Czy mi się dobrze wydaje, że to co jemy, to nie są francuskie potrawy? – Blaise przełknął kawałek knedla i uniósł głowę.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiał się Hans, obracając w dłoni widelec z nadzianym kawałkiem mięsa. – To jest karkówka bawarska, do tego mamy bawarską ziemniaczaną sałatkę, a knedle są robione według przepisu mojej prababci – wyjaśnił i wpakował sobie mięso do ust.

– Piwo też z Bawarii? – upewnił się Zabini ujmując w rękę kufel.

– Jaaasne – mężczyzna potwierdził domysł chłopaka. Pociągnął tęgi łyk ciemnego napoju z błogą miną. – Wszystko z moich stron – oznajmił.

Na deser były drożdżówki i strucla z jabłkami. Blaise już nie pytał o pochodzenie potraw. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to także bawarskie specjały.

Usadowieni wygodnie w fotelach raczyli się kawą i ciastem.

– Powiedz mi – zaczął Blaise kolejną rundę indagacji. – Dlaczego żyjecie wśród mugoli?

– Dobre pytanie... Czekałem na nie od początku – wyznał Hans ze śmiechem. – Prawda jest taka, że gdybyś wiedział więcej o świecie bez magii, to byś tego pytania nigdy nie zadał. Aha... Rzecz bardzo ważna! W obecności czarodziejów nie uznających władzy Ministerstw Magii... Żadnych Ministerstw! Nigdy nie używaj słowa „mugol" – dodał z naciskiem. – To słowo jest obraźliwe i wulgarne i można za to oberwać w dziób.

– Uhm... Zapamiętam – mruknął chłopak. Od razu zakonotował sobie, żeby nawet przypadkiem nie użyć słowa „szlama", które zapewne jest również w tym towarzystwie na indeksie.

– No, dobrze... Spójrz uważnie na ten dom. – Hans zatoczył dłonią koło. – Został zbudowany całkowicie bez magii. A nasze skrzaty narzekają trochę, bo mają za mało pracy... – Niemiec schował nos w kuflu, ale Blaise widział, że się śmieje.

– Na przykład? Czego nie muszą robić? – zaciekawił się.

– Chociażby myć okien – mężczyzna popatrywał na niego spod oka, tłumiąc śmiech. – No, raz na pół roku... Ale to robi specjalna firma. Niemagiczna. A nie skrzaty. A uprzedzając twoje kolejne oczywiste pytanie: nie muszą myć okien, bo szyby są wykonane w specjalny sposób. Mają powierzchnię spreparowaną na podobieństwo płatków kwiatu lotosu. Brud się na nich nie trzyma. Zawsze są czyste!

– I to wymyślili mug... eee... niemagiczni? – Blaise był szczerze zdziwiony.

Hans zachichotał.

– Tak naprawdę, to wymyśliła to natura. Ludzie jedynie podpatrzyli i skopiowali – wyjaśnił. – Spójrz...

Mężczyzna wziął w rękę niewielki płaski przedmiot. Zabini wiedział już, że jest to „pilot", którym można sterować urządzeniami wymyślonymi przez mugo... no, ludzi niemagicznych. Na zawieszonym na ścianie wielkim ekranie telewizora pojawił się jakiś obrazek.

– Mam telewizor podłączony do komputera – powiedział wyjaśniającym tonem Hans.

Przez chwilę obraz migotał, po czym na ekranie pojawił się przepiękny kwiat lotosu. Obraz zaczął się powiększać, jakby oglądany przez coraz silniejsze soczewki, aż w końcu cały ekran pokrył zupełnie abstrakcyjny wzór. Bruzdy, załamania i haczyki na białym tle.

– Tak wygląda powierzchnia płatka lotosu w bardzo dużym powiększeniu – do uszu Blaise'a dobiegł głos Niemca. Chłopak zafascynowany patrzył, jak obraz oddala się i przybliża. Coś opadło na płatek i nagle obraz wrócił do normalnej wielkości kwiatu. Natychmiast okazało się, że na płatki sypie się brunatny pył.

– Kwiat został obsypany specjalną mieszaniną cząstek pyłu różnej wielkości – ciągnął wyjaśnienia Hans. – Teraz zostanie skropiony wodą, a potem oblany.

– Oblany czym? – zdziwił się chłopak nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Wodą z dzbanka – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Patrz!

Po kilku chwilach kwiat był znów idealnie biały.

– Z tych szyb, – mężczyzna wskazał na taflę szkła przed nimi – mniejsze zabrudzenia odpadają same, a większe zmywa każdy deszcz. Oczywiście, są niestety takie ślady, którym deszcz nie da rady. Trzeba wtedy umyć okna. Wystarczy raz na pół roku...

– To już słyszałem – westchnął Blaise. – Mówiłeś, że powierzchnia tych szyb ma taką samą strukturę jak powierzchnia płatków lotosu... W jaki sposób to odkryto? – Naprawdę go to zaciekawiło.

– Znaleźli się tacy żądni wiedzy, którzy pooglądali sobie kwiatki przez mikroskop elektronowy, bo chcieli wiedzieć, czemu się nie brudzą – zaśmiał się Hans. – A jak już się dowiedzieli, to wykorzystali!

Blaise milczał ogarnięty dziwnym uczuciem. Postanowił, że później spyta o ten „mikroskop elektronowy". Hans co chwila używał niezrozumiałych słów i wyrażeń, ale na szczęście, zapytany od razu wszystko wyjaśniał. Przed obiadem pokazał Blaise'owi różne urządzenia, którymi był wypełniony ten dom i zapewnił, że przeważająca większość ludzi niemagicznych z nich korzysta na codzień. Blaise niechętnie przyznał się sam przed sobą, że zaimponowało mu to. Ale mimo tego, wcale nie był przekonany, że warto porzucić świat magii i żyć tak jakby jej nie było. A Hans ani razu nie użył różdżki, nie rzucił żadnego zaklęcia... Niemagiczny nie był, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Więc... dlaczego? Chłopak zamyślił się tak głęboko, że aż podskoczył, gdy Niemiec znów się odezwał.

– Pogardzacie światem istot niemagicznych, a ludzi, którzy nie są czarodziejami nazywacie kpiąco „mugolami" i uważacie ich za coś gorszego. – Powaga w głosie mężczyzny zaskoczyła chłopca. – A szkoda. Moglibyście się wiele nauczyć... Od nich. Tych waszym zdaniem „nic niewartych mugoli"! Pomyśl, co osiągnęli...

– No, co?! – spytał ostro, bojowym tonem Blaise.

Hans znów się zaśmiał.

– Chcesz przykładów? Proszę bardzo! Porozumiewają się błyskawicznie. Sowa z Anglii do Japonii leci wiele dni, a ja mogę rozmawiać bezpośrednio z całym światem. Mam przyjaciela w Japonii i w Norwegii. I na Hawajach. W każdej chwili możemy uciąć sobie pogawędkę, tak, jakbyśmy siedzieli obok siebie w jednym pokoju. Zbudowali urządzenia obliczeniowe tak szybkie, że żadna magia za nimi nie nadąży. Wymyślili materiały tak trwałe i skomplikowane, że odtworzenie ich magią trwałoby dłużej niż istnieje Wszechświat. Polecieli na Księżyc i wysłali na Marsa roboty, które przekazały stamtąd obrazy i wyniki badań...

– Ale nie potrafią się teleportować, nie potrafią stać się niewidzialni, nie potrafią zamieniać się w zwierzęta! – wykrzyknął Blaise gwałtownie.

– Nad teleportacją, niewidzialnością i antygrawitacją prowadzą badania od dawna i mają już osiągnięcia – skontrował swobodnie Hans. – Zdziwiłbyś się... Co do badań nad genetyką, to ich wiedza przewyższa waszą, choć rzeczywiście nie potrafią stawać się animagami. Widzisz, Blaise, gdybyście znali osiągnięcia naukowe ludzi niemagicznych, to i magia by na tym sporo zyskała. Nie chcecie znać ani nas, czarodziejów żyjących w społecznościach niemagicznych, ani tych ludzi, których uważacie za gorszych... No, dobrze. Spójrz!

Hans nagle podniósł się z fotela i wyciągnął rękę w stronę wazonu z różami. Nie wykonał żadnego innego gestu, nie powiedział głośno zaklęcia, a jednak musiał użyć magii, bo jeden kwiat wyskoczył z wazonu i wsunął się mu w dłoń. Blaise zamrugał. Tuż przed nim pojawił się olbrzymi obraz kwiatu róży. Powiększał się, tak jak wcześniej kwiat lotosu. Po chwili chłopak miał przed oczami dokładnie odwzorowaną w trzech wymiarach powierzchnię płatka, a właściwie jego coraz mniejszy fragment. Za moment pojawiły się obrazy komórek, potem wnętrze jednej komórki... I nagle wszystko zniknęło. Hans odesłał kwiat z powrotem do wazonu i spokojnie wrócił na fotel.

– No i jak ci się to podobało? – spytał swobodnym tonem. Usta mu drgały od tłumionego śmiechu.

Blaise był pod wrażeniem pokazu.

– Co to było? – Nie zamierzał ukrywać uznania.

– Magia iluzji, ale nie tylko. Zastosowałem zaklęcia powiększające, ale nie sam przedmiot, tylko jego obraz – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

– Nie użyłeś różdżki – szepnął Blaise.

– Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, to wolę magię bezróżdżkową – wyznał Niemiec. – Ty się bez różdżki czujesz zupełnie bezbronny, prawda?

– Właściwie tak – mruknął chłopak ponuro.

– Nie uczą was magii bezróżdżkowej? – zaciekawił się Hans.

– Nie – Blaise się skrzywił. Tak, Hans miał rację mówiąc mu, że dowie się wielu ciekawych rzeczy! A to zapewne był dopiero początek. Do wieczora daleko.

Gdzieś w holu zabrzmiał dziwny dźwięk. Powtarzający się rytmicznie melodyjny gong.

Hans poderwał się.

– Chodź! – wrzasnął. – Zobaczysz coś bardzo ciekawego!

Zaintrygowany Blaise pospieszył za nim. Zbiegli po grających schodach do piwnicy. W sporym pomieszczeniu bez okien stało kilka foteli i małych stoliczków, a na jednej ścianie był zamontowany wielki srebrzystoszary prostokąt. Wszystkie fotele były zwrócone w jego stronę. Chłopak natychmiast zrozumiał, że jest to wyjątkowo wielki ekran. Hans wskazał fotele i rozsiadł się wygodnie w jednym z nich, więc Blaise zrobił to samo. Ekran rozjarzył się i... Gdyby nie siedział w fotelu, Blaise bez wątpienia odskoczyłby do tyłu. Ujrzał spore pomieszczenie z kamiennymi ścianami i wielkim tronem pośrodku. Na tronie siedział Czarny Pan! A u jego stóp pełzała olbrzymia kobra...

– Patrz uważnie, Blaise, Voldemort zwołał śmierciożerców z Wewnętrznego Kręgu – odezwał się Hans z napięciem w głosie.

Blaise spojrzał na Niemca z niedowierzaniem.

– Co... To... – szepnął. Nie umiał znaleźć słów.

– Nie musisz szeptać – zbeształ go Hans. – Oni nas nie słyszą. My ich owszem.

– Jaką magią to robicie? Podglądacie... Czarnego Pana?! – wybuchnął chłopak.

– Żadną magią. – Hans skrzywił się z niesmakiem. – Używamy do tego mugolskich środków. Zamontowaliśmy tam kamery i mikrofony. Żadna magia tego nie wykryje. No, stosujemy jeszcze inne sposoby na śledzenie śmierciożerców... – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Czy to, co widzimy... Dzieje się teraz? W tej chwili? – spytał Blaise. Ochłonął już, choć wstrząs przeżył potężny.

– Tak, owszem. To dzieje się teraz – odpowiedział poważnie Hans.

Blaise patrzył zafascynowany i przerażony. Bo to, co widział, było odrażające. Śmierciożercy w białych maskach i czarnych szatach klęczeli przed tronem, pokornie schylając głowy. Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać syczącym głosem wydawał rozkazy i rzucał na każdego po kolei klątwę Cruciatus. Był bardzo niezadowolony ze swoich sług...

Blaise ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gdyby jego ojczym nie zginął, to być może i on nie uniknąłby takiego losu. Chyba, że uciekłby z domu, albo matka zabiłaby swego męża... Blaise kochał matkę, ale przerażała go czasami jej bezwzględność. Nie był naiwny i nie miał wątpliwości, że maczała palce w śmierci swoich kolejnych mężów. Jedynym wyjątkiem był jego ojciec. Żyła z nim piętnaście lat i chyba go kochała... Był pierwszym z plejady jej małżonków. Został zamordowany przez pewnego aurora. Podobno przez pomyłkę... Matka poślubiła mordercę, który zginął w akcji miesiąc po ślubie. Zostawiając Benvenucie Zabini olbrzymi majątek... Kolejnych czterech ojczymów Blaise pamiętał dość dobrze. Choć żaden z nich nie przeżył w małżeństwie z panią Zabini zbyt długo. Rekordzista pół roku. Ostatni, siódmy, okazał się śmierciożercą. Obiecał Czarnemu Panu, że Blaise zostanie naznaczony i będzie mu służył. Gdy Blaise się o tym dowiedział, pomyślał, że jeśli matka nie pozbędzie się tego łotra, to on będzie musiał to zrobić. Na szczęście drań zginął kilka tygodni temu w jakiejś akcji. Blaise nie zamierzał się oszukiwać. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wiedział, jakie były okoliczności śmierci jego ostatniego ojczyma, ale był autentycznie wdzięczny losowi, że aurorzy wybawili go od strasznego losu. Nie miał złudzeń, co oznacza służenie Czarnemu Panu. Niech sobie Malfoy gada co chce, bycie śmiercożercą to niewolnictwo i upodlenie!

Ekran zgasł i ohydny spektakl się skończył. Blaise popatrzył na Hansa, który pisał coś szybko w małym notesie. Niemiec podniósł głowę i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy.

– Słyszałeś? – spytał. – Voldemort nie zamierza nic zrobić dla swoich niewolników. Nie będzie szukał ich porwanych dzieci. Idiota! – skwitował z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie.

Blaise nie skomentował opinii Hansa o Czarnym Panu. Pomyślał, że zyskał niepowtarzalną szansę na zdobycie informacji o tym, co naprawdę się dzieje i o planach przeciwników tego szaleńca. Jak zamierzają się z nim rozprawić? Bo że im się uda nie miał już prawie żadnych wątpliwości. Jeśli go podglądają i wiedzą o wszystkim, co robi, to jakie on może mieć szanse na zwycięstwo z przeciwnikami znającymi jego każdy krok?

– Czy śledzicie Czarnego Pana poza domem też? – spytał, by się upewnić.

– Oczywiście. Chyba nie jesteś na tyle naiwny, by sądzić, że zaniedbaliśmy tę sprawę? Śledzimy go bez przerwy – potwierdził jego domysły Hans.

– Jak? – spytał prędko Zabini.

– A tego to ci nie powiem – zaśmiał się Hans. – Wiesz tyle, ile powinieneś.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina pierwsza po południu – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

– Neville, to mógł być każdy z nas! – Harry usiłował podnieść Neville'a na duchu. Położył rękę na ramieniu Longbottoma i delikatnie uścisnął.

– Zabiłem dwóch ludzi – szepnął Neville. – Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał...

– Jest wojna – powiedziała ostro Hermiona. Nie zdążyła dodać nic więcej, bo do salonu Gryfonów weszli Snape i McGonagall.

– Panie Longbottom – powiedział szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów.

Neville uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem, po czym gwałtownie zerwał się i stanął niemal na baczność.

Snape podszedł do niego i podał mu małą fiolkę z mieniącą się tęczowo zawartością.

– To eliksir na uspokojenie – poinformował go. – Proszę to natychmiast wypić!

Neville odkorkował fiolkę jak w transie i jednym haustem wypił zawartość. Odetchnął głęboko i oddał puste szkiełko profesorowi, po czym opadł na kanapę, jakby załamały się pod nim kolana. Mistrz Eliksirów potoczył wzrokiem po zmartwiałych nastolatkach. A McGonagall nie patrzyła na nikogo. Na twarzy miała wyraz znużenia. Snape podniósł dłoń przyciągając uwagę obecnych.

– Ludzie mogą zrobić bardzo wiele gołymi rękami. Wybudować dom, pogłaskać dziecko po głowie i zabić. Czy to znaczy, że należałoby ludziom ręce poucinać? – powiedział cicho.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego niebotycznie zaskoczeni.

– Nie pamiętam, kim był autor tego aforyzmu, ale chcę, żebyście sobie to przemyśleli – oznajmił profesor surowym tonem. – Szykowaliście się do walki przez cały poprzedni rok szkolny. Polecieliście do Londynu, do Ministerstwa, żeby walczyć. Nie braliście pod uwagę, że to niestety oznacza ZABIJANIE? – spytał dobitnie.

– Ma pan rację, profesorze – odezwała się Luna. – Nie... Nie myśleliśmy o tym. Przynajmniej ja... Nie myślałam... Czy cytując ten aforyzm miał pan na myśli to, że każde zaklęcie można wykorzystać do walki? No... prawie każde? Tak jak dłonie...

– Tak, panno Lovegood. Właśnie to miałem na myśli. Żeby zabić nie potrzeba Avady, ani czarnomagicznych klątw. Wystarczy Diffindo, żeby podciąć komuś gardło. Albo Vingardium Leviosa. W połączeniu z Petryficusem. Spetryfikować kogoś, wylewitować na kilkadziesiąt stóp w górę i puścić wolno... Jak sądzicie, czym to się skończy?

Nikt nie odpowiedział.


	6. Chapter 6

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina trzecia po południu – Francja, rejon Bordeaux, willa na przedmieściach miasteczka Saint–Emilion.

– Opowiedz mi o Czarnym Panu – poprosił Blaise. – Przypuszczam, że wiecie o nim bardzo wiele...

– Słusznie przypuszczasz – potwierdził żywo Hans. – Wiemy sporo, choć oczywiście na pewno nie wszystko, ale zebraliśmy informacji ile się tylko dało. Wroga trzeba poznać jak najdokładniej! A co ty sam o nim wiesz? – zapytał zdawkowo.

– Nooo... Jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina... – zaczął chłopak, ale przerwał mu wybuch głośnego śmiechu mężczyzny.

– A to dobre! – wykrzyknął Hans. – No, nie... Oj, nie uważałeś na historii! Chociaż... – urwał i zerknął spod oka na oniemiałego chłopca. – Wybacz, chyba rozumiem... Binns jest strasznym nudziarzem i nieuważanie przez uczniów na lekcjach historii w Hogwarcie wcale mnie nie dziwi... Ale czy ty nie czytałeś życiorysów Założycieli Hogwartu? – wyglądał na szczerze zaintrygowanego.

– Czytałem... – mruknął skonfundowany Blaise. – Co jest śmiesznego w tym, że Czarny Pan jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina?! – spytał ostrym tonem.

– Sęk w tym, że NIE JEST. Salazar Slytherin nie miał dzieci. Nie spłodził ŻADNEGO dziecka. Adoptował syna swojej ciotecznej siostry, ale WŁASNYCH dzieci nie miał! A Salazar junior, adoptowany syn Slytherina miał troje dzieci: dwóch synów i córkę. I żeby było śmieszniej, to Harry Potter jest jego potomkiem, a nie Voldemort! – zaśmiał się drwiąco Hans.

– No, nie... – Blaise osłupiał. – Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz?

– A niby jaki mógłbym mieć w tym cel? – Niemiec wyraźnie się zdziwił. – Te informacje są w Hogwarcie, w starych kronikach rodowych. Wystarczy przejrzeć drzewa genealogiczne i wszystkiego się można dowiedzieć. Co prawda rodowód matki Harry'ego został sfałszowany, ale jak ktoś jest dociekliwy, to dojdzie prawdy.

– Ty je przeglądałeś? – chłopak spojrzał na rozmówcę z szacunkiem. – Ale... Jak?! Byłeś w Hogwarcie?! Te księgi nigdy nie opuściły murów zamku! Jest na nie nałożony specjalny czar, nie da się ich wynieść nawet poza teren biblioteki!

– Istnieje coś takiego jak Eliksir Wielosokowy, chłopcze... – wyjaśnił kpiąco mężczyzna. – Mam przyjaciół wśród absolwentów Hogwartu – dodał.

Blaise zamilkł. Poczuł mdłości. A więc ci czarodzieje spoza, jak to określił Hans: „getta" – potrafili bez trudu przeniknąć do ich społeczności. I nie mieli skrupułów. Właściwie, to nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Matka kiedyś wspomniała mu, że są czarodzieje ukrywający się wśród mugoli, bo nie chcą uznać władzy przywódców magicznych społeczeństw. Ale niewiele na ten temat wiedziała, poza tym, o tej sprawie w ogóle się nigdy nie mówiło i Blaise po prostu o tym nie myślał. Nie przypominał też sobie, żeby w szkole ktoś choćby napomknął, że tacy istnieją. Nic o nich nie pisano w „Proroku"... A teraz miał przed sobą żywego i zadowolonego z siebie przedstawiciela tej tajemniczej społeczności. Czyżby Ministerstwa Magii; nie tylko brytyjskie, ale również inne, celowo ukrywały prawdę o nich? Pewnie tak. Skoro ci czarodzieje nie uznawali władzy Ministerstw, zatem potrafili się obronić przed narzuceniem sobie praw społeczności magicznej, których przestrzegania Ministerstwa pilnowały... To oznacza, że musieli dysponować wiedzą i siłą, których władze magicznych społeczności po prostu się bały! Łatwiej było ukrywać prawdę. Nie była to miła myśl. Postanowił wyjaśnić tę sprawę. I to natychmiast. Informacje o Czarnym Panu mogą chwilę poczekać.

– Ilu jest takich... jak ty i twoja rodzina? – spytał niepewnym głosem. – Przecież się kontaktujecie ze sobą i ...

– Kolejne dobre pytanie – skwitował leniwie Hans. – Powinieneś być Krukonem, nie Ślizgonem. Ale to tak na marginesie. A co do twojego pytania... Jest nas bardzo wielu. Dokładnej liczby ci nie podam, ale tak lekko licząc, to jesteśmy od was dziewięć... a może nawet dziesięć razy liczniejsi.

Blaise zamarł. Nie, czegoś takiego absolutnie się nie spodziewał! Ale to by tłumaczyło różne dziwne zdarzenia, a także milczenie Ministerstwa... i prasy. Co prawda sama przewaga liczebna tych... (chyba można ich określić jako „zbuntowanych"?) – czarodziejów jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Niestety, to nie tylko o ilość tu chodzi, ale także o jakość. Blaise pomyślał gniewnie, że jego domysły były słuszne. Władze ich magicznej społeczności rzeczywiście po prostu się bały!

– Nie zdziwiło cię, że nazwałem waszą społeczność „gettem"? – Hans zadał to pytanie kpiącym tonem i najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale Blaise miał już dość. Nie pozwoli się traktować jak małe dziecko!

– Owszem – odpalił ostro. – Może nie tyle zdziwiło, co zastanowiło! – warknął. – Odnosisz się do mnie z pobłażliwym lekceważeniem... Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem! Wy chyba nami pogardzacie, prawda? – spytał zimnym tonem.

Mężczyzna spoważniał. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się z twarzą bez wyrazu, jakby coś rozważał.

– Dobrze – zdecydował po kilku sekundach. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że czujesz się bardzo... Hmm... Niekomfortowo, nazwijmy to tak... Nie jesteś dzieckiem i nie jesteś głupi, co daje się zauważyć bez trudu. – Niemiec mówił to spokojnie, porzucając drwiący ton. – W takim razie uświadom sobie, że ta sytuacja jest tylko odwróceniem tego, co czują wśród was ci, których nazywacie „szlamami". No i zastanów się, co ty sam tak naprawdę myślisz o mugolach? Chyba zafundowałem ci małe ćwiczenie z empatii... – roześmiał się cicho, rozładowując trochę napięcie.

– Może i tak – mruknął nieco uładzony Blaise. – Ale chciałbym usłyszeć coś więcej... Bo nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie! – Mówiąc to, zastanawiał się, czy Niemiec da się podpuścić.

Hans przeciągnął się. I nie wyglądał na rozbawionego.

– Nie odpowiedziałem wprost, bo odpowiedź nie jest oczywista – stwierdził. – Żyjesz wśród ludzi, którzy mają określone poglądy, przejęte od rodziców i nigdy nie kwestionowane. Pogardzacie ludźmi niemagicznymi, nazywając ich obraźliwie „mugolami" nie chcecie nic o nich wiedzieć i bezmyślnie przyjmujecie opinie, których nie weryfikujecie. Uważacie magię za coś co daje wam przewagę nad resztą ludzkości i po prostu jej używacie. I nie zauważacie, że tkwicie w marazmie. Blaise, ty uczysz się z podręczników, które służyły twojej prababce! Wasza nauka praktycznie stoi w miejscu. A tak w ogóle... Czyś ty kiedykolwiek zadał sobie lub komuś pytanie: czym jest MAGIA?!

– Nie rozumiem – skrzywił się chłopak. – Jak to: czym jest magia?

– Magia, Blaise, to nie są jakieś cuda! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna. – Magia nie łamie praw natury. Jest to tylko... a może AŻ... pewna forma energii, którą najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystujemy. I wbrew temu, co głoszą różni durnie, wszystkie żywe organizmy są w stanie ją przetwarzać. I to robią. Nawet bakterie i wirusy. Nie istnieją tak naprawdę „istoty niemagiczne". Wszystkie żywe stworzenia są „magiczne". Mniej lub bardziej. A energia i materia są ze sobą powiązane. I są w ciągłym ruchu, materia przechodzi w energię i odwrotnie. Tworzą nasz Wszechświat.

Niemiec gardłowo zachichotał, patrząc na minę Blaise'a.

– Tak zwane „magiczne istoty" wykorzystują energię w sposób bardziej efektywny niż inne... – podjął wyjaśnienia.

– Tak po prostu? – westchnął Blaise.

– Tak po prostu – potwierdził Hans. – Najpierw działo się to spontanicznie, później coraz bardziej świadomie. Im wyżej rozwinięty mózg, tym większe możliwości świadomego przetwarzania energii. Niestety, nie każdy organizm jest przystosowany do tego, większość żywych istot przetwarza energię głównie na poziomie komórkowym i molekularnym. Czyś ty się choć raz zastanowił, jakie zjawiska fizyczne są związane z lewitacją... na przykład?

– Nie...

– No, właśnie. Uczycie się zaklęć i to wszystko. Badanie istoty zjawisk natury to coś, czego albo w ogóle nie robicie, albo robią to „wybrani" w ministerialnych Departamentach Tajemnic! Studiujecie magię wyrywkowo i powierzchownie, nie próbując nawet zrozumieć tego, co się dzieje! – w głosie mężczyzny znów pojawiła się drwina. – My postępujemy inaczej. Odwrotnie. Oczywiście, też uczymy się zaklęć, ale przede wszystkim od najmłodszych lat uczymy się twórczo podchodzić do magii. U was dzieciom i młodzieży zabrania się używania różdżek, prawda?

– Tak... – szepnął Blaise. Przełknął ślinę. Podejrzewał, co za chwilę usłyszy i ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

– U nas jest dokładnie odwrotnie. – Podejrzenia Blaise'a się niestety potwierdziły. Niemiec powiedział dokładnie to, czego się chłopak spodziewał. – My ZACZYNAMY od różdżek, a potem przechodzimy do magii bezróżdżkowej i niewerbalnej, bez stosowania zaklęć. Wymawianie zaklęć i różdżki to tylko protezy pomagające w opanowaniu energii, ale NIC PONADTO. Rozumiesz? I uczymy się od najmłodszych lat. Matka sprezentowała mi różdżkę na piąte urodziny. Specjalnie wybraliśmy się po nią do Bułgarii, do Gregorowicza. W Niemczech jest wielu wytwórców różdżek, ale matka upierała się, że Gregorowicz to geniusz i robi najlepsze na świecie. Dlatego dostałem różdżkę rok później niż powinienem, bo u nas dzieci otrzymują różdżki w wieku czterech, a nawet trzech lat. A kolejka u tego różdżkarza była zawsze długa. Babka zapisała do niego mnie i mego brata jak tylko się urodziliśmy. Zaś termin realizacji zamówienia był odległy. Mimo to, mama i babcia zdecydowały, że lepiej poczekać, niż kupić byle co. Moja różdżka jest naprawdę wspaniała. Mam do niej wielki sentyment, chociaż już jej właściwie nie używam. Ostatni raz to było chyba... jakieś pięć lat temu. Wyczarowałem fajerwerki na ślubie mojego brata.

Blaise słuchał z coraz większym osłupieniem. Czuł jak szczęka mu opada. No, tak...

– Czy to znaczy, że każdy z was... Tworzy swoje własne zaklęcia? – Pomimo wysiłków, żeby opanować wzburzenie, Blaise nie zdołał ukryć, jak bardzo jest zbulwersowany.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził obojętnie Hans. – Tylko, że to są już zaklęcia niewymawialne. Używanie magii polega na koncentracji i dokładnym wyobrażeniu sobie, co chcemy osiągnąć. Uczymy się tego poprzez medytacje. Dzieci posługują się magią spontanicznie, nie potrafią się kontrolować. Różdżka pomaga się skupić, a proste zaklęcia uczą panowania nad własną mocą. I jednocześnie uczymy się optymalnego wykorzystania swoich sił. Używanie magii wyczerpuje, chyba wiesz o tym!

– Flitwick nam o tym mówił. Na zaklęciach – przyznał Blaise. – No i sam nieraz to odczułem.

– Otóż to. Po etapie używania różdżki przechodzimy na kolejny poziom szkolenia, czyli kształtowanie energii siłą woli. I jak tego już się nauczymy, to trenujemy całe życie.

– Może powiedz coś jeszcze o waszej nauce – poprosił chłopak.

– Najważniejsze już wiesz – westchnął Niemiec. – Prowadzimy badania naukowe. Razem z niemagicznymi, czyli „mugolami" jak ich nazywacie. Wielu z nas po prostu pracuje na uczelniach i w instytutach naukowych. „Mugole" doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z istnienia magii, tylko inaczej ją nazywają. I starają się wymyślić i zbudować urządzenia, które im dadzą te same możliwości, które magia daje nam. Antygrawitacja, kolapsy grawitacyjne powodujące zburzenia w czasoprzestrzeni...

– NIE ROZUMIEM – przerwał mu Blaise.

Hans urwał i zaczął się śmiać.

– Pociesz się, przeważająca większość ludzi tych spraw nie rozumie – powiedział uspokajająco. – Hipotezy o naturze czasoprzestrzeni, teoria względności, dyskusje naukowe o wszechświatach równoległych i innych tego typu sprawach w gruncie rzeczy interesują tylko wąskie grono specjalistów. Reszta ludzkości zadowala się uproszczonymi objaśnieniami. Za to z wynalazków chętnie korzystają! A uczeni szukają wyjaśnień i badają naturę, zaciekle wydzierając jej kolejne tajemnice. A potem... próbują wykorzystać praktycznie to, czego się dowiedzieli!

– Czy to znaczy, że mug... Eee... Niemagiczni mogą stworzyć bez magii na przykład... pelerynę niewidkę? – zapytał Blaise.

– Owszem. Nawet już stworzyli. Co prawda jeszcze niedoskonałą, ale to dopiero początek – odparł żywo Hans.

Blaise skrzywił się z rezygnacją. Pomyślał z goryczą, że odcinanie się od ludzi niemagicznych nie przyniosło czarodziejom nic dobrego. Nie spodobało mu się to. Ale Blaise nie był tchórzem i nie znosił samooszukiwania się. Zerknął spod oka na Hansa. Mężczyzna spokojnie sączył piwo, a na ustach błąkał mu się kpiący uśmieszek.

– Eee... wróćmy do tego o czym mówiliśmy wcześniej... – zaproponował Blaise.

– Jak sobie życzysz... – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć o Voldemorcie?

– Wszystko co ty wiesz! – zażądał stanowczo chłopak. – Aha... Dlaczego nazwałeś go „szlamą"?

– Oki... Naprawdę nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle, a nazwałem go „szlamą" bo jest synem mugola i charłaczki. Voldemort nazywa takich jak on sam „szlamami", więc cóż... To oznacza, że siebie też tym mianem określa, więc co mu będziemy żałować, no nie? Jego matka nosiła panieńskie nazwisko Gaunt. Słyszałeś o tej rodzinie?

– Nie... – mruknął Blaise, ale w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że jednak coś słyszał. Matka kiedyś o nich wspomniała, mówiąc, że „Gauntowie się zdegenerowali, a przecież pochodzą od Peverellów!" Powtórzył to Hansowi.

– No tak, zgadza się – potwierdził Niemiec. – Gauntowie byli potomkami zarówno Peverellów jak i Slytherinów. Byli spokrewnieni ze Slytherinami, ale pochodzą z bocznej linii. Nazwiska zarówno „Peverell" jak i „Slytherin" już nikt nie nosi, bo męskie linie rodowe wygasły. Ten psychopata łże, twierdząc, że jest potomkiem Założyciela Domu Węża. Nikt nie jest jego potomkiem. Ale poprzez matkę faktycznie jest spokrewniony z Salazarem. Mieli wspólnych przodków. I to by było na tyle.

Blaise w milczeniu pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał już dopytywać się o szczegóły rodowodu Czarnego Pana. Postanowił zajrzeć do kronik w Hogwarcie. Teraz pora na ważniejsze sprawy.

– On jest wężousty – stwierdził. – I Potter też. Czy to jest dziedziczne? Po Slytherinach?

– Nie wszyscy z tej rodziny byli wężouści i nie tylko Slytherinowie posiadali takie zdolności. Harry odziedziczył to po matce, a ona po swoim ojcu. Ale na przykład przyrodni brat matki Pottera nie jest wężousty, choć ich ojciec był. A rodzona siostra Lily Potter nie jest czarownicą.

– Czyli zdolności nie zawsze się dziedziczy – mruknął Blaise.

– Czy was nie uczyli biologii? Nic nie wiesz o genetyce? – zdziwił się szczerze Niemiec.

– Nie – warknął Blaise. – Wiem, co to są geny, profesor Sprout mówiła na zielarstwie. Ale o „genetyce" nie wspomniała. Domyślam się, że to nauka o genach? – zapytał na poły drwiąco, a na poły ze złością.

– Tak – potwierdził lakonicznie mężczyzna. – Może pokażę ci parę filmów popularnonaukowych – zaproponował. – To są bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Jak ci się nie spodoba, to puszczę coś innego...

– Na wideo? – zainteresował się gwałtownie Blaise.

– Właśnie.

Blaise poderwał się z fotela. Kilka następnych godzin minęło błyskawicznie. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył, że nadszedł wieczór i w ogrodzie zapłonęły latarnie.

Na podjazd przed domem wjechał samochód w różowe kwiatki. Colette i jej kuzyn wrócili na kolację.

Wampir dotrzymał słowa. Dał mu świstoklik. Blaise ujął w dłonie breloczek w kształcie żaby i po kilku minutach lotu uderzył stopami w podłogę na środku gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Zachwiał się, ale nie upadł. Jego szyję otoczyły ramiona matki i poczuł zapach jej perfum. Najpiękniejszy zapach na świecie.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina pierwsza po południu – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

– Panie Longbottom – powiedział Snape po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

– Słucham, panie profesorze... – szepnął Neville ledwie dosłyszalnie.

– Nie przypomina pan w niczym swojego ojca. Na szczęście nie jest pan do niego ani trochę podobny – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów, przyglądając się uważnie twarzy Neville'a.

– Nie... Nie rozumiem? – jęknął chłopak.

– Ma pan sumienie – wyjaśnił spokojnie Snape.

Wszyscy zamarli. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się sardonicznie, odwrócił na pięcie i wyszedł trzasnąwszy portretem.

– O, na Merlina! – wykrzyknęła z wyraźną rozpaczą profesor McGonagall.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina trzecia po południu – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

Ron popatrzył błagalnie na opiekunkę Gryffindoru.

− Czy naprawdę nie możemy trochę potrenować? – spytał. – Przecież na terenie szkoły powinno być bezpiecznie! Sam dyrektor zakładał zabezpieczenia! A boisko quidditcha jest blisko zamku!

Profesor McGonagall wyraźnie się wahała. Argumenty chłopaka brzmiały sensownie, ale czuła, że jednak nie powinna im na to pozwolić.

– Kto chce trenować? – spytała surowo, chcąc zyskać na czasie.

– Ja, Harry i Ginny – odpowiedział szybko rudzielec. Nie wspomniał oczywiście, że sam usilnie ich oboje do tego namawiał.

Miał dziwne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś niezwykłego... A swoim przeczuciom Ron nauczył się już ufać. Poza tym, chciał oderwać siostrę i przyjaciela od roztrząsania tego wszystkiego, co się zdarzyło. No i nikt inny nie mógł im towarzyszyć... Ron nawet sam przed sobą z trudem przyznawał się do tego, że pragnął by jego siostra i Harry byli parą. Dlatego ucieszył się z nadarzającej się okazji do zaaranżowania takiej sytuacji, gdzie byliby właściwie sami. On oczywiście nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać. I gorąco dziękował losowi za to, że sprzyjał jego planom.

Dean opuścił zamek na kilka godzin z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, który pojawił się po obiedzie i gdzieś chłopaka zabrał. Mieli wrócić na kolację. Bliźniacy i Hermiona zostali zapędzeni przez Snape'a do wykonania jakiegoś eliksiru, który był pilnie potrzebny. Neville dostał Eliksir Bezsennego Snu i chrapał teraz w dormitorium, zaś Lunę Dumbledore i Snape zabrali do Munga. Miała odwiedzić chorą ciotkę ojca. A Malfoy siedział zamknięty w lochach!

Mogli mieć całe boisko dla siebie! Oby tylko McGonagall dała im zgodę!

###

– Harry! Ginny! – wrzasnął Ron wpadając do pokoju wspólnego. – Zgodziła się! Bierzcie miotły i jazda na boisko!

Ron patrzył jak oboje wstają z kanapy, na której siedzieli i posłusznie idą do swoich dormitoriów. Zatarł ręce. Kiedy wychodził z wieży w poszukiwaniu ich opiekunki, jego siostra i przyjaciel byli pogrążeni w dyskusji na temat tego, co Snape powiedział o ojcu Neville'a. Ron miał tych rozważań po dziurki w nosie. Dlatego namawiał ich na trening. Żeby oderwali się od roztrząsania w kółko tych kwestii. Bardzo to było przygnębiające, i bez tego naprawdę mieli już dość zmartwień!

###

Zanim Harry usłyszał przeraźliwy krzyk Ginny i wrzask Rona, poczuł mroźny powiew. Okrutne zimno prawie dosięgało serca. Chłopak chwycił różdżkę i spojrzał w górę. Niebo przesłoniła ciemna chmura błyskawicznie opadająca prosto na boisko.

„Dementorzy..." – pomyślał tępo. Machinalnie podleciał do Rona tkwiącego nieruchomo przy środkowej pętli. Rudowłosy wyglądał, jakby go sparaliżowało. Gdy Harry znalazł się tuż przy nim, oprzytomniał i też złapał za różdżkę.

– Ex... Expecto Patronum... – wykrztusił celując w niebo, ale z końca jego magicznego patyka wydobył się tylko strzęp srebrnej mgiełki.

Harry objął przyjaciela wpół lewą ręką i przyciągnął do siebie, jednocześnie kierując kolanami Błyskawicę w stronę Ginny, która próbowała uciec na ziemię. Niestety, dementorzy byli zbyt blisko i zbliżali się za szybko. Harry ciągnąc Rona za sobą zdołał podlecieć do dziewczyny na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale ziemia wciąż była daleko, a dementorzy tuż, tuż...

Ginny wyczarowała srebrnego Łabędzia, który latał dookoła niej i syczał na zbliżające się potwory.

Ron, widząc że jego siostra nie straciła głowy, otrząsnął się i zebrał siły do walki. Po chwili wokół trojga młodych ludzi krążyły dwa Łabędzie i Jeleń.

Dementorzy otoczyli ich ze wszystkich stron. Patronusy trzymały potwory na dystans, ale ile jeszcze wytrzymają? Harry starał się nie dopuścić do siebie zwątpienia. Przecież tym parszywcom tylko o to chodzi!

Zamknął oczy.

„Mamo... Pomóż..." – pomyślał rozpaczliwie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie wzywał zmarłą. Nie pamiętał jej przecież... Chociaż... Zawsze, gdy myślał o matce ogarniało go uczucie ciepła i spokoju. Tak jak teraz...

Uniósł powieki. Ze zdumieniem spostrzegł, że otacza go bardzo gęsta, srebrzysta mgła, w której migają jakieś cienie. Wyczuwał tuż obok obecność Rona i słyszał głos Ginny.

Opadli na murawę boiska. Harry uderzył piętami o ziemię. Srebrna mgła nie zniknęła, nadal ich otaczała prawie nieprzejrzystym woalem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Dementorów właściwie już nie czuł, gdzieś tam byli, ale daleko. Stali we trójkę obok siebie, a wokół nich krążyły... Cztery patronusy! Dwa Łabędzie, Jeleń i... Łania! Dopiero teraz chłopak uświadomił sobie, że Ginny i Ron patrzą na niego z podziwem i osłupieniem jednocześnie.

– Harry... – wykrztusiła dziewczyna. – Ty jesteś...

– Potężny – dopowiedział Ron kręcąc głową.

– Szybko do zamku! – Harry błyskawicznie przejął inicjatywę, postanawiając odłożyć na później wszelkie wyjaśnienia.

– Tuuutaj! – usłyszeli wołanie McGonagall.

Pobiegli kierując się w stronę jej głosu. Srebrna mgła nadal kłębiła się i wirowała wokół nich i zdawała się wciąż gęstnieć. Ledwo widzieli siebie nawzajem. Chłopcy chwycili Ginny pod ramiona, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Harry czuł kłucie w boku, jak wówczas, gdy pędził jak szalony, bo prawie spóźnił się na drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Teraz z trudem dotrzymywał kroku długonogiemu Ronowi. Tylko, że tym razem był to wyścig o życie.

Nagle mgła nieco się rozrzedziła. Ujrzeli kilka kroków przed sobą wejście na dziedziniec z fontanną. Chwilę później wpadli w objęcia śmiertelnie bladej McGonagall, która prawie płacząc wyściskała całą trójkę.

– To moja wina! – jęczała.

Harry i Ron popatrzyli na siebie ponad głową Ginny. Ich opiekunka niezwykle rzadko traciła panowanie nad sobą. A teraz obwiniała się za to, że pozwoliła im na trening... No, ale kto mógł przewidzieć, że Voldemort jest aż tak zdesperowany, żeby poważyć się teraz na zaatakowanie Hogwartu!

– Gdzie dementorzy?! – zabrzmiał tuż przy nich gniewny okrzyk Snape'a. Obok Mistrza Eliksirów stali dwaj mężczyźni. Szary na twarzy jak popiół Kingsley Shacklebolt i biały jak kreda Bill Weasley.

– Harry ich pogonił – wychrypiała McGonagall.

– To znaczy?! – domagał się wyjaśnień Snape.

– Wyczarował dwa patronusy i wypuścił tę mgłę, która nas otuliła – wykrzyknął Ron z podziwem.

– Wypuścił... mgłę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Jak?

– Nosem – powiedziała spokojnie Ginny. – A potem, to już sączyła się z niego... No... zewsząd – dodała.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina szósta po południu – Hogwart, Wieża Gryffindoru.

– Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałem się z czymś podobnym! – stwierdził Albus Dumbledore. Był wyraźnie poruszony.

– Podwojony patronus to nie jest nic niezwykłego, ale... – zaczęła mówić McGonagall i urwała z bezradną miną.

– Ale zawsze zwielokrotniony patronus ma tę samą postać – dopowiedział Olaf Goldstone.

– Jak to? – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – To można stworzyć kilka patronusów na raz?

– Jakbyś sam tego nie zrobił... – mruknęła pod nosem Ginny.

– No... tak... – speszył się Harry.

– Gdy byliśmy w trzeciej klasie stworzyłeś niezwykle potężnego patronusa – włączyła się Hermiona. – I wystąpiło podobne zjawisko, co teraz. Tylko, że ja wtedy myślałam, że jest to naturalne.

– To znaczy, że co?! – zdenerwował się Harry. – Mój Jeleń wyskoczył wtedy z różdżki! I nie towarzyszyła mu Łania!

– A srebrna mgła? – spytała spokojnie Hermiona.

– No... Świecił... I... No, tak, był otoczony taką srebrną mgiełką... Rozlała się szeroko... – Harry z wysiłkiem przypominał sobie wydarzenia sprzed paru lat.

– Kiedy do mnie wróciłeś, ta blada mgiełka otaczała cię taką świetlistą otoczką. Zanikała, ale nie rozwiewała się. Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś ją w siebie wchłaniał.

– Nie zwróciłem wtedy na to uwagi – jęknął Harry.

– A teraz? Nie zauważyłeś, że ta srebrna mgła sączy się z ciebie?! – wykrzyknął Ron z niedowierzaniem.

– Nie, bo zamknąłem oczy żeby się lepiej skoncentrować – wyjaśnił Harry. – Kiedy je otworzyłem, mgła już była.

Nie zamierzał im powiedzieć, że wezwał na pomoc matkę. Może rzeczywiście przybyła mu na ratunek, tak jak wtedy na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego? Postanowił tę tajemnicę zatrzymać dla siebie. Bo i tak to nie mogło mieć przecież żadnego znaczenia.

Harry tak się zamyślił, że nie zauważył dociekliwych spojrzeń Snape'a i Goldstone'a. A w oczach Dumbledore'a pojawiło się ogromne znużenie. I smutek.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina szósta po południu – Dom Riddle'ów, Little Hangleton.

Voldemort z niedowierzaniem i wściekłością patrzył na kilkunastu dementorów.

– Gdzie reszta? – wysyczał.

– Unicestwieni – zawył jeden z potworów.

– Potter! – ryknął z furią Riddle.


	7. Chapter 7

**A ten odcinek dedykuję wspaniałej dordze. Dorgo – jesteś WIELKA!**

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina siódma po południu – Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

Remus Lupin i Nimfadora Tonks nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych. Spodziewali się tego, co właśnie usłyszeli od Dumbledore'a. Tonks nawet nie próbowała ukryć zadowolenia.

– Strasznie się cieszę! – wykrzyknęła z radością w głosie.

– Z... czego? – zdumiał się Remus. – Mamy przed sobą wyjątkowo trudne zadanie, a ty...

– Ojej, nie bądź tak sceptycznie nastawiony! – przerwała mu niecierpliwie. – Straszny z ciebie zrzęda, kotku! I dlaczego tak pesymistycznie oceniasz nasze szanse? – W tym pytaniu zadźwięczała wyraźna nagana.

– A znasz stare powiedzenie, o tym, jaka jest różnica między pesymistą i optymistą? Ano taka, że pesymista jest po prostu lepiej poinformowany – zadrwił z kąta Severus Snape.

– Severusie, czyżbyś wiedział o czymś, co może uniemożliwić Remusowi i Nimfadorze dogadanie się z naszymi francuskimi sojusznikami? – spytał dyrektor surowo. – Skoro tak, to może nas o tym poinformujesz?

– Po to tu jestem, panie profesorze – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape.

– Słuchamy zatem. I rozumiem, że zajmie to co najmniej kilka minut, a więc... – Stary czarodziej machnięciem różdżki wyczarował trzy wygodne krzesła i zaprosił gestem pozostałą trójkę by usiedli. Sam zajął fotel. Lupin i Tonks szybko skorzystali z zaproszenia. Severus Snape niechętnie osunął się na ostatnie wolne krzesło.

– Po pierwsze, Lupin, powinieneś coś wiedzieć o swoich francuskich krewnych – powiedział szorstko Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Wiem... Ojciec i dziadek sporo mi opowiadali – mruknął niechętnie Remus.

– Więc zapewne słyszałeś także o... Drakonidach? – Snape z napięciem czekał na odpowiedź.

Lupina zaskoczyło to pytanie. Ale po chwili w jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Czy ci... „drakonidzi" mają coś wspólnego ze smokami? To są... Władcy smoków? – spytał.

– Tak, dokładnie – Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową z zadowoloną miną. – Tak. Są to rody czarodziei, którzy znają mowę smoków. Czyli właśnie „władcy smoków". Pamiętasz, rozmawialiśmy o nich z ministrem. Drakonidzi w większości są przeciwko Czarnemu Rogogonowi, niestety wielu z nich go popiera. Zwłaszcza młodzi. Ale z przeciwnikami tego szaleńca nawiązaliśmy współpracę. I tu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Lupinowie bali się ich, można powiedzieć, od zawsze. Teraz też raczej nie będą zbyt przychylnie nastawieni do idei współpracy. Tym bardziej, że nie lubią i metamorfomagów... – popatrzył na dziewczynę zmrużonymi oczami.

– Dlaczego?! – oburzyła się Tonks. – Coś takiego!

– Lepiej, żebyście o tym wiedzieli. – Snape ostrzegawczo podniósł rękę. – Masz listy od Digorry'ego, co jest sporym atutem i będziesz rozmawiać z najrozsądniejszym ze swoich krewniaków, który na szczęście ma spore wpływy w większości klanów. Cały problem w tym, że wielu francuskich wilkołaków skłaniało się do współpracy z Voldemortem, bo on obiecywał im równe prawa. Choć we Francji likantropów się nie prześladuje, bo po prostu są zbyt silni i dobrze zorganizowani, to oni sympatyzowali z brytyjskimi i dlatego byli gotowi popierać Riddle'a.

– Rozumiem. – Remus skinął głową. – Diggory dał mi te listy do przeczytania... Napisał wprost o zmianach uregulowań prawnych dotyczących wilkołaków i proponuje współpracę...

– Bardzo dobrze. Ale jak już powiedziałem, francuscy Lupinowie mogą nie zgodzić się na sojusz z Drakonidami, bo po pierwsze boją się smoków, a po drugie mogą nie uwierzyć, że oni w większości jednak nie popierają Czarnego Rogogona. Wstępne rozmowy mogą ci się udać, masz spore atuty, Lupin, ale nie wychylaj się za mocno i nie obiecuj zbyt wiele...

– Nawet nie mogę, bo nie zostałem do tego upoważniony – przerwał Remus.

– Lepiej o tym pamiętaj! – sarknął Snape.

– Czy to wszystko, Severusie? – zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, patrząc na niego uważnie.

– Nie, ale myślę, że na początek wystarczy – odparł ponuro Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Niech będzie – dyrektor jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się Severusowi, jednak ten milczał. Dumbledore sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął skórzaną aktówkę, którą wręczył Lupinowi. – Wylatujecie jutro rano samolotem do Paryża. Z Heathrow. Lądujecie na Orly. W środku są bilety lotnicze, rezerwacja hotelu, pieniądze i karty kredytowe – poinformował. – Oprócz tego dwa telefony komórkowe i dokładne instrukcje, jak tego wszystkiego używać. Dołożyłem jeszcze kilka map i przewodnik po Francji. Ten przewodnik to wasz świstoklik do Londynu. Uaktywni się o szóstej rano. Zapoznajcie się dokładnie z tym co wam dałem. To wszystko.

– Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, muszę panu coś powiedzieć! – zawołała z determinacją Tonks. – A z tobą też mam do pogadania! – odwróciła się gwałtownie do Lupina.

– Dobra, Lupin, idziemy stąd – Severus zerwał się z krzesła i pociągnął zaskoczonego Remusa za sobą. – Ja też mam z tobą do pogadania!

Tonks została w gabinecie.

###

Chwilę później.

– Nimfadoro, co się dzieje? – Dumbledore nie ukrywał zaniepokojenia. Tonks rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Scrimgeour mi się oświadczył! – wybuchnęła wściekle.

Dyrektor przez chwilę milczał. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Co się za tym kryje? – spytał cicho.

– On twierdzi, że jesteśmy kuzynami. I powinniśmy się pobrać, tym bardziej, że oboje jesteśmy metamorfomagami! I jeszcze oznajmił, że trzeba podtrzymać ciągłość rodową...

– To nie jest prawdziwy powód – stwierdził sucho stary czarodziej.

– Oczywiście, że nie, nie wierzę – warknęła dziewczyna. – Choć podejrzewam, że to o pokrewieństwie, zawiera jakieś ziarno prawdy...

– To znaczy?

– Zgłosił się do mnie facet, który powiedział mi, że moi przodkowie kilka pokoleń temu mieli konflikt z resztą rodu i opuścili rodzinę... A ja powinnam wrócić na, jak się wyraził, „łono rodu"... Śmieszne, co? I poślubić kogoś odpowiedniego! Powiedziałam, że mam narzeczonego i żeby się wynosił, na co on... – wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. – Zaproponował mi pieniądze! – zakończyła z oburzeniem.

– I co ty na to? – zaciekawił się dyrektor, prezentując niezwykłe wręcz opanowanie podczas słuchania tej zdumiewającej opowieści.

– Spuściłam go ze schodów! – wrzasnęła z furią.

– Hmm... – mruknął Dumbledore, przyglądając się jej z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. – Dlaczego nie byłaś w Gryffindorze? – spytał cicho, jakby zadał to pytanie sobie, a nie jej.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Tonks odpowiedziała natychmiast.

– Tiara chciała mnie przydzielić do Ravenclawu, ale ja prosiłam o Hafflepuff, bo tam trafiła moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Tiara zgodziła się, ale powiedziała mi, że jestem dzieckiem powietrza, że niebo jest moim żywiołem i że będę żyła w locie! A Trelawney powiedziała mi kiedyś, że będę żyła z tym, który tak jak ja lata wysoko, choć o tym nie wie. I była jakaś dziwna...

– Miała takie szkliste oczy i mówiła grubym, szorstkim głosem, tak? – spytał z napięciem Dumbledore. – Coś jeszcze powiedziała?

– Tak. To było głupie, bredziła totalnie, jak zwykle – mruknęła dziewczyna z niesmakiem. – Że mój lotnik uratuje życie ognistego jednorożca!

Dyrektor westchnął.

– Tej zagadki teraz nie rozwiążemy – stwierdził. – Szkoda, że nie powiedziałaś mi tego wcześniej.

– Nie sądziłam, że to ważne – odpowiedziała Nimfadora z urazą. – Teraz i tak nie będę się nad tym zastanawiać! Ja nie chcę tego wyleniałego lwa! Ja chcę Remusa! – wrzasnęła i nieoczekiwanie się rozpłakała.

Ze ściany rozległo się oburzone prychnięcie i kilka chichotów, ale zamarły pod potępiającym wzrokiem Dumbledore'a.

– Nie ma się z czego śmiać – powiedział spokojnie aktualny dyrektor Hogwartu patrząc znacząco na portrety swoich poprzedników. Wstał z fotela i podszedł do skulonej na krześle pochlipującej dziewczyny.

– Nie mogę kazać Remusowi cię poślubić. – Delikatnie pogłaskał ją po malinowych włosach, które szarzały w błyskawicznym tempie.

– On mówi, że jest dla mnie za stary, za biedny i zbyt niebezpieczny! – Tonks siąknęła nosem. – A ukradł mi fotografię i nosi w kieszeni szaty! – zdradziła. – I myśli, że ja o tym nie wiem!

– Porozmawiam z nim, ale nie teraz – obiecał jej Dumbledore. – „Jak wrócicie z Francji, to może ten temat już będzie passé" – pomyślał. – „Ale parę innych kwestii będziemy musieli przedyskutować."

###

Kilka minut później, Hogwart, kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Severusie, to... niemożliwe! Ja jestem dla niej za stary, zbyt biedny, zbyt niebezpieczny! – jęknął Remus Lupin.

– Lupin, ja nie żartuję! – W głosie Severusa Snape'a brzmiał autentyczny gniew.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że namawiasz mnie do poślubienia tej młodej, niewinnej dziewczyny!

– Wiesz ty co, Lupin? – Snape złapał się za głowę, zdesperowany. – Nie posądzałem cię o naiwność. Niewinna, rzeczywiście! Zresztą, to akurat jest tu najmniej istotne. To, co tu ci powiedziałem, to tylko między nami. Nie możesz tego nikomu powtórzyć!

– Nawet szefowi? – spytał cicho Remus.

– Przede wszystkim jemu. Te rozgrywki go nie dotyczą i to nie jego sprawa. A co do twojego małżeństwa z Tonks... Tłumaczyłem ci, że wasz mariaż, to sprawa polityczna! Może nawet ważniejsza, niż związki dynastyczne koronowanych głów!

– Nie przesadzaj...

– Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś, o co chodzi? Lupin, nie udawaj idioty! NIE! JESTEŚ! TĘPAKIEM! – Ostatnie trzy słowa, Mistrz Eliksirów wywrzeszczał.

– Kocham ją – jęknął Remus. – Ale ja jestem...

– Wiem. Mówiłeś – przypomniał drwiąco Snape. – Za stary, zbyt biedny, zbyt niebezpieczny... – powtórzył kpiąco. – Nie dotarło do ciebie jeszcze, co tu jest grane? Waszych uczuć nikt nie bierze pod uwagę. A że się kochacie, to inna kwestia. To się bardzo dobrze składa... I jeśli nie odłożysz na bok swoich skrupułów, to twoja najdroższa zostanie zmuszona do poślubienia Rufusa Scrimgeoura! Albo jakiegoś innego metamorfomaga – warknął Snape. – Pamiętasz co nie tak dawno powiedziałem ci o pokerze? I że dostałeś znów pulę wygrywającą? Widziałem, że ta mała energicznie na ciebie leci; mówiąc wulgarnie, więc radzę skorzystać. Raz umknęła ci wielka szansa...

– Już teraz wiem, czemu nie możesz mi tego darować – szepnął Remus z rozpaczą. – Bardzo ją kochałeś...

– Kochałem w życiu sześć kobiet – zaśmiał się niewesoło Severus. – Z tych sześciu żyje już tylko jedna. Pozostałe pięć zamordowano. Wiesz o tym. Pierwszą była moja matka. I wiesz, kto ją zabił... Lily padła ofiarą jako druga z kolei. Ofiarą szaleństwa Voldemorta...

– Czy myślisz, że gdybym ja... Wtedy... Żyłaby dzisiaj? – Lupin zacisnął pięści, bo nie zdołał opanować drżenia dłoni.

– Kto wie, Lupin? Kto wie... – westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina ósma wieczorem – Hogwart, pokój gościnny.

Blaise Zabini siedział w fotelu naprzeciwko matki i zbierał siły do zasadniczej rozmowy. Nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Poczuł w głowie kompletną pustkę. Nagle wszystkie wymyślone przez niego wcześniej zwroty, jakimi planował rozpocząć tę rozmowę z matką wydały mu się płytkie, trywialne i sztuczne. Pozostała tylko naga, niemiła prawda. Prawda, której jeszcze nie poznał, a która mu się należy!

Matka uniosła głowę i obrzuciła go czujnym spojrzeniem.

– Mamo, jestem już dorosły – powiedział Blaise stanowczo. – Chcę wiedzieć...

– Masz rację – przerwała mu z determinacją. – Powinieneś wiedzieć. Od czego mam zacząć?

– Od śmierci ojca...

– Słusznie, synku, od tego się wszystko zaczęło – przyznała ponuro. – Zatem... Nie, chyba jednak nie od tego powinnam rozpocząć moją spowiedź. – Miało to zapewne zabrzmieć ironicznie, ale jakoś nie wyszło. Blaise obserwował ją spod przymkniętych powiek. Denerwowała się...

– Myślę, że zrozumiesz... – szepnęła. – A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję – popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem. – Obiecuję, że będę szczera. Dowiesz się prawdy.

Blaise skinął głową nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy matki i poprawił się w fotelu.

– Bardzo kochałam twojego ojca. Miałam trzynaście lat, gdy rodzice... To znaczy, twoi dziadkowie... – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, tak jakoś w głąb. – Zabrali mnie na wakacje do Włoch. Tam poznałam twojego ojca. To były najpiękniejsze wakacje w moim życiu – westchnęła. – Mój ojciec prowadził rozległe interesy, a matka spotkała się z Mistrzynią Białej Magii. To była babka Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Znasz go przecież...

– Znam – potwierdził Blaise. – Przed oczami stanęła mu czarna twarz łysego mężczyzny, ozdobiona szerokim uśmiechem. Jednocześnie w uszach zabrzmiało pytanie zadane ironicznym tonem: „Ty naprawdę wierzysz, chłopcze, w te bzdury o czystej krwi?" Skrzywił się w duchu. W gruncie rzeczy Shacklebolt miał przecież rację. To były bzdury!

– Mów dalej, mamo – ponaglił.

– Tak, że dla twoich dziadków ten wyjazd nie do końca był odpoczynkiem. Twoja babcia szykowała się do objęcia stanowiska Najwyższej Kapłanki Kultu Białej Magii, a dziadek finalizował transakcję, która miała mu przynieść miliony...

– Przyniosła? – Mimo woli zainteresował się Blaise.

– A i owszem! Nawet dziesięć razy więcej niż się spodziewał – zaśmiała się niewesoło pani Zabini. – Jego partnerem w interesach był twój ojciec. Miał wtedy dwadzieścia pięć lat. Dwa lata wcześniej odziedziczył wielki majątek po swoim bezdzietnym stryju. Czego nie mógł mu darować jego własny ojciec, czyli twój drugi dziadek.

– Dlaczego? – wyrwało się Blaise'owi ze zdumieniem. Nie znał tych rodzinnych tajemnic i nigdy nie poznał swego włoskiego dziadka. Czyżby właśnie miał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego?

– Ojciec twojego ojca był utracjuszem, kobieciarzem i hulaką. Twój pradziadek podzielił swój ogromny majątek między obu synów naprawdę sprawiedliwie. Starszy, czyli brat twego dziadka odziedziczył siedzibę rodową i wszystkie nieruchomości, a młodszy, czyli twój dziadek, równowartość majątku w gotówce.

– Pamiętam – mruknął chłopak. – Tata mi opowiadał, że takie praktyki w rodzinach czystej krwi są powszechne.

– Zgadza się – potwierdziła pani Zabini. – Twój dziadek przetracił wszystko co miał w przeciągu kilku lat, a było tego niemało i musiał prosić o pomoc brata. Stryj twego dziadka obiecał mu utrzymanie i niewielką miesięczną rentę, ale postawił bratu warunek, że on wychowa jego syna jak własnego.

– Mego ojca! – krzyknął Blaise.

– Tak. Twój stryjeczny dziadek zostawił twemu ojcu majątek, z zastrzeżeniem w testamencie, że jego brat będzie tak jak dotychczas dostawać tylko niewielką rentę. I wtedy stało się...

– Przepraszam, a co z babcią? Umarła młodo, tyle wiem... – przerwał Blaise.

– Popełniła samobójstwo. Wpadła w depresję, jak twój dziadek w ciągu jednej nocy przegrał w karty jej posag – westchnęła matka.

– No, tak. Pewnie się wcale nie zmartwił – skonstatował zgryźliwie chłopak.

– O, bez wątpienia masz rację – zgodziła się z nim matka. – A twój dziadek po śmierci brata pojechał do Monte Carlo i udało mu się rozbić bank.

– Użył czarów? – Ni to zapytał, ni to stwierdził Blaise z dezaprobatą.

– Nie, to było niemożliwe. Grimaldi są czarodziejami i potrafią się obronić przeciwko takim jak twój dziadek...

– Grimaldi to czarodzieje? – zdumiał się chłopak.

– Nie wszyscy, ale to nie należy do naszych spraw – skarciła go.

– No, taaak... Słusznie, mamo, kontynuuj więc... – westchnął Blaise.

– Twój dziadek dostał udaru i zmarł błyskawicznie, a jego wygrana trafiła do rąk twojego ojca... Żeby nie przedłużać opowieści... Tego lata zaręczyłam się z twoim ojcem. Do Hogwartu wróciłam już jako narzeczona Roberta Blaise'a Zabiniego. Wyszłam za niego za mąż natychmiast po otrzymaniu dyplomu, a ty urodziłeś się dokładnie dziewięć miesięcy po naszym ślubie.

– Miałem czternaście lat, gdy ojciec zginął – powiedział spokojnie Blaise. – Czy teraz dowiem się wreszcie, CO się naprawdę stało?

– A i owszem, dowiesz się – zapowiedziała złowrogo pani Zabini. – Otóż na pewnym ministerialnym przyjęciu poznaliśmy człowieka, z którym miałeś niemiłą konieczność obcowania jako ze swoim ojczymem numer jeden. Wpadłam mu w oko. Niestety. On zamordował twojego ojca... Bo chciał MNIE!

– A ty go poślubiłaś?! – Blaise zerwał się gwałtownie z fotela zaciskając pięści. – I to w tydzień po śmierci ojca!

– Właśnie – potwierdziła matka z mściwą satysfakcją. – Nasze małżeństwo trwało miesiąc. Dokładnie tyle czasu, ile wymaga uwarzenie Eliksiru Wielosokowego!

Blaise opadł na fotel z wyrazem całkowitego osłupienia na twarzy.

– Że co? – spytał tępo.

– Tuż przez pogrzebem obcięłam twemu ojcu kosmyk włosów. Oczywiście postarałam się, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Byłam zdecydowana. Chciałam się zemścić na mordercy. Zaczęłam zbierać ingrediencje do eliksiru. Zajęło mi to tydzień. I przez cały czas ostro urabiałam zbrodniarza. Udawałam zagubioną i pełną lęku o swoją przyszłość. A on rycersko ofiarował się z pomocą... Większość mężczyzn traci instynkt zachowawczy, gdy pożądają kobiety. Pamiętaj o tym! Rozpalałam jego zmysły, a on leciał jak ćma do ognia. Jednocześnie szykowałam pułapkę. Nie było to trudne. Auror to bardzo niebezpieczny zawód... Najęłam kilku obwiesiów do obrabowania jednego ze sklepów jego wuja. To był bardzo bogaty przedsiębiorca... A ja byłam pewna, że mój małżonek osobiście będzie brał udział w interwencji i obławie na rabusiów. I tak się stało. Ukryłam się w pobliżu, zażyłam eliksir z włosem twojego ojca i czekałam.

– Na co? – szepnął Blaise mimo woli. Bo przecież znał odpowiedź.

– Na pojawienie się mego małżonka oczywiście – zaśmiała się bezradośnie pani Zabini. – Bez trudu zwabiłam go do ciemnego, ślepego zaułka. Miałam przygotowany świstoklik. Ten idiota zobaczył mnie i próbował rzucić na mnie zaklęcie. Sparowałam je i oświetliłam różdżką twarz. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tak przerażonego człowieka! Chciałam, żeby wiedział, za co umiera! – warknęła zawzięcie. – Rzuciłam na niego Avadę i uruchomiłam świstoklik. Nikt mnie nie podejrzewał...

– A drugi? – spytał cicho chłopak. Opowieść matki wstrząsnęła nim. Nie potrafił rozeznać się w swoich uczuciach. On też kochał ojca i zdawał sobie aż za dobrze sprawę z tego, że gdyby matka go nie pomściła, to morderca uniknąłby kary. Zbrodniarz pochodził z bogatej, bardzo szeroko i wysoko ustosunkowanej rodziny i był aurorem. Nikt nawet nie próbował go oskarżyć o zabójstwo... Pozostałby bezkarny. Ale czym zawinił jego drugi ojczym? Ślamazarny facet bez krzty inicjatywy i indywidualności. Był mężem pani Zabini przez trzy miesiące... Czyżby jego jedyną winą było to, że przyjaźnił się z jego pierwszym ojczymem?

– Wiedział o zbrodni swego przyjaciela i nie pisnął słówka... Zresztą, ta ich „przyjaźń"... – matka zaśmiała się drwiąco. – Twój drugi ojczym zachowywał się jak niewolnik uwielbiający swojego pana. Nie był zdolny do samodzielnego myślenia – prychnęła. – Podziwiał tego drania i powiedział mi, że czuje się zobowiązany, żeby się mną „zaopiekować" po jego śmierci; jak się wyraził. Domyślasz się, do czego zmierzam – spojrzała na syna spod przymrużonych powiek.

– Tak, mamo, domyślam się, niestety... Nie mam wątpliwości – westchnął Blaise. – W czym zawinił?

– Pomagał w morderstwie twego ojca i zacierał ślady. Podałam mu Veritaserum i wyciągnęłam z niego to wyznanie. Potem wymazałam mu pamięć. To nie było trudne. Marny był z niego czarodziej – wyjaśniła z pogardą. – Ale on też był mężczyzną, więc uwiedzenie go było proste. A zginął warząc wybuchowy eliksir. Pomylił składniki... No, cóż. Tak bywa – zakończyła z błyskiem w oku.

– Mamo... – Wstrząśniętemu chłopakowi zabrakło słów. Ale natychmiast uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien być zdziwiony. Kłębiły się w nim sprzeczne uczucia. Jego matka zamordowała dwóch ludzi. Z zemsty. No, tak, ale gdyby tego nie zrobiła, oni cieszyliby się życiem i bezkarnością. I czyż nie zasługiwali na to co ich spotkało?! Blaise przypomniał sobie, że sam miał ochotę ich zabić. Ze wstydem pomyślał o swoich ówczesnych uczuciach. Chciał zabić tych mężczyzn, dlatego, bo był zazdrosny o matkę. I tylko tyle, nie wiedział nic o tym, co się naprawdę działo, nie znał też motywów jej postępowania. I co teraz? No, ale to przecież jeszcze nie wszystko! Popatrzył matce w oczy. Nie wyglądało na to, że ona czegokolwiek żałuje.

– Nie zamierzałam wychodzić za mąż czwarty raz – kontynuowała swoją opowieść. – Zajęłam się interesami, majątek nie może leżeć odłogiem, a ja nie chciałam niczego zmarnować. Twój ojciec pozaczynał różne transakcje, bardzo korzystnie, więc ciągnęłam to dalej. Jeden z konkurentów Roberta... To znaczy, twojego ojca... okropnie bruździł. Podjęłam pertraktacje. Zaczęliśmy się spotykać... Doszłam do wniosku, że więcej osiągnę jako kobieta niż rywalka w interesach. I słusznie. Negocjacje zamieniły się w zaloty. Garrick, twój trzeci ojczym, adorował mnie nader wytwornie i elegancko – prychnęła kpiąco.

Blaise przypomniał sobie Garricka de Concasser. Facet wyglądał jak wyblakły w słońcu i wiecznie zaspany. Pozory jednak mylą, de Concasser był niezwykle inteligentny i cwany. Próbował się wkraść w łaski Blaise'a, ale nie robił tego nachalnie. Zawarli rozejm, a choć chłopak nigdy go nie polubił, podziwiał szczerze za niezwykły spryt i do perfekcji opanowane umiejętności owijania rozmówców wokół palca. Był mężem matki przez pół roku. Wyglądało na to, że darzyła go szczerą sympatią. Co się z nim stało? Czy jego też zabiła? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego? Zastanowił się, jak zadać pytanie. Wprost? Zanim się zdecydował, matka wyjaśniła sprawę.

– Okazał się całkiem niezłym człowiekiem, mężczyzną też...

Blaise uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na to wyznanie. Matka mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

– Niestety, jego wspólnikowi nie spodobało się nasze małżeństwo, choć bardziej chodziło mu o to, że nie pozwalałam Garrickowi wplątać się w interesy, które były moim zdaniem niezbyt czyste. Wspólnik był wściekły i po wielkiej awanturze opuścił przedsiębiorstwo. Sprawił nam mnóstwo kłopotów, bo musieliśmy podzielić firmę. Twierdził, że go oszukaliśmy. To nie była prawda, nigdy nie oszukiwałam w interesach, a tego człowieka chciałam się jak najszybciej pozbyć. Nie ufałam mu. Okazało się, że intuicja mnie nie zawiodła. Interes, którego Garrick uniknął, skończył się dla jego byłego kompana katastrofą. Niewiele brakowało, żeby trafił do Azkabanu. Wykręcił się gigantyczną łapówką, w czym pomógł mu stary Malfoy.

– Taa... – mruknął Blaise. – Ten to umie robić takie rzeczy. Pamiętam jak ojciec opowiadał o jego sprawkach.

– Fakt, ale utrzymywaliśmy z Malfoyami i Blackami poprawne stosunki. Czysty pragmatyzm synu – stwierdziła pani Zabini cynicznie. – Ciekawe, jak długo Lucjusz posiedzi w Azkabanie – zastanowiła się złośliwie.

– To nieważne mamo – uciął Blaise. – Co się stało z Garrickiem?

– Jego były wspólnik go zabił. – W oczach matki Blaise ujrzał prawdziwą wściekłość. – Urządził wszystko wyjątkowo sprytnie i oczywiście miał alibi, ale nie ze mną takie mydlenie oczu. Pozwolisz, że nie będę wdawała się w szczegóły? Nie mogłam tego puścić płazem!

– Co zrobiłaś? – Blaise oblizał wargi. Czuł suchość w gardle. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

– Drań był ostrożny i chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że ja wiem, bo próbował zabić także mnie. Cudem wręcz uszłam z życiem z dwóch sprokurowanych przez niego wypadków.

– Oczywiście nie dało się go o to oskarżyć? – Chłopak z najwyższym trudem zapanował nad głosem. W głębi ciała czuł narastający dygot.

– Nie. Zrozumiałam, że muszę sobie zapewnić ochronę – westchnęła ciężko pani Zabini.

– Dlatego poślubiłaś... – W pamięci Blaise'a pojawiła się twarz kolejnego męża matki. Twardy góral, Szkot z klanu Sutherland. Miał siedmiu wojowniczych braci, kilka sióstr, a wszystkie miały mężów. Czy wejście do tej rodziny zapewniło matce bezpieczeństwo? Chyba tak...

– Tak, dlatego. Moja rodzina zabawiła się w swatów i bardzo szybko podpisaliśmy ślubny kontrakt. Lewis był bardzo miły, ale dla mnie najważniejsze były inne jego zalety. Miał udziały w bankach zarówno w mugolskich jak i u Gringotta, no i niezwykłe wręcz wyczucie w interesach. Co jak się domyślasz bardzo mi się przydało... No, cóż. Moje kolejne małżeństwo wzbudziło prawdziwą panikę mordercy Garricka. Kilka dni po naszym ślubie przeżyłam kolejny zamach. Lewis mnie ochronił... Ty na szczęście byłeś bezpieczny w Hogwarcie... – Matka zająknęła się. – Pamiętasz, jak zabroniłam ci przyjechać do domu na święta wielkanocne? Bałam się o twoje życie... Po tym incydencie, mój mąż zwołał klanową naradę. Opowiedziałam Lewisowi i jego krewnym jak i dlaczego zginął Garrick. Uznali ten zamach na mnie za zniewagę. Szkoci to bardzo honorowy naród. Dyskusja była długa i burzliwa, ale skończyło się tym, że Lewis i jego bracia otrzymali zgodę na „dowolne działania". Tak się wyraził senior klanu, a jego słowo było dla wszystkich Sutherlandów prawem. Lewis zdecydował że należy problem zlikwidować radykalnie i ostatecznie, czyli zabić byłego wspólnika Garricka. I że tylko to zapewni mi bezpieczeństwo. Do spółki z dwoma swoimi braćmi przygotował ładunki wybuchowe, bo postanowili zabić go w „mugolskim ataku terrorystycznym". A ja... Nie zamierzałam ich powstrzymywać.

Blaise milczał. Pomyślał ponuro, że zachowywał się do tej pory jak rasowy tchórz. Dlaczego dowiadywał się tego wszystkiego dopiero teraz?! Bo wcześniej nie chciał wiedzieć. Zamykał oczy i udawał sam przed sobą, że wszystko jest w porządku! Nie, obiecał sam sobie. Dość tego. Koniec z chowaniem głowy w piasek.

Teraz CHCIAŁ wiedzieć... No, to przecież właśnie się dowiaduje!

Matka obserwowała go z posępną miną. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

– Zamach się udał, ale nie do końca. Morderca zginął, tak jak było zaplanowane, niestety Lewis został bardzo ciężko ranny... Zmarł następnego dnia, ale przed śmiercią wymógł na mnie przyrzeczenie, że poślubię jego starszego brata, który był wdowcem od dwudziestu lat. Chciał mnie zabezpieczyć. Obiecałam mu to...

– No, tak, pamiętam – mruknął Blaise. – Nawet go lubiłem, był zabawny... Zmarł na atak serca.

– Zmarł na zawał. Chorował na serce od dzieciństwa – uzupełniła matka z westchnieniem.

– A ten ostatni? – warknął Blaise gniewnie. – Czemu poślubiłaś tego prostaka? Śmierciożercę?!

– Tym razem intuicja mnie zawiodła – przyznała pani Zabini niechętnie. – Wiedziałam, że Czarny Pan powrócił i chciałam zabezpieczyć ciebie i siebie. Sądziłam, że Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać będzie zwycięzcą, więc pozycja żony śmierciożercy zapewni nam obojgu spokój. Jakże się pomyliłam! No i nic nie wiedziałam o tym... Czarnym Rogogonie. Teraz myślę, że najlepiej będzie stanąć po stronie Dumbledore'a... – westchnęła. – Chyba nie mamy wyjścia synku... – urwała i popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. – Naprawdę nie wiem...

Blaise zacisnął pięści. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony jednocześnie. Miał wrażenie, że coś w nim pękło.

– To jest potworne! Nie, brak mi słów – wywarczał wściekle. Wyprostował się i szybko wstał. Górował nad matką wzrostem i z premedytacją to teraz wykorzystał. – Jak mogłaś?!

Matka również wstała, podeszła do niego i objęła go mocno, jak to robiła zawsze gdy był mały.

– Synku – szepnęła gorąco. – Wszystko robiłam dla ciebie...

Blaise usiłował ją odepchnąć bo nagle zrobiło mu się duszno. Ten zapach jej perfum! Zmienił zamiar i trochę wbrew sobie przytulił się do niej zaborczo. To była przecież jego matka. Kocha ją, do diabła! Nieważne, co zrobiła. Ale nie może już robić tego nigdy więcej!

Benvenuta Zabini wyczuła zmianę nastroju syna i oddała mu uścisk. Blaise odsunął się.

– Mamo – powiedział nadspodziewanie spokojnie. – To się musi skończyć. Nigdy nikomu nie powtórzę tego, co mi powiedziałaś, ale obiecaj mi... Żadnych więcej mężów! Teraz ja się tobą zaopiekuję!

– Dobrze, synku. – Pani Zabini uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Dorosłeś... Musimy jednak postanowić, co dalej. Jest wojna...

– Wiem! Aż za dobrze... – Blaise pomyślał, że to dobry moment na prawdziwie szczerą rozmowę. Opowie matce o swoich przygodach. I zastanowią się oboje, jak powinni postąpić oraz z kim zawrzeć sojusz. Jednego był pewien. Czarny Pan nie miał żadnych szans. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w myślach. Co za szczęście, że aurorzy uczynili jego matkę wdową po raz siódmy, uwalniając ją od zaślepionego fanatyka.

Następną godzinę Blaise Zabini i jego matka spędzili naradzając się. Oboje byli absolutnie zgodni co do jednego. Nie zamierzali angażować się po stronie przegranych...


	8. Chapter 8

###

Poniedziałek, 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina szósta wieczorem – Francja, rynek miasteczka Nuits Saint Georges.

Colin, Dennis i ich rodzice stali na rynku Nuits Saint Georges w tłumie widzów oglądających z ogromnym zainteresowaniem niezwykłe przedstawienie. Historia miłosna z czasów średniowiecza bardzo się wszystkim podobała. Sztuka była komedią. Znająca świetnie język gospodarzy pani Creevey tłumaczyła swoim mężczyznom tekst. Jeśli nawet nie wszystkie żarty zdążyła przetłumaczyć, to i tak bawili się znakomicie. Chłopcy i ich ojciec nie znali francuskiego ni w ząb, ale aktorzy grali tak sugestywnie, że i bez tłumaczenia prawie wszystko było dla nich zrozumiałe.

A główna heroina średniowiecznego romansu miała piękną szmaragdowo–zieloną suknię z wyhaftowanym na gorsie jednorożcem...

Pokaz walki na miecze wzbudził równie wielki entuzjazm. Mężczyźni w replikach średniowiecznych zbroi dokonywali cudów zręczności, zadając i parując ciosy ciężkimi mieczami, które w ich rękach chwilami przypominały migoczące promienie. Przed pokazem rycerze pozwolili widzom wziąć do ręki swoją broń. Oczywiście Creeveyowie wykorzystali okazję. Dennis niestety nie dał rady nawet odrobinę unieść dwuręcznego miecza, choć bardzo się starał. Colinowi udało się to z jednoręcznym, a ich ojciec z wyraźnym trudem podniósł i zadał cios – oczywiście w powietrze, wyimaginowanemu przeciwnikowi – półtoraręcznym mieczem o prostej klindze. Właściciel morderczego narzędzia pochwalił się, że sam wykuł sobie ten miecz z pióra resorowego. Zapytany przez panią Creevey co robi „w cywilu", gdy nie uprawia swego oryginalnego hobby, wyznał, że jest mechanikiem samochodowym. No, tak, to wiele wyjaśniało.

Colin i Dennis nie mogli się doczekać zakończenia spektaklu. Gospodarze imprezy – czyli władze miasteczka, zapowiedzieli jeszcze pokaz ogni sztucznych i zabawę taneczną, ale Creeveyowie musieli przecież jakoś dopaść „damę z jednorożcem". Wampir dał im wytyczne, co mają robić i obaj chłopcy zamierzali skrupulatnie się do nich zastosować.

Najprostsze pomysły są zawsze najlepsze. Rodzice zauważyli oczywiście cielęcy zachwyt, a jakim obaj ich synowie wpatrywali się w dziewczynę w zielonej sukni. Wreszcie ojciec chichocząc zaproponował im, żeby podeszli do niej i poprosili o autografy. Sami nie wymyśliliby tego lepiej! Pan Creevey podsunął im doskonały pretekst do wykorzystania. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie i prawie biegiem ruszyli na zaplecze prowizorycznej sceny, gdzie aktorzy wypoczywali po spektaklu. Odprowadzani szczerym śmiechem rodziców.

Dama z jednorożcem uśmiechnęła się, gdy do niej podeszli i gestem zaprosiła ich do maleńkiej klitki spełniającej najwyraźniej rolę garderoby i magazynu strojów jednocześnie, bo na wieszakach wisiało kilkanaście sukien. Nie zamknęła drzwi. Zostawiła je uchylone.

– Anglicy? – spytała.

– Tak! – potwierdzili chłopcy. – Prosimy o autografy! – zażądali głośno na użytek osób kręcących się na zapleczu.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i sięgnęła do stosu reklamowych prospektów zwalonych na malowniczą stertę na malutkim stoliczku obok wielkiego lustra.

– Jak masz na imię? – zwróciła się po angielsku do Colina.

– Colin Creevey, a to mój brat Dennis – odpowiedział szybko.

Dziewczyna puściła do nich oko i otworzyła szerzej drzwi do klitki.

– Jeanne! – zawołała. – Nie masz długopisu?

– Nie, Sophie – wymamrotało jakieś strasznie rozczochrane stworzenie w na wpół rozpiętej bluzce i z rozmazanym makijażem.

– Ja mam – zaoferował potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, wyciągając w stronę Sophie pożądane narzędzie do pisania.

Chłopcy zrozumieli, o co chodzi, mimo, że cała rozmowa toczyła się oczywiście po francusku.

Właściciel długopisu mrugnął do nich znacząco i zasłonił swoim ciałem szparę w drzwiach. Sophie wyjęła zza dekoltu długi łańcuszek z dziwnym wisiorkiem. Był to medalion z purpurową klepsydrą w środku. Błyskawicznie zarzuciła łańcuszek na ich szyje, tak, że wszyscy troje byli nim opleceni i obróciła kilkakrotnie klepsydrę.

– Uwaga... – jej szept był cichy jak tchnienie delikatnego powiewu wiatru.

Wysunęła z rękawa różdżkę i szybko uderzyła w czubek głowy najpierw Colina, potem Dennisa, a na końcu siebie. Obaj chłopcy mieli wrażenie, jakby strumień chłodnej wody spłynął im po ciele. W chwilę potem poczuli szarpnięcie i polecieli gdzieś w oszałamiającym tempie. Otaczała ich ciemność. Lot trwał bardzo krótko, po kilku sekundach uderzyli stopami o twardy bruk. Stanęli na rynku Nuits Saint Georges, ale nad ich głowami świeciło słońce. Colin zamrugał oślepiony. Czuł obok siebie obecność brata i dziewczyny, ale nie widział nikogo. Ani Dennisa, ani Sophie, ani siebie samego! Najwyraźniej Sophie rzuciła na nich zaklęcie niewidzialności. I dlaczego słońce stoi tak wysoko na niebie? Czyżby cofnęli się w czasie? Harry Potter opowiadał na zajęciach GD o zmieniaczach czasu... W medalionie Sophie była klepsydra... Nie zdążył się nad tym porządnie zastanowić. W powietrzu tuż przed jego nosem pojawił się długopis.

– Chwyćcie to – szepnęła Sophie.

Colin posłuchał natychmiast. Poczuł spocone palce Dennisa ocierające się o jego dłoń. Znów szarpnięcie, tym razem znacznie ostrzejsze, i kolejny lot. Okropne uczucie wirowania. „Świstoklik!" pomyślał i w tym samym momencie obroty ustały. Z wrażenia puścił długopis i upadł uderzając kolanami o coś miękkiego. Lekkie dotknięcie w czubek głowy zmobilizowało go do podniesienia się z klęczek. Tym razem nie było uczucia chłodu, tylko ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele.

Rozejrzał się. Byli na jakiejś łące, w oddali majaczył las, niedaleko rosły niewielkie drzewa. Obok niego stała Sophie, kilka kroków dalej leżał Dennis. A nad Młodym pochylał głowę wielki chiński ogniomiot, barwny jak rajski ptak. Smok uniósł łeb i spojrzał na Colina.

– Zemdlał? – spytał z niepokojem.

– Witaj, Skąpany W Tęczy – odpowiedział nerwowo Colin i podbiegł do brata. – Dennis! – wrzasnął, szarpiąc Młodego za ramię.

– No co... – wymamrotał Dennis w odpowiedzi. Podniósł się na czworaki, a potem z trudem wstał. Colin go podtrzymał.

– Co jest, mały? – szepnął.

– Trrrochę mi niedobrze – jęknął Dennis.

– Pierwszy raz w życiu podróżowałeś świstoklikiem, to dlatego – stwierdziła Sophie. – Wypij to – rozkazała podając chłopcu fiolkę z jasnoniebieskim eliksirem. Okazał się znakomity, chłopak po wypiciu leku natychmiast poczuł się lepiej.

– Cofnęliśmy się o sześć godzin – wyjaśniła dziewczyna patrząc uważnie na chłopców.

– Zmieniacz czasu. – Colin skinął głową, ucieszony, że jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne. – A co to było za zaklęcie, które na nas nałożyłaś? – zapytał z ciekawością.

– Zwykłe zaklęcie kameleona – odpowiedziała żywo.

– Jeśli obaj czujecie się już dobrze, to możemy zacząć szkolenie. Mamy niecałe sześć godzin przed sobą. Niemało, ale nie wolno nam tego czasu zmarnować – oznajmił smok. – Wrócicie w to samo miejsce, z którego wyruszyliście, dokładnie po piętnastu sekundach, licząc od momentu, w którym cofnęliście się w czasie.

I tak się stało.

Cztery godziny później Creeveyowie jechali samochodem w stronę Beaune. Mieli spędzić jedną noc w tym mieście, a następnego dnia rano wyruszyć dalej. Może do Doliny Rodanu? Jeszcze nie wiedzieli. Pewne było tylko jedno – Francja oferowała tak wiele ciekawych miejsc do obejrzenia, że wakacje nie wystarczą by zwiedzić choć drobną część z nich. Ojczyzna wina i serów to nie był nudny kraj, o nie!

Colin pogłaskał delikatnie okładkę reklamowego przewodnika turystycznego po Francji, który dała im Sophie. Ze swoim autografem, oczywiście. Tylko on i Dennis mogli przeczytać ukryty w nim tekst. Plan ich szkolenia oraz trasę, po której powinni się poruszać.

Colin rozparł się na tylnym siedzeniu i próbował zasnąć. Obok niego pochrapywał rozkosznie Dennis, ale do starszego z braci sen nie chciał przyjść. Colin czuł się okropnie zmęczony, ale i zadowolony z siebie. Skąpany W Tęczy okazał się bardzo wymagającym i surowym trenerem, choć nie można mu było odmówić umiejętności pedagogicznych. Najważniejszą sprawą, od której zaczęli, okazała się magia bezróżdżkowa.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina ósma wieczorem – Hogwart, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.

Harry patrzył osłupiały na Dumbledore'a i zastanawiał się, jakimi drogami wędrują myśli tego starego człowieka. Niewątpliwie był mądry. Bardzo mądry... Niestety, brakowało mu w tej mądrości... Czegoś. Wyczucia? Harry wciąż był na niego zły, że zostawił go u Dursleyów i nie zrobił NIC by te prymitywy traktowały go przyzwoicie. Chłopak z przykrością przypomniał sobie, że listy, które dostał gdy miał pójść do Hogwartu, były adresowane: „komórka pod schodami". Czyli Dumbledore jednak WIEDZIAŁ! Czy może uważał, że takie przeżycia go zahartują?! A teraz stał przed nim z tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem i mówił, że Harry powinien się pożegnać z „krewnymi"! Czy naprawdę starzec nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że marzeniem Harry'ego było nigdy już nie spotkać nikogo z nich? „Ciotka" – no, rzeczywiście! Nie wspominając o reszcie tych tak zwanych „krewnych"...

– Nie – powiedział twardo, patrząc wyzywająco na dyrektora. – Nie mam zamiaru się z nimi ŻEGNAĆ! I naprawdę wątpię, czy oni chcieliby pożegnać się ze mną!

– Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, Harry. – Dumbledore prawie szeptał, ale w pokoju wspólnym panowała niezwykła cisza, więc wszyscy to słyszeli.

Harry pomyślał gniewnie, że dyrektor świadomie rozmawiał z nim przy tylu świadkach. Wiedział, cwaniak, że to pohamuje jego temperament i Harry nie powie tego, co naprawdę myśli. Ale chłopak nie zamierzał ustąpić.

– I niby na czym ma polegać ta „druga szansa" dla Dursleyów? – spytał szorstko. – Przypominam panu, że mieli tych „szans", jak pan to określił, bardzo wiele, a nie wykorzystali żadnej!

– Wiem, Harry... – Dumbledore zawahał się. – Może się znowu mylę, ale... jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić dla nich, to zrób to dla siebie. Pomyśl, że zapewne nie spotkacie się już nigdy więcej...

– To nie jest dobry pomysł, panie dyrektorze – wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Snape.

Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Pomyślał, że Nietoperz rozumie go o wiele lepiej niż dyrektor.

– Więc idźcie razem. Ty również, Severusie, powinieneś się z nimi pożegnać. Przecież Petunia jest twoją... – Dumbledore urwał i przez chwilę milczał, jakby szukał właściwego słowa. – Bardzo bliską krewną... – zakończył.

Harry poczuł się jak złapany w pułapkę. Powinien wiedzieć, że jak Dumbledore coś sobie wbije w głowę to nie ma zmiłuj. Mistrz Eliksirów najwyraźniej miał też dość tego wszystkiego.

– To bezsensowna dyskusja, dyrektorze – powiedział ostro, oschłym tonem. – Dobrze. Ale pan też pójdzie z nami.

– Ja muszę, jako gospodarz... – dyrektor uśmiechnął się promiennie, bardzo zadowolony.

Dursleyowie stali w Wielkim Holu, a obok nich spakowane torby. Ich ubrania nie były już tak niechlujne, jak wcześniej. Pewnie skrzaty doprowadziły je do porządku. Wszyscy czworo mieli żałosne miny. Ale Harry zauważył, że na jego widok w oczach Petunii zapalił się jakiś niedobry błysk.

– Przyszliśmy się z państwem pożegnać – zagaił Dumbledore.

„Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że więcej was nie zobaczę" – pomyślał Harry posępnie.

– Och, Harry – powiedziała słodko Petunia. – Jak to miło z twojej strony!

Niestety, nie trzeba było mieć szczególnie wyczulonego ucha, by usłyszeć w jej głosie nieopisany fałsz. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ten jej głos aż się lepił od lukru.

– A dlaczego on z nami nie jedzie? – wypalił nagle Dudley.

– Zostaję tutaj – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

– Och... – wymamrotał Dudziaczek.

„No, on nigdy nie był błyskotliwy" – pomyślał Harry złośliwie.

– Och, Harry, będziemy za tobą tęsknić – pisnęła Petunia.

W tym momencie Harry ostatecznie stracił cierpliwość.

– Nie, nie będziecie! – warknął. – Może za moimi pieniędzmi. Nie myślcie, że nie wiem – syknął patrząc w oczy siostry swojej matki. Tak inne od jego własnych... Które miał po Lily...

Na policzkach Petunii pojawiły się szkarłatne plamy. A twarz Vernona zrobiła się wręcz fioletowa.

– Ty bezczelny... – wybuchnął, ale Petunia uciszyła go jednym ostrym spojrzeniem.

„I to tyle, jeśli chodzi o „drugą szansę" Dursleyów" – pomyślał Harry z ironią.

– Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się dla was jednak dobrze skończy – powiedział głośno. – Życzę powodzenia.

Ukłonił się i cofnął. Miał nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Nie było chyba nic więcej do dodania.

– Ja również – włączył się Snape. Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby przed chwilą wyjął go z lodówki.

– Obiecuję, że zrobimy wszystko, żeby nasze plany się powiodły – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Wasz przewodnik będzie tu za chwilę, a powóz już czeka – wskazał drzwi wejściowe. – Chodźcie.

Dursleyowie ruszyli do wyjścia za dyrektorem. Dudley nagle stanął i zawrócił. Podbiegł do Harry'ego z wyciągniętą ręką. Harry podał mu swoją, zanim zdążył się zastanowić co robi.

– Dziękuję – wykrztusił Dudley. Uścisnął Harry'emu dłoń, gwałtownie skinął głową, chwycił swoją torbę i rzucił się do drzwi, jakby przestraszony tym, co zrobił.

– Dudziaczku! – zawołała Petunia.

– Idę! – wrzasnął Dudley i zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry spojrzał na stojącego obok niego Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów miał kamienną twarz, ale w jego czarnych oczach błysnęło zdziwienie, którego nie zdołał ukryć.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina dziewiąta wieczorem – Hogwart, pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

Draco z coraz bardziej posępną miną snuł się niespokojnie między zielono–srebrnymi fotelami i kanapami. Od momentu, gdy Snape... Snape? A może nie Snape? ...odprowadził go do siedziby Slytherinu... nie usiadł ani na chwilę. Nie tknął jedzenia dostarczonego przez skrzaty.

Dręczył go strach i niepewność. Co powinien zrobić? ONI wszystko wiedzieli! W jaki sposób? JAK to się stało? Czuł oszołomienie i nie mógł zebrać myśli.

Bał się konfrontacji ze Snape'em. Opiekun Slytherinu powiedział w gabinecie dyrektora, że „muszą porozmawiać" i chłopakowi skręcał się żołądek na samą myśl o tym jak będzie wyglądać ta „rozmowa". Nie obawiał się oczywiście, że Snape zacznie w niego miotać klątwami, ale teraz, gdy poznał prawdę o roli Mistrza Eliksirów wśród śmierciożerców, miał wrażenie, że ma do czynienia z kimś zupełnie obcym. Ktoś, kogo jak sądził, znał doskonale, okazał się być kimś całkowicie innym. Draco nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Jego świat rozpadał się na kawałki.

Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu weszli Snape i Dumbledore.

Snape nie bawił się w subtelności.

– Expeliarmus! – krzyknął i zanim zaskoczony Draco zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek gest, jego różdżka utkwiła w dłoni Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Severusie! – zawołał Dumbledore karcąco. I jakby z lekkim wyrzutem.

– Nie będę ryzykował, panie dyrektorze – odparował ostrym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Rozumiem – powiedział cicho Malfoy, patrząc na opiekuna. – Nie ufa mi pan.

– Odwracając sytuację, Draco – warknął Snape. – Czy ty byś mi zaufał, będąc na MOIM miejscu?

– Nie – przyznał chłopak. – Nie zaufałbym.

– Coś postanowiłeś? – spytał szorstko mężczyzna.

– Ja... – Draco urwał, czując w głowie kompletną pustkę. – Nie wiem – szepnął. – Nie wiem co mam zrobić! – wykrzyczał.

– Chcesz być niewolnikiem oszalałego psychopaty? – Snape zadał to pytanie zwodniczo łagodnym głosem.

Draco podniósł na niego wylęknione oczy. Nie próbował już niczego udawać.

– A jeśli Czarny Pan wygra?! – jęknął z głębi serca.

– To i tak nic ci to nie da – prychnął z pogardą Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zrozum wreszcie, że nie jesteś w takiej komfortowej sytuacji, byś mógł stać z boku i czekać na wynik wojny. Żeby przyłączyć się do zwycięzców – dodał z ironią.

Chłopak zadrżał.

– Nie o tto... mi chodziło... – wykrztusił z rozpaczą.

– Owszem, właśnie o to – stwierdził zimnym tonem mężczyzna. – Za dobrze cię znam. Ale uświadom sobie, że wybór masz dość ograniczony. I jesteś między, jak to mówią, różdżką a dementorem.

– Severusie, mamy niewiele czasu – wtrącił się nagląco Dumbledore.

– Przepraszam, dyrektorze – westchnął Snape i ponownie skupił uwagę na chłopaku. – Draco, zacznij wreszcie myśleć! – powiedział szorstko.

Malfoy objął głowę rękami.

– Nie mogę myśleć – szepnął.

Dyrektor i Mistrz Eliksirów wymienili spojrzenia. Dumbledore przymknął oczy i rozłożył ręce.

– Decyzja należy do ciebie, Severusie – powiedział stanowczo. Snape znów westchnął i skinął głową.

– Daję ci czas do jutra rana, Draco – oznajmił oficjalnym tonem. – Jeśli zdecydujesz się stanąć po naszej stronie, usuniemy ci Mroczny Znak. To jest możliwe, ale uda się tylko wtedy, gdy TY naprawdę będziesz tego chciał, rozumiesz?

– Taaak... – wykrztusił chłopak. Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się uważnie.

– Diggory to nie Knot, nie da się przekupić – stwierdził cierpko Mistrz Eliksirów. – I chce się zemścić za śmierć syna. To po pierwsze. Po drugie jeśli jeszcze tego nie wiesz, to dowiedz się, że Voldemort naprawdę nazywa się Tom Marvolo Riddle i jest synem mugola i charłaczki. Po trzecie, jest bezczelnym łgarzem...

– Co?! – wybuchnął Draco. – Jak to?

– A tak to! – zaszydził Snape. – Kłamie, że jest potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, bo Salazar nie miał dzieci! Ty, taki dumny arystokrata, czystokrwisty czarodziej... Jesteś niewolnikiem, co tu ukrywać... szlamy! Rozważ to.

– Nieprawda! – jęknął chłopak. – Niemożliwe...

– Jak najbardziej możliwe. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy – powiedział drwiąco mężczyzna. – Wiesz już doskonale, czym naprawdę jest służenie „czarnemu panu"; jak go nazywasz. Jeśli nie porzucisz tego psychopaty, czeka cię Azkaban, a gdybyś wpadł w jego łapy to możesz być pewien śmierci poprzedzonej potwornymi torturami. No i zanim cię zadręczy będziesz zmuszony patrzeć, jak znęca się nad twoimi rodzicami!

Malfoy podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

– A jak pana zabiję? – spytał cicho.

Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam zamiaru dać się zabić – prychnął. – Ale nawet jakby ci się przypadkiem udało, to możesz być pewien, że pożyjesz tylko kilka minut dłużej ode mnie. – Ostatnia groźba została wypowiedziana dziwnie miękko i jednocześnie śmiertelnie poważnie.

– Nie chcę pana zabić – szepnął chłopak.

– Mam nadzieję, że powtórzysz mi to jutro rano z większą pewnością, co do swojej decyzji. Bo jeśli nie...

– Wiem – przerwał Draco. – Jeśli nie, to trafię do Azkabanu!

– Dokładnie tak, panie Malfoy – podsumował dyskusję Dumbledore. – A jeśli przejdzie pan na naszą stronę, usunę panu symbol pańskiego zniewolenia.

Obaj mężczyźni wyszli z salonu Slytherinu. Snape ostentacyjnie schował do kieszeni różdżkę Dracona.

Gdy przebrzmiał trzask zamykanych drzwi chłopak osunął się na fotel trzęsąc się jak osika. Przez całą rozmowę stał przed Snape'em i nawet nie przemknęło mu przez myśl, żeby usiąść...

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina dziesiąta wieczorem – Hogwart, pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

Nie wiedział jak długo to trwało. Po prostu siedział z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Trzask otwieranych drzwi wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Draco poderwał głowę i ze zdumieniem spojrzał na wchodzącego do pokoju Zabiniego.

– Co ty tu robisz?! – wykrzyknął. – Smok cię nie porwał? – wyrwało mu się głupio.

– Jak widzisz, nie porwał – wyszczerzył się drwiąco Blaise. – A TY co tu robisz? – odwzajemnił się, unosząc kpiąco brew. – Spodziewałbym się ciebie raczej w Azkabanie – mruknął, przypatrując się Malfoyowi zmrużonymi oczami.

– Co... Dlaczego? – W zamyśle Draco miało to zabrzmieć wyzywająco i gniewnie, ale wbrew zamiarom chłopaka głos mu zadrżał.

Zabini oparł się nonszalancko o ścianę.

– Draco, czy ty naprawdę dostałeś od Czarnego Pana rozkaz, by zabić Snape'a? – spytał cicho.

Malfoy zerwał się z fotela zaciskając pięści, ale po chwili bezsilnie zwiesił głowę siadając na powrót.

– Tak... Więc już wiesz... – szepnął z rezygnacją.

– Na Merlina – westchnął Blaise. – On mnie nie bajerował...

– Kto?! – warknął Draco.

– Opowiem ci – Zabini odkleił się od ściany i ułożył na kanapie. – A potem pogadamy. No i radzę, żebyś się wygodnie usadowił, bo moja opowieść będzie długa.

Malfoy, ku swemu własnemu zdumieniu, posłuchał. Opowieść Zabiniego była rzeczywiście długa i barwna. I bardzo ciekawa. Gdy Blaise wreszcie skończył, Draconowi kręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń.

– Powiedziałeś, że ten... Hans... nauczył cię wyświetlać wspomnienia... – poruszył ostrożnie najważniejszy dla niego temat.

– Tak! I to wcale nie jest trudne – potwierdził żywo Blaise. – Nauczyłem się w pół godziny.

– Czy to ma coś wspólnego z legilimencją? – dociekał Malfoy.

– A skąd! To trochę jak odwrotność oklumencji. Pokazujesz, a nie ukrywasz. I oczywiście wyłącznie swoje wspomnienia. Musisz nad nimi zapanować, bo inaczej będzie to tylko chaos barw i dźwięków zmieszanych z zapachami. I nic więcej.

– Aha... Czy w takim razie mógłbyś mi coś pokazać? – zapytał Draco pozornie niedbale.

– Owszem, mógłbym. Na przykład... Twoją rozmowę z Czarnym Panem. Hans mi TO właśnie wyświetlił – odpowiedział Blaise z powagą. – I ty sam ocenisz, czy to jest prawdą, czy nie.

Malfoy zamarł jak spetryfikowany. Tego absolutnie się nie spodziewał.

– Nie! – jęknął. – Już mi to pokazali... Pokazał – poprawił się.

– Kto? – zdziwił się Blaise.

– Snape... – szepnął Draco.

Zabini zawahał się. Poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. A jednak...

– No, właśnie – mruknął. – Nasz opiekun... O nim też chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Ale to za chwilę... – urwał nagle, widząc wyraz twarzy kolegi. Draco miał oczy zaszczutego zwierzątka. Blaise zauważył też, że jego platynowe włosy oklapły i przybrały szarosrebrną barwę. I nie wyglądały tak nieskazitelnie jak zwykle.

– A ty... Co zdecydowałeś? – wychrypiał Malfoy.

– No, cóż – mruknął Zabini, ważąc słowa. – Ja i moja matka podjęliśmy już decyzję...

– Jaką? – spytał Draco patrząc z napięciem na rozmówcę. Przez chwilę obaj chłopcy mierzyli się oczami.

– Żadne z nas nie zamierza wspierać przegranych – odpowiedział wreszcie enigmatycznie Blaise unosząc jednocześnie lewy kącik ust w złośliwym uśmieszku.

– A kto waszym zdaniem będzie zwycięzcą? – drążył Malfoy.

– Na pewno nie Czarny Pan – stwierdził stanowczo Blaise.

– Więc... Dumbledore? – wymamrotał Draco z trudem. Odniósł wrażenie, że gardło ma suche jak wiór. Z wysiłkiem przełknął ślinę.

– Jest najbliżej i sprzymierzył się z tymi magami co żyją w symbiozie z mugolami – odpowiedział swobodnym tonem Zabini.

– Zdrajcy czarodziejów! – warknął wściekle Draco, wyładowując frustrację. Nie potrafił rozeznać się w swoich uczuciach. Rozpacz, nadzieja i strach na przemian brały górę w jego umyśle. A jednocześnie usiłował skupić się na tym, czego dowiedział się od Zabiniego. Wstrząsnęło nim to mocniej, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać sam przed sobą. No i nie mógł się oszukiwać co do jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Niesamowicie go to wszystko zafascynowało! Słyszał wcześniej tylko jakieś mętne plotki, że wśród mugoli żyją czarodzieje ukrywający się przed Ministerstwem. Prawda okazała się gorzka. Oplatała ich sieć kłamstw!

Blaise zachichotał złośliwie.

– Przypuszczam, że większość czarodziejów podległych naszym władzom... Czyli Ministerstwu... Gdy się o nich dowiedzą... JEŚLI się dowiedzą... to tak samo jak ty uznają ich za zdrajców. Tylko, że ONI mają nas za głupców – podsumował sprawę.

Draco wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Pomyślał ponuro, że Blaise doskonale to określił. Nie zamierzał już więcej sam siebie oszukiwać. Jego kumpel nie kłamał. Znał go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby mieć pewność co do jednego – powiedział prawdę. Może nie całą. Ale prawdę.

– Ten Niemiec mówił ci o sobie coś więcej? – spytał. – Oprócz tego, że jest narzeczonym wampirzycy?

– Tak, nawet sporo – odparł żywo Blaise. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Oczywiście, wypytywał Hansa o jego rodzinę. Dowiedział się, że Niemiec jest mieszańcem półkrwi. Tylko jego matka i rodzeństwo są, jak się wyraził, „istotami magicznymi", a ojciec jest niemagiczny i jest porządnym farmerem z dziada pradziada. Powtórzył to Malfoyowi.

– Byliście razem cały dzień. Zabawiał cię, pokazywał ci mugolskie sprzęty, a wszystko po to, żebyś uznał świat mugoli za interesujący – stwierdził Draco.

– I wart bliższego poznania – dopowiedział Blaise. – Zależało mu na tym, niewątpliwie.

– No właśnie... – Draco zastanowił się nad tą kwestią. Do głowy przyszła mu nowa myśl. – Twierdził, że śledzą poczynania Czarnego Pana mugolskimi sposobami. Myślisz, że to prawda?

Zabini momentalnie spoważniał. Natychmiast zrozumiał o co Malfoyowi chodzi.

– Tak – potwierdził z powagą. – Pokazał mi jak oni łączą technikę mugoli z magią. Pomyśl... Różdżki dostają mając trzy, cztery lata. Hans co prawda swoją otrzymał, jak mi tłumaczył, dopiero gdy skończył pięć lat, ale to dlatego, że jego matka koniecznie chciała by miał różdżkę od Gregorowicza. Nikt im nie zabrania używania magii poza szkołą... O, do diaska! Zapomniałem go zapytać, czy mają jakieś szkoły magii, czy uczą się tylko w domu. Chyba muszą jakieś mieć... Jak sądzisz?

– Wydaje mi się oczywiste, że jakieś mają – wyraził swoją opinię Draco. – Jeśli są tak liczni. Wierzysz w to?

– Że jest ich tak wielu? Dziesięć razy więcej niż nas? – upewnił się Blaise.

– Tak, o to mi chodziło – westchnął Draco.

– A wiesz, że wierzę... Może trochę przesadził z tym: „dziesięć razy więcej", ale jestem przekonany, że jest ich o wiele więcej niż nas, no i potrafią na pewno więcej! Mówiłem ci...

– Owszem, mówiłeś – przerwał Malfoy. – Przekonał cię, że są lepsi w magii od nas. Ale, Blaise... To, że posługują się nią inaczej niż my, to wcale nie znaczy, że są lepsi! – Znów, ku irytacji chłopaka, jego głos miał błagalny ton. Tak, jakby sam siebie chciał upewnić, że... No, właśnie. Że co?

Usiłował się skupić, ale w głowie miał kompletny chaos. Nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał od Zabiniego, wszystko w nim krzyczało: „NIE! TO NIEPRAWDA!" Potarł dłońmi skronie.

– A może ty byś mi coś opowiedział? – Głos kolegi dochodził jak zza kłębów waty.

– Co...? – jęknął. – O... ataku... smoków na nasz dom? Nie...

– Nie, to widziałem...

– Co?! – wrzasnął Draco. – Tego mi nie mówiłeś!

– Po co? – mruknął Blaise. – Myślałem, że nie chciałbyś...

– Pokaż mi to! – zażądał gwałtownie Draco.

– Co? – zdumiał się Blaise. – Naprawdę chcesz...

– Tak! Chcę! Jeśli rzeczywiście nauczyłeś się, jak mówisz: „wyświetlać" swoje wspomnienia, to pokaż mi to!

– Dobrze. Ale to chwilę potrwa. Muszę się skupić – oznajmił Zabini.

Malfoy obserwował go w napięciu. Potrwało nie chwilę, ale znacznie dłużej. Wreszcie... Jeden z gobelinów w pokoju wspólnym zasnuł się srebrzystą mgłą. Wyłonił się z niej niesamowicie wyraźny obraz Malfoy Manor widziany z lotu ptaka. Nad dachem dworu nagle zmaterializowały się dwa wielkie smoki – czarny rogogon i zielony walijski. Jakby wyłoniły się z nicości. Draco zerwał się zaciskając pięści. Bez tchu wpatrywał się w przerażające sceny. Zionące ogniem skrzydlate potwory rozwaliły ścianę jego pokoju. Najwyraźniej były doskonale zorientowane w rozkładzie pomieszczeń budynku. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, że gdyby nie siedział wtedy z matką w salonie zostałby porwany. W chwilę potem runęła cała ściana frontowa odsłaniając wszystkie komnaty... Jak w jakimś powiększonym do absurdalnych rozmiarów domku dla lalek. Jego matka i on sam, miotający zaklęcia... Upadł popchnięty przez nią, a ona osłaniając go własnym ciałem podjęła heroiczną walkę. Smoki ciskały zaklęciami... O, na Merlina! Teraz dopiero dotarła do niego prawda. To były inteligentne smoki, o których mówił Zabiniemu ten Niemiec!

Draco nagle zorientował się, że obrazy walki zniknęły, a on gapi się na doskonale mu znany gobelin. Usiadł i potrząsnął głową. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie ciemnych oczu kolegi. Z ulgą skonstatował, że nie było w nich tego, co bał się ujrzeć. Litości.

– Ja też miałem szczęście – stwierdził Blaise rzeczowo. – Lovegood podrzuciła mi świstoklik. Tuż przed atakiem smoka. A sama się deportowała... – zakończył z zastanowieniem.

– Ona jest dopiero w piątej klasie! – wyrwało się Malfoyowi.

– Właśnie – potwierdził Zabini. – I to była teleportacja na olbrzymią odległość, bo z Włoch do Francji! A nie wierzę, żeby miała licencję. Jest za młoda...

– Jeśli trzyma z tamtymi, to może mieć w nosie licencję. ONI nie przejmują się naszym prawem. A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem z twojej opowieści – mruknął Draco.

– Na pewno ma z nimi ścisłe kontakty – zgodził się Blaise. – I myślę, że nie tylko ona.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

– Mama mi opowiedziała, co się działo w gabinecie dyrektora... – odpowiedział powoli Zabini. – jednak mam wrażenie... Że moja rodzicielka o czymś nie wie... Ale TY wiesz – powiedział z naciskiem. – Może mi powiesz?

– O czym? – Malfoy wyglądał na autentycznie zdziwionego.

– Raczej o kim. O naszym opiekunie...

– O co ci chodzi?

Zabini przyglądał się Malfoyowi badawczo, jednocześnie zastanawiając się gorączkowo, ile ze swoich podejrzeń i przypuszczeń może mu wyjawić. Nie ufał zbytnio Draconowi, ale nie było tu niestety nikogo innego, z kim mógłby podyskutować. No i prawdę powiedziawszy trochę mu go było żal. Chłopak strasznie się wkopał, czy jednak miał jakiś wybór? Hans rozmawiał z nim także i o Malfoyu. Blaise odniósł wrażenie, że Niemiec odrobinę współczuje „księciu Slytherinu", ale tylko odrobinę. Bardziej potępia go za głupotę, a jednocześnie rozumie jak trudno wyrwać się takim jak on z zaklętego kręgu uprzedzeń i poglądów wbijanych w głowę niemal od niemowlęcia. Lecz w tym środowisku byli przecież buntownicy, którzy się z tego przeklętego kotła wydostali, choć drogo ich to kosztowało, nieraz nawet życie! Od Hansa Blaise dowiedział się prawdy o Syriuszu Blacku, co solidnie nim wstrząsnęło. Pomyślał o sobie, że ma niesamowite szczęście i jest w komfortowej sytuacji. Jego matka była zbyt mądra, żeby dać się nabrać na jakieś „ideologie". Jej cynizm paradoksalnie uratował i ją samą i jego przed wplątaniem się w wojnę po stronie Czarnego Pana. Choć nie przepadała za „szlamami" to nie stroniła od współpracy z nimi, gdy było to dla niej korzystne. Fakt, popełniła gruby błąd, poślubiając śmierciożercę, ale i tym razem sprzyjało jej szczęście. Udało się jej uwolnić od tego człowieka nie brudząc sobie rąk.

Nie, zdecydował Blaise. Jednak nie będzie rozmawiał z Malfoyem o tym zagadkowym zjawisku, które widział rano, ani o swoich podejrzeniach. Poruszy tylko jedną sprawę. Draco co prawda nie powalał inteligencją, ale nie był zupełnie głupi, no i na pewno też zauważył to, co nachalnie pchało się przed oczy.

– Myślę o tym, że Snape musi mieć kontakty z tymi czarodziejami „spoza"... – wyjaśnił. – Nie widziałem go, ale matka dość dokładnie, jak sądzę, opisała mi całą scenę... Snape był w mugolskim ubraniu i nie był sam. Przybył w dwóch osobach...

– Eliksir wielosokowy – przerwał mu gwałtownie Malfoy.

– To możliwe – przyznał Blaise. – Ale potem? Pojawiło się jeszcze dwóch takich samych Snape'ów, a Dumbledore uznał, że nawet to jeszcze za mało i wyczarował kolejnego. I cała piątka zachowywała się... No, jak prawdziwy Snape. Jeśli był tam tylko jeden autentyczny, co chyba możemy przyjąć za pewnik, to kim byli pozostali? I skąd się wzięli? Bo najpierw tych dwóch przyleciało świstoklikiem i to razem z nieświętą trójcą gryfiaków, a tych trzech kolejnych pojawiło się później.

– Chwilę później – podkreślił Draco.

– Dobra, chwilę później. Czyli co?

Blondyn zamyślił się, odruchowo przygładzając dłonią włosy.

– Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – mruknął wreszcie. – Miałem... Myślałem o czym innym... Ale masz rację – wykrzyknął zrywając się. Przez chwilę krążył niespokojnie po pokoju. Kopnął krzesło, które znalazło się na jego drodze, zatrzymał się i odwrócił. – Twoja matka bardzo się o ciebie martwiła, a on, to znaczy Snape... jeden z tych pięciu... któryś... powiedział, że jesteś bezpieczny. Wasz skrzat opowiadał o tym, że zniknąłeś, a wtedy Nietoperz oznajmił, że świstoklik, który cię uratował: „podrzucili nasi ludzie"; rozumiesz?! I nie chciał nic wyjaśnić! Chyba masz rację, co do tych kontaktów – stwierdził ponuro. – Jak się dowiedziałem, że on jest szpiegiem Dumbla, to... No, nie mogłem uwierzyć! – wyznał smętnie.

– Hmm... Nazwałeś go „Nietoperzem" przed chwilą...

– No, przecież wszyscy tak o nim mówią... Ej! Czekaj! Myślisz, że Snape jest... Wampirem?!

– Otóż to – potaknął energicznie Blaise. – Wcześniej to się zawsze tylko śmialiśmy, jak słyszeliśmy takie gadanie, ale teraz, jak poznałem te dwa wampiry, to sobie pomyślałem, że to całkiem możliwe, nie sądzisz?

– Nie boją się słońca. Piją krew. Żyją wśród mugoli... Snape WYGLĄDA jak wampir, ale... – mamrotał Draco niepewnie.

– Wygląd może być mylący – zauważył ostrzegawczym tonem Blaise. – Colette przypomina wilę, a ten jej kuzyn też jest blondynem. Nie boją się srebra, on nosi srebrną bransoletę, ona miała srebrny pierścionek. Zaś co do czosnku, to wśród wędlin, które podano na śniadanie była szynka z czosnkiem. Specjalnie uważałem, wampirzyca ją jadła. Ze smakiem. Jej kuzyn niestety wypił tylko kawę, bo mówił, że śniadanie zjadł wcześniej. Zatem co do niego, to nie wiadomo. Ale myślę, że czosnkiem także by nie pogardził. No więc?

– Ja nie jestem wampirem, a czosnku nie cierpię. – Draco z obrzydzeniem zmarszczył swój arystokratyczny nos. – A co do srebra... Snape też nosi srebrną bransoletę. – chłopak skrzywił się z irytacją. – Na prawym przegubie. Chyba jakaś rodowa...

– Zauważyłeś. – Blaise uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Bo widzisz, ja też ją zauważyłem. I bransoleta naszego opiekuna, jeśli dobrze ją zapamiętałem, jest identyczna jak ta, którą miał na PRAWYM PRZEGUBIE – podkreślił z naciskiem – wampir o imieniu zaczynającym się na „Kor"...

Popatrzyli na siebie bez słowa.

###

Godzinę później – jedno z dormitoriów w Slytherinie.

Blaise Zabini siedział na łóżku w jednym z pustych teraz dormitorium siódmoklasistów. Był sam, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Malfoy został w ich starej sypialni. Nie rozmawiali na ten temat, Blaise po prostu powiedział koledze „dobranoc" i wyszedł. Potrzebował samotności. Bo miał o czym myśleć. Skupił się i metodycznie roztrząsał posiadane informacje. Jednak czuł niedosyt. Wiedza uzyskana od Hansa Grüna, wampirów, matki oraz Malfoya zdecydowanie wymagała uzupełnienia. Postanowił, że zaraz po śniadaniu uda się do biblioteki i przewertuje stare kroniki rodowe. Zaklęcie przeszukujące katalogi opanował na szczęście już na trzecim roku, więc znalezienie właściwych woluminów nie powinno mu zająć dużo czasu.

Zaś dyskusja z Malfoyem okazała się niestety czystą stratą czasu. Nie doszli do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków. Draco miał zresztą myśli zajęte własnymi problemami, więc Blaise szybko zrezygnował z rozmowy z nim. Zachował też dla siebie najbardziej intrygującą tajemnicę, na jaką natknął się w rezydencji pięknej wampirzycy. Musiał być ostrożny, intuicja podpowiadała mu, że przyznanie się do tego, co zaobserwował, może być dla niego niebezpieczne. Miał przy tym dziwne wrażenie, że niedawno gdzieś coś czytał, co mogłoby mu pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co to było. Potarł skronie z zastanowieniem. Już miał się poddać i położyć spać, gdy nagle zaskoczył. I uświadomił sobie, że przecież ma sposób, by sprawdzić, czy jego pamięć zadziałała właściwie.

Zeskoczył z łóżka.

– Plątek! – zawołał.

– Jestem, paniczu! – Skrzat kłaniając się, tradycyjnie dotknął nosem podłogi.

– Czy nasz dom, ten w Anglii, jest całkowicie zburzony? – spytał chłopak.

– Nie, paniczu – uspokoił go skrzat. – Tylko jedna ściana jest mocno uszkodzona.

– Świetnie. Posłuchaj uważnie... Udasz się natychmiast do domu i przyniesiesz mi wszystkie egzemplarze „Quibblera" jakie znajdziesz. A najbardziej zależy mi na ostatnich. Rozumiesz?

– Tak, paniczu! Plątek zaraz to zrobi! – oznajmił skrzat i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

###

Blaise niecierpliwie kartkował ostatni numer „Quibblera". Jest! Jednak dobrze pamiętał! Przeczytał ponownie i bardzo uważnie artykuł sygnowany literami l.p.n. Poprzednio ubawił się setnie, czytając pseudonaukowe – jak sądził wtedy – rozważania zainspirowane atakami smoków na siedziby najbardziej znanych zwolenników Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać. Oni mieli wtedy szczęście. Ich dom zostawiono w spokoju podczas pierwszej fali ataków. Zapewne Czarny Rogogon uznał, że nie warto sobie zawracać głowy podrzędnym śmierciożercą, jakim był jego ojczym. Ale jego matka się wystraszyła i kazała mu wyjechać do Włoch. Miała cholerną rację!

Chłopak odłożył pisemko i zamyślił się. Po chwili ponownie sięgnął po magazyn i jeszcze raz przejrzał artykuł. Zadał sobie zasadnicze pytanie: co powinien zrobić? Jedyną osobą, której mógł zaufać, była jego matka. Ale ona niewiele wiedziała o animagii, bo nigdy się tym nie interesowała. Niestety, on sam też nie...

No i naprawdę nie miał pewności, czy rzeczywiście widział to, co miał wrażenie, że widział, czy mu się tylko zdawało? Kilka sekund, nie dłużej!

Przez chwilę rozważał, czy mógłby znaleźć cośkolwiek w bibliotece. Postanowił spróbować, choć nie żywił co do tego wielkich nadziei. Ale spróbować nie zawadzi.

Jak na ironię, z kolei, jedyne dwie osoby obecne w tej chwili w zamku, od których zapewne mógłby uzyskać wiarygodne informacje, na pewno nic mu nie powiedzą. McGonagall i Pomyluna. A niech to hipogryf zeżre! Nie może pójść ze swoim pytaniem ani do jednej, ani do drugiej. Wyleniała kocica jest uprzedzona i nie lubi Ślizgonów. Nieraz ich karała niesprawiedliwie i zawsze stawała po stronie swoich wychowanków. A szczególnie wtedy, gdy Gryfoni ewidentnie zawinili. Nie było sensu nawet próbować z nią rozmawiać. No i musi wziąć pod uwagę jeszcze jedno... Może jednak ona nic nie wie... o TYM? Hmm... Nie, opiekunka Lwów odpada. Blaise z westchnieniem zaczął się zastanawiać nad drugą kandydatką do... no, dyskusji. Pomyluna. Już prędzej Krukonka posiada wiedzę o TYM. To przecież jej ojciec wydaje „Quibblera" i możliwe, że on sam napisał ten artykuł. Zastanawiał się, co może znaczyć skrót l.p.n.? „l" jak Lovegood, a dalej? Eee... Też miał o czym myśleć!

Ale rozmowa z Pomyluną, to także chyba nie był dobry pomysł. Nie, na pewno nie. Lovegood raczej nic mu nie powie. Albo będzie udawać wariatkę, jak zwykle. Przyjaźni się przecież z wampirzycą i na pewno trzyma z tymi „niezależnymi" czarodziejami. Jeśli zna ich tajemnice, to będzie je chronić...

No dobrze, to czemu w takim razie Lovegood pisał o tym w swoim pisemku?

I pojawiało się kolejne oczywiste pytanie: skąd stary Lovegood czerpie informacje?! I skąd wie, co się dzieje w Ministerstwie? A może właśnie od „niezależnych" czarodziejów? Oni mają szpiegów w społeczności magicznego „getta" – Hans poinformował go przecież o tym wprost. Jeśli tak, to czy wiedzą, jak Lovegood wykorzystuje kontakty z nimi? Był nielojalny wobec przyjaciół córki i zmarłej żony, albo... Robi to za ich zgodą?

Blaise zagryzł wargi z frustracji. Coś mu się klarowało, ale... Niejasny domysł nagle nabrał realnych kształtów. Na chybił trafił przekartkował kilka numerów „Quibblera" i cisnął je z przekleństwem na podłogę. Przed oczami migały mu tytuły: _„Czy Korneliusz Knot zamierza przejąć Bank Gringotta?"; „Magia heliopatów"; „Tajemnice w Departamencie Tajemnic – straszliwe trucizny"; „Potter przemówił – cała prawda o powrocie Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać"..._

Wszystko było jasne. Ludzie to banda idiotów. Jak to się stało, że nikt nie dostrzegł czegoś tak oczywistego?!

Chrapaki krętorogie! Zasłona dymna.

###

Blaise nie mógł wiedzieć, że kilka komnat dalej Severus Snape i jego przyjaciel Olaf Goldstone robią dokładnie to samo, co on. Przeglądają stare numery „Quibblera", klnąc przy tym bardzo ordynarnie i obrazowo. W kilku językach.

– Jak go dorwę, to mu zdejmę łeb z karku, potem przykleję z powrotem, a potem zerwę jeszcze raz! – zagroził nieziemsko wściekły Snape.

– Też mam ochotę zrobić to samo – przyznał z westchnieniem Goldstone.

– Maniak – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Maniak, fakt, nie da się ukryć – zgodził się Olaf. Nagle roześmiał się głośno. – Ale, Sev, nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że ten Krukon jest genialny!

– Nie miałem pojęcia o kontaktach jego żony z Charlotte i Colette de Brasier. A teraz się dowiedziałem, że Lovegoodowie przyjaźnili się z de Brasierami i Cordaymi od trzech pokoleń. Ojciec Charlotte Corday–Brasier, Juvet, był spokrewniony z rodzicami Anette Rosenberg, czyli późniejszej pani Lovegood, a rodzice Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda studiowali razem z de Brasierami w Oksfordzie – powiedział z goryczą Snape, pomijając milczeniem uwagi o genialności wydawcy „Quibblera".

– Pisze prawdę, ale tak, że nikt w to nie wierzy – zauważył Olaf.

– Jak wydrukował wywiad z Potterem, to zrzucił maskę – warknął Snape.

– Ale przyznasz, że poza tym jednym wyskokiem, wszystko co napisał wygląda na niepoważne brednie – stwierdził Olaf.

– Racja – mruknął Snape niechętnie. – Tylko weź pod uwagę, że choć myślenie nie jest najbardziej ulubionym zajęciem osobników ludzkich, zawsze znajdzie się kilka sztuk, które potrafią używać mózgu. I to bardzo sprawnie.

– Myślisz o pannie Granger. – Goldstone uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– A chociażby... – potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. Jego ponure spojrzenie było aż nadto wymowne. – Przypomnij sobie, że to ona nam to zasugerowała. – Wskazał dłonią rozsypane w nieładzie stare egzemplarze „Quibblera".

– Ciekawe, że w hogwarckiej bibliotece znaleźliśmy prawie wszystkie numery tego kontrowersyjnego pisemka... – zakpił Goldstone.

– Komiksy o Szalonym Mugolu Muggsie też tu są – prychnął Snape. – Jak Dumbledore został dyrektorem Hogwartu, to od razu stworzył w bibliotece dział „literatura piękna" – wyjaśnił. – Wcześniej nic takiego tu nie było. Sprowadził klasykę, ale i mnóstwo śmiecia. Bo, jak stwierdził: „Nie samą nauką uczeń żyje".

– A kto najgłośniej protestował? – zaciekawił się Olaf.

– Oczywiście McGonagall, któżby inny – zachichotał Severus.

– Nie ma numeru z wywiadem z Potterem – zauważył Goldstone, przerzucając magazyny.

– Pince go schowała, żeby Ropucha tego nie zniszczyła – wyjaśnił Snape. – Ale nie będę grzebał tej zasuszonej molicy książkowej w jej tajnych skrytkach, boby mnie za to utrupiła. Zresztą nie muszę, ten akurat numer mam w domu. Jedyny numer „Quibblera" jaki kupiłem – westchnął.

– Chętnie przeczytam go jeszcze raz – zadeklarował Olaf.

Popatrzyli na siebie.

– Co robimy? – spytał rzeczowo Goldstone.

– Musimy porozmawiać z panną Lovegood i jej ojcem. Natychmiast – stwierdził Snape.

– Kto pierwszy? Ona? – zastanowił się Norweg.

– Nie. On! – zdecydował Mistrz Eliksirów.

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina jedenasta wieczorem – Dom Riddle'ów, Little Hangleton.

– Ssss... Nagini! Ssss...

Wąż się nie pojawił. Zaniepokojony Voldemort wyszedł przed dom. Rozejrzał się, ale nie zauważył ulubienicy. Powinna już była wrócić z polowania!

Znów zasyczał. Odpowiedzi nie było. Czując coraz silniejszy niepokój, wyszedł na łąkę za domem. Nagini lubiła tu przebywać.

W nozdrza uderzył go smród krwi. Znał świetnie ten zapach...

Omal nie nadepnął na szczątki węża. Powoli, jak we śnie, schylił się i podniósł skrwawioną głowę Nagini. Wzdrygnął się. Oczy... zamiast jej oczu były tylko dwie wypalone jamy. Jakby ktoś niezwykle precyzyjnie wycelował rozgrzanymi igłami w wężowe ślepia. Głowę od ciała oddzieliły potężne kły. Czarny Pan przykucnął i z uwagą przyjrzał się leżącemu nieopodal cielsku wężycy. Porwane na strzępy... Poszarpana skóra i mięśnie, kręgosłup przecięty jak nożem. Ślady potwornych kłów nie pozostawiały wątpliwości jak zginęła.

Wokół widniały ślady psich łap. Olbrzymie. Zryta i przesiąknięta krwią ziemia była dowodem, że Nagini nie poddała się łatwo.

Swąd spalenizny... Na trawniku wypalone plamy. Do gołej ziemi.

Mężczyzna zadrżał i szybko się rozejrzał. Nikogo.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia wykrywające. Ale żadnej innej krwi niż węża nie było ani kropli. Szybko sprawdził gruczoły jadowe. Rezultat był porażający. Wężyca nie zdołała ugryźć swego zabójcy...

Poczuł ulgę, że jest tu sam i nikt z jego podwładnych go teraz nie widzi. Absolutnie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ujawnienie przed nimi, że się boi.


	9. Chapter 9

###

Poniedziałek 15 lipca 1996 roku, godzina jedenasta trzydzieści wieczorem – Hogwart, pokój wspólny Gryffindoru.

W pokoju wspólnym w Wieży Gryffindoru znów zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten pokój wydaje mu się teraz zatłoczony bardziej niż w ciągu roku szkolnego, gdy przesiadywali w nim uczniowie. Może dlatego, że większość obecnych to byli dorośli? Chłopak rozejrzał się. Ginny wtulona w Deana siedziała na kanapie, za którą tkwiła potężna sylwetka Kingsleya Shacklebolta, jak obrysowana czarnym konturem. Obok Weasleyówny kulił się Neville. Jasna plama jego twarzy stanowiła ostry kontrast z czerwonym obiciem kanapy. Dziwnie cisi bliźniacy usadowili się na podłodze. Hermiona zajęła wytarty fotel, a na jego szerokim podłokietniku przysiadł Ron. Luna przysunęła się bliżej do Harry'ego, jakby szukała ciepła. Przytulił ją mocno.

Przed kilkoma minutami do Wieży Gryffindoru przybyli państwo Weasley z dwoma najstarszymi synami. Bill i Charlie stanęli przy oknie. Z rodziny Weasleyów brakowało tylko Percy'ego. Wraz z nimi pojawił się Dumbledore, a w chwilę po dyrektorze, jak ogon za kometą wpadli do salonu Gryfonów: Snape, Olaf Goldstone, Lupin pod rękę z Tonks i Alastor Moody.

Harry z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał się od zadania pytania: „Co się znowu, do diabła, stało?!"

Czuł się roztrzęsiony po „pożegnaniu" z Dursleyami i marzył tylko o tym, by wreszcie się położyć i zasnąć. Postanowił poprosić Snape'a o eliksir bezsennego snu. Miał nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów da mu choć jedną dawkę. Bał się koszmarów.

Dumbledore podniósł dłoń dając znak, że chce coś powiedzieć. Nie zdążył jednak się odezwać. Przeszkodziła mu Ginny. Wstała nagle i podeszła do Snape'a. Poruszała się dziwnie, jak marionetka. Głowę trzymała sztywno i patrzyła nieruchomo przed siebie. Niesamowicie rozszerzone źrenice prawie całkowicie wypełniały jej tęczówki.

Harry z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że już kiedyś widział coś takiego. Trelawney... Tak wyglądała Sybilla Trelawney, kiedy... Nie dokończył tej myśli, gdyż Ginny chwyciła Mistrza Eliksirów za szatę na piersi i powiedziała bardzo głośno:

– SYN CÓRKI TWEGO OJCA WYRWIE MOC Z POTWORA!

Jej głos wibrował, a jednocześnie zabrzmiał dziwnie głucho, jakby mówiła z głębi studni.

Wszyscy zamarli. Harry miał wrażenie, że ogląda zatrzymany kadr filmu.

Ginny puściła Snape'a. Ręce opadły jej bezwładnie. Zamknęła oczy i ugięły się pod nią kolana. Najwyraźniej straciła przytomność. Na szczęście nie upadła, gdyż mężczyzna ją podtrzymał. Jej głowa chwiała się na boki. Mistrz Eliksirów wziął na ręce zemdloną dziewczynę i ostrożnie ułożył na kanapie. Następnie odwrócił się do pana Weasleya, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w swoją córkę.

Harry widział już, jak Snape się wścieka, ale tak straszną furię ujrzał na jego twarzy pierwszy raz. Mistrz Eliksirów jednym skokiem przebył przestrzeń dzielącą go od Arthura, złapał ojca Ginny za kołnierz i mocno szarpnął.

– Ty bezmózgi półgłówku! – wysyczał. – Ty niedojedzony przez łabędzie patafianie! Ty niedorzecznie praworządny durniu! Oni oczywiście niczego nie wiedzą, co?! Nie powiedziałeś im! – wrzasnął, wskazując na Rona i Ginny. – Ty niedorozwoju niejasnowiedzący! Ty... Ty bezmyślny dzieciorobie! Córki ci się zachciało?! No, to teraz masz!

Śmiertelnie blady pan Weasley nawet nie próbował się wyrywać.

– Skąd... wiesz... – wychrypiał.

– Bo padłem ofiarą twego talentu, idioto! – ryknął Snape. – Razem z moją siostrą!

W tym momencie Dumbledore pierwszy otrząsnął się z totalnego odrętwienia, w jakie najwyraźniej popadli wszyscy świadkowie rozgrywających się wydarzeń.

– Severusie! Arthurze! – wrzasnął.

Obaj mężczyźni zamarli i obejrzeli się na dyrektora.

– Wyjaśnijcie – zażądał Dumbledore.

Snape puścił pana Weasleya i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Założył ręce na piersi i nie patrząc na nikogo zaczął mówić. Opowiadał historię tak fantastyczną i niewiarygodną, że jego słowa z trudem przebijały się do świadomości słuchaczy. Wystarczyło jednak spojrzeć na twarz Arthura Weasleya, żeby nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości, co do prawdziwości opowieści.

– Wszystko zaczęło się ponad dwa tysiące lat temu w Irlandii. W górach Connemara. Mieszkały tam istoty magiczne, z którymi okoliczne klany ludzi często wchodziły w konflikty. Ale nie tylko. Niektórzy łączyli się z nimi więzami małżeńskimi. Jednym z tych klanów byli magowie posiadający zdolności jasnowidzenia. Ich protoplastką i założycielką rodu była Bansidh... Łabądziewa, która poślubiła druida... – Snape potoczył posępnym wzrokiem po obecnych, zatrzymując na chwilę spojrzenie na nieprzytomnej Ginny.

Hermiona, wpatrując się z fascynacją w twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, pomyślała, że ten wstęp zabrzmiał jak początek baśni lub legendy. Ich oczy się spotkały i dziewczyna głośno westchnęła. Mężczyzna nieznacznie skinął głową, jakby potakując swoim myślom.

– Z tego właśnie klanu wywodziło się wielu druidów i wieszczów – kontynuował Snape. – A że byli naprawdę dobrzy, o tym mówią kroniki. I nie tylko. Ich niezwykłe umiejętności przeszły do legendy. Zdolność przewidywania przyszłości w większym lub mniejszym stopniu dziedziczyli prawie wszyscy w kolejnych pokoleniach. Zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni, tylko kobiety były o wiele lepsze. Dziś już trudno stwierdzić, ile w tych legendach jest prawdy, podejrzewam jednak, że całkiem sporo. Dowód na to mieliśmy przed chwilą – stwierdził sarkastycznie.

– Interesujące! – warknął Moody. – Jesteś niezwykle dobrze poinformowany, Snape... – dodał, przewiercając Mistrza Eliksirów podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– A żebyś wiedział, panie aurorze! – odparował zimno Snape. Odwrócił się znów do Arthura Weasleya. – Byłem w czwartej klasie, gdy dowiedziałem się, że jesteś wieszczem. Nie zapomnę tego do końca życia! Piątego grudnia... – urwał i przymknął na chwilę powieki. – Późnym wieczorem wychodziliśmy z siostrą z lochów. Mieliśmy tam ukryty azyl... No, ale to nieważne. Przemykaliśmy się pod ścianami, usiłując uniknąć przyłapania. Pochodnie w lochach ledwie się tliły, co nam oczywiście odpowiadało. Nagle, gdy przechodziliśmy przez bardzo ciemny korytarz ktoś nam zastąpił drogę. To byłeś ty! – Mistrz Eliksirów obrzucił Arthura jadowitym spojrzeniem. – Wyglądało to tak, jakbyś wyłonił się ze ściany. Chwyciłeś mnie za szatę, a moją siostrę za rękę. Twoje dłonie były lodowato zimne. I wygłosiłeś nam przepowiednię. Pochodnie rozbłysły na chwilę i wtedy zobaczyliśmy, że masz źrenice rozszerzone tak bardzo, że prawie zasłoniły tęczówkę. Potem puściłeś nas, odwróciłeś się na pięcie i zniknąłeś, jakbyś rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Przeraziliśmy się oboje okropnie. Wiedzieliśmy dostatecznie dużo o jasnowidzach, żeby nie mieć wątpliwości, co nam się przydarzyło. Żadne z nas nie uznało tego za żart, ani halucynację. Zaczęliśmy szukać informacji. W bibliotece Hogwartu i nie tylko. Wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Znaleźliśmy szybko...

– Czy... przepowiednia się spełniła? – spytał ochryple Arthur głosem pełnym napięcia.

– A jak ci się wydaje?! – warknął Snape z rozgoryczeniem. – Owszem! Co do literki, przecinka i kropki!

– O, na pióra eala... – szepnął Arthur Weasley, wyraźnie zdruzgotany. – Nie chciałem tego... Po tylu tysiącleciach przekleństwo bansidh wciąż działa...

– Jak się chowa głowę w piasek i o czymś nie mówi, to wcale nie znaczy, że tego czegoś nie ma! Myślałeś, że jak nie powiesz swoim potomkom prawdy o ich pochodzeniu, to ich szczególne zdolności się nie ujawnią?! – warknął Snape zdegustowany. – Czy wiesz, że patronusy twojej córki i najmłodszego syna mają postać łabędzia? Sam wzywasz eala...

– Przestań! – wybuchnął pan Weasley. – Bill jest najstarszy i jest jasnowidzem! Miał pięć lat gdy wygłosił pierwszą przepowiednię! Myślałem... myślałem, że jeśli najstarszy jest wieszczem, to pozostali unikną przekleństwa... – mówił szybko, jakby usilnie starał się sam siebie przekonać.

Snape obserwował go z mieszaniną wstrętu i fascynacji.

– Ach tak, MYŚLAŁEŚ... – zadrwił. – A ja wyczytałem w kronikach waszego rodu, że najpotężniejsze zdolności mają właśnie najmłodsi synowie, a jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka i będzie to SIÓDME DZIECKO, to właśnie ona będzie najlepsza!

– Arthurze! Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?! – wykrzyknęła z rozpaczą w głosie Molly Weasley.

– To nie tak... – jęknął Arthur Weasley. – Od dawna, od wielu pokoleń w naszej rodzinie najpotężniejsze talenty objawiały się u najstarszych synów...

– Ty jesteś najstarszy, a twoi dwaj bracia zmarli bezpotomnie, ale to o niczym nie świadczy – stwierdził sucho Mistrz Eliksirów. – Jesteś od kilku stuleci pierwszym Weasleyem, który odważył się mieć aż tyle dzieci. Raz na kilka pokoleń rodziły się wam córki i od kilkuset lat nigdy żadna z nich nie była siódmym dzieckiem. Tylko trzecim lub czwartym. Wcześniej zdarzało się to częściej. Przeważnie nie wychodziły za mąż, a jeśli nawet, to rzadko. Ich dzieci też miały zdolności do prekognizji, choć w bocznych liniach one czasem zanikały. Zwłaszcza, jeśli potomek Łabądziewy poślubiał osobę z bardzo odległej i niespokrewnionej rodziny, jak jedna z prapra... no, nieważne, ile tych pra... babka panny Cho Chang.

– Patronus Cho to Łabędź – powiedział nagle Dean.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na chłopaka zaskoczeni.

– Być może jest to u niej przejaw dziedzictwa genetycznego eala – stwierdził Olaf Goldstone.

– Może – podtrzymał domysł przyjaciela Snape.

– Eala? – Ron patrzył na ojca pytająco. – Co to znaczy?

– Po prostu Łabędź w języku staroirlandzkim – odpowiedział zamiast ojca Bill. – Nasz znak rodowy. I Patronus.

– Przecież twój patronus to łasica, Arthurze! – zawołała Molly Weasley. – To jak to jest?

– Patronusa można zmienić... – odpowiedział posępnie jej mąż. – Ja przejąłem patronusa od mojej matki.

– Nie tylko patronusy – powiedział bardzo głośno Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wszyscy potomkowie Łabądziewy potrafią porozumiewać się z ptakami oraz mogą bardzo łatwo i szybko przybrać postać łabędzia. Jak ich antenatka.

– CO?! – wrzasnął pan Weasley. – I to wiesz?!

– Wiem! – Snape zmierzył Arthura posępnym spojrzeniem. – Zachowałeś się jak idiota. Kompletny. Czy uświadomiłeś tylko swego najstarszego syna? A pozostałych dzieci nie?

– Nie... – wykrztusił z rozpaczą Arthur. – Tylko Billa i Charliego... Myślałem, że to wystarczy...

Snape i Goldstone jednocześnie prychnęli gniewnie.

– Dowiedz się więc, że twój najmłodszy syn też mi wygłosił przepowiednię – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. – W czerwcu. Przyszedł do mnie w nocy. Był w transie. Oczywiście tego nie pamięta... Niestety, to co powiedział już się częściowo spełniło.

Ron zerwał się gwałtownie i stanął przed profesorem.

– Dlaczego mi pan nic nie powiedział? – jęknął. – To było... Złe?

– Częściowo tak. To, że mnie zdemaskowano jako szpiega. A reszta... Może tak, a może i nie. Nie wiem. Dowiem się, jak się spełni – odpowiedział Snape zmęczonym głosem.

– A dlaczego dostałem W z wróżbiarstwa?! – wrzasnął dziko chłopak. – Na pewno pan wie!

– Wiem – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – Twoja przepowiednia uratowała egzaminatorowi życie. Gdy cię zapytał, co widzisz w szklanej kuli powiedziałeś, że jego w domu...

– On się odbijał w tej kuli! – wykrzyknął z rozpaczą Ron. – Niczego nie widziałem!

– Zrobiłeś to nieświadomie. Zdolności jasnowidza to także niezwykle rozwinięta intuicja – odparł mentorskim tonem Mistrz Eliksirów. – Gdy wrócił do domu, sąsiadka powiedziała mu, że widziała go godzinę wcześniej. Okazało się, że śmierciojady przygotowały na niego zamach. Podłożono mu w mieszkaniu klątwę, która by go zabiła, gdyby tam wszedł. On też jest jasnowidzem... Choć nie tak dobrym jak ty. Przypomniał sobie twoją wróżbę i wezwał aurorów. Krótko mówiąc, potem złapano śmierciojada, który założył tą klątwę. Użył eliksiru wielosokowego i wkradł się do mieszkania twojego egzaminatora. Jako on. Egzaminator ocalał, a ty, Ronaldzie Weasley dostałeś W z wróżbiarstwa.

– Na potęgę Faerie... – Arthur Weasley objął głowę rękami. – Co ja narobiłem...

– Arthurze! – wrzasnęła wściekle Molly. – JAK! TY! MOGŁEŚ! ZATAIĆ! TO! PRZEDE MNĄ!

– Chciałem ci tego oszczędzić... – wymamrotał z rozpaczą jej mąż.

– Ach tak – odpowiedziała lodowato. – Rozumiem. Przypomnij sobie takie przysłowie o brukowaniu piekła dobrymi chęciami! To teraz pozostaje ci już tylko dopowiedzieć nam to, czego nie dowiedzieliśmy się od profesora Snape'a!

– Molly... – szepnął Arthur, patrząc na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

– Panie Weasley, jest takie stare powiedzenie... Jak sobie fundnąłeś babę mądrzejszą od siebie, TO JEJ SŁUCHAJ! – warknął Olaf Goldstone.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby były w nim jednocześnie dwie osoby. Jedna obserwowała rozwój wypadków w pokoju, a druga w kółko obracała w myślach cztery słowa: _„Syn córki twego ojca... Syn córki twego ojca... Syn córki twego ojca..."_

Ginny jęknęła i uniosła glowę.

– Co się stało? – wymamrotała. – Wszystko mnie boli...

– Właśnie wygłosiłaś przepowiednię – powiedziała cicho Molly.

Dziewczyna usiadła i spojrzała na matkę z niedowierzaniem.

– Przepowiednię? Nic nie pamiętam! – zawołała.

– Wpadłaś w trans – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

– Jak Trelawney? – przeraziła się Ginny. – O kim? – wrzasnęła.

– O mnie – odpowiedział Harry. Poderwał się gwałtownie i wybiegł z salonu. Biegł pustymi korytarzami, pędził w górę i w dół po jakichś schodach, w jednym z tajnych przejść wytarł kurz na kawałku ściany ocierając się o nią rękawem. Wreszcie się zatrzymał. Nie zastanawiał się, gdzie jest. Stał w jakimś korytarzu. Przed sobą miał okno. Podszedł i przytknął czoło do chłodnej szyby.

###

– Harry! – usłyszał wołanie Hermiony. Chwilę później dziewczyna stanęła mu za plecami. Odwrócił się powoli. Była mocno zdyszana. Czyżby biegła za nim?

– Proszę... – jęknęła. – Wróć... Wszyscy się niepokoją...

– Wiedziałaś! – przerwał jej oskarżycielskim tonem.

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Przełknęła ślinę.

– Domyśliłam się... – szepnęła prawie niedosłyszalnie.

– Kiedy? – drążył.

– Gdy Snape...

– Mój wuj! – skorygował gorzko Harry.

– Twój wuj – poprawiła się, – opowiedział o waszej rodzinie i twojej animagii – wyjaśniła.

– Domysły to jeszcze nie jest pewność! – warknął zaczepnie.

– Tak... – wybąkała. – Ja... Zapytałam go o to – przyznała się.

– I on potwierdził? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak, i prosił mnie bym ci nie mówiła...

– A ty się potulnie zgodziłaś! – wybuchnął chłopak z goryczą. Poczuł się zraniony i zdradzony przez przyjaciółkę.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie! – zaprotestowała gorąco. – Powiedziałam mu, że masz prawo wiedzieć! On wtedy wyjaśnił mi, że chce byś sam na to wpadł. Obiecał mi też, że jeśli się nie domyślisz, to sam ci to powie!

– Ciekawe, jak długo zamierzał czekać! – wysyczał Harry.

– Do drugiego dnia pobytu w Snape Manor – odpowiedziała Hermiona rzeczowo. – Obiecał mi to.

– Tak się nie stało – mruknął. Nie wątpił, że dziewczyna mówi prawdę.

– To nie jest niczyja wina! – zawołała.

– No nie... – westchnął smętnie. Hermiona miała rację.

– Chodź... – powiedziała miękko, wyciągając rękę.

Podał jej dłoń i wrócili razem do Wieży Gryffindoru.


	10. Chapter 10

###

– Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów! – ryknął Snape. – Gdzieś ty się włóczył?! Mało ci było ataku po południu? Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie, nie rozumiesz?!

Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał swemu wujowi prosto w oczy.

– Teraz się o mnie troszczysz? – spytał cicho. – Czemu nie wcześniej? Dlaczego mnie nie zabrałeś?! Byłeś tam pierwszy! – krzyknął z głębi serca. – Pamiętam jednorożca, miał czarne oczy, czarną grzywę i ogon... I złoty róg... – dodał, gorączkowo gestykulując.

Snape zamarł. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zaskoczonego. Wreszcie przemógł bezwład.

– Jakże niezwykła jest pamięć dziecka – westchnął ciężko.

– Harry, o czym ty mówisz?! – jęknęła ze zgrozą i zdumieniem profesor McGonagall. – Gdzie Severus był pierwszy? I jaki jednorożec z czarną grzywą i złotym rogiem?! Takich jednorożców nie ma! – zakończyła dobitnie, wpatrując się w chłopca z niepokojem.

– Ależ są! – Hermiona, Ron i bliźniacy wypowiedzieli te dwa słowa jednocześnie i idealnie zgodnie.

– Jeden istnieje na pewno – oznajmiła spokojnie Luna. – Innych takich nie widziałam – dodała wyjaśniająco.

– Krukonka – mruknął z przekąsem Dean. – Precyzja wypowiedzi to podstawa porozumienia – dopowiedział kpiąco.

– Jak mawiała mądra Rowena. – Luna obojętnie skwitowała drwiny Gryfona. – Przestrzeganie tej zasady nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

Ta wymiana zdań umknęła uwadze Harry'ego. Wpatrywał się w Snape'a tak intensywnie, że aż oczy zaszły mu łzami.

– Byłeś tam... – powtórzył jak w transie.

– Tak, byłem. Pierwszy – potwierdził Snape. – Chcesz się dowiedzieć prawdy?

– Tak! Chcę! – zażądał chłopak.

W pokoju zapanowała przeraźliwa cisza.

– Jak już wiesz, twoja matka umierając wypowiedziała dwa imiona. Twoje i ukochanego mężczyzny...

Snape zerknął na Lupina, który w tym momencie drgnął lekko i spuścił głowę.

– Usłyszałem to, bo nasze umysły były związane zarówno przez magię pokrewieństwa jak i poprzez rytuał Przymierza Krwi... – Snape mówił cicho, ale jego głos docierał do wszystkich. – Chwilę potem potworny ból promieniujący z Mrocznego Znaku pozbawił mnie przytomności. Trwało to kilka sekund. Jak tylko się ocknąłem, natychmiast teleportowałem się do Doliny Godryka.

– Z Francji! – wyrwało się Hermionie. Patrzyła na mężczyznę z ogromnym podziwem.

– Tak, panno Granger – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów zadziwiająco uprzejmie, pomimo, że mu przerwała.

– Przepraszam... – szepnęła zmieszana dziewczyna. Przez chwilę mężczyzna przyglądał się jej uważnie, po czym podjął opowieść.

– Twój płacz słychać było aż na ulicy – zwrócił się do Harry'ego. – Drzwi wejściowe leżały na trawniku, ze wszystkich okien powypadały szyby. Wszedłem do środka. W salonie zobaczyłem martwego Pottera... Twego ojca. Przeskoczyłem przez jego ciało i wbiegłem po zrujnowanych schodach na górę. Wpadłem do twojego pokoju. Lily leżała na wznak, z rozrzuconymi rękami. Nie musiałem jej dotykać, widziałem, że nie żyje... Leżałeś obok niej zanosząc się szlochem. Twoje łóżeczko było wywrócone na bok. Miałeś zakrwawioną twarz i ściskałeś misia... Usiłowałem zetrzeć ci krew z czoła, ale gdy cię dotknąłem powaliła mnie nowa fala bólu. A po niej przyszła następna. Upadłem obok Lily. Nie wiem, jak długo leżałem. Chyba kilka minut... A może kilkanaście? Przytomność odzyskałem na szczęście we właściwym momencie. – Snape wykrzywił usta w gorzkim grymasie. – Usłyszałem rumor i głos Hagrida. Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, ale wyczerpało mnie to tak, że nie byłem w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Ledwo, ledwo odczołgałem się pod ścianę. A i tak, choć skuliłem się najbardziej jak tylko mogłem, Hagrid się o mnie otarł.

– Hagrid opowiadał mi... Że wyciągnął mnie z gruzów... – mruknął Harry.

– Na wasz dom profesor Dumbledore nałożył zaklęcie alarmowe – wyjaśnił Snape, patrząc na dyrektora.

– Gdy zadziałało, od razu wiedziałem, że stało się coś strasznego... Że Voldemort wtargnął do waszego domu, Harry. Nie miałem nadziei, że ocaleliście – wtrącił cicho dyrektor. – Po tym, jak twój ojciec odrzucił moją propozycję, wciąż czułem niepokój. James upierał się, że Syriusz zostanie waszym Strażnikiem i że będziecie całkowicie bezpieczni pod jego ochroną. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co naprawdę wykombinowali do spółki... Zastanawiałem się też, dlaczego James sam nie został Strażnikiem swojej rodziny. Bolało mnie, że mi nie zaufał, choć dziś myślę, że to raczej nie on a Lily nie miała do mnie zaufania. I wreszcie wiem, dlaczego – spojrzał ze smutkiem za Snape'a.

– Mało tego! – Olaf Goldstone podszedł do Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy. – Twoja matka, Harry, zastosowała dodatkowe środki ostrożności, ale głupota Jamesa i Syriusza je zniweczyła!

– Jak to? – wybuchnął Harry.

– Wasz dom i cały ogród obłożono strefą antyteleportacyjną. Dla bezpieczeństwa. A kominek oczywiście odcięto od sieci fiuu – wyjaśnił Norweg. – Ale to nie tylko broniło was przed wtargnięciem obcych do was, ale niestety odcinało też wam drogę ucieczki. Lily natychmiast się w tym zorientowała i przygotowała szczelinę aportacyjną w tej osłonie. Oraz ratunkowe świstokliki do Hogwartu.

– Niestety, twój ojciec zlikwidował szczelinę, twierdząc, że to kuszenie losu... A świstokliki ukradł Glizdogon. O czym dowiedziałem się od niego samego... Niedawno – dopowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Alarm się rozdzwonił, a ja miałem w tym momencie na karku szefa aurorów i zastępcę ministra Magii – powiedział posępnie Dumbledore. – Natychmiast wysłałem Hagrida świstoklikiem do Doliny Godryka. Chciałem się tam aportować jak najszybciej, ale udało mi się to dopiero wieczorem następnego dnia. Niestety nie mogłem się ruszyć, musiałem pozbyć się moich gości. Co nie było wcale łatwe. Jeszcze siedzieli u mnie w gabinecie, gdy Hagrid przysłał mi sowę, że żyjesz i jesteś razem z nim w Hogwarcie. Kazałem mu wezwać Poppy Pomfrey, żeby pomogła się tobą zająć. Miał cię schować u siebie i oczywiście nikomu nie mówić co się stało. Kilka minut później pojawił się kolejny wysłannik od minister Bagnold i musiałem się udać do Ministerstwa. Wieści się rozeszły i ludzie zaczęli świętować klęskę Voldemorta. Choć nikt jeszcze nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Jedyne, co udało mi się załatwić, to wysłanie Minerwy pod dom twojej ciotki, Harry.

– To prawda – potwierdziła żywo profesor McGonagall. – Obserwowałam Dursleyów przez cały następny dzień. Oczywiście w mojej kociej postaci.

Dumbledore ciężko westchnął.

– Mów dalej, Severusie – poprosił cicho.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Zrozumiałem, że profesor Dumbledore uważał was wszystkich za martwych... Domyśliłem się, że nie mógł przybyć sam i dlatego przysłał do Doliny Godryka Hagrida. Zdecydowałem się polecieć za nim do Hogwartu. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, co zrobię. Była już głęboka noc i liczyłem na to, że ukryję się w zamku i w ten sposób się dowiem, co postanowił dyrektor odnośnie twego losu, Harry... Układałem sobie plany na następny dzień, gdy nagle pojawił się Black!

W oczach Mistrza Eliksirów błysnęła nienawiść. Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Ten kun... – Snape urwał, krzywiąc się boleśnie. – Black miał wtedy cholerne szczęście – ciągnął z wysiłkiem. Byłem zbyt osłabiony, by rzucić na niego jakiekolwiek zaklęcie. Bo gdybym miał choć trochę sił, trzasnąłbym go Avadą! A on... Ku memu zdumieniu oddał Hagridowi swój motor i zniknął. Teraz wiem, że ścigał Glizdogona... – Potarł czoło, wyraźnie usiłując zebrać myśli. – Niestety, zachował się jak idiota. Przecież wszyscy byli przekonani, że to on jest Strażnikiem Potterów. Powinien był się gdzieś schować i spróbować wyjaśnić sprawę, choćby pisząc list do profesora Dumbledore'a! Ale nie, on uważał, że musi... MUSI! natychmiast dopaść i ukarać zdrajcę! Nie doceniał go nigdy, zawsze nim pogardzał, a Pettigrew wciągnął go w pułapkę. Nie da się ukryć, że nie było to trudne... Nie wiedziałem wtedy, oczywiście, jaka jest prawda, ale dla mnie najważniejsze było, co będzie z tobą... – spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Pomyślałem, że Blacka dorwę później, a jak go aurorzy złapią wcześniej, to i dobrze!

– Syriusz mówił, że to był jego pomysł, ten z zamianą Strażników – odezwała się nagle Hermiona. – A jeśli...

– Co „jeśli"?! – warknął Snape.

– Jeśli to był naprawdę pomysł Pe... Glizdogona? Może skonfundował Syriusza i wmówił mu, że to on to wymyślił?

Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni.

– Wątpię, żeby Pettigrew na to wpadł... Jeśli tak było – odpowiedział wolno Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc na nią z uznaniem. – To raczej mógłby być plan samego Voldemorta. A ten mały tchórz wcale nie był aż tak beznadziejnym łamagą, jak o nim wszyscy myśleliśmy. Ja też mu się dałem nabrać – dodał z nutką żalu w głosie. – No, cóż. To tylko domysł. Ale prawdopodobny, panno Granger – zakończył.

McGonagall westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie tylko ty, Severusie, dałeś się nabrać – powiedziała ze smutkiem. W jej głosie dźwięczało poczucie winy. – Ale wróćmy do twojej opowieści. Co zrobiłeś, jak Hagrid zabrał Harry'ego do Hogwartu?

– Musiałem odczekać parę godzin. Byłem zbyt osłabiony, żeby przedsięwziąć cokolwiek. Mroczny Znak wciąż mnie palił jak ogniem, ale jego działanie zanikało. Oczywiście, nie mogłem zostać w ruinach domu Potterów. Dobrnąłem do lasu i ukryłem się tam, czekając, aż wrócą mi siły...

Słuchając swego wuja, Harry przypomniał sobie jego opowieść sprzed zaledwie kilku dni:

_...I nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, że się nie omyliłem – zdrajcą był Black! Wszyscy wtedy byli przekonani, że to on był Strażnikiem. __**Wróciłem natychmiast do Anglii**__, ale już było za późno..._

_...Dowiedziałem się od razu, że ty ocalałeś..._

_...I bardzo żałuję, że cię nie zabrałem. Za bardzo zawierzyłem panu, panie dyrektorze..._

_...Niestety, pańska ocena sytuacji okazała się zbyt optymistyczna! __**Zabrałbym chłopaka, ale to, – wskazał na Mroczny Znak – mnie powstrzymało.**__ Piętno nie zniknęło, co oznaczało, że ten parszywa gadzina przeżył. I na pewno zrobi wszystko, żeby wrócić..._

_...Lily powiedziała mi o przepowiedni, ale wtedy, mając świadomość, że ona przed chwilą została zamordowana, a ja byłem oddalony od niej o tak wiele mil i nic nie mogłem zrobić... byłem zbyt zrozpaczony, żeby myśleć jasno i zdać sobie sprawę ze wszystkich możliwych skutków tego, co się wydarzyło..._

A więc tak to wyglądało! Słuchał uważnie słów brata swojej matki, patrząc mu w twarz.

„Jakie to dziwne..." – pomyślał.

– Dopiero nad ranem doszedłem do siebie na tyle, że udało mi się zrobić świstoklik. Nie ryzykowałem aportacji, na to byłem za słaby. Wylądowałem na skraju Zakazanego Lasu. Wciąż byłem niewidzialny, na szczęście, więc oczywiście nikt mnie nie dostrzegł. Podkradłem się do chatki Hagrida i ku mojej radości zobaczyłem, że jest z nim Poppy, a ty śpisz. To mnie uspokoiło. Wślizgnąłem się do zamku. Udało mi się dostać do kuchni. Skonfundowałem skrzaty, które mnie nakarmiły. Zrobiłyby to i bez tego, ale wolałem, żeby nie pamiętały mojej wizyty, więc potem wymazałem im to z pamięci.

Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego wujowi chyba jest przykro, że musiał tak potraktować hogwarckie skrzaty. Ale po chwili przypomniał sobie służących ze Snape Manor i przestał się dziwić. Mistrz Eliksirów cenił i szanował te istoty, w przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów.

– Cały dzień spędziłem w Zakazanym Lesie, czekając na kolejny ruch dyrektora. Wreszcie wieczorem zobaczyłem, że Hagrid wychodzi z domku i siada na motor. Poppy wyniosła cię, Harry, opatuliła kocem i napominała Hagrida, żeby uważał. Umieścili cię w przyczepce, a zanim madame Pomfrey pozwoliła Hagridowi ruszyć, upewniła się, że jesteś bezpieczny. Rzuciła na ciebie chyba z tuzin zaklęć zabezpieczających...

– Jakich? – wyrwało się Harry'emu, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

– Och, różnych! – wyjaśnił Snape. – Chroniących cię przed wypadnięciem z kosza motoru, ocieplających, amortyzujących wstrząsy... Połowy nawet nie znałem.

– Powinienem jej podziękować... – mruknął chłopak pod nosem.

– Na pewno – skwitował mężczyzna. – Poleciałem oczywiście za Hagridem. Wiedziałem, dokąd leci, bo jak odebrał sowę od profesora Dumbledore'a, to odczytał list głośno. Podsłuchiwałem pod oknem i słyszałem jak rozmawiał o tym z Poppy. Zastanawiali się oboje, dlaczego nie mógłbyś się wychowywać w Hogwarcie lub u jakiejś rodziny czarodziejów, choćby u Longbottomów...

– Chyba lepiej, że się tak nie stało – powiedział posępnie Neville.

– Z pewnością, panie Longbottom – potwierdził powściągliwie Snape. – Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się naprawdę stało, bo bardzo niewielu ludzi słyszało o Zaklęciu Największego Poświęcenia. Można je rzucić tylko raz w życiu, bo to zaklęcie zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy rzucający umrze poświęcając swoje życie za kochaną osobę. Voldemort to wiedział i dlatego nie chciał zabić Lily. Przeliczył się...

Harry spuścił głowę. Poczuł, jak dłoń Luny zaciska się na jego nadgarstku. Delikatnie oddał jej uścisk.

– Kiedy pojawiłem się obok domu Petunii, profesor McGonagall właśnie zmieniała postać z kociej na ludzką – Snape popatrzył bez uśmiechu na opiekunkę Gryffindoru. – Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Poczekałem aż odejdziecie – odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a i wicedyrektorki. Oboje zgodnie skinęli głowami. – Podszedłem do drzwi i posmarowałem ci czoło swoją krwią – podjął zwracając się do Harry'ego. – Czułem działanie ochronnej tarczy, jaka pojawiła się wokół Privet Drive. Pomyślałem, że może rzeczywiście profesor Dumbledore ma rację i Petunia będzie dla ciebie, Harry, lepszą opiekunką niż ja... Nigdy nie poznałem osobiście mojej młodszej siostry, tylko tyle o niej wiedziałem, ile mi opowiedziała Lily. A ona nie mówiła mi wszystkiego. I jej obraz Petunii, choć niezbyt miły, to jednak daleko odbiegał od prawdy. Popełniłem straszny błąd!

– Czy zabrałbyś mnie, gdyby... Gdybyś wiedział, że ona będzie... niedobra dla mnie? – spytał chłopak niepewnie.

– Gdybym potrafił przewidzieć do czego jest naprawdę zdolna, zabrałbym cię sprzed drzwi natychmiast – odpowiedział mężczyzna gniewnie. – Może nie chciałem dopuścić do siebie myśli, że ona jest naprawdę zła? To też moja siostra. Niestety...

– Rozumiem – odpowiedział Harry smutno. – A... Po co... ta krew? Dla wzmocnienia ochrony? Nie tylko twoja, prawda? – chłopak wstał i podszedł do Snape'a. – Tego jednorożca też!

– Naprawdę to pamiętasz... – Mistrz Eliksirów pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Pamiętam jednorożca. Przypomniałem go sobie wczorajszej nocy. Widziałem jak spaceruje po trawniku... W towarzystwie ducha klaczy... I wtedy sobie przypomniałem. No i jest jeszcze coś. – Harry skrzywił się okropnie. – Dursleyowie strasznie narzekali, że tego dnia, gdy mnie podrzucono... A raczej tej nocy... Ktoś pochlapał srebrną farbą drzwi ich domu. I pomazał ściany sprayem. W jakieś wzorki. Nie dało się tego zmyć, więc pomalowali dom na szaro, a drzwi na srebrno. I tak często mi to wypominali, że trudno, żebym o tym nie wiedział. A tu, w Hogwarcie dowiedziałem się, że krew jednorożca jest srebrna! – Harry wygłosił to wszystko jednym tchem.

– Użyłeś krwi jednorożca, Snape?! – wrzasnął milczący dotąd Moody.

– Zapewniam cię, panie aurorze, że ten jednorożec żyje i ma się świetnie – odwarknął Mistrz Eliksirów patrząc drwiąco na aurora. – I nie wtrącaj się, dobrze?! A te „wzorki", Harry, to były runy ochronne. Wzmocniłem w ten sposób ochronę krwi Lily – wytłumaczył.

– Zaraz... Jaki jednorożec? – zażądała wyjaśnień profesor McGonagall.

– Jednorożec ze Snape Manor – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Hermiona i Ron.

– To śliczny ogier! Ma wspaniałą czarną grzywę i ogon, jego sierść jest tak biała, że aż się skrzy, a róg ma długi i złoty, nie perłowy, jak inne... I piękne, czarne oczy! – opisywała zwierzę z zapałem Hermiona.

– Podszedł do nas, jak siedzieliśmy wczoraj wieczorem w altanie – uzupełnił Ron.

– Ja go widziałam tu, w Hogwarcie, nad jeziorem – oznajmiła spokojnie Luna. – Też do mnie podszedł i zajrzał mi przez ramię jak się uczyłam eliksirów.

– My też go spotkaliśmy! – zawołali bliźniacy.

– Tylko do nas nie chciał podejść – powiedział jeden.

– Prychał na nas i groził nam rogiem! – dokończył z teatralnym oburzeniem drugi.

– Więc Hagrid nie miał zwidów – westchnął Dumbledore. – A ja mu nie wierzyłem, gdy o nim opowiadał. To twój, Severusie? Był z tobą tej nocy w Dolinie Godryka? A potem w Hogwarcie? – upewnił się, patrząc pytająco na Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową twierdząco. Dyrektor przez chwilę uważnie mu się przyglądał.

Podniósł dłoń przyciągając uwagę całego towarzystwa.

– Nie przyszedłem tu ani wysłuchiwać przepowiedni, ani po to, by dowiadywać się rewelacji o wydarzeniach sprzed lat – powiedział, tocząc wzrokiem po komnacie. – Niestety, dzisiejsze wydarzenia dowiodły, że i tu, w Hogwarcie nie jest tak bezpiecznie, jak niektórzy twierdzą i musimy wzmocnić ochronę. Zajmiemy się tym jeszcze dzisiaj, razem z Alastorem – zerknął spod oka na aurora. – Ale w związku z tym, zastosujemy kamuflaż. – Pstryknął palcami i nagle w pokoju wspólnym powstał niesamowity tłok. Przy każdym obecnym w salonie pojawiło się po kilka jego sobowtórów. Po krótkiej chwili zaskoczenia wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Proszę o spokój! – zawołał Dumbledore przekrzykując powstały hałas. Gdy trochę się uciszyło, znów zabrał głos. – Zajmiecie inne dormitoria niż te, w których nocowaliście, a wasze kopie będą nocować w pozostałych. Natomiast ty, Harry, panna Granger, panna Lovegood i pan Ronald Weasley dzisiejszą noc spędzicie w kwaterach profesora Snape'a. Zaś wasze fantomy zostaną tutaj. Zbierajcie się! – To już był rozkaz.

– Taak... – mruknął Harry kierując się ku schodom. – Chyba jednak nie będę aurorem, bobym pewnie się zanudził na śmierć w czasie służby.

– A pewnie! – prychnął Ron. – Po takich atrakcjach jak dzisiejsze...

– Nie, Harry! Nie powinieneś! – zawołała Luna.

– Czego nie powinienem? – zdumiał się chłopak. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na dziewczynę z niepokojem.

– Zostać aurorem – wyjaśniła szybko Luna. – Aurorzy odwalają krecią robotę, żeby zniszczyć Ministerstwo Magii za pomocą kombinacji czarnej magii i choroby dziąseł. Stworzyli Sprzysiężenie Czarnego Kła!

Harry osłupiał. Tu i ówdzie rozległy się chichoty, ale szybko umilkły. Hermiona patrzyła na Lunę z niepokojem, a Snape... I Olaf Goldstone... Czy mu się to wydawało, czy w oczach ich obu pojawiło się przerażenie?! Opanowali się natychmiast, ale... Dumbleodre też im się przyglądał! I się nie uśmiechnął.

– Panno Lovegood... – odezwał się Snape szorstko i urwał, gdyż Olaf ścisnął go za ramię.

– Może lepiej ja, Severusie – powiedział miękko.

– Dobrze – zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów.

W salonie panowała głucha cisza. Goldstone podszedł do Luny.

– Proszę przyjąć ode mnie i od mego przyjaciela dobrą radę – powiedział stanowczo. – Naprawdę dobrą. Niech pani trzyma język za zębami! Żarty się skończyły panno Luno. Pani ojciec już to zrozumiał. Rozmawialiśmy z nim kilkanaście minut temu. Obiecał nam, że następny numer „Quibblera" wyda dopiero we wrześniu i uzgodni z nami jego treść. Urządził sobie pyszną zabawę i panią w to wciągnął, nie wątpię, że była to znakomita rozrywka, ale to już jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Czy to jasne?

– Tak – odpowiedziała dziewczyna patrząc mu w oczy.

– Mam nadzieję, że dotrzyma pani słowa. Dla swego własnego dobra. – Tym razem w głosie Norwega zabrzmiała prośba.

– Dobrze. Obiecuję... – Luna energicznie skinęła głową.

###

– George, czy myślisz o tym samym co ja?

– Nie wątpię w to, Fred.

– Że myślisz?

– A kiedyś było inaczej?

– Tylko się upewniam, braciszku!

– Chciałbym wiedzieć choć połowę tego, co wie Luna...

– Ja też...

– No, to pozostaje nam się dowiadywać!

– Przypuszczam, że czeka nas niezła harówka, George!

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, po północy – Hogwart, lochy – kwatery Mistrza Eliksirów.

Harry odłożył na szafkę fiolkę z eliksirem bezsennego snu. Nie musiał o niego błagać, wuj dał mu go sam bez jakiegokolwiek marudzenia i uwag. Chłopak był mu za to głęboko wdzięczny. Zerknął na Rona. Rudzielec chrapał pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Harry westchnął bezwiednie. Jego przyjaciel zasnął, zanim jeszcze dotknął głową poduszki. Musiał być bardzo zmęczony...

Rozwinął piżamę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że na jego łóżku leży MIŚ. Wziął zabawkę w rękę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wrzucając rano w pośpiechu zmiętą piżamę do torby, nie zauważył zawiniętego w nią pluszaka.

Jego pierwsza zabawka...

Szybko się przebrał i wsunął pod kołdrę pachnącą lawendą. Spojrzał na fiolkę leżącą na blacie nocnej szafki. Zawahał się...

Zacisnął palce na łapce MISIA...

###

...Lily zbiera kwiaty na łące. Maki, chabry i jakieś inne z żółtymi i białymi płatkami...

...Macha do niego dłonią...

Harry Potter uśmiecha się przez sen. Fiolka wypełniona błękitno opalizującym eliksirem leży obok jego okularów.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten odcinek dedykuję Wspaniałej Arien Halfelwen wraz z gorącym podziękowaniem za zgodę na wykorzystanie Jej POMYSŁU... **

**Wieszczu! Niech Cię WEN nie opuszcza!**

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, po północy – Hogwart – gabinet dyrektora.

– Panie dyrektorze! – zawołał Gruby Mnich podnieconym głosem. – Musimy porozmawiać! Mamy dla pana informacje!

Profesor Dumbledore stłumił westchnienie. Czuł się zmęczony i bardzo, bardzo stary.

– Proszę, wejdźcie – powiedział cicho.

Do gabinetu wpłynęły dwa duchy: Gruby Mnich i profesor Binns.

Następne dwie godziny upłynęły dyrektorowi błyskawicznie, nawet nie zauważył kiedy. Duchy wykonały solidną robotę, zdobywając zdumiewające informacje. O inteligentnych smokach, o Goldstone'ach – kotołakach, o francuskich politykach, o klanach wilkołaków – Lupinów, o wampirach... Dumbledore'owi zakręciło się w głowie. Zanotował starannie wszystkie rewelacje. Z uznaniem patrzył na jaśniejących z zadowolenia profesora historii i Grubego Mnicha. Spisali się na medal! Czego nie omieszkał im powiedzieć, oczywiście. Zawsze był zdania, że pochwały najlepiej mobilizują do pracy.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, godzina siódma rano. Samolot lecący z Londynu do Paryża.

– Czy coś państwu podać? – Uśmiechnięta stewardessa pochyliła się nad Remusem.

– Mocną kawę poproszę. – Lupin skinął głową ślicznej dziewczynie, zerkając jednocześnie na śpiącą obok niego Tonks.

– Ja również poproszę o kawę – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko niego. Remus wyprostował się w fotelu. Napotkał uważne spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Patrick O'Hare nie sprawiał wrażenia sennego. Za to jego żona spała spokojnie i uśmiechała się przez sen. Zasnęła tuż po starcie. I nie wyglądała na osobę z jakimikolwiek problemami.

Stewardessa zaprezentowała profesjonalny wyszczerz pod hasłem: „wszystko–jest–pod–kontrolą–zajmujemy–się–państwem–doskonale–i–umilamy–podróż–bo–za–to–nam–płacą" – dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że przyjęła zamówienie, po czym wdzięcznie odpłynęła do następnego rzędu foteli. Obaj mężczyźni odprowadzili ją wzrokiem.

– Ciekawe, jak długo będziemy czekać na ożywczy nektar – zagaił lekko kpiącym głosem O'Hare.

– Może niedługo – podjął konwersację Remus, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak powinien się zachowywać wobec towarzysza podróży. Dumbledore twierdził, że O'Hare jest godny zaufania, ale zalecał ostrożność. Intuicja podpowiadała Remusowi to samo. Węszył kłopoty. No i był absolutnie pewien, że O'Hare to nie jest prawdziwe nazwisko jego kolegi z pracy. Wiedział o nim niewiele, ale takie przecież były zasady. Lecz to, co już wiedział o Patricku, to było dość, by domyślał się jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Na szczęście to nie był jego problem, a „domyślanie się" nie było pełną wiedzą o sprawie. No i mógł mieć prawie pewność, że nikt nie będzie go o to pytać. Oby! Gdyby ktokolwiek nabrał jakichkolwiek podejrzeń mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Dla nich obu. I dla dziewczyn. Choć obie były doskonale wyszkolonymi agentkami, Remus w głębi duszy nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że narażają się na niebezpieczeństwo. To nie było zajęcie dla kobiet!

Ale cóż... Mieli do czynienia ze zdziczałymi barbarzyńcami, których trzeba jak najszybciej unieszkodliwić. A kto sam nie umiał się bronić... czyli większość ludzi... musiał liczyć na takich jak oni. Remus Lupin, Nimphadora Tonks i państwo O'Hare.

Pomyślał, że gdyby jeszcze miesiąc temu ktoś mu przepowiedział, że będzie pracować w mugolskiej policji jako agent do zadań specjalnych, poradziłby „wróżowi" wizytę w świętym Mungo. A nazwisko jego towarzysza... Patrick O'Hare... Jeśli jego domysły były słuszne, to wyjątkowo chłopakowi pasowało. No, cóż, on sam też przecież dostał nowe. Nazywał się teraz John R. Latino. „R" od „Romano". Zabawne. Sheen uśmiechał się pod nosem wręczając mu dokumenty. Pewnie pamiętał ich pierwszą rozmowę i to co mu Remus powiedział o sobie – że urodził się w Rzymie...

Rozmyślania przerwała mu stewardessa podając kawę. Pierwszy łyk był jak uchylenie wrót rajskiego ogrodu. Remus obdarzył rozradowanym spojrzeniem Patricka i doczekał się wzajemności. Irlandczyk wypił swoją kawę dość zachłannie i natychmiast się rozpogodził.

– Uff... – stęknął. – Nie jestem rannym ptaszkiem. Wczesne pobudki wprawiają mnie zawsze w zły humor.

– Kawa pomaga? – zaciekawił się Lupin.

– Nie zawsze, ale zazwyczaj tak. Pod warunkiem, że jest dobra. Jak trafię na jakąś lurę, to tylko mnie rozdrażni – wyznał O'Hare.

– Mam nadzieję, że będziemy o czasie – mruknął Remus.

Patrick błyskawicznie spoważniał.

– Nawet o tym nie myśl, że nie wylądujemy punktualnie – warknął.

Lupin skinął głową. Obaj umilkli.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, godzina wpół do ósmej rano – Hogwart, lochy, korytarz prowadzący do mieszkania Mistrza Eliksirów i kwater Slytherinu.

Draco Malfoy i Blaise Zabini wyszli z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Obaj byli w podłych humorach. Malfoy wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, co ma powiedzieć Snape'owi. Jednocześnie bał się konfrontacji z bandą Gryfonów, wciąż pozostających w zamku. Postanowił jednak, że pójdzie na śniadanie. Im prędzej będzie mieć za sobą to wszystko, tym lepiej. Zerknął na Zabiniego. On też nie miał wesołej miny. Draco czuł przez skórę, że jego kolega coś ukrywa. Pomyślał, że może to i dobrze. Czasem nie warto wiedzieć za wiele. Chociaż był ciekaw, co to może być takiego.

Pochodnie świeciły jasnym blaskiem i korytarze były na tyle dobrze oświetlone, że potwornego węża zagradzającego im drogę do schodów, ujrzeli w pełnej krasie. Wypełzł z bocznego korytarza i zatrzymał się kilka jardów od nich. Malfoy odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę, i dopiero w momencie, gdy natrafił na pustkę w kieszeni przypomniał sobie, że przecież Snape odebrał mu jego magiczny instrument. Draco zaklął w myślach i cofnął się o krok. Zabini przeciwnie. Szybkim ruchem wydobył swoją różdżkę i posuwając się bokiem próbował zajść gada od tyłu. Wąż jednak nie był w ciemię bity. Błyskawicznie zwinął się i machnął ogonem wytrącając chłopakowi broń z ręki.

Obaj chłopcy zamarli. Przerażenie wyostrzyło im zmysły. Oczy rejestrowały szczegóły wyglądu węża: cielsko grube jak pień trzystuletniej jodły, szeroki kaptur rzucający cień, lśniące łuski koloru świeżych kasztanów, rozjaśnione na brzegach i ciemniejsze w środku, zielone jak Avada skrzydła za kapturem kobry i szkarłatne oczy o pionowych źrenicach. W uszach Ślizgonów suchy szmer, gdy wąż przesuwał się po kamiennej posadzce, brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno. Ale gad miał zamknięty pysk i nie atakował. Wyglądało na to, że chce ich tylko zatrzymać.

„Ureusz" – pomyślał tępo Malfoy. – „Skąd się tu wziął? Czy wysłał go Czarny Pan?!"

W dalszych rozważaniach przeszkodził mu znajomy szelest. Od strony laboratoriów nadchodził Snape łopocząc peleryną.

Na widok węża zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia... i gniewu. Ślizgoni wpatrując się zachłannie w swego opiekuna nie zauważyli u niego ani śladu lęku.

– Co tu robisz?! – warknął mężczyzna z irytacją, zwracając się do węża. – Kto ci pozwolił włóczyć się po korytarzach?! Natychmiast wracaj do swojego pokoju!

Dopiero w tej chwili obaj chłopcy zorientowali się, że korytarz z którego wyłonił się wąż prowadzi do mieszkania ich opiekuna. Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do węża i klepnął go lekko po grzbiecie. Potwór zasyczał coś przepraszająco i zawrócił.

– Dobrze, dobrze – mruknął mężczyzna. – Nie gniewam się, ale nie rób tego więcej – zażądał ostro. Wszedł do korytarza za wężem i otworzył drzwi do swojej kwatery. Wąż zniknął za nimi. Dopiero, gdy szczęknął zamek, Snape zwrócił uwagę na swoich wychowanków.

– Idźcie na śniadanie – polecił łagodnie. – A potem porozmawiamy.

Drugie zdanie zabrzmiało już zgoła inaczej. Jak groźba.

Zabini znalazł swoją różdżkę i obaj z Malfoyem skierowali kroki do Wielkiej sali. Szli ze spuszczonymi głowami. Spojrzeli na siebie dopiero gdy usiedli przy stole.

###

Mały, wyleniały szczur dygotał w najciemniejszym kącie korytarza w lochach. Gdy olbrzymi wąż zniknął w kwaterach Mistrza Eliksirów, szczur pomknął co sił w łapkach za młodymi Ślizgonami. Udało mu się niepostrzeżenie przedostać do Wielkiej Sali i ukryć za obluzowanym kamieniem największego kominka.

###

W jadalni stał tylko jeden stół. Dyrektor i prawie wszyscy członkowie kadry pedagogicznej aktualnie obecni w zamku już przy nim siedzieli. Oraz matka Blaise'a. A także Gryfoni: posępny jak chmura gradowa Neville Longbottom i kontrastowo radośni bliźniacy Weasley. Brakowało Snape'a, „Złotej Trójcy", małej Weasleyówny, Deana Thomasa oraz Luny Lovegood. Który to brak został uzupełniony w chwilę potem. Harry i Luna wpadli do Wielkiej Sali zanosząc się śmiechem, za nimi wbiegli Ron i Hermiona chichocząc nie wiadomo z czego i równie rozbawieni Ginny i Dean, trzymając się za ręce. Jako ostatni weszli Snape i Alastor Moody. Obaj mieli kwaśne miny i wyraźnie boczyli się na siebie.

Draco spojrzał na emerytowanego aurora i przez małą chwilę zastanawiał się, co on tu robi. Ale porzucił rozważania na ten temat i usiłował skupić się na swoim problemie. Niestety, nie udało mu się. Wciąż jeszcze nie ochłonął po niesamowitym spotkaniu z ureuszem. Poza tym rozpraszały go śmiechy współbiesiadników i przeszkadzał pulsujący ból w skroniach. Ze złością popatrzył na radosnych Gryfonów. Poczuł palącą zazdrość. Oni najwyraźniej nie mieli żadnych kłopotów ani zmartwień.

„Ciekawe, co by powiedzieli na tego potwornego węża, którego Snape trzyma w lochach!" – pomyślał. – „I czy stary Dumbel o tym wie? A inni nauczyciele?" – zerknął spod oka na dyrektora pogrążonego w cichej rozmowie z McGonagall. Wyglądali na zatroskanych. Dracona przelotnie zaciekawiło o czym rozmawiają. Po chwili wyzbył się wszelkich wątpliwości. Oboje spojrzeli na niego. Rozmawiali o nim!

Szum skrzydeł oderwał myśli chłopaka od przygniatających go zmartwień i skierował jego uwagę na nadlatujące sowy. Było ich kilkanaście i wszystkie niosły zwinięte gazety. Szybko włożył drobne pieniądze do woreczka na nodze puchacza, który rzucił mu na talerz „Proroka" i sięgnął po pachnącego farbą drukarską dostarczyciela bieżących informacji.

Obok niego Zabini niecierpliwie miętosił swój egzemplarz gazety.

Rzut oka na pierwszą stronę zepsuł Malfoyowi humor do reszty. Całe dwie szpalty zajmowało jego zdjęcie. Ktoś mu je zrobił w świętym Mungu, bo za jego głową, w tle, widniał portret Rackharrowa, wynalazcy zaklęcia wypruwającego wnętrzności. Draco ukradkiem zacisnął pięści. Wyglądał koszmarnie. Jego podobizna łypała na niego spode łba. Podbite oczy, podrapane policzki i czoło, włosy sklejone błotem i zaschniętą krwią... Brr! Uniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok Pottera. Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru patrzył na niego... Ze współczuciem! No nie! To było zbyt wiele niż mógł znieść.

– Nie gap się tak na mnie, Potter! – warknął. Ku jego najwyższemu zdumieniu, Gryfon uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pokiwał głową.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Malfoy – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Ale tego Draco już nie darował.

– Dobrze się bawicie? – wysyczał, patrząc zaczepnie na rozbawionych kolegów. – Zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami!

– Cały czas się nimi zajmujemy – zapewnił go Ron Weasley, krzywiąc się złośliwie. – Przeczytaj lepiej, co napisała Rita Skeeter o wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

– Trzeba oddać pannie Moskito sprawiedliwość – mruknął z ironią Snape. – Postarała się rzetelnie!

Przez kilka następnych minut nikt nic nie mówił, słychać było tylko szelest papieru i stłumione chichoty oraz gniewne mamrotania.

– Wyobrażam sobie, co napisałaby, gdyby zobaczyła pańskiego ureusza, panie profesorze! – Blaise Zabini, przerwał ciszę, patrząc wyzywająco na Snape'a. – Ale na szczęście chyba nic o nim nie wie – dodał drwiąco.

– Blaise, kochanie, o czym ty mówisz?! – zawołała ze zgrozą pani Zabini.

– Mówię o „zwierzątku" pana profesora – Blaise uroczo się uśmiechnął mrużąc oczy. – Spotkaliśmy je przed chwilą w lochach...

– Ureusze to inteligentne stworzenia, panie Zabini. Czego nie da się powiedzieć o niektórych ludziach – odpowiedział chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Obawiam się, Severusie, że niestety masz słuszność – skomentowała lodowatym tonem stwierdzenie Snape'a profesor McGonagall.

Blaise zauważył, że spoglądała przy tym karcąco na swoich Złotych Gryfonów, jakby była pewna, że coś przeskrobali. Ciekawe...

Malfoy zacisnął szczęki, piorunując wzrokiem Zabiniego. „Co temu idiocie strzeliło do łba, żeby o tym wspominać!" – pomyślał z rozpaczą. Snape się przecież wścieknie! Draco szybko się rozejrzał. Na twarzach większości obecnych widać było głęboki szok połączony ze zdumieniem. Ale nie u wszystkich. Dumbledore i McGonagall sprawiali wrażenie tylko lekko poirytowanych. Wiedzieli! Ślizgon zyskał pewność co do tego. I chyba nie tylko oni... Czyżby? Chłopak natychmiast spostrzegł, że dyrektor z zastanowieniem przyglądał się Złotej Trójcy. Potter miał podejrzanie niewinną minę i widać było, że z wysiłkiem tłumi śmiech. Weasley zaczerwienił się tak mocno, że pod rumieńcem zniknęły jego piegi. Granger dla odmiany okropnie zbladła, spuściła głowę i wpatrywała się w swój talerz. Siedząca obok Pottera Pomyluna była natomiast zupełnie niezainteresowana tematem. Spoglądała gdzieś w przestrzeń i uśmiechała się do siebie. Równie mało zainteresowania rozmową przejawiali mała Weasleyówna i jej chłopak. Patrząc sobie w oczy prowadzili „podstołową konwersację" przy użyciu rąk i stóp, w związku z czym wypowiedź Blaise'a najpewniej całkowicie umknęła ich uwadze.

Powszechny bezwład nie mógł trwać długo. Jako pierwsi poruszyli się Fred i George. Obaj otworzyli usta, ale nie zdążyli nic powiedzieć, ponieważ ubiegł ich opiekun Ravenclawu.

– Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? – spytał podniecony Flitwick, zwracając się do Dumbledore'a i jednocześnie zerkając na Mistrza Eliksirów. – Ureusz? Prawdziwy ureusz? W Hogwarcie?

Chyba zamierzał zasypać dyrektora gradem pytań, lecz mu to uniemożliwiono. Został zagłuszony rykiem starego aurora.

– Snape! – wrzasnął Moody. – Ty naprawdę masz... UREUSZA?! Mało ci smoków? Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, skąd je masz, nie myśl, że nie pamiętam jak wykręciłeś się marnym żartem! Czy może tego gada też SPŁODZIŁEŚ?!

– Nie, jego nie – odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów z zimnym spokojem. Opanowanie Snape'a jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło aurora.

– Co ty nie powiesz – wysyczał wściekle. – To gdzie go znalazłeś?

– Obiecałem jego matce, że się nim zaopiekuję. I mam zamiar wywiązać się z tego zadania jak najlepiej!

– Ciekawe, co jeszcze ukrywasz w tych swoich lochach – żołądkował się Moody. – Może śmierciotulę w łazience? I czasem używasz jej jako peleryny?! Zeżreć cię na pewno by nie chciała, bo nawet takie głupie bydlę ma swój rozum i doskonale wie, że by się tobą nie tylko otruła, ale i udławiła!

– Wiesz co, panie Moody, to niezła myśl... – zastanowił się Snape. – Dzięki za pomysł. Ale to nie będzie ona, tylko on. Samice śmierciotuli są zbyt chimeryczne – stwierdził tonem doświadczonego hodowcy tych miłych stworzonek. – I nazwę go Zygfrydem na cześć mojego pradziadka. W skrócie Zzzz...

Moody wyglądał, jakby go miała zaraz trafić apopleksja.

– Jeśli myślisz, ty warzycielu niedowarzony, że tym razem ci odpuszczę, to się mylisz! – zagroził.

Snape z wściekłością cisnął na stół zmiętą serwetkę.

– Dość tego, panie aurorze! – wysyczał gniewnie. – Ten dzieciak ma piętnaście lat. Jego rodzice nie żyją, a dotychczasowi opiekunowie traktowali go parszywie. Mam zamiar to zmienić i nikomu nie pozwolę się do tego wtrącać! Ciebie to absolutnie nie dotyczy, więc bądź łaskaw się odczepić!

Moody pochylił się w stronę Snape'a i głęboko zajrzał mu w oczy.

– Interesujące – wycedził. – Ureusze podobno wymarły za czasów Ramzesa Wielkiego. A tu się nagle okazuje, że przynajmniej JEDEN – podkreślił z naciskiem – istnieje...

– Nie wiem, skąd czerpiesz informacje, panie Moody – Mistrz Eliksirów wzruszył ramionami. – Zapewniam, że nie wymarły. Jest ich sporo i mają się dobrze.

Malfoy stwierdził, że większość obecnych nadal jest w szoku. Sprout siedziała nieruchomo, z otwartymi ustami. Zdaniem Ślizgona, wyglądała wyjątkowo głupio. Matka Blaise'a trzymała się kurczowo oparcia krzesła. Jej twarz była zupełnie szara. Vector śledziła wymianę zdań między Moodym i Mistrzem Eliksirów, przerzucając spojrzenie z jednego na drugiego, jakby obserwowała pałkarzy odbijających tłuczka. Kingsley Shacklebolt rozparł się na krześle jak basza, ale rękę trzymał w kieszeni i nie spuszczał wzroku ze Snape'a. Za to ryży bliźniacy patrzyli na niego z uznaniem i wyglądali, jakby szczerze zazdrościli mu udanego kawału.

– Myślę, Alastorze, że dobrze byłoby mieć ich po swojej stronie – wtrącił łagodnie Dumbledore.

Moody spojrzał na niego z niebotycznym zdumieniem.

– Albusie! Ty chcesz zaufać tym... Gadom? Współpracować z nimi?! – W głosie aurora brzmiał bolesny wyrzut. – A jaką możesz mieć pewność, że oni już nie przyłączyli się do...

– Voldemorta? – wpadł mu w słowa Snape.

Moody wstrząsnął się.

– Tak, właśnie! – potwierdził kąśliwie. – Może ten twój... „Dzieciak", jak go nazwałeś jest jego szpiegiem!

– Na pewno nie, panie paranoiku! – odpalił szorstko Snape. – Syczek nienawidzi Voldemorta i ma do tego naprawdę wystarczające powody!

– Syczek? – odezwało się jednocześnie kilka osób.

– Tak go nazywam, bo niestety nie potrafię wymówić jego imienia w wężomowie – wyjaśnił obojętnie Mistrz Eliksirów. – On nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Moody rzucił mu mroźne spojrzenie.

– A jak się z nim porozumiewasz? – spytał. – Skoro, jak sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, nie znasz wężomowy?

– A to już moja sprawa! – Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Chcę z nim porozmawiać! – zażądał ostro stary auror.

– Wykluczone! – sprzeciwił się mistrz Eliksirów. – Miał dość traumatycznych przeżyć, nie będę go narażał na kolejne!

– Alastorze, daj spokój – mitygował Dumbledore. – Ja dobrze znam podopiecznego Severusa. I mam nadzieję, Severusie, że dopilnujesz, aby Syczek nie włóczył się sam po zamku – powiedział uśmiechając się dobrodusznie. McGonagall skinęła głową, jednocześnie patrząc na Mistrza Eliksirów ze znaczącą miną. Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Panie dyrektorze, pani profesor, znacie go przecież oboje i doskonale wiecie, że on jest wyjątkowo krnąbrny, nieposłuszny i przekorny – stwierdził rzeczowym tonem. – Łatwiej upilnować worek pcheł niż jego!

– Może trochę racji w tym jest, co mówisz, Severusie – zaśmiał się dyrektor. – Ale to dobry chłopak, choć faktycznie odrobinę niesforny.

– To prawda – przyznała McGonagall.

W tym momencie Harry Potter parsknął śmiechem a Ron Weasley zachichotał. Hermiona Granger natomiast wyprostowała się gwałtownie i z oburzoną miną odwróciła do dwóch pozostałych części Złotego Tria.

– Uspokójcie się! – syknęła.

Niestety, obaj Gryfoni najwyraźniej dostali głupawki, bo chichotali coraz głośniej, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych przy stole. Nawet Pomyluna oderwała się od swoich rozmyślań i z zaciekawieniem spoglądała na rozbawionych chłopaków.

– Aha... – mruknął sarkastycznie Snape, przyglądając im się uważnie.

– Draco, mam wrażenie, że wiem, komu zawdzięczamy nasze urocze poranne randez vous z ureuszem – oznajmił odkrywczo Blaise.

Malfoya ogarnęła rozpacz i wściekłość jednocześnie. Po co ten Zabini prowokuje Snape'a! Niestety, przypuszczenia Blaise'a, że Gryfoni maczali w tym zdarzeniu palce, były aż nazbyt prawdopodobne. Ich zachowanie dobitnie o tym świadczyło. Mała Weasleyówna i jej absztyfikant też musieli coś wiedzieć, bo odkleili się od siebie i uśmiechali się kpiąco. Jedynie opiekunka Domu Lwów i Panna Wiem–To–Wszystko nie wyglądały na rozbawione.

– Nie wiem, który z was go do tego namówił – powiedziała ostrym tonem McGonagall, patrząc potępiająco na swoich Gryfonów, którzy odpowiadali jej spojrzeniami będącymi wcieleniem niewinności. – Możliwe zresztą, że sam wpadł na pomysł, żeby powałęsać się po lochach i ewentualnie postraszyć kogo się da – mruknęła.

– Z tego wynika, że tego twojego ureusza, Snape, powinieneś zamknąć i dobrze pilnować! – zapienił się Moody. – Przecież ten gad jest jadowity! A co będzie, jak kogoś ugryzie?!

– To ciebie, panie aurorze, nie powinno się puszczać luzem! Bo zaraz kogoś przeklniesz! Jesteś niebezpiecznym paranoikiem – warknął Snape, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Syczek was NIE ZAATAKOWAŁ! – stwierdził stanowczo, odwracając się do Ślizgonów.

Draco poczuł mentalne dotknięcie mężczyzny i szybko odwrócił wzrok. „Pieprzony legilimens!" – pomyślał. Postanowił jednak się odezwać i spróbować Mistrza Eliksirów choć trochę ułagodzić. Zabini narozrabiał, drażniąc ich opiekuna, a zły humor Snape'a był w tej chwili ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chłopak potrzebował.

– Nie, nie zaatakował – potwierdził szybko.

– Wytrącił mi różdżkę – wtrącił Blaise.

„Czy on już do reszty zgłupiał?!" – Draco miał ogromną ochotę przywalić koledze. – To ty go chciałeś zaatakować! – wytknął, obiecując sobie w duchu, że przy pierwszej okazji rzuci na Blaise'a jakąś klątwę. Możliwie bolesną...

– A ty to niby nie! – odciął się Zabini. – Tylko, że nie miałeś czym... – dołożył złośliwie.

– Dość! – powiedział ostro Snape i obaj Ślizgoni umilkli. – Syczek ani was nie zaatakował, ani nie zamierzał. Ale doskonale rozumiem waszą reakcję, więc przestańcie się kłócić. Natychmiast! Mamy inną ważną sprawę do załatwienia... – Mistrz Eliksirów zawiesił głos, patrząc znacząco na Malfoya. Chłopak poczuł, że zamiera w nim serce.

– Zaraz, zaraz! Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! – Moody nie zamierzał dać się zbyć. – Albusie! Jak możesz pozwolić, żeby takie jadowite zwierzę szwendało się bez nadzoru! – stary auror rozpędził się i wyrzucał z siebie słowa z szybkością pędzącej lawiny. – Sam mówiłeś, że to–to jest niesforne i nieposłuszne!

– Alastorze! – Dumbledore tylko nieznacznie podniósł głos, ale zabrzmiało to tak stanowczo, że auror umilkł natychmiast. – Biorę na siebie całkowitą odpowiedzialność za obecność Syczka w Hogwarcie. Porozmawiamy o tym później – dodał nieco łagodniej.

– Ureusze to nie zwierzęta – powiedziała karcąco McGonagall. – A akurat ten nikomu nie zagraża! No i za parę godzin go tu nie będzie!

Moody spojrzał na nich spode łba, ale porzucił temat. Nikt jednak nie wątpił, że tylko chwilowo.

– Czy moglibyśmy wreszcie zająć się tym, co jest w tej chwili najważniejsze? – spytał cierpko Snape, patrząc na dyrektora.

Draco poczuł mdłości. Wiedział co nadchodzi i zrobiło mu się słabo ze strachu.

Mistrz Eliksirów położył rękę na ramieniu blondyna.

– Draco! Spójrz na mnie! – rozkazał.

Chłopak uniósł głowę. Oczy mężczyzny były jak bezdenne czarne tunele. Nie mógł z nich nic wyczytać, widział tam jedynie czający się gdzieś głęboko swój własny lęk.

_Czarny Pan unosi różdżkę. – Crucio! – syczy i całe ciało eksploduje bólem..._

_..._

– _Szlamy nie powinny być dopuszczane do naszej społeczności, synu. – Głos Lucjusza ocieka jadem. – Czarny Pan powrócił i wreszcie zrobi z tym porządek!_

_..._

– _Synku, ojca aresztowano i zesłano do Azkabanu... – Narcyza chowa twarz w dłoniach._

_..._

_Dwa skrzydlate, zionące ogniem potwory zajadle atakują Snape Manor. Jeden z nich wyciąga po niego łapę. Pchnięty przez matkę pada i potworne szpony mijają go o włos. Jego zaklęcie, w które wkłada całą swoją moc odbija się od smoczych łusek, krzesząc iskry. Fioletowy promień z różdżki Narcyzy trafia smoka w oko. Smok ryczy. Złoty płomień muska ramię kobiety. Narcyza cofa się i upada przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Z jej różdżki wydobywa się chmura ciemnego dymu i oślepiająco białych płomieni, ogarniając oba smoki. Potwory znikają. Draco słyszy jęk matki._

– _Maaaamo!_

_Czy to był jego głos?_

_..._

– _Pana matka została bardzo ciężko ranna. – Głos uzdrowiciela jest cichy i beznamiętny. _

– _Czy... – Reszta słów więźnie mu w gardle. _

– _Nie wiemy, czy uda się ją uratować. – Mężczyzna odpowiada na niezadane pytanie. – Jest przytomna i chce z panem rozmawiać. Proszę do niej wejść, ale tylko na chwilę._

_..._

– _Podziękuj Severusowi... To on... Nauczył mnie... Smoczych klątw... – Szept Narcyzy zamiera._

Malfoy z najwyższym wysiłkiem odparł mentalny atak Snape'a. Nie do końca mu się to udało, bo wciąż czuł nacisk na swój umysł, ale brutalne lekcje oklumencji, jakie mu zafundowała jego ciotka Bellatrix wreszcie na coś się przydały.

– Proszę... – jęknął chłopak. – Niech pan przestanie...

– Dobrze – zgodził się Mistrz Eliksirów. – Na razie.

Draco wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Przez te kilka chwil, gdy Snape wtargnął do jego wspomnień wstrzymał oddech i teraz miał wrażenie, że się dusi.

Dyrektor wstał z krzesła i machnął dłonią. Obrusy, cała zastawa i resztki jedzenia zniknęły ze stołu. Chłopak wzdrygnął się.

– Co pan zdecydował, panie Malfoy? – spytał Dumbledore śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. Draco rozejrzał się. Wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Nikt się nie uśmiechał.

Chłopak poczuł nagle potworną wściekłość. Czy nie został już wystarczająco upokorzony?! Czy ten wstrętny staruch zamierza go zadręczyć?!

– Powiem panu w cztery oczy! – wybuchnął.

– Nie, panie Malfoy – odpowiedział zimno dyrektor. – Wszyscy tu obecni będą świadkami, a pan Alastor Moody został w tym celu oddelegowany przez ministra.

###

Harry pomyślał, że będąc na miejscu Malfoya też by protestował. Na szczęście Ślizgon nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda prawda i co się rzeczywiście dzieje.

###

Dwie godziny wcześniej – kwatera Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Harry, obudź się! – Brutalne szarpnięcie za ramię gwałtownie wyrwało chłopca z krainy snu. Harry jęknął i błyskawicznie przytrzymał kołdrę, którą usiłował mu odebrać tarmoszący go okrutnik.

– Zostaw... – wymamrotał na wpół przytomnie.

– Harry, wstań – zabrzmiał od drzwi głos Snape'a. – Glizdogon jest w zamku.

Te słowa momentalnie otrzeźwiły chłopaka. Usiadł i założył okulary. Obok łóżka stali Ron i Dean, a jego wujek właśnie wchodził do pokoju.

– Gdzie... – wykrztusił ze zgrozą Harry.

– Ukrył się w lochach, niedaleko schodów – poinformował go rzeczowo Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Trzeba go natychmiast schwytać! – wrzasnął chłopak, zrywając się z łóżka.

– Nie, Harry. Wierz mi, że bardzo chciałbym skręcić kark temu szczurowi, ale musimy z tym zaczekać – westchnął z żalem Snape. – Dyrektor postanowił, że wykorzystamy jego obecność do przekazania Voldemortowi pewnych informacji. Musiałem się z nim zgodzić, to znakomita okazja do pokazania gadzinie tego, co chcemy, żeby zobaczył – wyjaśnił.

– Nie możemy tego zmarnować – powiedział z powagą Olaf Goldstone, wślizgując się za Severusem do sypialni. – Pospiesz się, Harry, mamy mało czasu na przygotowania.

Szybki prysznic sprawił, że Harry pozbył się resztek snu. Ubranie miał już przygotowane przez Zgredka. Skrzat stał obok łóżka trzymając w rękach szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

– Profesor Snape prosił, żeby Zgredek dał Harry'emu Potterowi ten sok! – zapiszczał podając mu szklankę. – To na rozbudzenie, Harry Potter, sir!

Chłopak nie miał zamiaru dyskutować z rozentuzjazmowanym skrzatem. Szybko wypił sok. Natychmiast poczuł rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło. Zapewne wujek dolał mu do napoju jakiegoś eliksiru, ale z pewnością nie było to nic szkodliwego, bo Harry poczuł się świetnie.

Jak burza wpadł do salonu. Chwilę po nim pojawiły się dziewczęta. Harry z zainteresowaniem ocenił sytuację. Oprócz Olafa Goldstone'a i Snape'a w komnacie czekał na nich dyrektor. Siedział w fotelu przy kominku i czytał jakiś list. Ron i Dean usadowili się na kanapie. Byli mocno podekscytowani. Ginny i Hermiona natychmiast do nich dołączyły, a jemu i Lunie Snape wskazał gestem małą sofę.

Dumbledore złożył list i schował go do kieszeni. Popatrzył na szóstkę podnieconych nastolatków.

– To, co zostanie tu za chwilę powiedziane, nie ma prawa opuścić tego pokoju – powiedział, lustrując po kolei ich twarze surowym spojrzeniem. – Czy to jasne?

W jego błękitnych oczach nie było ani śladu uśmiechu.

– Tak, panie dyrektorze! – odpowiedział mu nieskładny chórek sześciu głosów.

– Znakomicie. – Dumbledore skinął głową. – Harry, postanowiłem, że wykorzystamy twoją animagiczną postać...

Harry przełknął ślinę. Słowa dyrektora wzburzyły go i przestraszyły jednocześnie. Chęć dopadnięcia i natychmiastowego ukarania Petera Pettigrew walczyła w nim z podnieceniem, jakie poczuł na myśl o planowanej akcji dywersyjnej.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego i zawahał się lekko. – Jeśli się zgodzisz, oczywiście – dodał szybko.

Chłopak skinął głową, bo nie był pewien, czy zdoła wydobyć z siebie głos.

– Harry! – wrzasnęła Ginny. – Jesteś animagiem?!

– Rany! Naprawdę?! – zawtórował jej Dean.

– Tak, ureuszem – potwierdziła nieco sennym głosem Luna.

– Panno Lovegood! – krzyknął Snape, odwracając się do niej gwałtownie i podejrzliwie świdrując wzrokiem. – Skąd to pani wie?!

– Ode mnie! – wtrącił się Harry. Rozmawiał wczoraj wieczorem z Luną w cztery oczy. Pochwalił się jej swoją animagią, a ona w rewanżu wyznała mu prawdę o „Quibblerze". Obiecali sobie nawzajem dyskrecję, ale skoro Dumbledore zdradził jego tajemnicę, nie musiał już milczeć. Dziewczyna uścisnęła ukradkiem jego dłoń, dodając mu otuchy.

– Ach, tak – westchnął Olaf. Harry zerknął na Norwega spod oka. Czyżby w głosie mężczyzny pojawiła się nutka rozbawienia?

– Poza nami wiedzą o tym jeszcze tylko profesor McGonagall i Remus Lupin. Oboje obiecali milczeć na ten temat – poinformował rzeczowo Dumbledore. – Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem... Severusie? – Zawiesił głos, zwracając się do Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Bez obaw, panie dyrektorze – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape. – Nie jestem idiotą i naprawdę nie rozpowiadałem o tym na prawo i lewo!

– Doskonale. W takim razie, przejdźmy do działania.

– A dlaczego ja i Dean zostaliśmy dopuszczeni do tajemnicy, a Fred i George nie? – spytała Ginny.

– No, właśnie... Czemu my? – poparł ją Dean.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Decyzja profesora Snape'a – odpowiedział żywo. – Sam jestem ciekaw...

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że bardzo was to intryguje – zauważył Mistrz Eliksirów ironicznie. – Nie byliście zadowoleni, że obudziłem was tak wcześnie i przyprowadziłem tutaj, ale proponuję, żebyście JEDNAK poważnie potraktowali to, co powiem! – zażądał szorstko. – A panu, panie Thomas, przypominam, że obowiązuje ścisła tajemnica, jeśli nasz podstęp ma się udać. NIKOMU ANI SŁOWA! Shackleboltowi też!

– Obiecuję – powiedział cicho Dean.

– W takim razie, Severusie, czekamy na wyjaśnienia – skomentował Olaf.

– Zacznę może od sprawy w tym momencie mało istotnej, ale sądzę, że jest to coś, co powinniście wiedzieć. Nie przeczytacie o tym w książkach do historii. Jest w nich zresztą mnóstwo bredni i zwyczajnej nieprawdy...

– To racja, niestety – westchnął Dumbledore.

– Tak, panno Granger. – Snape popatrzył kpiąco na wyraźnie wstrząśniętą Hermionę. – W „Historii Hogwartu", którą się pani tak zaczytuje, też!

Hermiona rzuciła mu smętne spojrzenie. Poczuła nieokreśloną urazę do obu mężczyzn, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby pozwoliła im pozbawić się wyjaśnień. Ciekawość i pragnienie wiedzy były w niej tak głęboko zakorzenione, że wpatrywała się w profesora Snape'a jak urzeczona, starając się niczego nie uronić z jego wypowiedzi.

– Animagiczną postacią Harry'ego jest ureusz. To nie przypadek. Ojciec mój i Lily, czyli dziadek Harry'ego, również przyjmował postać ureusza i tak jak moja siostra był wężousty – mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopaka z uwagą. – Mówiłem o tym, panna Granger i pan Weasley również to słyszeli.

– Ale my nie... – bąknęła cichutko Ginny.

– Dlatego właśnie od tego zacząłem – wyjaśnił Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wrócił pamięcią do rozmowy sprzed kilku dni.

..._Otóż jesteś potomkiem linii wężoustych animagów. Twoi przodkowie, po których dziedziczysz te zdolności, przybierali postać ureusza. Ojciec twojej matki, czyli twój dziadek..._

_...odziedziczył swoje zdolności po swoim ojcu, czyli twoim pradziadku, a pradziadek po swojej matce, czyli twojej praprababce. Ona – po swoim ojcu. I tak dalej... Znałem dobrze twoją praprababkę, pradziadka i dziadka. Nieraz widziałem, jak zmieniają postać... _

– Z tego, co pamiętam... W ureusza przemieniała się moja praprababka... Matka mojego pradziadka... – powiedział nieco niepewnym głosem Harry. – Czy to znaczy, że Snape'owie wcześniej... Nie mieli takich zdolności?

– Bardzo dobrze, wyciągnąłeś prawidłowy wniosek z mojej opowieści – pochwalił go wuj. – Twoja prapra... a moja prababka pochodziła z bardzo starożytnego ludu. Jej matka była Litwinką, a ojciec Dakiem. A jego przodkowie z kolei pochodzili z Egiptu. Ureusze to istoty znacznie starsze ewolucyjnie od ludzi. Tak samo jak żywe wampiry i inteligentne smoki. I Łabądziewy...

– Do czego pan zmierza? – spytała szorstko Ginny.

– Cierpliwości, panno Weasley. – Snape obdarzył dziewczynę krzywym spojrzeniem. Potarł czoło, jakby chciał zebrać myśli. – W Egipcie nazywano ureuszy „Prastarymi". Czczono święte kobry, tym gorliwiej, że byli bardzo nieliczni. Wymierali. Kilka tysięcy lat temu żyło ich już niewielu, przeważnie w świątyniach. Za czasów Ramzesa Wielkiego zmarł ostatni z nich, a przynajmniej taka jest oficjalna wersja. Ale to nie jest prawdą.

– To bardzo ciekawe, co mówisz – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Chyba się domyślam, jak przetrwali... – dodał, głaszcząc brodę.

– Przetrwali, łącząc się z ludźmi. Pomogła im magia, oczywiście. Niektórzy z nich potrafili przybrać postać człowieka. I, co ciekawe, okazało się, że w ludzkiej postaci mogą się rozmnażać!

– Czy to oznacza, że ja nie jestem naprawdę człowiekiem? – wykrzyknął Harry.

Snape, ku zdumieniu obecnych nieoczekiwanie wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

– Jesteś człowiekiem – oświadczył stanowczym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów, gdy się uspokoił. – Ale zadałeś bardzo trafne pytanie. Ureusze pogardzali ludźmi i nienawidzili mieszańców. Uważali ich za nieczystych. Zauważ, że tak samo zachowują się czystokrwiści czarodzieje – prychnął drwiąco. – A dla „czystych" ureuszy źle się to skończyło. Po prostu dlatego, że ich już nie ma. Przetrwali tylko potomkowie ureuszy i ludzi, mieszańcy. Stopniowo, w kolejnych pokoleniach stawali się coraz bardziej ludzcy. W końcu po prostu STALI SIĘ ludźmi. Dziś istnieje kilkadziesiąt rodzin wężoustych animagów, którzy są potomkami ureuszy. Z jednej z nich pochodziła moja prababka.

– Czyli moja praprababka – mruknął Harry.

– Tak, Harry. Oczywiście – przytaknął Snape. – Dziedzictwem genetycznym potomków ludzi i ureuszy pozostała animagia. Lecz nie wszyscy, którzy mają w sobie krew ureuszy są animagami. Ja na przykład nie, bo u mnie przeważają geny mojej matki. Ale rozumiem wężomowę, choć nie potrafię mówić w języku węży. Podobną drogę przebyliście wy – popatrzył uważnie najpierw na Ginny, a potem na Rona. – Jesteście potomkami Łabądziewy i większość z was potrafi tak jak wasza antenatka zmieniać postać. Ale też nie każdy, kto ma w sobie geny tych dziewcząt – łabędzi staje się animagiem. Niewielu ludzi o tym wie. I niech tak zostanie.

– Wątpię, żeby Tom miał tę wiedzę – stwierdził Dumbledore.

– Też mam taką nadzieję – westchnął Snape poważniejąc. – Teraz wyjaśnię wam, dlaczego właśnie was tu sprowadziłem... – Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, patrząc na nich posępnie. – Wszyscy sześcioro jesteście powiązani więzami uczuciowymi i macie niezwykle silnie rozwiniętą empatię. Pytała pani, panno Weasley, dlaczego nie Fred i George. Ano, dlatego, że oni są związani niesamowicie mocno ze sobą nawzajem, tak bardzo, że miewają problemy z porozumiewaniem się z innymi ludźmi. Wyczuwają bezbłędnie swoje emocje, ale nie potrafią prawidłowo rozpoznać cudzych. I nie bardzo ich one obchodzą. A w tej chwili potrzebujemy dużej ilości mocy magicznej. Skumulowanej, po połączeniu energii kilku osób...

– Przecież to już zrobiliśmy! My dwaj! – wykrzyknął Harry w nagłym olśnieniu. – Tej nocy... Gdy... – Chłopak urwał, z przerażeniem przypominając sobie, co się wtedy stało.

– Gdy zdemaskowano mnie jako szpiega i próbowano zabić – dokończył spokojnie Snape. – Tego między innymi dotyczyła przepowiednia, którą mi pan wygłosił – zwrócił się do Rona. Chłopak wzdrygnął się. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

– Ja nie chciałem... – jęknął Ron.

– Wiem! O tym nie będziemy teraz rozmawiać – uciął Snape ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Umiejętność łączenia mocy może się wam bardzo przydać, i to, podejrzewam, w najbliższym czasie. Niewielu czarodziejów to potrafi...

– Trzeba tu jeszcze dodać, że jeśli między ludźmi łączącymi swoje magiczne moce istnieje związek emocjonalny, to takie połączenie jest bardzo efektywne – wtrącił Olaf Goldstone.

– Rozumiem już, dlaczego właśnie my... – zaczęła Hermiona, ale mistrz Eliksirów nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

– Nie rozpraszajmy się na drobiazgi! – warknął. – Wiecie już o co chodzi i choć może nie zdawaliście sobie z tego sprawy, ale pierwsze doświadczenia w łączeniu swoich mocy macie już za sobą. Wy troje – popatrzył na Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona – robiliście to bardzo często, spontanicznie, choć oczywiście nieświadomie. Nie wiedzieliście o tym, ale to jest fakt. Po raz pierwszy stało się to, gdy walczyliście z trollem.

– Na pierwszym roku... – szepnęła Hermiona.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził Snape. – I idzie wam to coraz lepiej. W ten układ wpasowała się także pani, panno Lovegood... Nie mówiąc już o pannie Weasley. I, co ciekawe, pan Longbottom. Ale on jest w tej chwili zbyt rozbity psychicznie i nie mógłby uczestniczyć w tym, co teraz robimy. Podczas walki w Ministerstwie połączyliście swoje moce, co dało taki efekt, że suma waszych energii okazała się większa, niż możliwości każdego z was osobno. Może dlatego wyszliście z tego z życiem... Co do pana, panie Thomas, to pan i panna Weasley zespoliliście swoje moce, gdy was napadnięto nad stawem w parku...

Dean potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Chce pan, żebyśmy teraz zrobili to... świadomie? – spytał.

– Tak, właśnie tego chcę – oznajmił stanowczo Mistrz Eliksirów. – Z tym, że będziecie łączyć się i ze sobą i ze mną.

Po tych słowach Snape'a zapadła cisza. Młodzi ludzie niemo się na siebie gapili. Wszystkim zabrakło słów.

– Jak to... Z panem? – Pierwsza odzyskała głos Luna.

– Tak. Ze mną. Będę potrzebował mnóstwa energii, żeby wprowadzić w błąd Voldemorta – wyjaśnił Snape.

– Chodzi o młodego Malfoya... – powiedział cicho Dumbledore z troską w głosie.

– Ja też chciałbym go uratować... – westchnął ze smutkiem Snape. – Jestem bardzo zły na Lucjusza, bo to, co się stało z Draco, jest jego winą!

– No, nie tylko! – zaprotestował energicznie Olaf Goldstone.

– Oczywiście, że nie tylko – zgodził się bez oporu Mistrz Eliksirów. – Charakter chłopaka też niestety miał na to wpływ... No, cóż... Trzeba to będzie wykorzystać! Ale do rzeczy. Wiecie, co Voldemort rozkazał mu zrobić, prawda?

– Zabić pana... – szepnęła Hermiona.

Nikt już się nie uśmiechał. Luna i Ginny wymieniły przerażone spojrzenia.

– Właśnie. Zabrałem mu wczoraj różdżkę i postawiłem ultimatum. Do rana miał czas na zastanowienie się i podjęcie decyzji, co wybiera – wyjawił Snape.

– Byłem przy tym i obiecałem, że usunę mu Mroczny Znak, jeśli zdecyduje się opuścić Toma – włączył się w wyjaśnienia Dumbledore. – I jestem pewien, że Draco tak wybierze.

– A ja nie jestem pewien, ponieważ dobrze go znam... – mruknął ponuro Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dyrektor zignorował tę uwagę swego podwładnego.

– Zamierzałem zrobić to, co mu obiecałem, – mówił dalej – ale pojawiły się nowe nieoczekiwane okoliczności. Mianowicie, wcześnie rano doniesiono mi, że Peter Pettigrew próbuje dostać się do Hogwartu. Oczywiście w swojej animagicznej postaci...

– Doniesiono?! – wykrzyknął Dean z niedowierzaniem. – Eee... przepraszam... – bąknął zmieszany i skulił się, gdyż Snape rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Tak, Dean. Wiecie przecież, że pilnujemy Voldemorta i wszystkich śmierciożerców – potwierdził dyrektor. – Tom rozkazał mu zakraść się do zamku i zdobyć jak najwięcej wszelkich możliwych informacji na temat tego, co się tu dzieje. Rozważyłem sprawę i podjąłem decyzję. Postanowiłem wykorzystać jego obecność. Uchyliłem osłonę. Nieznacznie, oczywiście. Tylko na tyle, żeby mały szczur mógł się wślizgnąć. Zapewniam was, że nie zamierzam ryzykować, jest pilnowany bez chwili przerwy. Spójrzcie...

Dumbledore pstryknął palcami i nagle jedna ze ścian pokoju zniknęła. Ujrzeli korytarz w lochach i schody prowadzące do holu. Obraz się przybliżył i powiększył. W kącie pod schodami pojawiła się nikła bladobłękitna poświata. Otaczała małego, wyleniałego szczurka skulonego tuż przy pierwszym stopniu prowadzącym na górę.

– Czy to błękitne światło... – zaczęła Hermiona i urwała patrząc niepewnie na Snape'a.

– Tak, panno Granger, to zaklęcie śledzące – potwierdził mężczyzna. – On go nie czuje, co jest chyba dla pani jasne, prawda? A przynajmniej powinno być – dokończył z lekką drwiną.

– Tylko my je teraz widzimy – wyjaśnił spokojnie dyrektor. – Nikt inny go nie zobaczy – dodał uspokajającym tonem.

– Czy to jednak nie jest zbyt wielkie ryzyko? – zatroskała się Hermiona.

– Ryzyko istnieje zawsze, panno Granger – wytknął kpiąco Olaf Goldstone.

– To prawda – potwierdził Dumbledore. – Ale zminimalizowaliśmy zagrożenie. Ludzie obecni w zamku zostali obłożeni tarczami ochronnymi. Wy też – zapewnił pospiesznie, widząc pełne sceptycyzmu miny młodzieży. – Poinformowałem oczywiście wszystkich już wczoraj o podjęciu nadzwyczajnych środków w celu wzmocnienia ochrony Hogwartu, więc nawet, jak ktoś coś poczuje, to nie będzie niczego podejrzewać.

Harry zacisnął szczęki. Widok Glizdogona wzburzył w nim krew. Czuł nienawiść do tego tchórzliwego zdrajcy i wszystko w nim krzyczało, że ten szczur musi być ukarany! Jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy cichutki głosik szeptał mu, że Pettigrew nic nie zyskał na swojej zdradzie, a wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko stracił. I że jest żałosnym, małym człowieczkiem. Nikt się z nim nigdy nie liczył i nigdy nie będzie. Teraz też... Dyrektor uznał, że nie warto go łapać, za to można wykorzystać jego obecność w Hogwarcie do oszukania Voldemorta. Sam Glizdogon był tu kompletnie nieważny. Posłuży jako narzędzie... Nieprzyjemna myśl zakiełkowała w głowie chłopaka. Czy Dumbledore tak patrzył na ludzi? Jak na narzędzia? Przydatne lub nie. Czy jego też tak potraktował? Zostawił go u Dursleyów „na przechowaniu" i sięgnął po niego, gdy uznał, że czas go „użyć"? Nie! Harry usiłował odepchnąć od siebie te podejrzenia. Dyrektor go lubił, nieraz dawał mu tego dowody! Ale czy na pewno? Wątpliwości nie zrodziły się w nim nagle, teraz, w tej chwili. Nie dopuszczał ich do świadomości wcześniej, ale one tam były. Czaiły się głęboko i gryzły podstępnie... Chłopak opanował się z trudem. Postanowił to przemyśleć, ale nie w tym momencie. Teraz stali przed poważnym wyzwaniem i musieli mu sprostać. Ale Glizdogona nie wolno lekceważyć! Trzeba o tym przypomnieć.

– Pettigrew już udowodnił, że potrafi być groźny – powiedział szorstko, natychmiast przyciągając uwagę. – Wszyscy zawsze go mieli za nieudacznika, a wcale taki nie jest!

– Słusznie, Harry – zgodził się z nim wuj.

– Kto nic nie ryzykuje, ten wojny nie wygrywa – stwierdził sucho dyrektor. – Nie łudźmy się. A co do Glizdogona... Założyłem też blokadę, nastawioną specjalnie na jego magiczną aurę – dodał. – Gdyby spróbował rzucić jakikolwiek czar, moja zapora go powstrzyma.

– Nie wiedziałam, że takie coś jest możliwe... – szepnęła Ginny.

– Czarodzieja może zablokować tylko ktoś silniejszy od niego, o większej mocy – wtrąciła szybko Hermiona.

– Oczywiście, czytała pani o tym – stwierdził Snape. O dziwo, w jego głosie nie było ironii. Dziewczyna skinęła twierdząco głową.

– Taką blokadę można przełamać, ale jest to bardzo trudne – dodał Mistrz Eliksirów. – I oczywiście, trzeba dysponować wystarczającym potencjałem magicznym...

– A jeśli połączymy swoje moce, to on nic nie będzie mógł zrobić! – wykrzyknął uradowany Dean.

Harry rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Skąd Dean wiedział o Glizdogonie i jego animagii? W wywiadzie dla „Quibblera" Harry o tym na pewno nie mówił! Ani w żadnych innych okolicznościach. Niewiele osób znało tę tajemnicę. A Thomas o nic nie spytał. Czyżby Ginny opowiedziała to swemu chłopakowi? A może po prostu... Dumbledore?

– Nie o to chodzi, żeby zablokować Glizdogona – przypomniał Dumbledore. – Obiecałem młodemu Malfoyowi, że usunę mu Mroczny Znak, jeśli zmieni strony. Ale to nie ja to zrobię. Zrobi to profesor Snape. Chcę, żeby Tom myślał, że Severus dysponuje wystarczającą mocą do tego zadania. Gdybym ja go wspierał swoją magią, Tom natychmiast by mnie wyczuł. Im silniejszy czarodziej, tym ma wyrazistszą aurę. W każdym rzuconym zaklęciu zostaje drobny ślad aury osoby, która je rzuciła.

– Jak odcisk palca – wyrwała się Hermiona.

– Dokładnie – przytaknął Snape. Harry popatrzył na wuja ze zdumieniem. Dlaczego nie zbeształ dziewczyny za przerywanie dyrektorowi?

– Można też przekazać czystą energię i zerwać kontakt, albo podłączyć kogoś do swojego źródła... Hmm... Tak bym to określił. Wtedy trudno jest, albo w ogóle niemożliwe, wykrycie, że nie działamy sami. Spontaniczne dzielenie się energią zdarza się, choć wcale nie tak często, jak moglibyście przypuszczać, sądząc po tym, że akurat wam się to przydarzyło... – Dumbledore podczas tych wyjaśnień nie spuszczał z nich wzroku. Harry'ego nieco to peszyło, a jednocześnie utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że sprawa jest niezwykle poważna.

– Dlatego zrobimy to zaraz po śniadaniu i przy asyście licznych świadków – oznajmił Mistrz Eliksirów. – A tak naprawdę, będzie to przedstawienie dla jednego widza.

– Voldemorta? – upewnił się Harry.

– Tak – potwierdził Olaf Goldstone, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Przekazane mu oczami Glizdogona.

– Pozostali uczestnicy tego wydarzenia też powinni być przekonani, że to Severus usunął Mroczny Znak – powtórzył dyrektor.

– Niestety, nie będę przy was, bo ludzie obecni w tej chwili w Hogwarcie nie powinni mnie widzieć – westchnął nieco smętnie Olaf. – Ale z uwagą będę wszystko śledzić stąd. Jak najdokładniej. No a jeśli idzie o łączenie mocy... Ponieważ już to robiliście, jestem pewien, że się wam uda. To nie jest wcale trudne. Ja i Severus możemy połączyć swoje moce nawet, gdy jesteśmy bardzo daleko od siebie. Ale my mamy w tym wieloletnią wprawę. Tobie, Harry, też udało się przekazać Severusowi swoją energię magiczną na wielką odległość! – dodał poważnie Norweg.

– To może spróbujemy? – Harry wstał z sofy gotów do natychmiastowego działania, pozostała piątka też ochoczo się poderwała, ale Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

– Jeszcze chwilkę poczekajcie – ostudził zapał młodzieży.

– Musimy wszystko zaplanować jak najdokładniej, żeby Voldemort nie nabrał podejrzeń – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów.

– No i nie wiemy, czy Tom nie opętał Glizdogona... – zauważył Dumbledore. – Jest to raczej mało prawdopodobne, ale taką możliwość też musimy brać pod uwagę.

– A może jesteś w stanie to sprawdzić, Harry? – spytał nagle Olaf Goldstone z ożywieniem. Popatrzył zachęcająco na chłopaka, ignorując zszokowane miny Ginny i Deana.

– Mogę spróbować... – szepnął Harry. Dotychczas jego połączenie z Voldemortem uaktywniało się spontanicznie, gdy Riddle był wściekły albo czymś bardzo podniecony. Po jednostronnym zablokowaniu tej więzi przez zaklęcia Dumbledore'a i Snape'a, Tom stracił szansę na podsuwanie Harry'emu fałszywych wizji, ale niestety jego silne emocje były w stanie uderzyć w tę barierę na tyle mocno, by Harry je odczuł, lecz teraz już tylko od niego zależało, czy nawiąże kontakt z umysłem Voldemorta.

– Absolutnie nie! – wykrzyknął Snape, rzucając Norwegowi gniewne spojrzenie. – Olaf, opamiętaj się! Owszem, Harry, jestem pewien, że dałbyś radę to zrobić, – odwrócił się do chłopaka – ale brak ci jeszcze wprawy i gadzina mógłby wyczuć twoją ingerencję w jego umysł. Lepiej nie ryzykujmy.

– Przepraszam, to było głupie – przyznał Goldstone.

– Bywasz czasami zbyt porywczy – wytknął przyjacielowi oskarżycielskim tonem Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Przyganiał kociołek probówce – odparował kpiąco Norweg. – Ale masz rację, oczywiście.

– Severusie, przedstaw nam swój plan – zażądał Dumbledore. Snape skinął głową.

– Zaczniemy od pokazania Glizdogonowi Harry'ego w animagicznej postaci – Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się do siostrzeńca porozumiewawczo. – A przy okazji obejrzą cię też Malfoy i Zabini. Gdy wyjdą z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz odezwie się sygnał. Przy drzwiach mamy czujnik, który sygnalizuje, gdy ktoś przez nie przechodzi – dodał wyjaśniająco.

Dyrektor uniósł brew.

– I jak sądzę podobne czujniki są zainstalowane we wszystkich lochach i na korytarzach? – spytał z zaciekawieniem.

– Oczywiście – potwierdził Snape spokojnie.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, ale nie skomentował tego.

– Mów dalej, Severusie – poprosił.

– Ty, Harry, zmienisz postać i pojawisz się przed nimi – kontynuował Mistrz Eliksirów. – Ja wcześniej pójdę do laboratorium. Glizdogon mnie zobaczy, gdy będę tam szedł. Wyjdę stamtąd kilka chwil po tym, jak oni obaj cię spotkają. Pewnie spróbują cię zaatakować, ale się tym nie przejmuj. Zabini nie rzuci żadnego czaru bo blokada mu to uniemożliwi, a Malfoy nie ma różdżki. Odegramy małą scenkę. Ja zażądam, żebyś wrócił do pokoju, a ty mi odpowiesz w wężomowie, że nie chciałeś nikogo przestraszyć. Ma to wyglądać jak najbardziej naturalnie, bo jeśli Voldemort opętał Glizdogona to patrzy jego oczami, a jeśli nawet nie, to obejrzy sobie dokładnie wszystko co szczur widział, używając legilimencji. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Bardzo ważne! Pamiętaj, żeby nie otwierać za bardzo pyska, bo w postaci ureusza jesteś potwornie jadowity. Jad ureusza jest równie groźny jak jad bazyliszka. Musisz uważać!

Harry wzdrygnął się. O tym w ogóle nie pomyślał!

– Będę ostrożny, obiecuję – zapewnił żarliwie.

– Wierzę – stwierdził sucho Snape. – Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie nauczyłeś się odpowiedzialności – dodał z przekąsem.

– Tak... – szepnął chłopak.

– To świetnie. Twoje spotkanie z moimi Ślizgonami będzie pierwszym aktem przedstawienia. Następny rozegramy przy stole, podczas śniadania. Po spotkaniu z Malfoyem i Zabinim ja wrócę z tobą do moich kwater, bo musimy dać czas Glizdogonowi na prześlizgnięcie się do Wielkiej Sali. Odczekamy parę minut i wejdziemy tam... Najlepiej parami. Ja przyjdę z Moodym... To wszystko MUSI! – podkreślił z naciskiem – wyglądać naturalnie.

– A co potem? – spytała szybko Hermiona. – Przecież nie możemy przewidzieć co kto powie i jak się to wszystko rozwinie!

– Słuszna uwaga. Niestety, będziemy musieli trochę improwizować, ale jestem pewien, że zdołacie wykrzesać z siebie dość zdolności aktorskich, żeby nikt się nie domyślił prawdy. Potraficie doskonale bajerować nauczycieli, więc i teraz dacie sobie z tym radę. A co do przewidywań... – Snape posłał Hermionie złośliwy uśmieszek. – Nie jest tak źle. Któryś z moich podopiecznych na pewno wspomni o spotkaniu z ureuszem. Stawiam na Zabiniego, Malfoy jest za wielkim tchórzem. Jeśli żaden z nich się na to nie zdobędzie, wtedy ja albo pan dyrektor, – spojrzał na Dumbledore'a – tak pokierujemy rozmową, żeby ich do tego skłonić. Poza tym, obaj będziemy kontrolować przebieg konwersacji przy stole, opracowaliśmy parę możliwych wariantów... No, zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie...

– Czy my powinniśmy udawać, że nie mamy pojęcia o niczym? – Ginny wysunęła kolejną wątpliwość.

– Nie wydaje mi się, panno Weasley – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Raczej wręcz przeciwnie, powinniście dać do zrozumienia, że wszystko wiecie. Profesor McGonagall nie uczestniczy w naszym małym spisku i będzie podejrzewać, że albo Harry sam wpadł na głupi pomysł postraszenia Ślizgonów, albo, że któreś z was go do tego namówiło. Nie zdradzi tajemnicy animagii Harry'ego, ale oczywiście da wam do zrozumienia, że nie pochwala takiego wybryku.

– Hermiono, ty też powinnaś okazać nam niezadowolenie! – zawołał z ożywieniem Ron. – Nikt się nie kapnie! I wszystko wyjdzie świetnie!

– O! Racja! – podchwycił pomysł Harry.

Dziewczyna rzuciła im złe spojrzenie, ale skinęła potakująco.

– Moody na pewno zrobi piekielną awanturę – wysunął przypuszczenie Snape.

– Bardzo na to liczę – stwierdził spokojnie dyrektor. – Aha, Harry, musisz sobie wymyślić jakieś imię dla swojej animagicznej postaci.

Harry nie zastanawiał się długo.

– Syczek! – oznajmił stanowczo.

– Doskonale – skwitował Olaf Goldstone. – Ładnie i trafnie!

– No, to teraz bierzemy się za ćwiczenia... – zarządził Dumbledore.

###

Hogwart – Wielka Sala.

Draco Malfoy rozejrzał się. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego intensywnie. Ale pomimo ogarniającej go paniki, która wypierała gniew z jego umysłu, zdołał zauważyć, że nikt z obecnych nie okazuje mu wrogości. Nawet Moody! Nieco podniosło go to na duchu.

Decyzję właściwie już podjął, ale strasznie ciężko było oznajmić to na głos. Przyznać się do popełnienia błędu...

– Chcę odejść od Czarnego Pana – powiedział cicho.

– Voldemorta, Draco – poprawił go Snape, śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. – Mówiłem ci już i powtórzę to teraz... Nie wystarczy sama deklaracja. TY musisz tego chcieć! Naprawdę chcieć, bo inaczej wszystko na nic. Rozumiesz?

– Tak... – wybąkał z trudem Draco.

– I dlatego powinieneś wymawiać jego imię. Nie „Czarny Pan" ani Sam–Wiesz–Kto tylko po prostu Voldemort. Albo Tom Marvolo Riddle. No i żaden „Lord", oczywiście! – zaznaczył Snape szyderczo.

– Voldemort... – wykrztusił Malfoy. Potrząsnął głową zdumiony faktem, że zdołał wypowiedzieć przeklęte imię.

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go Dumbledore.

Snape zdjął dłoń z barku Dracona i obnażył swoje lewe przedramię. Nie było na nim nawet śladu po Mrocznym Znaku.

– Spójrzcie. – Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł rękę do góry, by wszyscy mogli się dobrze przyjrzeć. – Usunąłem sobie ten głupi tatuaż – oznajmił pogardliwym tonem. – Już mi nie jest potrzebny, więc się go pozbyłem. Problem w tym, Draco, – spojrzał na chłopaka poważnie – że nade mną Voldemort nigdy nie miał władzy. A ty wciąż jesteś jego niewolnikiem. Czy jesteś gotów i naprawdę chcesz zerwać te więzy?

– Tak – potwierdził Malfoy pewnym głosem.

– Czy przejdziesz na naszą stronę? I czy gotów jesteś walczyć przeciwko Voldemortowi? – spytał Moody oficjalnym tonem.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

– A czy mam inne wyjście? – jęknął. – Jeśli pan mi usunie Mroczny Znak, to... Czy... On to poczuje? – popatrzył na Mistrza Eliksirów przerażonym wzrokiem.

– Zapewniam cię, że poczuje i to bardzo mocno, bo prześlę mu na pożegnanie paskudną klątwę – obiecał Snape wykrzywiając usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

– Więc niech pan działa – szepnął Draco. – Przechodzę na waszą stronę...

– Obnaż rękę i oprzyj na stole – polecił Snape. – I usiądź. Uprzedzam, że Voldemort będzie przeciwdziałać. Musisz mu się przeciwstawić, rozumiesz?

Chłopak skinął głową. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, przerażenie odebrało mu mowę. Szybko spełnił polecenie.

– Gdy Znak zniknie, złożysz mi przysięgę na różdżkę – zapowiedział mężczyzna.

– Tak – zgodził się cicho Malfoy. – „Niech to się już skończy" – pomyślał.

Snape wyjął z kieszeni dwa małe flakoniki zamknięte zalakowanymi korkami.

– Wzywam wszystkich obecnych na świadków! – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie i stanowczo.

###

Mały szczurek ukryty przy kominku wytrzeszczał ze wszystkich sił czarne oczka, ale niewiele mógł zobaczyć zza obluzowanego kamienia, za którym się ukrył. Modląc się, aby nikt go nie spostrzegł szybko wdrapał się na gzyms obramowania paleniska. Teraz już widział wszystko dokładnie.

###

Snape odkorkował obie małe buteleczki i wypił zawartość jednej z nich, a eliksir z drugiej wylał na rękę Malfoya. Chłopak poczuł lekkie łaskotanie, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Mikstura pokryła dokładnie Mroczny Znak tworząc na nim cienką skorupę. Draco przez chwilę przyglądał się temu z fascynacją. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł różdżkę. Draco drgnął i szybko się rozejrzał. Wszyscy w skupieniu wpatrywali się w opiekuna Slytherinu. Potter i Pomyluna tulili się do siebie, tak samo Łasic i szlama Granger, oraz mała Wiewióra ze swoim ciemnoskórym chłopakiem, Thomasem.

Dumbledore zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem.

Z różdżki Mistrza Eliksirów najpierw wystrzeliła smuga błękitnego światła, a potem zaczęła się z niej sączyć bladoniebieska mgiełka, która w szybkim tempie wypełniła całą Wielką Salę.

Wraz z mgłą pojawił się dziwny zapach. Chłopak poczuł słaby aromat z nutą konwalii i narcyzów. Takich perfum używała jego matka...

Snape wykonał serię skomplikowanych ruchów różdżką.

– Aura pamięci – powiedział. – Utrwali w umysłach wszystkich tu obecnych przebieg wydarzeń. Nawet po latach każdy z nas zdoła je odtworzyć z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami.

Mgiełka lekko zadrgała, jakby była żywą istotą i rozumiała co się dzieje.

– Draco, patrz mi w oczy! – zażądał Snape. Dotknął różdżką Mrocznego Znaku. Malfoy poczuł straszliwy ból, jakby jego rękę trawił żywy ogień. Wrzasnął przeraźliwie i zachwiał się na krześle. Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił go lewą ręką za kark, chroniąc przed upadkiem.

– Trzymaj się! – usłyszał okrzyk Snape'a. Czuł teraz jego obecność w swoim umyśle. Miał wrażenie, że obaj znaleźli się w jakiejś niezmierzonej przestrzeni. Wokół była pustka wypełniona aksamitną ciszą, a oni szli przed siebie w stronę błękitnego światła, które migotało gdzieś bardzo daleko od nich. Za nimi była absolutna ciemność. Stąpali po czymś twardym i gładkim jak szkło. Draco bał się, że poślizgnie się i upadnie, ale w tym momencie towarzyszący mu mężczyzna otoczył go ramieniem. Ból zniknął a obecność Snape'a dodawała mu otuchy.

„Niczego się nie bój!" – dotarła do niego myśl opiekuna. – „Zaraz dojdziemy, to naprawdę nie jest tak daleko, jak byłoby, gdybyś szedł sam."

Błękitne światło było coraz jaśniejsze. Zbliżało się do nich...

Nagle na ich drodze pojawił się cień. Czarna sylwetka wysokiego mężczyzny przesłoniła światło. Błysnęły złowrogo czerwone oczy.

– Zdradzasz mnie głupi dzieciaku?! – krzyknął piskliwie. – Stój, głupcze! Nie pozwolę ci odejść!

Draco zamarł, ale Snape trzymał go mocno i pociągnął za sobą, uniemożliwiając zatrzymanie się. Chłopak bezwolnie ruszył za nim. Szli coraz szybciej, wprost na stojącego przed nimi Voldemorta. Draco ze zdumieniem zauważył, że choć Voldemort stoi twardo jak posąg, to jednocześnie zdawał się odsuwać od nich. Był coraz mniejszy i bardziej odległy. Zaś błękitne światło wypełniało już całą przestrzeń.

– Sssnape, ty zdrajco... – wysyczał Czarny Pan. – Puść go! Nie dasz rady... Jesssteś słaby...

Ale Mistrz Eliksirów tylko roześmiał się urągliwie i niewzruszenie szedł dalej. A jego ciało zaczęło świecić. Teraz chłopak ujrzał, że ten blask udziela się także i jemu...

Nagle pomiędzy nimi a światłem błyskawicznie zaczął wyrastać czarny mur. Zapadła ciemność i tylko błękitna poświata sącząca się z ich ciał sprawiła, że widzieli się nawzajem. Jednocześnie ze wszystkich stron zabrzmiał złośliwy chichot.

– Nie przejdziecie!

Snape się nie cofnął. Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń. Draco patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Jego opiekun trzymał złoty róg jednorożca! Wytrysnęła z niego błękitna błyskawica i mur runął. I zniknął. Jakby go nigdy nie było. Czarny Pan znów stał przed nimi i wydawał się coraz mniejszy.

– Zanim cię zabiję, Draconie Malfoyu, będziesz patrzył jak umiera w mękach twoja matka! – warknął Voldemort.

I to był jego błąd. Draco poczuł gwałtowną wściekłość. Przed oczami chłopaka przemknęły wspomnienia. Matka tuli go... Uśmiecha się do niego...

Ten zwyrodnialec... Ośmiela się grozić, że... O, nie!

– Won stąd! – ryknął. – Idź precz, odrażająca kreaturo! Ty szlamo! Nie tkniesz mojej matki!

Wypełniające go światło gwałtownie rozbłysło. Błękit zamienił się w czerwień. Draco poczuł, że Mroczny Znak zsuwa się z jego przedramienia i z oszałamiającą prędkością leci w stronę Voldemorta. Jakby uciekał... Lecz ucieczka Znaku się nie powiodła. Snape cisnął za nim ognistą kulę, która go pochłonęła i dosięgła Voldemorta. Eksplodowała bezgłośnie i ciemność zniknęła. Razem z Czarnym Panem. Draco usłyszał jeszcze jego piskliwy krzyk, a potem przeraźliwe wycie.

###

– Draco!

Ktoś go wołał. Potrząsnął głową i uświadomił sobie, że wciąż siedzi przy stole w Wielkiej Sali. Wokół niego stali ludzie... Spojrzał na swoją rękę. Na białej skórze nie było żadnego śladu. Mroczny Znak zniknął!

– Udało się... – szepnął. Popatrzył na Snape'a, który uśmiechał się do niego. NAPRAWDĘ się uśmiechał!

– Tak, udało się – potwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów. Stał nieporuszony. Nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego...

– Myślałam, że Mrocznego Znaku nie można się pozbyć – odezwała się profesor Vector. – Stworzyła go Czarna Magia... Severusie, jak ty to zrobiłeś?

– Tak naprawdę, to nie ja to zrobiłem, tylko sam pan Malfoy – oświadczył Snape.

– Jak... to? – zawołał Flitwick.

– Ten zgadziały idiota zagroził, że zabije Narcyzę... – wyjaśnił Snape. – Wtedy Draco go odepchnął. Twoja miłość do matki dała ci siłę – zwrócił się do chłopca. – Nie myślałem, że okaże się to aż tak proste – dodał z pogardą. – Nastawiłem się na ciężką walkę...

– Co to było... Dlaczego on tak krzyczał? – spytał Draco.

– Bo odesłałem mu twój Mroczny Znak razem z paskudną klątwą – zaśmiał się złośliwie Snape. – Nie mam złudzeń, oczywiście, co do tego, że szybko się jej pozbędzie, ale co oberwał, to oberwał.

– Oficjalnie potwierdzam, że Mroczny Znak pana Draco Malfoya został usunięty – powiedział Moody chłodnym tonem, patrząc na Snape'a z nietajoną niechęcią. – To teraz pozostaje złożenie przysięgi. Ja jestem pierwszym gwarantem, a profesor Dumbledore będzie drugim.

Draco poczuł ciarki. Miał złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę! Spojrzał z rozpaczą na Mistrza Eliksirów. Snape skinął głową i podał mu jego głogową różdżkę.

Kiedy jego różdżka wyemitowała strumień błękitnego światła, który połączył się z takim samym strumieniem z różdżki Snape'a, a świetlne wstęgi z różdżek Dumbledore'a i starego aurora owinęły się wokół ich dłoni, Draco poczuł dziwny spokój. Powtarzał za dyrektorem słowa przysięgi, że będzie walczył z Voldemortem aż do jego całkowitego pokonania, z absolutną szczerością i przekonaniem, że dotrzyma przysięgi.

Gdy skończyli, zabrzmiały oklaski.

– Okazuje się, że Voldemort nie jest taki potężny, jak to usiłuje wszystkim wmawiać – stwierdził profesor Flitwick.

– Do tej pory wmawiał to nam skutecznie – warknął Moody. – I słaby też nie jest!

– On nie ma skrupułów – powiedziała pani Zabini. – Ani sumienia... – dodała w zamyśleniu.

– Ale profesor Snape okazał się lepszy od niego! – zaśmiał się Blaise. – No i pan ma fajniejszego węża – stwierdził, patrząc na Snape'a z uznaniem. – Co to jest taka Nagini przy pańskim ureuszu!

– Zabini, ureusze to inteligentne istoty, a Syczek nie jest moim zwierzątkiem, tylko wychowankiem – odpowiedział z nieukrywaną irytacją Mistrz Eliksirów. – Zaś co do Nagini, to jej już nie ma.

– Jak to? Co się z nią stało? – padły pytania.

– Mogę wam pokazać, CO się z nią stało, ale uprzedzam, że to będzie bardzo... nieprzyjemne widowisko – ostrzegł Snape.

– Pokaż – zażądał ostro Moody.

– Tak, chcemy zobaczyć! – Wszyscy byli zaintrygowani.

– Proszę bardzo...

Snape pstryknął palcami i na ścianie naprzeciwko kominka pojawił się wielki ekran.

###

Mały szczur z przerażeniem patrzył jak olbrzymi, czarny pies morduje Nagini. Najpierw celnie plunął ogniem, precyzyjnie wypalając wężycy oczy, a potem... Szczątki wielkiej kobry leżały rozrzucone na łące. Czarny potwór starannie wytarł pysk o trawę i wpełzł pomiędzy porastające łąkę krzaki. Gdy Czarny Pan oglądał ścierwo Nagini, pies ukryty w krzakach obserwował go uważnie, a w jego bladych oczach płonął ogień.

Szczur drżał.

Mściciel powrócił.


	12. Chapter 12

###

W tym samym czasie, gdy w Hogwarcie towarzystwo zgromadzone w Wielkiej Sali z podziwem oglądało przedramię Dracona Malfoya oczyszczone z Mrocznego Znaku – na Hawajach, w Polsce, w Norwegii, w Japonii, we Francji i w kilkunastu innych miejscach na świecie wiele osób obserwowało na wielkich ekranach oraz na małych monitorach komputerów zwijającego się z bólu Toma Marvolo Riddle'a. Na zneutralizowanie klątwy potrzebował ponad pół godziny.

###

– Mam wam do przekazania jeszcze parę informacji – zakomunikował Dumbledore donośnie, uciszając gwar. Rozmowy umilkły i wszyscy popatrzyli na dyrektora z zaciekawieniem i odrobiną obawy.

– Czy będą to może wreszcie jakieś dobre nowiny? – spytała zgryźliwie McGonagall.

– Pierwsza z całą pewnością, Minerwo – odparł z uśmiechem dyrektor. – Otóż francuscy aurorzy uwolnili dziś w nocy wszystkie dzieci porwane przez Czarnego Rogogona. Za parę godzin nasi uczniowie będą w Hogwarcie.

– To wspaniale – zawołał radośnie Flitwick.

– Nie ciesz się tak, Filiusie. – Wicedyrektorka ostudziła radość profesora zaklęć. – Po pierwsze, będą musieli tu zostać do końca wakacji, bo nie mają się gdzie podziać. Wiesz przecież, że ich rodziców aresztowano. Zablokowano im również konta. Wszystkie, nie tylko te u Gringotta, więc pieniędzy także nie mają. A zatem po drugie, będziemy musieli uruchomić rezerwy finansowe szkoły na ich utrzymanie – podkreśliła.

– No tak... – mruknął nieco zdetonowany Flitwick. – Rzeczywiście, o tym nie pomyślałem, ale czy naprawdę ta kwestia może stanowić jakiś problem? – spytał, patrząc na dyrektora.

– Nie, TO nie. Mamy na to środki. – Dumbledore już się nie uśmiechał. – Najważniejsze jest co innego...

– Otóż to – wpadła dyrektorowi w słowo McGonagall. – Żadne z nich nie będzie w radosnym nastroju, oględnie mówiąc. I o tym właśnie musimy pomyśleć – zakończyła z naciskiem.

Draco i Blaise popatrzyli na siebie. Czy powinni się cieszyć z rozwoju wydarzeń, czy raczej wręcz przeciwnie? Nie byli tego pewni.

Zabini zerknął spod oka na matkę. Siedziała spokojnie, a jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. No cóż, nikogo z aresztowanych śmierciożerców nie zaliczała do przyjaciół, a formalną znajomość zawsze można zerwać.

Malfoy spuścił głowę i nie patrzył na nikogo.

– I co z nimi będzie? – zapytała cicho profesor Vector.

– Zobaczymy... – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore. – Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jak trudne stoi przed nami zadanie? Będziemy musieli pomóc tym dzieciom, ale nie tylko... – znacząco zawiesił głos.

– Rozumiem – wycedził przez zęby Snape. – Naszym głównym zadaniem jest przekonanie ich, że popieranie Voldemorta to błąd i że powinni, mówiąc wprost, wystąpić przeciwko własnym rodzinom, czy tak?

– Mówiąc wprost... Tak – potwierdził z naciskiem Dumbledore.

– To będzie niełatwe – odezwała się nagle pani Zabini. – Chcecie, żeby zdradzili swoich rodziców?

– Określiłaś to bardzo dosadnie, ale trafnie – skwitował jej słowa Mistrz Eliksirów. – Tak.

– To się nie uda... – powiedział cicho Draco.

– Zatem masz przed sobą wyzwanie, panie Malfoy – oznajmił Moody zlośliwie. – Przekonaj ich. Kogo jak kogo, ciebie przynajmniej wysłuchają!

Draco się zachłysnął. Tego się nie spodziewał. Patrzył na aurora ze zgrozą, kompletnie osłupiały.

Opanował się z trudem. Ale po chwili nagła myśl sprawiła, że poczuł przypływ adrenaliny. Już wiedział, co zrobi.

###

– Masz bardzo ładną bransoletę, Potter – odezwał się nagle Draco.

– Należała do mojej mamy – odpowiedział odruchowo Harry, machinalnie obracając bransoletkę na przegubie. Zatopiony w myślach nawet nie spojrzał w stronę Malfoya. Ron trącił go łokciem.

– Chłopie, ocknij się! – szepnął.

Harry drgnął i spojrzał nieco nieprzytomnie na przyjaciela.

– Mówiłeś coś? Zamyśliłem się...

– Nie, nic takiego – mruknął Ron. Miał nadzieję, że nikt poza nim nie zwrócił uwagi na tę wymianę zdań. Ani Ron, ani Harry nie spojrzeli już na Ślizgonów i żaden z nich nie zauważył, że Malfoy i Zabini przyglądali się im ukradkiem.

Blaise Zabini pomyślał, że pojawił się nowy, niespodziewany element do skomplikowanej układanki, jaką tworzyły poznane przez niego fakty. Rzeczywistość jawiła się całkowicie odmienna niż ta, którą do tej pory uważał za prawdziwą. I fascynująco niebezpieczna.

###

– Skoro już ustaliliśmy wstępnie, jakie działania podejmiemy odnośnie naszych uczniów – odezwał się ponownie dyrektor – przejdźmy do innych spraw.

Wszyscy momentalnie ucichli, zwracając spojrzenia na Dumbledore'a. Niezwykła powaga na twarzy dyrektora sugerowała, że ma do przekazania arcyważne informacje.

– Otrzymałem dziś rano list z Francji. Od francuskich ureuszy.

– Czy to jakiś żart?! – wybuchnął Moody.

– Nie, Alastorze – odpowiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Albusie... – jęknęła profesor McGonagall. – Ile jeszcze niespodzianek dla nas przygotowałeś?!

– Tym razem to jednak nie ja, Minerwo. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Oni zaraz tu będą.

Nie zważając na zszokowane miny większości obecnych, wstał od stołu i podszedł do okna. Wszyscy milczeli, śledząc go wzrokiem. Przez kilka długich chwil panowała głęboka cisza. Wreszcie dyrektor odwrócił się. Skinął na Moody'ego i Shacklebolta.

– Już są – powiedział. – Alastorze, King, chodźcie ze mną ich powitać. Będziecie reprezentować Ministerstwo.

Obaj mężczyźni zerwali się z krzeseł i podążyli za Dumbledore'em.

Szczur na kominku zadrżał i wcisnął się głębiej za ozdobny gzyms.

Harry wstał i podbiegł do okna. Nie był jedyny. Wszyscy uczynili to samo.

Nad Zakazanym Lasem pojawiło się jakieś zawirowanie, z którego wyłoniły się dwa olbrzymie, skrzydlate węże. Oślepiająco biały i złocisty. Ich skrzydła były błękitne. Harry podziwiał grację, z jaką się poruszały. Zastanowił się mimo woli, czy on sam w swojej animagicznej postaci też sprawia takie wrażenie. Ureusze rozłożyły skrzydła i ślizgiem poszybowały w stronę zamku. Po chwili wylądowały na dziedzińcu przed główną bramą. Harry niezwykle uważnie obserwował ich lądowanie. Będzie musiał przecież jak najszybciej zacząć treningi latania, więc podpatrzenie innych ureuszy na pewno mu się przyda. Przyglądając się gościom bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że miał rację. Postanowił z nimi porozmawiać. Oby tylko mu w tym nikt nie przeszkodził! Następnych parę chwil poświęcił rozważaniom, jak to zrobić. Wreszcie zdecydował, że po prostu poprosi ich o rozmowę na osobności. A jeśli ktokolwiek zaprotestuje, to niech idzie do diabła! Z zaciętością pomyślał, że nie pozwoli już więcej sobą sterować. Jednocześnie dojrzewała w jego umyśle pewna decyzja.

W Wielkiej Sali panowała absolutna cisza, gdy dwa olbrzymie węże wpełzały przez wrota zachęcane zapraszającymi gestami Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor uśmiechał się serdecznie do gości. I tylko on. Większość obecnych miała w oczach lęk, którego nie potrafili ukryć.

Szczur zerkający zza wypukłego gzymsu kominka marzył o tym, by nikt go nie zauważył. Na szczęście dla niego, wszyscy byli zaabsorbowani gośćmi i żadne spojrzenie nie zabłądziło w okolice jego kryjówki.

Ureusze zatrzymały się na środku sali i skłoniły głowy przed Dumbledore'em. Oddał im ukłon i grzecznie powitał. Po francusku.

– Pozdrowienie, profesorze – wysyczał biały. W mowie węży. Harry uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nie znał francuskiego, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że porozumie się z nimi bez problemu, chociaż można było w wymowie mężczyzny usłyszeć wyraźne grasejowanie. Nigdy dotąd się nad tym nie zastanawiał, choć teraz wydawało mu się rzeczą oczywistą, że wężouści, posługując się językiem węży, zachowują swój narodowy akcent nakładający się na wężowe syczenie. Zaskakujące odkrycie. No, ale skoro on rozumiał ich, to zapewne oni zrozumieją jego. Bardzo dobrze.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

– Wybaczcie – powiedział. Tym razem po angielsku. – Nie jestem wężousty, ale jest wśród nas ktoś, kto jest obdarzony tą zdolnością. Czy zgodzicie się, by Harry Potter był tłumaczem podczas naszej rozmowy?

Oba węże pokiwały zgodnie głowami.

– Witamy cię, Harry Potterze – zasyczał biały.

– Miło mi was poznać – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry w mowie węży, podchodząc do nich. Musiał zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć im w oczy. Omal się nie roześmiał na głos, obserwując ukradkiem zszokowane miny większości zebranych w sali.

– Nazywam się Herve de Charente–Maritime – przedstawił się biały wąż. – A to moja córka Françoise – dodał, patrząc na złotoskórą towarzyszkę.

Harry szybko powtórzył prezentację tłumacząc słowa ureuszy na angielski. Jakoś poszło.

Dyrektor wyglądał na niezwykle zdumionego.

– Jestem zaszczycony – powiedział z ogromnym respektem. – Nie spodziewałem się... Cieszę się, że uznaliście moją prośbę za tak ważną! Moi drodzy – Dumbledore odwrócił się do ludzi zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali – naszymi gośćmi są Senior Przewodniczący i Dyrektorka Departamentu Współpracy Międzynarodowej Europejskiej Rady Wężokształtnych.

Wszyscy podnieśli się i skłonili głęboko, jak należy przed tak ważnymi personami. Harry poszedł w ich ślady, a choć nie miał pojęcia, czym jest owa Rada Wężokształtnych, czuł intuicyjnie, że sprawa jest niezwykle poważna.

– Zdecydowałem się osobiście poprowadzić negocjacje z panem, profesorze Dumbledore, ponieważ nasza społeczność także jest zagrożona – oznajmił sucho przybysz. Harry szybko przetłumaczył jego słowa. Dyrektor przyjął to bez uśmiechu. Skinął tylko głową.

Następna godzina była dla Harry'ego niezwykle męcząca. Przypomniał sobie informację, którą przeczytał kiedyś w jakiejś gazecie – że tłumacze uczestniczący w rozmowach dyplomatycznych w trakcie każdego takiego spotkania tracą kilka kilogramów wagi. Teraz całkowicie w to uwierzył. Tłumaczył wypowiedzi ureuszy na język angielski, starając się jak mógł najlepiej, by tłumaczenie było dokładne, ale utrzymywanie napiętej uwagi, by czegoś nie przekręcić, straszliwie go wyczerpywało. A nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, bo tylko on z całego towarzystwa posługiwał się mową węży! Na domiar złego, musiał cały czas pamiętać o Peterze Pettigrew ukrywającym się na kominku w Wielkiej Sali, więc uważał na każde wypowiadane słowo.

Negocjacje okazały się niełatwe. Ureusze chyba niezbyt ufały ludziom, co Harry'ego wcale nie dziwiło. Czarodzieje przejawiali aż za wiele ksenofobii, a istoty magiczne, nawet tak potężne i dobrze zakamuflowane jak Wężokształtni, miały za dużo złych doświadczeń, żeby mogły zgodzić się bez zastrzeżeń na pełną współpracę. Nawet Dumbledore nie zdołał ich do tego przekonać. Nie udało mu się to, mimo jego wysokich umiejętności dyplomatycznych.

Były gotowe do daleko idącego współdziałania i koordynacji wszelkich wspólnych poczynań skierowanych przeciwko Voldemortowi i Czarnemu Rogogonowi, ale nie zamierzały poddać się dowództwu czarodziei. Natomiast niewątpliwym sukcesem dyrektora była zgoda ureuszy na wymianę informacji. Chociaż w tym punkcie także nie obyło się bez tarć.

###

– Odprowadzę naszych gości – oznajmił głośno Harry. – _Accio_ Błyskawica! – wrzasnął, częściowo wyładowując w tym okrzyku przepełniającą go frustrację i machnął różdżką. Z rozmysłem zignorował zdumione i zszokowane miny większości obecnych. Trudno, niech się dziwią. Głośny świst oznajmił przybycie jego miotły. Błyskawica wpadła do sali. Chłopak wskoczył na nią i śmignął przez okno najszybciej jak tylko mógł, by nikt nie zdążył go zatrzymać. Ureusze dołączyły do niego po kilku sekundach.

– O czym chciałeś z nami porozmawiać na osobności, dziecko? – spytał rozbawionym głosem biały wąż, podlatując do chłopaka z prawej strony. Był tak blisko, że prawie ocierał się bokiem o miotłę.

– Jestem taki sam jak wy – powiedział szybko Harry. – Chciałbym się nauczyć latać, jeszcze tego nigdy nie robiłem...

– Doskonale cię rozumiemy – zapewniła go wężyca. – Przyślemy ci wiadomość i spotkamy się z tobą bez świadków.

– Kiedy? Trochę trudno będzie, bo najpóźniej jutro przenosimy się z Hogwartu... Yyy... – Harry urwał, bo uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien zdradzać tajemnic, a nie wiedział, na ile jego wuj ufa wężokształtnym.

– Porozumiemy się z Severusem, nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciw – uspokoił go senior i chłopak odetchnął. Jednocześnie pomyślał z podziwem, że brat jego matki jest niezwykle przewidujący. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to Snape namówił ureuszy do zaoferowania współpracy Zakonowi Feniksa.

Jego przypuszczenia zastały potwierdzone chwilę później.

– Przekaż Severusowi, że zgadzamy się na jego propozycje – wysyczał pospiesznie biały wąż. – I jeszcze jedno... Ta gra ze szczurem Voldemorta była szalenie ryzykowna. Ale chyba się udało.

Zanim zaskoczony chłopak zdołał sformułować odpowiedź, oba ureusze zniknęły prawie bezgłośnie.

###

Fred i George popatrzyli na siebie. Na ich identycznych twarzach widniały identyczne szelmowskie uśmiechy.

– No, to od czego zaczniemy? – zapytał retorycznie Fred.

– Oczywiście od spisania wszystkiego co wiemy, co przypuszczamy i co uważamy za prawdopodobne, a co za niemożliwe – odpowiedział George z udawaną powagą.

###

Fred i George zaśmiali się z satysfakcją, a potem obaj jednocześnie przenieśli spojrzenie na kilkanaście gęsto zapisanych kartek.

– Braciszku, czasem zadziwiamy sami siebie! – stwierdził chełpliwie Fred.

– Oczywiście i niewątpliwie – potwierdził z dumą George.

Przybili piątkę i sięgnęli po plony swojej kilkugodzinnej ciężkiej pracy. Fred zrzucił ze stołu kilkanaście numerów „Quibblera", zaczepiając łokciem o stosik magazynów niechlujnie ułożony na krawędzi blatu. George podniósł leżący na samym wierzchu lipcowy numer. Trzepnął nim o dłoń i zachichotał triumfalnie. Fred dołączył do niego i obaj zanieśli się śmiechem.

– No i popatrz, wystarczyło tylko pomyśleć... – zaczął Fred.

– I już wszystko wiemy – dokończył George.

– Prawie wszystko, braciszku, prawie – skorygował z fałszywą miną skromnisia Fred, spuszczając oczy.

– Masz rację, co przyznaję z bólem serca – westchnął George, z miną dla odmiany świadczącą o tym, że jego samozadowolenie leciuteńko sklęsło. Po chwili jednak twarz rozświetlił mu znowu szelmowski uśmiech. Wziął do ręki jeden szczególnie pobazgrany arkusz. – Luna Lovegood – przeczytał z emfazą. – Musimy to skonfrontować z „Quibblerem". – Podał bratu kolejną kartkę.

– No, właśnie... – westchnął Fred. – Przewertujmy to jeszcze raz. Mam przeczucie, że o czymś nie pomyśleliśmy.

– Nie tylko ty, ja też – upewnił go George.

– Pokaż. – Fred sięgnął po kartkę i obaj zgodnie pochylili nad nią głowy.

– Heliopaci... Knot morduje gobliny... – mamrotał Fred. – Trucizny w Departamencie Tajemnic... – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na brata. George westchnął.

– Czytałeś dokładnie dzisiejszego „Proroka"? – spytał.

– Nie – przyznał się Fred.

– To przeczytaj...

Przez minutę słychać było jedynie szelest papieru.

– Jakim cudem ja to przeoczyłem?! – jęknął Fred.

– Ja też tylko co o tym pomyślałem – mruknął George. – Kiedy Lovegood o tym pisał? – zapytał po namyśle. Fred bez słowa podał mu dwa numery „Quibblera".

Przez długie sekundy obaj zgodnie milczeli.

– Zastanawiam się, skąd ten cwaniak to wszystko WIE – odezwał się wreszcie Fred.

– Nie jesteś jedyny – skwitował George. – Też chciałbym to wiedzieć!

– Może wrócimy do biblioteki? – zaproponował Fred. –

– Mamy szczęście, że Pince jeszcze nie wróciła – mruknął George.

– A pewnie. Urwałaby nam co nieco, za robienie bałaganu w jej sanktuarium – zachichotał Fred. –Wyobrażam sobie jakie piekło urządzi dyrowi za wpuszczenie nas do biblioteki pod jej nieobecność! – dodał radośnie.

– I za wynoszenie do dormitorium czasopism – przypomniał George. – Dobrze, że nie są obłożone zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi jak Kroniki.

– Bo nie moglibyśmy ich zabrać z czytelni – stwierdził Fred. – Na gacie Merlina, korci mnie ta tajemnicza szafka! Ciekawe, co jest w niej schowane...

– Omal jej nie przeoczyliśmy. Ech… Zabezpieczających ją klątw sami nie zdejmiemy... Bill! – wykrzyknął George w olśnieniu.

– Idę po niego – zdecydował Fred. – Na szczęście jeszcze jest w Hogwarcie.

###

Najstarszy z braci Weasleyów z nieruchomą twarzą wysłuchał opowieści bliźniaków.

– Nie będę dociekał, dlaczego chcecie się dobrać do zawartości tej skrytki – powiedział cicho. – Pomogę wam, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

– Chyba domyślamy się, czego chcesz... – jęknęli jednym głosem, jak zwykle z idealną synchronizacją.

– Opowiecie mi wszystko dokładnie i niczego nie zataicie – zażądał Bill, patrząc im w oczy.

– Oczywiście – obiecali. I szczerze zamierzali uczciwie dotrzymać danego bratu słowa.

###

Intrygująca szafka poddała się zabiegom Billa i odsłoniła swoje tajemnicze wnętrze, niechętnie uchylając drzwiczki. Wewnątrz znaleźli gramofon z instrukcją, jak go używać. Zaklęcia uruchamiające grającą machinę były porządnie spisane na mosiężnej tabliczce przymocowanej do bocznej ścianki pudła.

– I to wszystko? – spytał zawiedzionym głosem Fred. George nic nie powiedział, tylko z rozczarowaną miną pokręcił głową.

– Nie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Bill. – Odsuńcie się.

Bliźniacy pospiesznie odstąpili kilka kroków. Łamacz klątw uniósł różdżkę. Chwilę później jaskrawe, kolorowe gwiazdy wypełniły całe pomieszczenie małej podręcznej czytelni, do której pani Pince dopuszczała tylko nielicznych szczęśliwców. Gdy wreszcie Weasleyowie odzyskali ostrość widzenia po oślepiającym pokazie neutralizowania magii ochronnej, ujrzeli, że szafka odsunęła się od ściany, ukazując wnękę przesłoniętą solidnie wyglądającymi kolejnymi drzwiczkami. Zdejmowanie ostatnich zabezpieczających ją zaklęć trwało prawie godzinę, zanim wreszcie ujrzeli tak pieczołowicie ukrywaną ZAWARTOŚĆ. Były to pudła, pudełka i książki w twardych okładkach. Pudła zawierały płyty gramofonowe, a w pudełkach znaleźli sterty piór i kałamarze wypełnione atramentem oraz tabliczki chińskiego tuszu i pędzelki. Książki okazały się notesami, których karty zabazgrano zapisami nut. Ktoś bardzo starannie poliniował papier, a potem różnokolorowymi atramentami wpisał w pięciolinie nuty i mnóstwo muzycznych symboli. Poszczególne melodie były oddzielone od siebie grubymi czarnymi liniami.

Bill popatrzył na stertę rupieci. Bliźniacy nie ukrywali zdumienia. Co u licha?! Trzej rudzi mężczyźni spoglądali na siebie z zakłopotaniem i zaskoczeniem. Najstarszy z braci westchnął ciężko.

– Mam nadzieję, że rozwiążecie tę zagadkę. Nie rozumiem, o co tu chodzi i jestem naprawdę zaciekawiony, ale nie mam czasu, żeby się w to zagłębiać – stwierdził z żalem.

– Możesz na nas liczyć, bracie! – obiecał z zapałem George.

– I dzięki za pomoc – dodał poważnie Fred. – Sami nie dalibyśmy sobie rady – mruknął samokrytycznie.

###

Godzinę później dormitorium zajęte przez bliźniaków wyglądało jak po przejściu tornada. Obaj chwilowi lokatorzy bardzo zmęczeni, ale ogromnie zadowoleni siedzieli w fotelach i odpoczywali po ciężkiej pracy.

Badanie zawartości skrytki przyniosło rezultaty olśniewające, choć zaskakujące. Pióra okazały się piórami samonotującymi sporządzonymi specjalnie dla muzyków – zapisywały melodie. Atrament zmieniał kolory i natężenie barwy zależnie od wysokości i siły dźwięku. Im głośniejszy dźwięk, tym mocniejszy kolor. Nie rozszyfrowali co prawda wszystkich symboli muzycznych, ani nie próbowali się nawet domyślać, co znaczyły słowa: _presto, allegro _czy _con amore_, ale nie zamierzali się tym kłopotać. Notes leżący na wierzchu zawierał zaklęcia i wyjaśnienia dotyczące używania tych akcesoriów, mieli więc bardzo ułatwione zadanie. Po użyciu odpowiedniego zaklęcia, wodząc różdżką po nutach, mogli usłyszeć zapisane melodie.

Ich błogie lenistwo nie trwało długo.

– Dobra, bracie. Bierzemy się za resztę tego chłamu – zarządził energicznie George. – Zostały nam do obejrzenia i przesłuchania płyty. Zastanawiam się, kim był kompozytor tych dzieł – prychnął. – Muzyka nie brzmiała zbyt interesująco – stwierdził z niesmakiem.

– A mnie zastanawia co innego... – odpowiedział zamyślony Fred.

– Dlaczego to wszystko tak starannie ukryto? – dokończył George.

– To było pierwsze, co mi się nasunęło. – Fred wyciągnął z pudełka płytę leżącą na wierzchu i zamarł. George już otwierał usta, by zadać pytanie co się stało, bo jego bliźniak wyglądał jak spetryfikowany, ale nic nie powiedział, gdyż brat obrócił trzymane w ręku znalezisko, podsuwając mu pod oczy okładkę. Spojrzał i zastygł na chwilę z opadniętą szczęką.

– Na Merlina... – szepnął po długiej chwili, gdy wreszcie zdołał się poruszyć, otrząsnąwszy z osłupienia.

– Wiesz co, bracie? – zadał retoryczne pytanie Fred, pocierając czubek nosa.

– Dużo wiem, ale nie wiem „co"? – podroczył się George. – No? To co wymyśliłeś?

– Trzeba będzie przycisnąć Harry'ego – przedstawił swoje przemyślenia Fred.

– Aha, chcesz go namówić, żeby wyciągnął z Luny prawdę. – Błyskawicznie załapał George. Pomysł brata bardzo mu się spodobał.

– W samo sedno, mój bliźniaku – pochwalił jego domyślność Fred.

– Tylko czy on potrafi dobrze całować? – wyraził wątpliwości George. – Chyba nie ma wielkiego obycia z dziewczynami. Z Cho i Parvati mu nie wyszło...

– Nauczymy go! – zamknął sprawę Fred.

– Dobra, czyli to już ustaliliśmy, więc zastanówmy się teraz nad TYM – wrócił do zasadniczego tematu George, dziabiąc palcem okładkę płyty z muzyką Stubby'ego Boardmana. Ze zdjęcia zdobiącego okładkę puszczał do nich oko... Syriusz Black! Grał na gitarze, jednocześnie nonszalancko bujając się na krześle, niebezpiecznie balansując na jego tylnych nogach.

Bliźniacy bardzo uważnie przyjrzeli się fotografii, niemal wodząc nosami po lakierowanym kartonie. Wniosek z oględzin wypadł zadowalająco.

– To nie Syriusz – wygłosił swoją opinię Fred.

– Zgadzam się z tym spostrzeżeniem – stwierdził George.

Spojrzeli na siebie z pełnym zrozumieniem.

– Wracamy do biblioteki – zdecydował Fred.

– Na szczęście Pince jest wyjątkową pedantką, nawet jak na bibliotekarkę i wszystkie „Proroki" zgromadziła w jednym miejscu, porządnie ułożone rocznikami – zaśmiał się George.

– Nie zawadzi zajrzeć też do „Czarownicy" – myślał głośno Fred. George walnął brata w plecy.

– Genialne, braciszku! – wyraził z entuzjazmem swoje uznanie.

###

– No i popatrz, jakie to było łatwe! – wykrzyknął Fred z triumfem.

– Wystarczyło przejrzeć kilka numerów „Proroka" z właściwego roku… – zaśmiał się George. – No i przyznasz, że to zdjęcie w „Czarownicy" jest wyjątkowo udane – stwierdził, machając bratu przed nosem barwnym magazynem. – Panna Boardman prezentuje się naprawdę olśniewająco!

– Czego nie można powiedzieć o jej domniemanym kochanku – prychnął Fred.

– Ejże! „Domniemanym"?! Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – zdziwił się niebotycznie George.

– Och, nie. Ale takie stwierdzenie jest uprzejme, rozumiesz… – tłumaczył się Fred.

– Przypomniałeś sobie, że nasza mama dokładała starań, żeby nas dobrze wychować – zachichotał George.

Obaj zaśmiali się z satysfakcją.

– Czyli…

– Reasumując…

– Jedyne, czego jeszcze w tej sprawie nie wiemy, to dlaczego nasza biblioteczna cerberka to wszystko tu ukryła!

– Dowiemy się – podsumował stanowczym tonem George.

– Jasne – skwitował Fred.

Przybili piątkę.

###

Dwie męskie dłonie jednocześnie sięgnęły do odtwarzacza. Kierowani tą samą myślą bracia popatrzyli sobie w oczy. George cofnął rękę, a Fred delikatnie uniósł głowicę i ustawił w pozycji wyjściowej. Muzyka umilkła.

– Ta muzyka ma w sobie złą magię – mruknął Fred. – Pamiętasz katarynkę z Grimmauld?

– Katarynka usypiała… – przypomniał George.

– Fakt… – westchnął Fred.

– Nie dziwię się już, że od jakiegoś antywielbiciela oberwał w ucho rzepą na koncercie – podsumował swoje wrażenia George. – Ta muzyka jest jak trucizna dla duszy.

– Dlaczego rzepą? A nie pomidorami? – zastanowił się Fred.

– Bo rzepa jest twardsza od pomidorów – wyraził domysł George.

###

Pani Pince była wściekła i wcale nie zamierzała tego ukrywać. Niewinne miny bliźniaków nie oddziaływały na nią pozytywnie. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– Wścibskie diablęta! – syknęła. – Musieliście wetknąć tu swoje nochale?!

– To był przypadek! – jęknął Fred.

– Ale jak natrafiliśmy… – zaczął tyradę George.

– … na tajemnicę… – ciągnął jego bliźniak.

– … to nie mogliśmy… – kontynuował George.

– … zostawić jej nienaruszonej… – gorączkował się Fred.

– … i nie próbować jej rozwiązać… – tłumaczył George.

– … do końca! – przypieczętował sprawę dobitnie Fred.

– Dość! – wrzasnęła bibliotekarka. – Zamknijcie się… – wysyczała. Szybko oceniła sytuację. Jeśli nic tym piekielnym rudzielcom nie powie, to i tak nie odpuszczą i licho wie, do czego się jeszcze dogrzebią. – Dobrze – zdecydowała. – Powiem wam to, co mogę.

– Jasne, są tajemnice, których pani nie może nam wyjawić – wszedł jej w słowa Fred.

– My powiemy pani, co już wiemy, a pani naszą wiedzę uzupełni – zaproponował George.

– Wiemy, że Stubby Boardman jest nieślubnym synem arystokraty Oriona Blacka, czyli przyrodnim bratem Syriusza Blacka. Jego babka, matka jego matki, ukończyła Hogwart w tym samym roku, co pani. Obie byłyście w Slytherinie, zatem musiałyście się dobrze znać. To Madeleine Boardman poprosiła panią o ukrycie tego wszystkiego? – Pytanie zadane przez Freda zawisło w powietrzu. Pani Pince zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko dała mu znak, żeby kontynuował.

– Plotkarskie szmatławce z tamtych czasów szeroko rozwodziły się o licznych kochankach matki Stubby'ego, a w „Czarownicy" znaleźliśmy jej zdjęcie ze starym Blackiem. Byli razem na jakimś przyjęciu – dopowiedział George.

– Podobno Madeleine Boardman nie żyła z córką w zgodzie, dlatego matka Stubby'ego wyjechała do Hiszpanii, a potem do Italii. W Europie zrobiła karierę. Może nie specjalnie olśniewającą, ale miała liczne grono wielbicieli i wierną publiczność. Jej syn nigdy nie uczęszczał do żadnej szkoły, wszędzie go ze sobą zabierała, a bez przerwy jeździła po całej Europie z koncertami – pochwalił się informacjami Fred.

– Ciekawe, że przyłapano ją tylko z Orionem, żadnej fotki z którymkolwiek innym mężczyzną nigdzie nie było. To intrygujące… – zastanawiał się George.

– Bo nigdy naprawdę nie było innych mężczyzn w jej życiu – westchnęła bibliotekarka. – Takich na poważnie. Jakieś przelotne romanse to tak… – dodała ze smutkiem w głosie. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała im w oczy. – Madeleine i jej córka nie żyją. Nie żyje też już na szczęście Orion Black. Ale wolałabym, żebyście nie powtarzali na prawo i lewo wszystkim dookoła tego, co wam opowiem.

– Obiecujemy… – powiedział uroczystym tonem George.

– ... nie kłapać dziobem do nikogo… – dołożył Fred.

– Chyba, że okaże się to niezbędne – prychnęła pani Pince. – Niech będzie.

– To słuchamy! – zawołali bliźniacy z idealną synchronizacją.

– Madeleine była moją przyjaciółką. Wyszła za mąż za człowieka, który był zdolnym muzykiem. Miał talent, ale pochodził z bardzo konserwatywnej rodziny, gdzie muzykowanie było źle widziane. Niestety, w jego klanie zajmowanie się zawodowo działalnością artystyczną nie było tolerowane. Boardmanowie należą do arystokracji, przestrzegają tradycji, nawet takich, które są totalnie nonsensowne.

Bibliotekarka uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przez moment jej surowa twarz miała ciepły wyraz.

– Tak właśnie myśleliśmy – powiedział Fred. Mrugnął do brata.

– Po poślubieniu Madeleine komponował w tajemnicy. Ona go kochała i nie miała nic przeciwko. Grał w domu, dla niej. Jeszcze większe zdolności przejawiała ich córka, matka Stubby'ego. Miała na imię Aida, bo jej ojciec uwielbiał operę. Ale na scenie występowała jako Camillea Silverstar.

– Czyli talent do muzyki jest dziedziczny – stwierdził George.

– Nie tylko do muzyki – mruknął Fred.

– Jako młoda dziewczyna wpadła w kłopoty – ciągnęła opowieść bibliotekarka. – Wdała się w romans z żonatym facetem, w dodatku niebezpiecznym. To był zwykły oszust, omamił ją i wykorzystał. Kto to był? No, cóż. Orion Black.

– Ojciec Syriusza i Regulusa – mruknął Fred.

– Owszem – westchnęła pani Pince. – Ona go kochała i był jej jedynym mężczyzną. Jak Madeleine się o tym dowiedziała, to wpadła w panikę. Jej mąż już nie żył, a córka była w ciąży z Orionem. Madeleine bała się, że on zabije Aidę. To był straszny łajdak. Dla ukrycia romansu mógł zabić kochankę. Na szczęście Madeleine była nie w ciemię bita. Aida już poznała się na Blacku i też się bała. Obie ustaliły, że panna Boardman będzie udawać, że miała wielu kochanków, żeby Orion nie myślał, że dziecko jest jego.

– No, sprytne! – zawołał z uznaniem George.

– Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że akurat jej zespół muzyczny miał odbyć tournée po Europie, więc wyjechała i Stubby urodził się w Hiszpanii. Madeleine przyjechała do córki i pomagała jej w pielęgnowaniu małego, ale oficjalnie udawały obie, że są pokłócone. Orion dał się nabrać i w ogóle nie interesował losami byłej kochanki. Zresztą miał ich wiele… Dlatego Stubby od najmłodszych lat włóczył się z matką po świecie. I nie chodził do szkoły. Był niesamowicie podobny do ojca i do Syriusza, więc żeby nikomu nie wpadło w oko to podobieństwo, Aida siedziała w Stanach, Kanadzie i Australii oraz oczywiście na kontynencie, głównie we Włoszech i Hiszpanii. Jak Stubby występował na scenie, to używał niesamowitych charakteryzacji. Za namową mamy... A potem jego podobieństwo do Blacków przestało mieć znaczenie.

– Bo Orion zmarł i nikt nie kojarzył Boardmana z Blackami – stwierdził domyślnie Fred. – Do czasu. Afery z Syriuszem...

– Tak, właśnie – potwierdziła bibliotekarka. – I to wszystko – powiedziała, wyraźnie dając rudzielcom do zrozumienia, że jej opowieść dobiegła końca.

– Nie! – zaprotestowali obaj gorąco.

– Nie wiemy jeszcze… – zaczął Fred.

– ...dlaczego te płyty… – ciągnął George.

– ...tak starannie pani schowała? – dokończył pytanie Fred.

Pani Pince popatrzyła surowo na bliźniaków, marszcząc brwi.

– Tacy jesteście inteligentni, a nie wpadliście na rozwiązanie zagadki? – zadrwiła.

Weasleyowie popatrzyli na siebie.

– Okładka tej płyty ukazuje Stubby'ego bez charakteryzacji – szepnął Fred. – O to chodzi?

– To jest projekt, który został odrzucony. Aida przekonała syna, że nie powinien pokazywać swojej prawdziwej twarzy, bo nikt z jego fanów go nie rozpozna i nie kupią płyty. Orion wtedy jeszcze żył – potwierdziła domysły chłopaka. – A Madeleine Boardman, czując zbliżającą się śmierć, poprosiła mnie o schowanie tych wszystkich materiałów, notesów swego męża i płyt z muzyką wnuka, bo bała się, że po jej śmierci ktoś odkryje prawdę, a to może być dla jej ukochanego wnuczka niebezpieczne.

– Czyli wszystko jasne! – zawołał radośnie George.

– Dziękujemy pani… – powiedział uroczystym tonem Fred.

– ...i obiecujemy… – dołożył swoje trzy knuty George.

– ...że nie będziemy tego rozgłaszać! – zakończył Fred.

– Świetnie – westchnęła pani Pince. – Mam nadzieję, że dotrzymacie słowa. A te płyty i notesy możecie sobie zatrzymać. Ja nie mogę słuchać tej muzyki. Mam zupełnie inne gusta – wyznała nieoczekiwanie. Sarkastyczny ton, jakim wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, zaskoczył bliźniaków. Ale nie byli zdziwieni.

Ukłonili się grzecznie i opuścili bibliotekę.

###

Pakując kufry, radośnie chichotali. Nie musieli nic mówić, rozumieli się bez słów.

Tajemnice Snape Manor czekały na odkrycie!


	13. Chapter 13

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, południe – Paryż, Rue de Rivoli, ekskluzywny sklep z butami.

Personel salonu obuwniczego – czyli cztery młode kobiety – zerkały nieufnie na jedyną w tej chwili obecną w sklepie klientkę. Wszystkie czuły dziwny niepokój, jakby wraz z tą Brytyjką (jak się zorientowały po jej akcencie, choć po francusku mówiła bardzo dobrze) pojawiło się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Pozornie nic się nie działo złego, ale wszystkie wyczuwały instynktownie, że coś jest nie tak…

Młoda dziewczyna z wściekle różowymi włosami z radosnym zachwytem oglądała w skupieniu buty, które przyniosła jej sprzedawczyni. Lada zawalona była pudełkami i stosami różnobarwnych par damskiego obuwia. Różowowłosa grzebała w nich w upojeniu. Od jednej pary zwłaszcza nie mogła oderwać oczu. Na pudełku naklejono zdjęcie bardzo eleganckiego starszego pana trzymającego w dłoniach damski bucik, a podpis pod fotką głosił: Manolo Blahnik. Cena przyprawiała o zawrót głowy, ale dziewczyna nie zdawała się tym kłopotać. Kiedy sprzedawczynie ujrzały w drzwiach sklepu dziwacznie ubraną postać, w pierwszym odruchu chciały ją wyprosić, bo nawet jak na paryskie standardy wydawała się zbyt nietypowa, a szczególnie tu, w luksusowych świątyniach handlu na Rue de Rivoli. Powstrzymał je widok kilkunastu toreb z innych ekskluzywnych sklepów paryskich, które potencjalna klientka piastowała w objęciach. Neonowo różowe włosy, powyciągany podkoszulek z koszmarnym bohomazem przedstawiającym jakichś zarośniętych facetów i angielskim napisem „Fatalne Jędze" na piersi, sprane dżinsy porozdzierane w tak wielu miejscach, że chyba jedynie cudem utrzymywały się w całości. Na bosych stopach miała tenisówki nie do pary, prawa była żółta z czarną plamą, którą obsługująca ją ekspedientka zidentyfikowała jako sylwetkę borsuka, ale mogła się oczywiście mylić. Zaś druga tenisówka była czerwona i ozdobiona złotym haftem skrzydlatego czworonożnego stwora z głową orła. Zwieńczeniem wizerunku oryginalnej kobiety był wytatuowany na ramieniu otoczony płomieniami wilk szczerzący zęby.

Wparowała do wnętrza z hałasem, upuściła dwie torby, z których wypadły sprawunki i w drodze do lady potknęła się trzy razy.

– Biorę te! – Dziewczyna wskazała na czerwone sandałki na niebotycznym obcasie. – I te! – zdecydowała po chwili, biorąc do ręki szarobeżowe szpilki ozdobione z przodu kwiatem z czarnych i srebrnych koralików.

Młoda ekspedientka włożyła szpilki do pudełka i zapakowała je w firmową torbę. Następnie sięgnęła po sandałki, ale klientka chwyciła ją za rękę.

– Proszę nie pakować! – krzyknęła. – Te włożę!

Ekspedientka z zaciekawieniem obserwowała, jak dziewczyna zakłada buty. Po chwili popłynęła wręcz po posadzce. Te czerwone sandałki na szpilce były jakby specjalnie dla niej zaprojektowane.

– Wspaniale! – klasnęła w ręce i roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

– Buty są rzeczywiście doskonałe – zgodziła się sprzedawczyni – ale nie pasują do spodni…

– Och, mam tu coś odpowiedniego! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, sięgając do jednej z toreb. Wyjęła z niej przepiękną czerwoną suknię, którą ekspedientka rozpoznała od jednego rzutu oka. Była to kreacja zaprezentowana na ostatnim pokazie mody Diora miesiąc temu. „Senne marzenie w malinach i płatkach róż" – uszyto ich tylko dziesięć egzemplarzy. Osiem na zamówienie i dwa wystawione na aukcję w sklepie firmowym. To musiała być jedna z tych dwóch…

– Mój narzeczony padnie z wrażenia – oznajmiła z satysfakcją klientka. – Yyy… Czy mogę się tu przebrać? Nie macie przebieralni…

– Zapraszamy na zaplecze – powiedziała pospiesznie kierowniczka, gestem wskazując różowowłosej drogę. Była już pewna, że warto okazać ekscentrycznej dziewczynie najwyższą uprzejmość. A widząc jej bieliznę, pogratulowała sobie samej. Miała nosa! Stanik, majtki i koszulka z naturalnego jedwabiu, idealnie dopasowane i ozdobione prawdziwą klockową koronką – na taką wykwintną bieliznę mogła sobie pozwolić tylko osoba bajecznie bogata.

I zdusiła w zarodku chęć, by powiedzieć klientce, że taką suknię nosi się wyłącznie wieczorem na specjalne okazje. Chociażby bankiet, lub premiera w operze.

Bo jak się ma mnóstwo pieniędzy, to można sobie pozwolić na paradowanie w południe po ulicy w wieczorowej kreacji za kilkanaście tysięcy franków.

A gdy dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience opuściła sklep wszystkie ekspedientki łącznie z kierowniczką życzyły sobie więcej takich klientów. Żadna z nich nie pamiętała już o niepokoju, jaki poczuły na widok różowowłosej.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, południe – Francja, gdzieś w Prowansji.

Wielki łabędź wylądował na środku małego jeziorka. Złożył skrzydła i majestatycznie popłynął po wodzie zostawiając za sobą pasmo piany. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed porastającymi brzeg trzcinami i łypnął czarnym okiem w stronę budynków widocznych w pobliżu. Wysoki mężczyzna wyszedł spomiędzy domów, kierując się ku wodzie. Uśmiechnął się obserwując ptaka, który przekrzywił głowę i wyciągnął szyję w jego stronę z wyraźną nadzieją na poczęstunek.

– Niestety, nic nie mam – zaśmiał się człowiek i rozłożył ręce.

Łabędź gniewnie zasyczał. Chyba się obraził. Niewątpliwie zrozumiał, że nic nie dostanie. Odwrócił się, rozpędził biegnąc po wodzie i odleciał. Zatoczył w powietrzu kilka kręgów nad jeziorkiem i domami, złapał odpowiedni prąd powietrza i po chwili zniknął rozpływając się w błękicie nieba. Mężczyzna odszedł kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. Lubił ptaki, a łabędzie zawsze podziwiał. Żałował, że nie miał nic, czym mógłby nakarmić skrzydlatego gościa. Ten był wyjątkowo piękny. No, cóż. Nie chodził z chlebem w kieszeniach.

###

Nimfadora Tonks szalała ze szczęścia. Jej nieznany stryjeczny prapra… no, nieważne ile tych pra…

dziadek zmarł dziesięć dni temu, uprzejmie pozostawiając jej i jej ojcu olbrzymi majątek wraz z dodatkiem – tytułem książęcym. Francuskim zresztą. Tytuł jej nie interesował, ale pieniądze dały swobodę, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie zaznała. Państwo Tonks rozpoczęli przebudowę i remont domu, a w pierwszej kolejności zatroszczyli się o wzmocnienie istniejących już wokół ich niewielkiej posiadłości osłon magicznych, oraz o założenie nowych. A ona kupiła sobie mnóstwo rzeczy, na które nigdy wcześniej nie było jej stać i nawet nie marzyła, że kiedykolwiek będzie. No i pomyślała o tych, którzy nie mieli takiego szczęścia. W porozumieniu z rodzicami przekazali znaczne dotacje dla szpitala świętego Munga.

Przeglądając się w lustrze uśmiechnęła się do siebie, rozkoszując się myślą o minie Remusa, gdy ją zobaczy…

Oczywiście obsługa sklepu nie zauważyła, jak rzucała na czerwone sandałki zaklęcie równowagi.

###

Percy czuł się fantastycznie. Jego dziedziczne zdolności okazały się bardzo przydatne.

– Pat… Znalazłeś? Naprawdę?! – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Hans przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem zmieszanym z nadzieją.

– Znalazłem. – Twierdząca odpowiedź wywołała wręcz euforię trzech pozostałych mężczyzn obecnych w pokoju. Wreszcie sukces!

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, południe – Francja, Paryż, kawiarnia Café de Flore

W zacisznym wnętrzu w stylu art déco przy bocznym stoliku siedziało dwóch mężczyzn delektując się znakomicie zaparzoną kawą i babeczkami z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami.

– Czy to twoja ulubiona kawiarnia, kuzynie? – spytał młodszy. Starszy uśmiechnął się łagodnie prezentując niewiarygodnie białe zęby.

– Owszem. Dlatego cię tu przyprowadziłem – potwierdził przypuszczenia rozmówcy unosząc do ust filiżankę. – Bywali tu Jean–Paul Sartre oraz Simone de Beauvoir. I nie tylko…

– Ale nie dlatego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, Bernardzie, że bywali tu wielcy pisarze francuscy – odpowiedział jego kuzyn patrząc wyzywająco w bursztynowe oczy.

– Nie, nie dlatego – przyznał spokojnie mężczyzna nazwany Bernardem. – Po prostu tylko tu możemy swobodnie pogadać. Co do tej kwestii, możesz mi wierzyć, Remusie.

– No, dobrze, wierzę. Zatem o co chodzi? – Remus Lupin spiął się wewnętrznie. Był pewien, że za chwilę usłyszy coś niezwykłego. Nie pomylił się.

– Remus, powinieneś poślubić Nimfadorę Tonks. Jak najszybciej. Najlepiej jutro. Weźcie ślub tu, w Paryżu. Mogę to załatwić od ręki i daję słowo, że małżeństwo będzie ważne. Ręczę za to moim honorem – oznajmił z naciskiem Bernard.

– Zapewniam cię, że mam najszczerszy zamiar ją poślubić… Ale dlaczego nalegasz na taki pośpiech? Czemu ci na tym zależy? O co tu chodzi? – Remus nie ukrywał zdumienia. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się gorączkowo, w jakim stopniu może pozwolić sobie na szczerość wobec tego nowopoznanego kuzyna. Niewiele o nim wiedział, ale intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Bernard zasługuje na zaufanie. Po kilkusekundowym wahaniu zdecydował się na ujawnienie niektórych informacji.

– Przed naszym wyjazdem do Francji jeden z moich znajomych powiedział mi to samo, co ty teraz. Żebym jak najszybciej poślubił Ninni… – powiedział cicho.

– Warzyciel… – mruknął pod nosem Bernard, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do Remusa.

– Tak – potwierdził Remus z westchnieniem. Czyżby jego kuzyn znał Severusa? A jeśli tak… To jaki był stopień ich zażyłości?

– A nie powiedział ci, że wasze małżeństwo to sprawa polityczna? – drążył starszy mężczyzna.

Remus Lupin podjął decyzję. W ostatnich dniach pojawiło się zbyt wiele tajemnic i zaszło zbyt wiele dziwnych zdarzeń, które dotyczyły go bezpośrednio, by mógł to zlekceważyć. Postanowił zażądać wyjaśnień. A senior alfa francuskich wilkołaków, monsieur Bernard de Lupin najwyraźniej mógł mu ich udzielić. I, do wszystkich diabłów – powinien!

– Tak, owszem. TO właśnie mi powiedział. Czy chodzi o tytuł książęcy Ninni? – spytał wprost. – Który ma od kilku dni…

– Między innymi – potwierdził spokojnie Bernard. – Ale nie tylko o to.

– To o co jeszcze? – Remus czuł się coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, a jednocześnie narastała w nim irytacja. Czy Bernard nie mógł niczego powiedzieć jaśniej?

– To dość skomplikowane… – westchnął de Lupin. – Proszę cię o cierpliwość. Powiedziałeś, że Nimfadora Tonks ma tytuł książęcy od kilku dni. Nie. Ma go od zawsze, tylko o tym nie wiedziała. Tak samo, jak jej ojciec. Czy zwróciłeś uwagę, na medalion, który nosi?

– Tak. Oczywiście. Ten wisiorek sprawił nam mnóstwo kłopotów – wyznał Remus uśmiechając się bezwiednie do swoich myśli. Opanował się i postanowił, że wysłucha kuzyna do końca.

– Bo jest srebrny – stwierdził Bernard, również się uśmiechając. – Czy coś ci o nim powiedziała?

– Powiedziała mi, że dostała go od swojej prababci, babci ojca. Bardzo ją kochała i doskonale pamięta, choć ona zmarła, gdy Ninni miała pięć lat. Prababcia surowo nakazała, żeby nigdy nie zdejmowała medalionu i moja mała obiecała jej to. I dotrzymuje obietnicy – wyjaśnił Remus.

– A co zrobiliście, żebyś się nie poparzył? – zaciekawił się starszy wilkołak.

– Nałożyliśmy na niego zaklęcie tarczy uwzględniające tylko moją osobę – pochwalił się Remus.

– Sprytne – wyraził uznanie Bernard. – A czy poinformowała cię CZYM to naprawdę jest? – Śmiertelna powaga w głosie mężczyzny zaalarmowała Remusa.

– O co chodzi?! – warknął. Znów poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Co się dzieje?!

– To jest laindré… – powiedział cicho senior alfa francuskich wilkołaków.

– Pierwsze słyszę – przyznał się Remus po krótkiej chwili milczenia. – Domyślam się, że to coś bardzo… niezwykłego. Ale CO?!

– To symbol… Prastarych. Jeden z ich najstarszych symboli… a może nawet najstarszy. Twoja dziewczyna pochodzi z naprawdę bardzo starego rodu. Nikt, kto nie ma prawa do laindré, nie mógłby go nosić. Podejrzewam, że ani ona, ani jej ojciec tego nie wiedzą, skoro nic ci nie powiedziała… – Bernard z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem potarł policzek.

Remus milczał. Kochał Nimfadorę Tonks, ale bał się, że ją skrzywdzi. Czy miał prawo z nią być? Starszy od niej o kilkanaście lat, biedny i niebezpieczny… I ONA. Księżniczka z Prastarych. Metamorfomag z silną magią. Młoda, promienna dziewczyna…

Starszy mężczyzna obserwował go spod oka.

– Remus! – warknął tak nagle, że Lupin aż drgnął. – Nigdy więcej nie myśl, ani nie mów, że jesteś dla niej za stary, zbyt biedny i zbyt niebezpieczny! – powiedział ostro. – My żyjemy długo – ciągnął patrząc mu w oczy. – Wystarczająco długo, żeby różnica wieku między tobą i nią była zupełnie nieistotna. Biedny już nigdy nie będziesz. Należysz do rodu Lupinów i przysięgam na głowy moich dzieci, że masz prawo do wszystkich rodowych zasobów. Dzielimy krew, jasne?! A co do twoich obaw, że jesteś niebezpieczny, to wybacz, ale jesteś z tym zwyczajnie śmieszny. Nie trzeba być wilkołakiem, żeby wzbudzać strach. Wystarczy być człowiekiem.

Ostatnie zdanie Bernard de Lupin powiedział bardzo cicho. Remus Lupin spuścił głowę.

– Porozmawiam z Ninni – szepnął. – I dziękuję – dodał.

– My, Remus, nie mamy aż tak imponującego pochodzenia, jesteśmy tylko Starożytni – zaśmiał się cicho Bernard. – Ale tak wspaniałą okazję trzeba maksymalnie wykorzystać. Nie żartuję. A znając historyczne fakty i dopóki mam coś do powiedzenia w Radzie Rodu, nie dopuszczę do tego, by Lupinowie popełnili te same błędy, co Prastarzy… Przynajmniej niektórzy z nich. Tak dbali o czystość krwi, że zdegenerowali się i wymarli. Przeważająca większość ich linii rodowych już nie istnieje. Taki sam błąd popełniają niektórzy czystokrwiści czarodzieje i niemagiczni arystokraci.

Remus zmarszczył brwi. To samo mówił Severus. I wampir Jörge. Coś mu zaczęło świtać.

– Chcesz wprowadzić do naszego rodu krew Prastarych? – spytał.

– I owszem. A pośpiech jest wskazany dlatego, że jeśli nie usankcjonujecie szybko swojego związku, to twoja księżniczka może znaleźć się w poważnych tarapatach – powiedział Bernard ostrzegawczo.

– Co jej grozi? – Słowa kuzyna przeraziły Remusa. Gdzie czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo?

– Przymusowe małżeństwo z mężczyzną wybranym przez Radę Rodu, do którego należy z racji urodzenia – wyjaśnił sucho de Lupin.

– Chyba żartujesz – jęknął Remus. To zabrzmiało absurdalnie!

– Nie. Nie żartuję – oświadczył z naciskiem Bernard. – Mogą ją nawet próbować porwać – wyraził przypuszczenie. – Niestety, większość w ich Radzie to konserwatyści, wyjątkowo rycerska banda, bo mają wszyscy zakute łby! Wcześniej, przez tysiąclecia, niepokornych wypędzali z rodziny i skazywali na banicję. A teraz rozpaczliwie poszukują potomków tych buntowników, bo grozi im wymarcie, jak egipskim Ureuszom. Żyjący dziś Wężokształtni to potomkowie odstępców, którzy „zmieszali krew" z ludźmi. Tak to wygląda.

– To znaczy, że jakiś przodek Ninni odszedł dobrowolnie albo został wypędzony z rodziny…

– Jej prapra… pięć… nie, sześć pra… babka poślubiła czarodzieja i to w dodatku mającego niemagicznych rodziców! No, skandal był okropny. Oczywiście wypędzono ją z rodziny i z klanu z wielkim hukiem. Wzięła ze sobą na nową drogę życia tylko swoje laindré, bo tego jej nie mogli odebrać. Teraz nosi je twoja Nimfadora. – Bernard zaśmiał się szczerze.

Remus przez chwilę przetrawiał w myślach usłyszane rewelacje. Nagle sobie uświadomił, że Tonks wyruszyła w rajd po paryskich sklepach i zrobiło mu się zimno ze strachu. To przecież idealna okazja do ataku na nią!

– Przepraszam, Bernard, ale muszę natychmiast znaleźć Ninni! Mówiłeś, że jest zagrożona, że mogą ją porwać – wybełkotał usiłując się zerwać z krzesła, ale nie zdołał tego zrobić, bo kuzyn chwycił go mocno za ramię.

– Spokojnie, zadbałem o to. Moi zaufani ochroniarze jej pilnują, nikt jej nie skrzywdzi – zapewnił.

– Dzięki – odetchnął Remus. – Przewidujący jesteś… A co z… – chciał spytać o O'Hare'ych, ale urwał uświadamiając sobie, że nie powinien rozmawiać o Patricku i Kate. Oni mieli swoje zadanie do wykonania.

– Nie martw się o swoich przyjaciół, ich pilnują Drakonidzi. – Bernard klepnął go uspokajająco w ramię. – Przeczytałem listy, które mi dałeś i już wysłałem odpowiedzi – dodał. – Tym się nie kłopocz.

– W porządku – skwitował Remus z ulgą. – Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro rano i dam ci odpowiedź, co ustaliliśmy z Ninni.

– Doskonale! – ucieszył się Bernard.

Kilkanaście minut później, Remus Lupin raźno maszerował ulicą zmierzając w stronę hotelu. Nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty. Szła ku niemu tanecznym krokiem w czerwonej sukience a jej czarne oczy lśniły jak dwa słońca. Malinoworóżowe włosy miały barwę o ton ciemniejszą od koloru sukni.

– Och, Tonks… – pomyślał oniemiały z zachwytu.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, południe – Snape Manor

Świstoklik przeniósł ich tym razem bezpośrednio do salonu w Snape Manor. Harry upadł na kolana śmiejąc się histerycznie. Nie mógł się uspokoić. Obok niego zanosili się śmiechem pozostali. Luna i Ginny chichotały obejmując się wpół. Ron i Dean rżeli i zataczali się jak pijani. Hermiona ze śmiechu dostała czkawki. Zachwiała się, ale nie upadła, bo Snape ją podtrzymał. On i Olaf także się śmiali.

– Wszystko się wspaniale udało – stwierdził Snape, któremu jako pierwszemu udało się opanować atak wesołości. – Mam nadzieję, że szczęście nas nie opuści – dodał poważniejąc.

– Ja w to wierzę – oznajmił Olaf gromko.

Radosny nastrój trwał jeszcze przez chwilę. Ten oczyszczający atmosferę śmiech był reakcją na napięcie ostatnich dni i godzin. Ale ulga jaką przyniósł była krótkotrwała i wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Pojawienie się Hortensji zakończyło radosne zamieszanie. Skrzatka zaprowadziła Lunę, Deana i Ginny do przygotowanych dla nich gościnnych pokoi nakazując jednocześnie surowo całemu towarzystwu, że mają się punktualnie stawić na przygotowany przez nią obiad.

Reszta gości miała przybyć do Snape Manor wieczorem.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, popołudnie – Hogwart, pokój wspólny Slytherinu.

– Nie podoba mi się tutaj! – warknął potężnie zbudowany Gryfon, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy musimy gnieść się w ślizgońskich lochach! – zawołała buntowniczo ciemnowłosa Gryfonka, rozsiadając się bezczelnie w najwygodniejszym fotelu koło kominka.

Pansy Parkinson na ten widok ogarnęła furia.

– Wynocha! – wrzasnęła przyskakując do Gryfonki i wyciągnęła rękę z oczywistym zamiarem wyrzucenia jej z zajmowanego miejsca. Na zamiarze się skończyło. Oślepił ją jaskrawy błysk. Oszołomiona upadła na podłogę boleśnie obijając sobie tyłek. Gdy kipiąc z wściekłości usiłowała pozbierać się z podłogi, odkryła, że ma spętane nogi.

– Ty gryfońska suko! – zawyła histerycznie.

– Silencio! – Ktoś krzyknął. Zaskoczona Pansy odwróciła głowę i zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Blase Zabini celował w nią różdżką.

„Zdrajca!" – pomyślała z oburzeniem.

Obok Blaise'a stał Draco z rękami założonymi na piersi, przyglądając się jej beznamiętnie.

– Spokój! – wysyczał Zabini. – Finie Incantatem! – Machnął różdżką i Pansy wreszcie mogła wstać.

– To ty?! – wydyszała, bardziej zdumiona niż wściekła. Zabini przeciwko niej? A Draco? Co się z nimi dzieje? Chłód w oczach Malfoya zranił ją dotkliwie.

– Nie ja cię rzuciłem na glebę – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Zabini. – Ani nie spętałem nóg – dodał. – A teraz zamknijcie się! – zażądał ostrym tonem, tocząc groźnym wzrokiem po obecnych.

O dziwo, wszyscy umilkli wpatrując się w niego z napiętą uwagą.

– Jesteśmy wszyscy w tej samej sytuacji, więc proponuję, żebyśmy się dogadali – powiedział Zabini.

– A przynajmniej możemy spróbować – skomentował drwiąco Malfoy.

– Jeśli zaczniemy się żreć i obrzucać klątwami – ciągnął Blaise, patrząc gniewnie na Gryfonkę, – to się to dla nas źle skończy! Dumbel i kocica nie będą wyrozumiali, a Snape'a i Flitwicka nie ma w Hogwarcie. Obaj gdzieś wybyli. I na Sprout to nie ma co liczyć, że w czymś pomoże…

– Wiadomo… – mruknął ktoś.

– Taa… zielarka nie będzie się wtrącać – westchnął któryś z Krukonów. – Ona tylko swoich Puchonków lubi – zadrwił, łypiąc nieprzyjaźnie w stronę trójki z Huffleppufu.

– No, co ty nie powiesz! – obruszyli się solidarnie wszyscy troje reprezentanci Domu Helgi.

– Dość! – warknął Zabini. – Wieże Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu zamknięto i zapieczętowano, tak samo lochy Huffleppufu.

– Rozumiem, że wieże, ale dlaczego nasze lochy? – zastanowił się jeden z Puchonów.

– Przecież to oczywiste – zaśmiała się Astoria Greengrass. – Chcą mieć na nas oko, dlatego wsadzili nas tu razem.

– Cicho bądź gówniaro, nikt cię nie pyta o zdanie – warknęła wściekle starsza z sióstr Greengrass.

– To ty się nie odzywaj! Jesteś skończoną kretynką, Dafne! – odpyskowała siostrze Astoria.

– Zdrajczyni – burknął Marcus Flint, rzucając Astorii nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

Młodsza Greengrassówna wybuchnęła śmiechem. Zawtórowała jej Gryfonka. Spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Uwadze Blaise'a nie uszło, że puściły do siebie oko. Komitywa między Ślizgonką i Gryfonką? W najwyższym stopniu podejrzane!

– O co chodzi Marcus?

– Rozmawiały z naszym strażnikiem! – warknął Flint, gniewnie marszcząc brwi.

– I dowiedziały się bardzo wiele – powiedziała zimno Astoria.

– No, rzeczywiście – zadrwił Nott. – Naiwniaczki!

– Rozmawiałyśmy z facetem cały dzień. Z przerwą na obiad i kolację – wyjaśniła rzeczowo Gryfonka. – Gęba mu się nie zamykała. Wystarczyło słuchać.

– I notować! – zaśmiał się jeden z młodszych Ślizgonów. Zabini przypomniał sobie, że chłopak powinien od września chodzić do trzeciej klasy. Obok niego siedziała niesamowicie do niego podobna dziewczynka, jego bliźniacza siostra. Uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, wymachiwała dużym czerwonym notesem.

– Zapisaliśmy wszystko słowo w słowo! – zapiszczała.

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ich Malfoy. – Wybitnie po ślizgońsku.

Ślizgoni zszokowani wpatrywali się w księcia Slytherinu. Przeżyli nielichy wstrząs. Draco Malfoy wyraził uznanie młodszym kolegom?! Niemożliwe…

– Mam propozycję – przerwał ciszę Zabini. – Opowiedzcie, co się z wami działo. Po kolei. A potem ja i Draco uraczymy was w rewanżu opisem swoich przeżyć i wydarzeń, których byliśmy świadkami.

– A mamy sporo do opowiedzenia – dołączył swoją kwestię Malfoy. Zanim ich koledzy przybyli do Hogwartu, dokładnie omówili z Zabinim strategię postępowania i możliwe warianty przebiegu rozmowy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Młodzi czarodzieje spoglądali po sobie niepewnie. Ktoś musiał zacząć mówić pierwszy. Zabini uśmiechnął się w duchu. Stawiał na małą Greengrassównę.

Draco ukradkiem przyglądał się Astorii. Zaskoczony, z niemałym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest znacznie ładniejsza niż Dafne. Jakoś wcześniej tego nie zauważył. No, nadęta mina nie dodawała starszej Greengrassównie urody. Oj, wyglądało na to, że dotychczasowa niekwestionowana Miss Piękności Slytherinu została zdetronizowana przez młodszą siostrę.

– Samo porwanie było czymś koszmarnym. Smok zburzył całą ścianę naszego dworu, chwycił nas obie i teleportował się – powiedziała Astoria. Dafne tylko skinęła głową potwierdzając opowieść siostry.

– Z nami też tak było! – wykrzyknęły unisono bliźnięta.

– Przypuszczam, że reszta relacji brzmiałaby identycznie, więc proponuję je pominąć – wysunął sugestię starszy Krukon.

– Może wasza – warknął Goyle. – Mój ojciec zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem i smoki rozdarły go na strzępy!

Zapadła mroźna cisza. Przerażone spojrzenia młodych ludzi świadczyły o tym, że doznali szoku.

– O Merlinie, Greg… – szepnęła ze zgrozą najstarsza Ślizgonka, Luiza Brighton. – Dlaczego nic nam nie powiedziałeś?!

– Bałem się – szepnął chłopak. – One tam były… Za oknami.

– Niech to szlag! – zaklął Zabini. – Czytaliśmy o tym w Proroku. Współczuję ci, Gregory.

Malfoy podszedł i uścisnął ramię Goyle'a nic nie mówiąc.

– Dziękuję… – szepnął Goyle. To bezgłośne, delikatne wsparcie przyjaciela pomogło chłopakowi.

Zabini potrząsnął głową.

– Obawiam się, że najwcześniej jutro będziemy mogli o tym porozmawiać – stwierdził.

– Wiem – westchnął Goyle. – Dumbel już mi to zapowiedział – mruknął ze złością.

– Wróćmy do tematu – zażądał Malfoy.

– Nie wszyscy byliśmy razem – odezwała się Puchonka. – My troje – wskazała na siedzących obok niej współdomowników – i mój brat – dodała, trącając łokciem młodszego Krukona – byliśmy więźniami smoków bardzo krótko. Francuscy aurorzy uwolnili nas po kilku godzinach.

– No, tak, faktycznie, nie było was z nami – stwierdziła Luiza Brighton.

– Porywacze nie zdążyli przenieść nas do tego zamku, gdzie byliście uwięzieni – wyjaśniła Puchonka.

– A dlaczego akurat was zgarnęli razem? – chciał wiedzieć Malfoy.

– Bo byliśmy wszyscy w naszym domu. Świętowaliśmy moje urodziny… – wyjaśnił brat Puchonki.

Draco usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jak się ten mały nazywa, ale niestety, miał w pamięci czarną dziurę. Chociaż nie było w tym nic dziwnego, nigdy nie interesował się Krukonami, a ten dzieciak niczym się nie wyróżniał.

– Dobra, możemy uznać, że sprawę porwań mamy omówioną – stwierdził rzeczowo Zabini. – Czy może nie? – spytał rozglądając się.

– Ja się zgadzam – oznajmiła Brighton. – Reszta chyba też…

Odpowiedzią były potwierdzające pomruki i skinięcia głowami.

– Co było dalej? Rozumiem, że nie od razu trafiliście do… zamku? Dobrze słyszałem? – ciągnął indagację Blaise.

– Zamek! – prychnęła Astoria.

– To był raczej pałac… – zaśmiała się ciemnowłosa Gryfonka. – Nie miałabym nic przeciwko, żeby pobyć tam dłużej – westchnęła marząco.

Goyle poderwał się jak na sprężynie. Rzucił się w stronę dziewczyny z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Na szczęście Crabbe i Flint wykazali się refleksem i zdążyli go przytrzymać, zapewne zapobiegając kolejnej burdzie. Gregory zwisł im w rękach bezwładnie. Chwilowy atak agresji minął. Usiadł na kanapie opierając twarz na rękach.

– Ależ wy obie jesteście durne! – jęknęła milcząca dotąd Anais Ellis, Ślizgonka z piątego roku.

– A co, wolałabyś, żeby cię przykuli łańcuchem do ściany w ciemnym, śmierdzącym lochu? – szydziła Astoria.

– I nie mów, że tak, bo nikt w takie łgarstwo nie uwierzy – dołożyła dobijająco Gryfonka.

– Czyli trzymano was w dość… luksusowym więzieniu? – spytał zaintrygowany Draco.

– Każdemu z nas przydzielono pokój z łazienką. Właściwie apartament… Pokoje były wspaniale urządzone, łazienki równie wielkie jak sypialnie też… – powiedział z niechęcią starszy Krukon. – Mogliśmy korzystać z biblioteki i salonu.

– Z przytulnymi fotelami, miękkimi kanapami – wpadła mu w słowa piękniejsza połowa bliźniaczego tandemu – i tevele… telve… no, jak to się nazywa… – zacukała się.

– Telewizor – podsunął uprzejmie Blaize.

– Głodem też nas nie morzono – uzupełnił informacje męski bliźniak.

– Bardzo to intrygujące – westchnął Zabini. – Jaki mieli cel? – zastanowił się.

– Chcieli nam pokazać, że są lepsi od nas pod każdym względem – stwierdziła Dafne, patrząc potępiająco na Astorię. Niestety, na młodszej siostrze nie zrobiło to takiego wrażenia, jakiego chyba Dafne się spodziewała. Astoria tylko uśmiechała się kpiąco.

– Naprawdę uważacie, że prawda jest nam niepotrzebna? – spytała słodko Gryfonka.

– A wy obie NAPRAWDĘ uważacie, że zaserwowano wam prawdę? – odparowała ironicznie Luiza Brighton.

– Oczywiście, że TAK – odpowiedziała spokojnie i bardzo poważnie Astoria.

– Bo wszystko to możemy sprawdzić. W bibliotece Hogwartu – dodała z naciskiem ciemnowłosa Gryfonka.

– W takim razie proponuję, żebyście przekazały nam zdobyte informacje – przejął inicjatywę Malfoy. – Jak coś pominiecie, to zajrzymy do waszych notatek – skinął na bliźnięta, które szczerzyły się radośnie, wyraźnie dumne z uwagi, jaką poświęcał im książę Slytherinu.

– Wy dwaj też nam coś obiecaliście – przypomniał Flint.

– Dotrzymamy obietnicy – uspokoił go Draco.

– A potem pójdziemy do biblioteki i skonfrontujemy tę wiedzę z Kronikami – wysunął propozycję Zabini. – I z prasą… przede wszystkim z „Prorokiem" – dodał po krótkim namyśle.

– Myśmy już to zrobili, zaczęliśmy grzebać w tych szpargałach i znaleźliśmy mnóstwo ciekawych rzeczy – westchnął Malfoy. – Przypuszczam, że nie zajmie nam to dużo czasu, bo teraz wiemy, gdzie szukać. Ale jak się dołączycie to pójdzie nam to jeszcze sprawniej – zasugerował.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Blaise Zabini bardzo uważnie słuchał opowieści Astorii Greengrass i Romildy Vane (tak się nazywała ciemnowłosa Gryfonka). To, co mówiły, pokrywało się z tym, czego się dowiedział od Hansa Grüna. Narzeczony wampirzycy przekazał mu nawet więcej ciekawych informacji. Zerknął na Malfoya, który z nieprzeniknioną miną kartkował notes bliźniąt.

– Teraz wasza kolej! – wykrzyknęła Astoria zwracając się do Draco i Blaise'a, gdy zakończyła swoją relację.

Malfoy skinął głową.

– No, to patrzcie…

Uzgodnili, że to Malfoy przedstawi swoje przeżycia jako pierwszy. Wyświetlanie wspomnień szło im obu już bardzo sprawnie, zdecydowali się więc na taką formę prezentacji. Obraz mówił więcej niż same słowa. Blaise uśmiechnął się w duchu, patrząc na zdumione i zafascynowane twarze kolegów. A gdy Malfoy skończył i przyszła jego kolej, byli już całkowicie oszołomieni. Reagowali gwałtownie, nikt nawet nie próbował opanować targających nimi emocji. Na pojawienie się ureuszy wzdrygnęli się jednocześnie z przerażeniem. Usunięcie Mrocznego Znaku z przedramienia Draco skwitowali pomrukami zaskoczenia.

Skończył tuż przed kolacją. Gong wzywający ich do wielkiej sali na posiłek zabrzmiał kilka minut potem.

W bibliotece zasiedzieli się do północy, dopóki nie wypędziła ich stamtąd wściekła bibliotekarka.

Będą mieli o czym dyskutować…

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, popołudnie – Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

– Panie dyrektorze!

Profesor Cuthbert Binns przeniknął przez drzwi dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Nie był sam. Wraz z nim pojawiła się przed dyrektorskim biurkiem młoda dziewczyna ubrana w mugolską minispódniczkę i bluzeczkę z krótkimi rękawami. Na oko rzecz biorąc mogła mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia lat. Ale choć wyglądała jak żywa istota, przeszła przez drzwi tak, jakby ich nie było! Duch?

Dumbledore był w najwyższym stopniu zaciekawiony. Ale nie tylko. Gdzieś w głębi umysłu poczuł niepokój, który podnosił mu włoski na karku. Jego intuicja podniosła ostry alarm sugerując niebezpieczeństwo.

– Panie dyrektorze, pozwoli pan, że przedstawię panu panią Annę Jefferson – powiedział ceremonialnie historyk.

– Bardzo mi miło panią poznać – odparł stary czarodziej, ściskając kobiecie rękę. Miała zaskakująco ciepłe i delikatne dłonie. „Ona nie jest duchem" – stwierdził coraz bardziej zaintrygowany i zaniepokojony sytuacją. – Proszę usiąść – zaproponował jej, wyczarowując wygodny fotel. Podziękowała z uśmiechem i skwapliwie skorzystała z propozycji. Siadając założyła nogę na nogę prezentując smukłe łydki.

– Bardzo przepraszam, panie dyrektorze, że nie uprzedziłem pana wcześniej, ale podjąłem decyzję… Hmm… Którą szczerze mówiąc, powinienem był podjąć wiele lat temu. – Historyk był wyraźnie zakłopotany.

– O co chodzi, panie profesorze? – spytał łagodnie Dumbledore.

– Zawsze pragnąłem pracować naukowo, fascynowała mnie historia goblinów, studiowałem kroniki i wszelkie dokumenty jakie tylko mogłem o nich znaleźć. No i nauczanie zeszło na dalszy plan, a to nie było dobre dla moich uczniów, bo obawiam się, że w moich wykładach koncentrowałem się głównie na tych tematach… – Binns pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. – Dlatego postanowiłem przejść na emeryturę i poświęcić się pracy naukowej. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dla pana kłopot, zatem chciałbym zaproponować, żeby posadę po mnie objęła pani Jefferson. Znamy się bardzo długo, daję słowo honoru i przysięgam na moją magię, że jest osobą godną zaufania! – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która skinęła głową w podzięce. – Oczywiście – dodał pospiesznie – w razie, gdyby potrzebował pan mojej pomocy zawsze będę do dyspozycji.

Dumbledore nawet nie próbował ukryć zaskoczenia. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Nie spodziewałem się tego… – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale dziękuję, że pomyślał pan o oszczędzeniu mi problemów przy szukaniu zastępstwa na to stanowisko. Zawsze był pan odpowiedzialny. Co pan zamierza? – spytał z zaciekawieniem.

– Będę pracować w Oxfordzie, już rozmawiałem z dyrektorem wydziału historycznego. To nasz absolwent, pewnie go pan pamięta. Arnold Barnwell.

– Oczywiście, że pamiętam! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore. – Krukon. To znakomicie, życzę panu sukcesów w nowej pracy – powiedział życzliwie.

– Dziękuję! – rozpromienił się Binns. – Nie będę już nauczał, skupię się na badaniach naukowych. Anna na pewno znakomicie sobie poradzi – stwierdził z przekonaniem.

Dyrektor skinął głową i odwrócił się do dziewczyny. Wyglądała tak młodo, że trudno mu było pomyśleć o niej „kobieta". Jak ona zapanuje nad uczniami? Niektórzy siódmoklasiści mogą być starsi od niej.

– Przyjmuję, że zgodziła się pani uczyć w Hogwarcie historii – powiedział, spoglądając na nią uważnie. – A skoro tak, to muszę przeprowadzić z panią rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Dyskusja z Radą Nadzorczą zawsze jest irytująca – westchnął. – Niezależnie, czego dotyczy, zwiększenia funduszy na zakup sprzętów kuchennych i pomocy dydaktycznych, czy zatrudnienia nowego nauczyciela. Nie mówiąc już o Ministerstwie, które bardzo chętnie wtrąca się w sprawy szkoły, co zawsze kończy się katastrofą. Muszę mieć mocne argumenty, by przekonać ich do zatrudnienia właśnie pani a nie…

– Narzuconego szkole jakiegoś ministerialnego przydupasa takiego jak panna Podmostówka –dokończył zgryźliwie Binns przerywając dyrektorowi. Dumbledore osłupiał. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał po spokojnym i wydawałoby się całkowicie już oderwanym od rzeczywistości historyku czegoś podobnego. Uświadomił sobie również nagle, że Binns nie przekręcił nazwiska Barnwella. To było absolutnie niezwykłe. On przecież nie zawracał sobie głowy pamiętaniem nazwisk uczniów!

Anna Jefferson wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Och, Cuthbert – wykrztusiła, gdy po dłuższej chwili udało jej się opanować. – Ależ musiała ci zaleźć za skórę!

– Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze – sumitował się wyraźnie zawstydzony Binns. Jego ektoplazma lekko pociemniała. – Ta kobieta potrafiła doprowadzić do szału nawet Szarą Damę, a przecież trudno o osobę łagodniejszą i bardziej opanowaną od Lady Mariamne.

Dyrektor uświadomił sobie w tym momencie, że od jakiegoś czasu Cuthbert Binns zachowuje się… inaczej. Wcześniej ignorował wszystko, co nie dotyczyło jego badań naukowych i prowadzonych przez niego zajęć lekcyjnych, których rozkład nie zmienił się od dnia jego śmierci. Rozkład lekcji zawsze dopasowywano do zajęć Binnsa i nikomu jakoś nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, by to kwestionować. Ani nauczycielom, ani kolejnym dyrektorom Hogwartu, ani Radzie Nadzorczej, ani Ministerstwu. Pensję historyk do ostatniego knuta wydawał na książki, a co cenniejsze manuskrypty trzymał w swojej skrytce w Banku Gringotta. Przez wszystkie lata nauczania zebrał niezwykle cenną kolekcję dzieł, nie tylko ksiąg, ale także malarstwa, grafik i litografii. Gdy żył, wydawał pieniądze oczywiście nie tylko na książki, również na inne życiowe potrzeby, ale po śmierci, gdy stał się duchem, nie miał już powodu, by kupować cokolwiek poza książkami i dziełami sztuki. Zawsze był odrobinę senny i jakby nieobecny. Co sprawiło, że stał się… inny?

Dyrektor z zastanowieniem przyglądał się historykowi.

– Rozumiem – westchnął. – Sam wielokrotnie miałem ochotę miotnąć w panią inkwizytor jakąś klątwą – przyznał się z wesołym błyskiem w oku. Przeniósł uwagę na Annę Jefferson. Rozwiązanie zagadki przemiany Binnsa postanowił odłożyć na bardziej sprzyjającą chwilę. Teraz musiał załatwić pilniejsze sprawy.

– Proszę mi o sobie opowiedzieć – poprosił uśmiechając się zachęcająco do kobiety.

– No, cóż… Może zacznę od najważniejszej informacji… – Anna Jefferson lekko się zawahała. – Jestem wampirem! – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Dość szczególnego rodzaju… – dopowiedziała zacinając się nieco.

– Nie jest pani sanguinarianką – stwierdził Dumbledore, błyskawicznie orientując się w sytuacji. – Auralka?

– Wolę określenie „żywomór" – powiedziała przyglądając mu się z napięciem. – No, cóż… dobrze pan zgadł, nie żywię się krwią tylko energią, ale nie każdą.

– Jaką energię pani preferuje? – spytał cicho. – Magiczną?

Kobieta gwałtownie się wyprostowała. Z powagą popatrzyła staremu mężczyźnie głęboko w oczy.

– Tak, ale nie czerpię jej z magicznych istot. Od wieków pochłaniam magię wprost z otocznia. Magiczna energia przenika wszystko, a ja nauczyłam się korzystać z niej bezpośrednio. Nie skrzywdzę nikogo w szkole.

– Wierzę pani – odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor. Intuicja go nie zawiodła, niestety. Miał do czynienia z jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych magicznych istot jakie stworzyła natura. Jednocześnie odczuwał irracjonalne wrażenie, że może jej zaufać. Ale czy na pewno? No, cóż, musi sprawę wyjaśnić do końca. Jeśli ta wampirzyca jest przyjaciółką profesora Binnsa to może zgodzi się na współpracę z Zakonem? Osoba, która przybiera postać wiązki energii będzie bardzo cennym sojusznikiem. Albo przeciwnikiem… Przed jej atakiem niewielu czarodziejów zdołałoby się obronić. On sam miał do czynienia z auralem tylko raz i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Był wtedy bardzo młody i miał niebywałe szczęście. Po tym starciu nauczył się świadomego stawiania tarcz energetycznych i żywił gorącą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał nigdy z tego korzystać. Czy oprócz niego byli na świecie inni magiczni posiadający taką umiejętność? Kolejny problem do rozwiązania. Ile niespodzianek go jeszcze czeka?

– Mogę odebrać komuś magię, na zawsze… – szepnęła wampirzyca, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo.

– W to nie wątpię – zapewnił ją Dumbledore.

– Oferuję panu pomoc w walce z tym wężogębym potworem – oświadczyła wprost. – Żeby nie było niedomówień.

– Dziękuję – westchnął. Spojrzał na unoszącego się koło fotela historyka. Binns szeroko się uśmiechał, sprawiając wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego.

– Anna była moją guwernantką – wyjaśnił. – To jej zawdzięczam zamiłowanie do historii.

Dumbledore odprężył się. Podjął decyzję. Zatrudni Annę Jefferson jako nauczycielkę historii.

To będzie ciekawy rok.

– To może opowie mi pani trochę więcej o sobie – poprosił.

– Z przyjemnością! – roześmiała się. – Urodziłam się w Mesynie, w 1347 roku…

Albus Dumbledore tak się zasłuchał, że zapomniał o kolacji.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 roku, bardzo późny wieczór – Paryż, Prince de Galles Hotel – apartament.

Remus Lupin zamknął drzwi swego pokoju i przeciągnął się sennie. Po potwornie męczącym dniu miał ochotę już tylko na sen.

Wszedł pod prysznic i po chwili rozkoszował się pieszczotą gorących strug wody spływających po jego ciele.

Gdyby nie wyostrzony, wilkołaczy słuch, nie usłyszałby cichutkiego skrzypnięcia drzwi.

Ostrożnie przesunął się nie wyłączając prysznica i pod osłoną szumu wody rzucił zaklęcie weneckiego lustra na ścianę oddzielającą łazienkę od sypialni.

Poczuł mrowienie w okolicach kręgosłupa.

Olśniewająca brunetka w koronkowym peniuarze wślizgnęła się do jego sypialni i usiadła na łóżku.

„Ninni..." – pomyślał z czułością i rozpaczą jednocześnie. Wtem... Nagłe podejrzenie uderzyło go jak obuchem. Przeszył go dreszcz. „A jeśli nie?!" Tonks wyglądała jak recepcjonistka z ich hotelu. Przepiękna dziewczyna przykuła na kilka chwil uwagę Remusa, bo wyraźnie robiła do niego słodkie oczy. Powiedział jej parę komplementów... I zaraz potem, ujrzawszy minę Ninni miał ochotę samego siebie walić w mordę! Jak mógł mając przy sobie ukochaną kobietę komplementować inną?

Narzucił szlafrok i nie tracąc czasu na wycieranie się wysunął się z łazienki. Dziewczyna siedziała odwrócona do niego tyłem. Najciszej jak umiał podkradł się do niej i pocałował w szyję.

– Lubię malinowe włosy... – szepnął gorąco.

Odwróciła się i pacnęła go palcem po nosie. Jej włosy błyskawicznie skróciły się i przybrały barwę gumy do żucia.

– A chcesz zobaczyć moją prawdziwą twarz? – spytała smutno.

– Chcę! – krzyknął. – Tak, chcę – zapewnił ją żarliwie.

Pociągnęła za pasek jego szlafroka. Pomógł jej, błyskawicznie pozbywając się niepotrzebnego okrycia. Pochyliła się i potarła nosem jego bliznę z dziwną powagą na twarzy. Położyła obie dłonie na jego brzuchu i powoli przesunęła je do talii. W następnej chwili szarpnęła go mocno, tak, że runął wprost na nią. Chwycił ją za ramiona i przetoczyli się oboje na łóżku. Remus znalazł się pod spodem, a dziewczyna leżała teraz na nim chichocząc gardłowo. Jej twarz była... Piękna. Tylko tak, trywialnie i po prostu można było to określić. A Remus z bólem serca odnajdywał w prawdziwych rysach Tonks niezwykłe podobieństwo do Syriusza...

Niecierpliwie zdarł z niej koronkowe dessous.

Pieścił jej ciało, usiłując pocałunkami odegnać wypełniający go bezbrzeżny smutek. Bo obejmujące go ciasno ramiona były lodowato zimne...

Delikatnie muskał opuszkami palców, a potem wargami jej sutki, czując jak twardnieją. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Rozgrzewała się powoli.

Nagle dosiadła go jak konia, prostując się gwałtownie. Czuł jak przenika go żar. Miał w życiu kilka romansów, ale żadnej ze swoich kochanek nie kochał naprawdę. Teraz wiedział, że to co czuje jest prawdziwą miłością!

Wstrząs spełnienia sprawił, że serce zaczęło mu bić z szaleńczym rytmie. Po chwili oboje krzyknęli jednym głosem i Tonks opadła na jego ciało dysząc jak po szybkim biegu.

A potem powtórzyli.

– Pokażę ci coś – szepnęła, pochylając się nad nim. Uklękła, obejmując go kolanami w talii i wyprostowała się. Uniósł się nieco na łokciach, zaciekawiony. I za chwilę wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, gdyż na plecach dziewczyny pojawiły się ogromne, błoniaste skrzydła. Pochyliła się znów i wielkie wampirze skrzydła osłoniły ich przed światem. Pocałunki Tonks były tak gorące, że Remus zapragnął, aby ta noc nigdy się nie skończyła.

– Jestem w raju – wyszeptał.

Uśmiechnął się i przytulił do miękkiego, dziewczęcego ciała, pachnącego potem, wanilią i czekoladą. Jego Nimfa... Nimfadora. Zapadając w sen westchnął z satysfakcją. Bo poczuł obejmujące go gładkie dziewczęce ramiona. Już nie były z lodu. Były z ognia.

#########################

**Café de Flore** jest to kawiarnia oraz restauracja położona na rogu ulicy Rue St. Benoit znajdującej się na bulwarze Saint-Germain, w dzielnicy Saint-Germain-des-Prés, w 6. okręgu Paryża.

**Café de Flore** jest to jedno z najsłynniejszych miejsc spotkań paryskiej inteligencji w przeszłości oraz obecnie.

Klasyczny wystrój w stylu art déco, z czerwonymi, mahoniowymi krzesłami oraz licznymi lustrami nie zmienił się znacząco od czasów II wojny światowej. Podobnie jak główny konkurent, Les Deux Magots, tak i Café de Flore skupiał w sobie powojenną elitę intelektualną Paryża. Częstymi gośćmi kawiarni byli filozofie nurtu egzystencjalistycznego Jean-Paul Sartre oraz Simone de Beauvoir.

**Prix de Flore** jest to nagroda literacka ufundowana przez Frédérica Beigbedera w 1994 roku. Co roku jeden pisarz otrzymuje tę nagrodę i jest ona wręczana w Cafe de Flore.


	14. Chapter 14

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 rok – noc. Hogwart, lochy Slytherinu, dormitorium zajęte przez Blaise'a Zabiniego.

Fioletowy rogogon machnął potężnym ogonem, ale Luna Lovegood była szybsza. Zaśmiała się i teleportowała. Stała teraz po lewej stronie smoczej głowy i uśmiechała się. Tym swoim tajemniczym, nieodgadnionym uśmiechem.

Blaise poderwał się i otworzył oczy. Kontury sprzętów rysowały się niewyraźnie w mroku. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i otarł pot z czoła. Na szczęście, to był tylko sen. Smoki znów mu się przyśniły. Nie mógł zapomnieć... I wcale nie chciał. Tylko dlaczego ten rogogon był fioletowy? Przecież rogogony są wyłącznie czarne! A może jednak nie? Ale TAM... to nie był rogogon, tylko zielony walijski. Typowy. Nie, to wszystko nie miało sensu! Wampiry i smoki. Snape. Srebrna bransoleta… Bransolety? Ureusz wychowywany przez Opiekuna Slytherinu. Magowie żyjący wśród mugoli. Luna Lovegood nonszalancko teleportująca się na odległość ponad tysiąca mil…

Wirowało mu w głowie. Coś mu umykało. Miał tak wiele informacji, ale czegoś brakowało. Postanowił spisać wszystko co wie, tylko dla siebie. Może to pomoże mu ogarnąć chaos, jaki panował w jego umyśle?

Nie pomogło. Po godzinie, przeglądając swoje spisane przemyślenia, stwierdził, że wszystko wydaje się jeszcze bardziej niepojęte i przerażające. A najbardziej dręczyło go wspomnienie smoka lądującego na trawniku przed rezydencją wampirzycy. I było coś, czego jednak nie odważył się napisać. Nie chciał precyzować do końca niepokojących podejrzeń, jakie nasunęły mu się po przeczytaniu artykułu z ostatniego numeru Quibblera.

Zaklęciem rozpalił ogień na kominku i wrzucił w płomienie swoje notatki. Nikt nie zdoła wskrzesić z popiołu tych zapisków. Ale wspomnienia pozostały w jego umyśle. I uwierały.

###

W tym samym czasie wiele mil od Hogwartu inny chłopak wpadł na taki sam pomysł…

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 rok – noc. Snape Manor.

Harry nie mógł zasnąć. Stał przy oknie i przyglądał się jednorożcowi spacerującemu po trawniku przed domem. Tak jak poprzednim razem ogierowi towarzyszył duch maleńkiej klaczy. Jego róg lśnił jak wypolerowany, a ogrodowe latarnie emitowały miękkie światło barwiąc mu sierść na złocisty kolor. Gdy potrząsał czarną jak smoła grzywą z końców włosia sypały się kolorowe iskry. Chłopak miał ochotę wyjść do ogrodu i pogłaskać wspaniałe zwierzę. Albo po prostu się do niego przytulić… Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się od okna. Rzucił się na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Nie miał nadziei na sen. Czuł bezsilną wściekłość po rozmowie z Luną. Kilkoma celnie dobranymi zdaniami przewróciła mu do góry nogami jego wyobrażenia i poglądy na wiele spraw. Jej inteligencja i niesamowita spostrzegawczość zwalały z nóg. Poderwał się i usiadł przy stoliku. Postanowił spisać swoje przemyślenia. Przywołał notes i wieczne pióro i zabrał się do pracy. Kilkanaście minut później wpatrywał się z lekkim niedowierzaniem w rezultaty. Wnioski nasuwały się same i nie były przyjemne. Manipulowano nim i wykorzystywano go, a on zbyt łatwo się na to godził. Dosyć tego!

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 rok – noc. Snape Manor – apartament panieński.

Hermiona i Ron całowali się namiętnie. Parę minut wcześniej patrzyli przez okno podziwiając czarnogrzywego jednorożca spacerującego po trawniku przed domem. Wspomnienie wieczoru spędzonego w altanie ogarnęło ich oboje z niezwykłą siłą. Teraz mieli chwilę dla siebie i postanowili ją maksymalnie wykorzystać. Ron wsunął dłonie we włosy Hermiony delikatnie pieszcząc skórę. Wdychał woń jej perfum, a jego usta szukały ust dziewczyny. Zatracając się w pocałunkach nie od razu usłyszeli wołanie, które wyrwało ich z transu. Oderwali się od siebie rozglądając się niepewnie.

Z obrazu martwej natury patrzyła na nich Lily Potter.

– Bardzo was przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, wyraźnie zakłopotana. – Harry prosi, żebyście do niego przyszli…

Brzmiące w głosie mamy ich przyjaciela wyraźny niepokój i lęk przeraziły Hermionę. Chwyciła za rękę Rona i pociągnęła do drzwi.

– Co się stało Harry'emu? – wyjąkał Ron.

– Coś złego się dzieje… – szepnęła Hermiona.

###

Harry stał przy oknie wpatrując się w ciemność za szybami. Gdy weszli odwrócił się i wskazał palcem na stół.

– Przeczytajcie – powiedział i powrócił do kontemplacji nocnego widoku ogrodu Snape Manor. Hermiona przez chwilę stała jak sparaliżowana patrząc na jego plecy. Ron niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę. Zapadła cisza, a gdy stało się jasne, że Harry nie zamierza przerwać milczenia, dziewczyna spojrzała na leżące na stole wieczne pióro ze złotą skuwką i elegancki notatnik oprawiony w skórę. Ten notes i pióro Olaf Goldstone dał Harry'emu w Hogwarcie przed odczytaniem testamentu.

Hermiona podeszła do stołu i machinalnie sięgnęła po notes. Ron przysunął jej krzesło. Usiadła i zaczęła czytać. Po chwili poczuła jak lodowacieją jej wnętrzności. Drżącymi dłońmi przewracała kartki.

Harry wypunktował wszystko zło, które go spotkało. I bezlitośnie podsumował wszystkie błędy i zaniedbania dyrektora, nauczycieli w Hogwarcie i w mugolskiej szkole, do której uczęszczał wcześniej, przed Hogwartem. Jej i Ronowi także się dostało. Harry nie oszczędził nikogo. Swego ojca i Syriusza także ocenił bardzo surowo, oskarżając ich wprost o głupotę…

Podała notes Ronowi i ciężko oparła głowę na rękach. Słyszała szelest papieru, a potem coś głucho łupnęło. Ron cisnął notatnik na stół.

– Harry! Tak źle o mnie myślisz? – jęknął rozżalony.

– Chyba masz rację, Harry, jestem naiwna – szepnęła jednocześnie Hermiona.

Harry odwrócił się od okna i popatrzył na nich z powagą.

– Nie napisałem tego po to, żeby wam dokuczyć – powiedział spokojnie. – A wręcz przeciwnie. Chcę, żebyście mi pomogli. Na dorosłych nie mogę liczyć. No, może z wyjątkiem mojego wuja… – dodał z ociąganiem. – Chociaż nie w pełni mu ufam – mruknął posępnie.

– A nam? – spytała smutno Hermiona.

– Chciałbym. Ale jeśli mi macie pomagać, to musimy dojść do absolutnego porozumienia. I zaufać sobie bezgranicznie. Nie tylko ja wam, wy mnie też. Zrozumcie! Ja CHCĘ wam zaufać, wielokrotnie bardzo mi pomogliście, a jednak parę razy się na was zawiodłem. Mam obawy, że i ja nie zawsze byłem wobec was w porządku… – zakończył cicho.

– W tych zapiskach wytknąłeś nam nasze najgorsze wady – stwierdziła ponuro Hermiona. – Mnie naiwność a Ronowi zawiść.

– Hermiono, ty masz ogromne poczucie sprawiedliwości i chciałabyś wszystko co uważasz za krzywdę natychmiast naprawiać. Niestety, nie próbujesz rozpoznać sprawy dokładnie, działasz zbyt szybko i gwałtownie. A co gorsze, jesteś strasznie apodyktyczna i robisz to z pozycji siły. Wiesz jak to można nazwać? „Ja–wiem–lepiej–od–ciebie–co–dla–ciebie–dobre." I twoje działania często przynoszą więcej szkody niż pożytku. Poza tym, za bardzo ufasz autorytetom. I masz takie przekonanie, że jak coś jest napisane w książkach, to musi być prawda. A tak wcale nie jest. Nie tylko ja uważam, że to strasznie naiwne i dziecinne, mój wuj powiedział ci przecież to samo.

– Czyli muszę dorosnąć – powiedziała spokojnie. – I nie tylko ja – dodała, spoglądając znacząco na Rona.

– Rozzłościłem się, jak przeczytałem, co o mnie napisałeś – przyznał Ron. – Ale masz rację. Cholernie ci zazdrościłem…

– A żebyś ty wiedział, jak ja zazdroszczę tobie! – przerwał mu Harry. – Że masz rodzinę. A przede wszystkim masz matkę. Męczącą, nadopiekuńczą, ale cię bardzo kocha. I chyba już wiesz, że to, czego mi zazdrościłeś jest gówno warte!

– Wiem – westchnął gorzko Ron. – Już wiem…

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Spojrzeli na siebie w pełnym porozumieniu. Hermiona wstała i przytuliła spontanicznie Harry'ego.

– Masz nas – powiedziała stanowczo. – Nie zawiedziemy cię. Już nigdy więcej! – obiecała. Ron energicznie skinął głową.

– Dzięki – mruknął Harry.

Hermiona sięgnęła po notes i przewróciła kartkę.

– Spisałeś tu bardzo wiele rzeczy – stwierdziła, wpatrując się w zapiski. – Ale niektóre są dla mnie nie do końca zrozumiałe. Możemy o tym porozmawiać? – spytała.

– Właśnie dlatego poprosiłem, żebyście do mnie przyszli. Rozmawiałem wcześniej z Luną…

Hermiona i Ron wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Jeśli Luna wzięła się na poważnie za ustawianie swojego chłopaka do pionu, to można się było spodziewać absolutnie wszystkiego.

– Ona ci podsunęła pomysł, żeby to wszystko spisać? – spytał niepewnie Ron.

– Nie. Luna otworzyła mi oczy na to, co się naprawdę dzieje – odparł Harry zimno. – A to, – wskazał kciukiem notatnik – to już twój wpływ, Hermiono. To ty zawsze namawiałaś mnie do robienia notatek. Jak widzisz, skorzystałem z twoich rad!

– I bardzo dobrze! – zawołała dziewczyna. – Bo chyba już nie masz wątpliwości, jak bardzo takie zapiski pomagają uporządkować myśli? Ale w paru miejscach jesteś trochę zbyt lakoniczny. Na przykład tutaj – wskazała palcem na jedną z notatek. – „Dumbledore – list – tchórz – czemu nie bezpośrednia rozmowa?" – zacytowała. – Czy masz na myśli to, że zostawił cię Dursleyom pod drzwiami na Privet Drive z listem, a nie wszedł i nie rozmówił się z nimi twarzą w twarz?

– Tak, dokładnie to miałem na myśli! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Zostawił mnie na progu, zadzwonił i sobie poszedł. A gdyby nikt z nich nie usłyszał dzwonka? Pani Pomfrey rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie ocieplające, ale czy trwałoby całą noc? Mogłem zamarznąć, to był przecież listopad! Dumbledore zwyczajnie stchórzył!

– Masz rację – westchnęła Hermiona. – Powinien był z nimi porozmawiać.

– Oni czuli się całkowicie bezkarni – warknął Harry. – Nie wiem, co dyrektor naprawdę myślał. Mam… brzydkie podejrzenia.

– Myślisz, że zrobił to specjalnie?! – jęknął wyraźnie wstrząśnięty Ron.

– Przyznał mi się, że wiedział… Powiedział mi wprost: „Wiedziałem, że czeka cię ciężki los"!

– A pani Figg? Ona cię pilnowała – powiedziała Hermiona z wahaniem. – Nie wiedziała? Postawiłeś przy jej nazwisku kilka znaków zapytania.

– Nie skarżyłem się jej… To znaczy, nie opowiedziałem jej, co dokładnie się dzieje w tej piekielnej budzie, którą miałem nazywać „domem", ale przecież ona ślepa nie była. Widziała jak wyglądam, nie dawało się ukryć siniaków, ani tego, że noszę łachmany po moim prosiakowatym kuzynie. Ani tego, że pracuję w ogrodzie godzinami bez możliwości napicia się choćby wody podczas upału, albo w cienkiej koszulce gdy panował przenikliwy chłód. Musiała to powiedzieć dyrektorowi! On nie zareagował. Dlaczego? Gdy ci szmaciarze gdzieś wyjeżdżali, na przykład na jakąś wycieczkę, zostawiali mnie u niej. Po tym, jak się dowiedziałem, że jest charłakiem, powiedziała mi kiedyś coś dziwnego. Mianowicie… Przeprosiła mnie za to, że gdy się mną zajmowała, to nie była dla mnie miła, ale wiedziała, że gdybym lubił do niej przychodzić, to Dursleyowie by to ukrócili i nie pozwoliliby mi na to. A zatem doskonale wiedziała, jak mnie traktowali. No i dlaczego nie powiedziała mi, że jestem czarodziejem? Nie znałem prawdy o śmierci moich rodziców, nic nie wiedziałem o czarach. Nie mam wątpliwości, że to Dumbledore zabronił jej informowania mnie.

– Masz rację, to brzmi co najmniej niefajnie – przyznał Ron. – Ale to już mu mówiłeś…

– Mówiłem. No, cóż… jak teraz zacząłem to wszystko tak dokładnie analizować, to zobaczyłem niemiłą prawdę. Dumbledore popełnił mnóstwo błędów, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Za dużo – stwierdził Harry lodowato. – Ale mam mu do zarzucenia o wiele więcej. Przeczytaliście.

– Wiesz, Harry, ja właściwie dopiero kilka minut temu, jak przeczytałam te twoje zapiski, to sobie uświadomiłam, jak bardzo byłam… niespostrzegawcza. I po prostu… zaślepiona. – Hermiona gorzko się zaśmiała. – Hogwart miał być najlepszą szkołą magii na świecie i najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi – prychnęła.

– Jasne! – Ron parsknął niewesołym śmiechem. – Nasz pierwszy rok to była jazda!

– Kilka prób morderstwa, jakie Voldemort próbował popełnić na mojej osobie – zawarczał Harry. – I nie tylko to. Zastanawiam się, kto wpadł na „genialny" pomysł, żeby wysłać nas do Zakazanego Lasu w ramach szlabanu, wiedząc, że COŚ zabija jednorożce! I to z Hagridem, który miał zakaz używania czarów!

– No, właśnie… Quirrel cię zaatakował… – przypomniała Hermiona. – Wtedy, w lesie… A może to on kogoś skonfundował i podsunął pomysł, żeby cię wysłać do lasu? To znaczy, Voldemort.

– Otóż to. Prawdopodobny domysł. Niestety, jakoś nikt nie wyciągnął z tego wniosków. Mało tego! Po naszej wyprawie po kamień filozoficzny żadne z nas nie dostało jakiejś pomocy. Cholera! Ja przecież ZABIŁEM człowieka! Nikomu do głowy nie przyszło, żeby o tym ze mną porozmawiać. Nie mówiąc już o wizycie u psychologa! Przecież są magopsychologowie, wiem od Luny. Tylko Dumbledore wygłosił parę frazesów i to było wszystko! Ale nic konkretnego. Pamiętasz co wtedy powiedziałem? – spytał Harry z naciskiem, zwracając się do Hermiony.

– Owszem, pamiętam – westchnęła dziewczyna. – Że Dumbledore to dziwny facet i że nas uczył…

– Myślę, że on to wszystko ustawił. Że to był dla nas test – warknął Harry.

– A to by znaczyło, że wiedział o Quirrelu – syknął Ron. – I to była próba. Czy potrafimy współpracować. A kamień filozoficzny miał być przynętą dla Voldemorta.

– Bawił się nami jak lalkami! – stwierdziła Hermiona z goryczą.

– Ano właśnie. Stary manipulant! – Harry wrzał gniewem. – I jeszcze śmiał mi ściemniać, że nie mówił mi o przepowiedni, bo chciał, żebym miał dzieciństwo! Tak, jakby nie wiedział, że ze śmiercią moich rodziców moje dzieciństwo się definitywnie skończyło!

Hermiona ciężko westchnęła.

– Dziwi mnie, że w mugolskiej szkole nikt nie zauważył, co się dzieje. Służby socjalne dawno powinny się zainteresować twoją sytuacją!

– Na temat mojej mugolskiej szkoły mogę teraz sporo powiedzieć, bo otrzymałem niezwykle interesujące informacje. Dzisiaj bardzo długo rozmawiałem z mecenasem. I z Olafem. Ucięliśmy sobie szalenie pouczającą pogawędkę. Rozjaśniło mi się w głowie. Nareszcie się dowiedziałem, co było powodem, że mugolskie służby socjalne się nie zainteresowały moją sytuacją u Dursleyów.

– To znaczy? – Hermiona wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z niepokojem.

– Po prostu dyrektorka mojej mugolskiej szkoły ma syna, a ten jej synalek pracował w fabryce, której szefował Vernon Dursley. Potomek pani dyrektor narobił machlojek, zdefraudował pieniądze, a Dursley wszystko zatuszował. W rewanżu ona pobłażała wybrykom Dudziaczka. Teraz, kiedy o tym wiem, nie mam wątpliwości, że to ona dopilnowała, żeby nikt nie wsadzał nosa w sprawy Dursleyów. Raz próbowałem jej się poskarżyć, to mnie wyśmiała i powiedziała, że jestem kłamczuch. Oczywiście powtórzyła to Dursleyom. Ten wieprz i ta cholerna wiedźma pobili mnie wtedy tak, że złamali mi rękę a potem zamknęli na trzy doby w komórce pod schodami.

Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na siebie ze zgrozą. Oboje pobledli.

– Nie wątpię, że mecenas Vongerichten–Wintour podjął odpowiednie działania? – szepnęła dziewczyna.

Harry mściwie się uśmiechnął.

– A i owszem. Synuś dyrektorki został aresztowany, a cała dokumentacja fabryki trafiła w ręce prokuratora i jest dokładnie analizowana. Olaf i mecenas obiecali mi też, że za to jak mnie traktowano parę osób solidnie beknie. Dursleyowie też nie pozostaną bezkarni. Solennie mnie obaj zapewniali, że nie odpuszczą.

– Pewnie mają wyrzuty sumienia – wysunął przypuszczenie Ron. – Pokpili sprawę.

– Może i tak, chociaż rozumiem, dlaczego tak postąpili. Ale i tak mam do nich o to żal… Myśleli, że postępują słusznie. Ufali, że Dumbledore właściwie o mnie zadbał. No, cóż, pomylili się. Powinni byli bardziej interesować się co się ze mną dzieje, a nie tylko wysyłać pieniądze i zabawki, których nigdy nie dotknąłem. Snape… Mój wujek… Powiedział mi, że nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, że zostawił mnie Petunii. – Harry westchnął ze smutkiem. – Szkoda, że mnie nie zabrał. Wiecie, to strasznie dziwne. Snape jest moim wujkiem. Trudno uwierzyć… I niesamowicie przyjemnie nazywać go wujkiem. Wolę jego niż Dursleyów! Musiałem tego wieprza nazywać „wujkiem"! Tfu!

– Profesor Snape nie jest zły! Nigdy nie był! – zawołała żarliwie Hermiona.

– Wyobraź sobie, że doskonale to wiem! Był jedynym z całej kadry w Hogwarcie, który mnie rzetelnie i skutecznie chronił – przyznał Harry z goryczą. – Obiecał mi, że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Nie musi już niczego udawać. No, ciekaw jestem, jak to będzie, to „inaczej"…

– Ja też – zachichotał Ron. – I ja też…

– To będzie baaardzo interesujące – stwierdziła Hermiona. – I może wreszcie coś się w naszej szkole zmieni.

– Może będzie bezpieczniej – zaszydził Harry. – Bo do tej pory raczej nie było.

– Nie raczej, a w ogóle nie było! – wykrzyknął Ron.

– Słusznie, skończmy z eufemizmami – powiedziała ostro Hermiona. – Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy się okłamywali.

– Eee… Co to są „eufemizmy"? – spytał niepewnie Ron.

– Grzeczne powiedzenie tego, co jest niegrzeczne – wyjaśnił mu Harry chichocząc.

– Aha… – mruknął rudzielec. – Niech będzie. Dobra, nieważne!

– Słusznie. Wróćmy do tego, co ważne – westchnął Harry poważniejąc. Jego chwilowa wesołość znikła bez śladu.

Hermiona stuknęła w notatnik.

– Wszystkich dorosłych skreśliłeś. Naprawdę nikomu nie ufasz? – szepnęła.

Harry ciężko westchnął.

– Masz zupełnie różne od mojego doświadczenie życiowe – stwierdził. – Tak myślę. Zawsze mogłaś liczyć na swoich rodziców, prawda?

– Tak, to prawda – odpowiedziała z rezygnacją. – Nigdy mnie nie zawiedli. Inni dorośli… No, różnie. Ale w większości byli pomocni. Rodzina, nauczyciele, przyjaciele rodziców… Teraz widzę, że otaczali mnie dobrzy ludzie. Niewielu spotkałam złych. To znaczy, może niezupełnie złych – sprostowała szybko. – Niemiłych, obojętnych, głupich; takie określenia chyba są właściwsze.

– A ja miałem wręcz przeciwnie. Wszyscy dorośli, których spotkałem w życiu, zawiedli. NIKT mnie nigdy nie słuchał! Po pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie błagałem dyrektora, żeby mnie nie odsyłał do Dursleyów. Chciałem zostać w szkole. Odpowiedział mi, że to absolutnie niemożliwe. Nie zapytał, dlaczego nie chcę wracać do domu… „Domu", dobre sobie! – prychnął.

– Ja naprawdę złych ludzi spotkałam dopiero gdy zaczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie – powiedziała ze smutkiem dziewczyna. – To straszne, Harry, że twoja rodzina… Myślę, że oni są rzeczywiście źli!

– Mnie to mówisz! – warknął.

– A moi rodzice? – jęknął Ron. – Oni cię bardzo lubią, pokochali cię, jesteś honorowym Weasleyem! A ty napisałeś tu, że nie można na nich polegać!

– Ron… Wybacz… – Harry spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. – Ale twoi rodzice też mnie zawiedli. Twoja matka szczególnie. Naprawdę ją lubię, ale ani ona, ani twój tata nie potraktowali mnie poważnie. Gdy Dursleyowie próbowali mnie zagłodzić i zamknęli w pokoju z zakratowanym oknem, ty i bliźniacy wzięliście samochód ojca i przylecieliście po mnie. Uratowaliście mi życie! Bez przesady. Wy NAPRAWDĘ uratowaliście mi życie! Pamiętasz co się stało potem? Twoja mama się na was wydarła i zostaliście za to ukarani. Zamiast was pochwalić i zająć się tym, co naprawdę ważne, czyli moim życiem u Dursleyów. Zainterweniować! Nie, nic nie zrobiła. A teraz kilka pytań: dlaczego nie poprosiliście o pomoc? Waszych rodziców, czy w ogóle kogoś dorosłego? Tylko sami po mnie polecieliście? No? Czy potem ktoś dociekał, co się stało? Czy ktokolwiek podjął jakieś działania? NIE! A w kolejnych latach? Wysyłaliście mi jedzenie, oboje. To pomogło mi przetrwać, bo Dursleyowie mnie głodzili! Czy mówiłeś o tym rodzicom, Ron? Oni przecież wiedzieli, ale nie zareagowali.

Ron zwiesił głowę. Przełknął ślinę i zagryzł wargi.

– Masz rację, stary – wyszeptał ledwo dosłyszalnie.

− Jeszcze coś chcę dodać. − Harry zawahał się i popatrzył na Rona niepewnie.

− Wal, kumplu − westchnął rudzielec. − Skoro mamy być wobec siebie szczerzy, to mów, co masz jeszcze do zarzucenia mojej mamie i tacie. Chociaż… Chyba wiem…

− Pani Weasley jest apodyktyczna i chciałaby, żebyście nigdy nie dorośli − wtrąciła się nagle Hermiona. − Wyganiała nas z zebrań Zakonu Feniksa, twierdząc, że jesteśmy dziećmi.

− No, właśnie, to chciałem powiedzieć! − wykrzyknął Harry. − Tak jakby nie wiedziała, przez co przeszliśmy. A dlaczego zginął Syriusz? Bo nas nie informowano o tym, o czym POWINNIŚMY wiedzieć!

− Twoja mama, Ron, rozpaczliwie usiłowała nagiąć rzeczywistość do swoich pragnień i wyobrażeń. A tak się nie da − powiedziała Hermiona. − I ja mam do niej osobiste pretensje − dodała. − Zarzuciłeś mi naiwność, Harry, z czym się zgadzam. Miałeś rację. Ale pani Weasley jest znacznie bardziej naiwna niż ja!

− Masz na myśli, że uwierzyła w idiotyzmy, które wypisywała Skeeter? − domyślił się Ron.

− Tak, to, oraz parę innych sytuacji gdy traktowała nas jak niemowlęta i to niedorozwinięte! A twój ojciec na to nie reagował. Doskonale wiecie jak to było! − powiedziała ze złością Hermiona.

− Niestety − westchnął Ron. − Kocham moją matkę, ale macie rację… Ojciec też nie stanął na wysokości zadania!

Przez dłuższą chwilę wszyscy troje milczeli. Ciszę przerwała Hermiona. Otworzyła notes i przewróciła kilka kartek.

– Harry, profesor McGonagall zarzucasz hipokryzję i to, że nie zauważa rzeczy oczywistych. Napisałeś o tym, jak zlekceważyła nas w pierwszej klasie w tej sprawie z kamieniem filozoficznym, ale o co chodzi tutaj? – spytała wskazując jedno zdanie. – „Nie słuchała skarg. Umbridge." – przeczytała.

– Kiedy próbowałem się jej poskarżyć na ropuchę, kazała mi siedzieć cicho. W ogóle nie chciała mnie wysłuchać. Chciałem jej powiedzieć o tym piórze, ale nie dała mi dojść do słowa – wyjaśnił Harry.

– Dlatego nic nie wiedziała o piórze krwi – wysunął przypuszczenie Ron.

– Bo nie chciała wiedzieć! – Harry uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Tak samo, jak nie chciała wiedzieć o wybrykach mego ojca i Syriusza gdy byli uczniami. Nie jest zła, wręcz przeciwnie, ale chyba lepiej na nią nie liczyć.

– Pani Pomfrey zarzucasz „niedokładność diagnostyczną" – kontynuowała indagację Hermiona. – Czy jesteś pewien, że ona nie zauważyła u ciebie oznak maltretowania?

– Ile razy byłem w ambulatorium? Ile razy rzucała na mnie zaklęcia diagnostyczne? I co, nie zauważyła, że jestem niedożywiony? Że miałem wielokrotnie połamane kości? Same pytania bez odpowiedzi. Same wątpliwości. A może zdiagnozowała to i złożyła raport dyrektorowi? A on oczywiście nie zareagował? W tej chwili mi to przyszło do głowy… – Harry zamilkł na chwilę. – Jakoś trudno mi posądzać ją o niekompetencję – westchnął.

– Mnie też, Harry – przyznała dziewczyna z przygnębieniem. – To wszystko naprawdę wygląda fatalnie.

– Nasz drugi rok był jeszcze gorszy niż pierwszy – stwierdził Ron. – Twoja lista złych zdarzeń jest bardzo szczegółowa. No i zgadzam się z wnioskiem, że nauczyciele się nie wykazali. Nikt nie zauważył co się dzieje z Ginny… Ja też nie – westchnął z poczuciem winy.

– I my nie – jęknęła Hermiona. – A profesorowie nie domyślili się, co to za potwór grasuje w szkole. I w istnienie Komnaty Tajemnic nikt nie chciał uwierzyć!

– Właśnie. Do licha, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Lockharta, to przecież wykształceni, doświadczeni czarodzieje! Nikt z nich nie wpadł na to, że potworem jest bazyliszek. To ty, Hermiono, to zgadłaś! Miałaś wtedy tylko dwanaście lat, ale jako jedyna w szkole rozwiązałaś zagadkę. No i dlaczego po pierwszym ataku nie zamknięto szkoły? Albo chociaż po drugim? A Lockhart? Czy Dumbledore musiał go zatrudnić? Hagrid powiedział mi, że on był jedynym kandydatem na to stanowisko, co trochę tłumaczy dyrektora, ale po tym, jak wróciliśmy z Komnaty Tajemnic i okazało się, że Lockhart stracił pamięć, to Dumbledore powiedział mu: „Nadziałeś się na własny miecz"! Pamiętasz, Ron?

– Pamiętam – mruknął rudzielec. – Szlag…

– A to pozwala przypuszczać, że wiedział o praktykach pana profesora – podsumowała kwestię złym głosem Hermiona.

– Może uważał, że lepszy jednak oszust i kłamca niż jakiś urzędas z Ministerstwa – westchnął Harry.

– Prawdopodobnie dyrektor sądził, że da radę go kontrolować – wysunęła przypuszczenie Hermiona.

– No i nie dał rady – skwitował Harry. – Ten łajdak chciał wymazać nam obu pamięć!

– Nie powinniśmy go byli brać ze sobą do Komnaty Tajemnic, to był strasznie durny pomysł. Dobra, skończmy już z tym idiotą bez sumienia. Stracił pamięć na zawsze i mamy go z głowy. Przejdźmy dalej – zażądał Ron. – Kolejny punkt zatytułowałeś: „Huncwoci. Lupin, Syriusz. Mój ojciec." Petera pominąłeś…

– O szczurze wszystko wiadomo, nie ma potrzeby o nim dyskutować – stwierdził Harry sucho.

– No, może i tak… Ale widzisz… Ja bardzo chciałabym zrozumieć, dlaczego on zrobił to, co zrobił. Co go do tego skłoniło? – powiedziała Hermiona ze smutkiem.

– Chyba wiem o co ci chodzi, ale ja nie mam ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać – warknął Harry.

– Jasne… Dlaczego jednak tak ostro oceniłeś pozostałych trzech z tego kwartetu? – spytała.

– Niestety, czegoś nie wiecie. Nie powiedziałem wam wszystkiego, nie mogłem się na to zdobyć, bo było mi zwyczajnie wstyd za mego ojca! – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. – A po dzisiejszej rozmowie z wujkiem to już nie wiem, co myśleć…

– Rozmawialiście bardzo długo – mruknął Ron. – Powiesz nam o czym? Swoje przemyślenia opisałeś dość skrótowo.

– Powiem, ale nie wszystko, bo to są nie tylko moje tajemnice, ale to, co mogę to tak – obiecał Harry. – Poza tym wyczuwam w tym jakieś drugie dno. Wujek powiedział mi wprost, że są sprawy, o których niczego się od niego nie dowiem. I nie chciał tego wyjaśnić!

– No to powiedz, co możesz – zażądał Ron. – Coś niecoś już przecież wiemy o rozróbach Huncwotów.

– Słyszeliśmy co mówili twój kuzyn i profesor Snape – przypomniała Hermiona.

– No właśnie. Niestety, mój ojciec i Syriusz zachowywali się okropnie. Nie tylko kiedy byli uczniami w szkole, potem też… Wujek powiedział mi, że mój ojciec i Syriusz zrobili „coś bardzo złego", ale nie może mi powiedzieć, co to było. Nie dlatego, że nie chce, ale dlatego, że jest w to zamieszanych mnóstwo osób i niektóre z nich nie żyją, a ujawnienie prawdy miałoby katastrofalne skutki dla wielu żyjących. Dowiem się o co chodziło być może już niedługo, bo nie powinienem trwać w nieświadomości, a jacy byli mój ojciec i Syriusz to i tak już przecież wiem…

− A co mówił na temat Remusa? − zapytała Hermiona.

− No, właśnie! − wykrzyknął Ron. Był wyraźnie zaintrygowany. − Przecież on też był Huncwotem. Czyżby Sna… twój wujek oceniał go lepiej niż pozostałych?

− Na to mi wygląda, chociaż tego nie powiedział wprost. No i zwrócił moją uwagę na sprawy, o których sam na pewno bym nie pomyślał − wyznał Harry.

− Ciekawe − mruknęła Hermiona z zastanowieniem.

− Zacznijmy od Syriusza. Zapuszkowali go za coś, czego nie zrobił. Wylądował w Azkabanie bez procesu, bo wszyscy uznali go za winnego i proces wydawał się zbędną formalnością.

− Niestety, tak to wyglądało… − mruknął Ron.

− Ron, nawet przy ewidentnych dowodach winy proces sądowy powinien być przeprowadzony! − zawołała Hermiona.

− No właśnie! − potwierdził energicznie Harry. − Zastanawiam się… Dlaczego wszyscy uwierzyli w winę Syriusza? Pomyślcie. Należał do Zakonu Feniksa. Tak samo, jak moi rodzice i Glizdogon. Glizdogon był szpiegiem Toma i przez rok donosił mu o wszystkim, ma na koncie mnóstwo ofiar. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że wśród członków Zakonu jest szpieg, ale nie udało się go wykryć. Jak to możliwe? Czy Feniksy nie składali przysięgi lojalności? Dlaczego Dumbledore tego od nich nie zażądał? Dlaczego nie wykorzystał swoich umiejętności? Jest przecież legilimentą! Dlaczego nie sprawdził, czy ktoś nie ma Mrocznego Znaku? Podejrzewali Lupina i innych… A potem? Syriusza złapali „na gorącym uczynku" zamordowania Pettigrew i kilkunastu mugoli i nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby go choćby zapytać, dlaczego to zrobił! I nie sprawdzili, czy ma Mroczny Znak!

− Teraz to wydaje się faktycznie dziwne… − westchnęła Hermiona.

− Olaf stwierdził, że Dumbledore nie ma pojęcia o konspiracji i za bardzo wierzy w „drugą szansę" − powiedział Harry posępnie. − Dumbledore przyznał mi się, że sam zeznał w Ministerstwie, że Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy moich rodziców. Dlaczego nie porozmawiał z Syriuszem? Nie był wtedy jeszcze przewodniczącym Wizengamotu, ale był na tyle wpływowy i szanowany, że gdyby zażądał wizyty w Azkabanie i rozmowy z Syriuszem, to nikt by nie ośmielił się mu odmówić!

− Czekaj… Nie był wtedy szefem Wizengamotu? − zdziwił się Ron.

− Ron, gdybyś się przykładał do nauki historii to byś to wiedział! − zirytowała się Hermiona. − To Crouch przewodniczył Wizengamotowi w czasie pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem!

− Faktycznie − jęknął Ron. − Wiedziałem, ale zapomniałem.  
− Wujek zdradził mi parę tajemnic o tym, co się działo po pierwszej klęsce Toma. Paru osobom bardzo zależało, żeby nikt nie grzebał za głęboko w sprawie Syriusza. Jego różdżka tajemniczo zniknęła, a zarówno minister Bagnold jak i pretendenci do fotela ministra bardzo się starali wszystko szybko wyciszyć. Najaktywniej i najszybciej zadziałał tu Crouch, teraz już wiemy, dlaczego. Po skandalu z jego synem na czoło wyścigu do stanowiska wysunął się Knot. Sprawę Syriusza zamieciono pod dywan. W tym samym czasie Dumbledore został przewodniczącym Wizengamotu i jednocześnie wybrano go na szefa Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. Nie przyjął oferowanego mu stanowiska Ministra Magii Wielkiej Brytanii i na tym stołku wylądował Knot. O Syriuszu nikt nie wspominał.

− Powtarzasz słowa Snape'a − stwierdził Ron.

− Tak − przyznał Harry. − Ale jeszcze nie dotarłem do najważniejszego…

− No, mów! − zachęciła go Hermiona.

− Mój wujek powiedział wprost, że największy wpływ na to, co się stało z Syriuszem miała historia z wierzbą bijącą. Pamiętacie, co powiedział Remus? Że to był głupi żart, w którym on brał udział. Bagatelizował całe wydarzenie i usiłował nas uspokoić, tłumacząc, że tak naprawdę nic strasznego się nie stało. A jak Syriusz i Remus zaczęli opowiadać jak to włóczyli się po Zakazanym Lesie w czasie pełni, to ty, Hermiono, powiedziałaś im, że to przecież było strasznie niebezpieczne, żeby włóczyć się z wilkołakiem. I co by się stało, gdyby Remus kogoś ugryzł? Na to zaczęli się tłumaczyć, że byli młodzi i głupi. Nie tak było?

− Owszem − westchnęła Hermiona. − Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz.

− Wuj uświadomił mi, że gdyby Remus go zabił, albo chociaż tylko ugryzł i zaraził wilkołactwem, to by się to bardzo źle skończyło dla wszystkich w to zamieszanych. Syriusz wylądowałby w Azkabanie, Dumbledore na pewno zostałby z hukiem wyrzucony z Hogwartu, a Lupin... No, cóż. Nie darowano by mu życia. Wujek opowiedział mi jak wygląda egzekucja wilkołaka…

− Jak? − szepnęła Hermiona.

− Nie chcesz wiedzieć − warknął Harry.

− Dobrze − poddała się dziewczyna. − Nie mów. Masz rację, wolę nie wiedzieć. No i pamiętam, że wspominał właśnie o tym tego wieczoru, kiedy wybieraliśmy się do teatru − przypomniała.

− Ja też pamiętam. Wujek powiedział mi, że rozmawiał o całej sprawie z Remusem. Ale nie zrelacjonował szczegółów ich rozmowy. Obiecał mi tylko, że jak Lupin wróci z Francji, to do tego wrócimy. Poczekam. Ważniejsze jest, jaki to miało wpływ na relacje między Huncwotami, a także na to, jak ci, co o tej historii wiedzieli, oceniali Syriusza. Lupin podobno stłukł Łapę na kwaśne jabłko i niewiele brakowało, żeby ich przyjaźń się skończyła. Niestety, mój wujek jest absolutnie przekonany, że Syriusz chciał go zabić. Twierdzi, że miał bardzo poważny powód.

− Jaki powód?! − wybuchnęła Hermiona. − Przecież oni wtedy mieli po piętnaście lat!

− Mionka… Przy całej swojej inteligencji jesteś jednak rozczulająco naiwna − westchnął Ron. − Co tu ma do rzeczy ich wiek?

− Masz rację − jęknęła dziewczyna czerwieniąc się. − Może jestem naiwna, ale nie mieści mi się w głowie, że nastoletni chłopak próbował zabić drugiego nastolatka. Jaki mógłby mieć ten „poważny" powód?!

− Wujek mówił o tym bardzo niejasno, ale mam pewne podejrzenia − wyznał Harry. – Wysłanie kolegi prosto w paszczę wilkołaka to nie mógł być żart ani głupi kawał. Syriusz nie był idiotą. Był impulsywny, gwałtowny, ale nikt mi nie wmówi, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego co robi. Ani co może wyniknąć ze spotkania Severusa z przemienionym Remusem. Wujek twierdził, że Syriusz mu groził wcześniej, że go zabije.

− Ale dlaczego?! − krzyknęła Hermiona.

− Powtórzę dosłownie, co mi powiedział wujek: „Chciał mnie zamordować za samo istnienie. Bo dostałem coś, czego Black namiętnie pożądał i co gwałtownie starał się zdobyć, a najgorsze dla niego było, że otrzymałem to w podarunku i jak na ironię bez specjalnych starań z mojej strony, tylko za to, jaki jestem"! Ciekawe, nie sądzicie? − Harry skrzywił się złośliwie. − Nie chciał wytłumaczyć w czym rzecz.

− A co przypuszczasz? − chciał wiedzieć Ron.

− Najprostsze co może być. Dziewczyna. Syriusz uderzał do dziewczyny, a ta go odrzuciła i wybrała Severusa.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

− Na Merlina! − wykrztusił po chwili, gdy udało mu się trochę uspokoić. − Nigdy nie uwierzę, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna mogłaby wybrać Snape'a a odrzucić Syriusza! Takiego przystojniaka?

− Lepiej uwierz! − warknęła gniewnie Hermiona. Ron uświadomił sobie, że ani ona ani Harry nawet się nie uśmiechnęli. − Dziewczyny cenią też inne walory mężczyzn poza urodą!

− Myślałem o tym… − powiedział Harry ze smutkiem. − Syriusz był szalenie przystojny, to prawda, ale mógł zrazić do siebie dziewczynę swoim zachowaniem.

− A Snape to nie? − zaprotestował Ron.

− To zależy… − odpowiedziała Hermiona marszcząc czoło. − Potrafi być odpychający, ale różnica między nim a Syriuszem jest taka, że on to robi całkowicie świadomie. Syriusz zrażał do siebie ludzi arogancją. Mimochodem. Był zarozumiały i nie miał za knuta empatii. Był… niedojrzały. Egocentryczny.

− Mionko − jęknął Ron. − Powiedz to po ludzku!

− Oj, daj spokój, Ron! − zirytował się Harry. − Syriusz był nieodpowiedzialny! Jak dzieciak!

− To właśnie miałam na myśli − wyjaśniła łagodnie dziewczyna. − Poza tym, Łapa zachowywał się tak, jakby miał się za lepszego od innych. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że ludzie czują się takim zachowaniem dotknięci. I nic go to nie obchodziło. I jeszcze jedno… − zawahała się, ale po chwili dokończyła. − Syriusz w rozmowie z nami, wtedy, w Hogsmeade mówił o tym, że żeby kogoś ocenić właściwie, trzeba patrzeć jak ludzie zachowują się wobec słabszych od siebie. Rozmawialiśmy o Crouchu.

− Pamiętam − powiedzieli obaj chłopcy jednocześnie.

− No właśnie. A jak on sam traktował Stforka? − spytała retorycznie.

− Stforek nie żyje − mruknął Harry posępnie. − I wiecie co? Teraz to mi go żal. Może… gdyby Syriusz lepiej go traktował nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego?

− Może… A może nie − wyraził wątpliwości Ron. − Ale ty napisałeś wprost, że Syriusz zachował się potwornie głupio. Dał się podejść Glizdogonowi i nie zabezpieczył w żaden sposób. Coś przeoczyłeś.

− Tak, oczywiście, masz rację. To Hermiona zwróciła na to uwagę − odparł żywo Harry. − Glizdogon mógł używać confundusa, ale nie tylko, zaklęć dezorientacji jest całe mnóstwo. Teraz pomyślałem, że mógł się w ten sposób zabezpieczać przed wykryciem. Rzucał te czary na członków Zakonu…

− To pewnie nie był jego pomysł, tylko Voldemorta − stwierdziła Hermiona. − A że wszyscy uważali go za ofermę, to nikt tego nie zauważył. A Syriusz niestety był popędliwy i przeważnie najpierw działał a potem myślał.

− Jeśli w ogóle myślał − skwitował ponuro Harry. − Wciąż za nim tęsknię, ale muszę spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. On i mój ojciec znęcali się nad Severusem. Ja… No, wiecie przecież. Zajrzałem do myślodsiewni wujka… I to zobaczyłem. Zostawił mnie samego, bo Malfoy go zawołał…

− To było wtedy, gdy bliźniacy wrzucili Montagu'e do Szafki Zniknięć… Znalazł się po kilku dniach, uwięziony w toalecie − przypomniała dziewczyna.

− Właśnie! − potwierdził Harry. − Umbridge nie potrafiła go wyciągnąć i Malfoy pobiegł po Severusa. Wujek wyszedł pospiesznie z gabinetu i kazał mi czekać, a ja z ciekawości zajrzałem do myślodsiewni. No i się dowiedziałem… To był szok. To było ohydne! Ale nie żałuję! Lepsza najgorsza prawda niż śliczne kłamstwa!

− I Snape cię przyłapał − mruknął Ron.

− Tak. Wściekł się. Rozbił słój z karaluchami. Powiedział mi dzisiaj, że to był jeden z niewielu przypadków, gdy nie udało mu się zapanować nad sobą i swoją magią. Wyrzucił mnie, bo bał się, że mi zrobi krzywdę. I bał się, że za dużo się dowiem. Zobaczyłem tylko to jedno wspomnienie, ale tam było ich znacznie więcej. No i poza tym wcześniej udało mi się parę razy go odepchnąć, jak mnie atakował legilimencją a nawet wdarłem się do jego wspomnień i zobaczyłem kilka obrazków z jego dzieciństwa. Jak ochłonął, pomyślał, że jeśli będę trenować to dam już sobie radę. Pomylił się, niestety. Ja wciąż myślałem o tym, co zobaczyłem w myślodsiewni. Gryzło mnie to strasznie.

− Teraz rozumiem − powiedziała smutno Hermiona. − To dlatego chciałeś koniecznie porozmawiać z Syriuszem? I włamałeś się do gabinetu Umbridge?

− Tak − przyznał Harry. − Akurat Remus też był obecny na Grimmauld. Gdy powiedziałem im, co widziałem to się spłoszyli. Obaj zachowywali się jak koty przyłapane w spiżarni. Byli zaskoczeni, może trochę się wstydzili, ale Syriusz nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Remus chyba tak, takie odniosłem wrażenie, niestety Syriusz był tylko zły, że się o tym dowiedziałem. A we Wrzeszczącej Chacie… On wtedy żałował, że: „się nie udało"! I nie czuł skruchy!

− Wyrwało mu się − szepnął Ron. − Pamiętam. Masz rację, Harry. W tym tkwi coś więcej. Bo dlaczego Snape… twój wujek tak bardzo chciał, żeby Syriusz dostał pocałunek?

− Bo myślał, że Łapa jest zdrajcą i mordercą! − wykrzyknęła Hermiona. − Mama Harry'ego była jego ukochaną siostrą!

− Wiem − odpowiedział niecierpliwie Ron. − Ale czuję, że nie tylko to…

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Hermiona zamilkła. Uświadomiła sobie, że intuicji Weasleya nie wolno lekceważyć. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Wyraźnie doszedł do tego samego wniosku.

− Twoje przypuszczenia, że między nimi stanęła dziewczyna i że wolała Snape'a są chyba słuszne − odezwał się Ron po dłuższej chwili. − Przepraszam, że się śmiałem, to była moja pierwsza myśl, że to niemożliwe, głupio mi trochę…

− Przeprosiny przyjęte − mruknął Harry. − Nie sądź, że nie rozumiem. A Syriusz… Myślę, że jego zachowanie w szkole też miało wpływ na postępowanie Dumbledore'a. Po awanturze z Wierzbą Bijącą dał Syriuszowi drugą szansę. Tak prawdę mówiąc to Syriusz powinien wylecieć ze szkoły!

− A po śmierci twoich rodziców i tym co się stało potem, dyrektor myślał, że Łapa zmarnował tę szansę. Pewnie był zły i rozgoryczony i dlatego go skreślił. Uznał, że jego złe skłonności zwyciężyły. Znęcał się nad kolegami, a jednego próbował nawet zabić i to sprzeniewierzając się przyjaźni − podsumowała Hermiona. − Szkoda… Też go osądził bez wysłuchania.

− Ano, właśnie. Mógł się sprzeciwić i zażądać procesu! Powinien, sama mówiłaś, że prawo zostało złamane, bo każdemu należy się sprawiedliwy sąd − stwierdził Harry.

− A zwłaszcza on, szef Wizengamotu i przewodniczący Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów nie powinien był pozwolić na takie jaskrawe pogwałcenie prawa! − oświadczyła ostro Hermiona.

Harry usiadł przy stole, sięgnął po notatnik i pióro i szybko coś napisał. Przyjaciele patrzyli na niego zaintrygowani.

− Co dopisałeś? − zapytała Hermiona.

− Nasze domysły co do Glizdogona − wyjaśnił Harry. − Miałaś rację, Hermiono, jak zwykle zresztą. Zmieniłem zdanie. Powiedziałem wcześniej, że wszystko o nim wiemy, ale teraz jestem pewien, że jest inaczej. I warto się zastanowić dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się zażenowana.

− Nie zawsze mam rację − westchnęła samokrytycznie.

− Ale tym razem tak − skwitował Ron. − No i…?

− On nie bez przyczyny zamieniał się w szczura − warknął Harry. − Szczury to piekielnie sprytne zwierzęta.

− I inteligentne − dopowiedziała Hermiona. − Pokaż, co napisałeś! − zażądała.

Podsunął jej notatnik. Dwie głowy pochyliły się nad stołem. Przeczytanie notatek Harry'ego nie zajęło jego przyjaciołom dużo czasu. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego, a jej oczy były wielkie jak spodki.

− Muszę tto… przemyśleć − szepnęła.

− Teraz to się wydaje oczywiste − mruknął Ron.

− Pettigrew nie był silny ani specjalnie mocny magicznie, nie miał aparycji, która powalałaby dziewczyny na kolana, nie pochodził z rodu, który miał wysoką pozycję społeczną i prestiż, ale był sprytny. I ten spryt kazał mu szukać protekcji silniejszych. Potrafił się podlizać − powiedział Harry ze złością.

− Czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć nam dokładnie, co widziałeś w myślodsiewni Sna… wujka? − spytał niepewnie Ron. − Jeśli będziemy to wiedzieli…

− Powiem. A wy wyciągnijcie własne wnioski − zdecydował Harry. − Wspomnienie zaczęło się od egzaminu z OPCM−u na SUM−ach. Jedno z pytań dotyczyło wilkołaków: „Wymień co najmniej pięć cech wilkołaka". Lupin ironizował, że powinien napisać o sobie, Glizdogon martwił się, że źle odpowiedział, a mój ojciec i Syriusz z niego kpili. Skoro co miesiąc włóczy się po nocy z wilkołakiem, to jak mógł nie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Potem całe towarzystwo przeniosło się nad jezioro. Pogoda była ładna, więc nie tylko oni wpadli na ten pomysł. Zebrał się tam spory tłum uczniów. Mój ojciec popisywał się bawiąc zniczem, a Peter go demonstracyjnie podziwiał. Syriusz się nudził i rozglądał dookoła. Zauważył Severusa i postanowił go zaczepić. Jamesowi pomysł się spodobał… Severus czytał książkę i nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Podeszli do niego…

Harry przerwał. Zagryzł wargi. Jak u licha ma im opowiedzieć przebieg całego zdarzenia?

− Zaczepili go i wybuchła awantura? − spytała domyślnie Hermiona.

− Po prostu się nad nim obaj znęcali − wykrztusił Harry. − Bronił się, ale ich było dwóch… Używali wrednych zaklęć, poniżali go. Pettigrew zachowywał się tak, jakby go zachwycało ich zachowanie, a Lupin utkwił nos w książce i udawał, że niczego nie widzi. Powinien był zareagować…

− Bo był prefektem! − wpadł mu w słowo Ron.

− Z całego tłumu gapiów nikt mu nie pomógł, zareagowała tylko moja mama, wrzeszcząc na nich, żeby przestali. Wujka to przeraziło, bo gdyby ktoś powziął choć cień podejrzenia, że coś ich łączy, to mamie groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

− Tak, on o tym mówił, przypominam sobie! − wykrzyknęła Hermiona. − Co zrobił?

− Powiedział, że nie potrzebuje pomocy od „małej, brudnej szlamy". To mamę otrzeźwiło i też coś mu odpaliła obraźliwego. Za dużo złych uszu było dookoła i ktoś ich babce mógł o tym donieść. Potem, na kolejnym potajemnym spotkaniu obiecali sobie, że będą bardziej ostrożni.

− Jak się skończyła ta… awantura? − spytał Ron.

− Nie wiem, nie obejrzałem tego do końca i wcale nie chcę wiedzieć. Wystarczy mi to, co zobaczyłem! − wybuchnął Harry. − Przepraszam… − szepnął po chwili.

− Z twojej opowieści można wyciągnąć wniosek, że ta legendarna wielka przyjaźń między Huncwotami wcale taka idealna nie była − stwierdziła Hermiona.

− Otóż to! Mój ojciec i Łapa rozrabiali, rzucali klątwy na kolegów znęcali się nad nimi i robili to całkowicie bezkarnie! Glizdogon trzymał się ich, podlizywał i adorował, a oni łaskawie pozwalali mu na to i przyjęli do paczki, chociaż nigdy nie traktowali jak pełnoprawnego Huncwota. Myślę, że on po prostu sprytnie wykalkulował sobie, że to mu się opłaci, bo nie będzie celem ich złośliwości. Ale i tak mu dokuczali. Lupin powiedział we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, że on zawsze szukał protekcji silniejszych. W szkole to byli oni, a potem poszedł do Voldemorta. Teraz myślę, że Pettigrew ich wcale nie lubił, pewnie im zazdrościł, może nawet nienawidził? To, co wykrzyczał im obu w twarze tam w Chacie… Że go nie szanowali. Nie wiem… − Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

− A Lupin? − spytał cicho Ron. − Zachowywał się jak tchórz.

− Właśnie! − zezłościł się Harry. − Czego się bał?

− Bał się tego, że go odtrącą − stwierdziła Hermiona.

− To znaczy, że tak naprawdę nie wierzył w ich przyjaźń − podsumował ponuro Harry.

− To chyba jest nieco bardziej skomplikowane − sprzeciwiła się Hermiona. − Poszedł do szkoły o rok później niż powinien, Dumbledore zaprosił go do Hogwartu jak został dyrektorem. Poprzedni dyrektor, Dippet, nie chciał go przyjąć, ani żadna inna szkoła też go nie chciała.

− To prawda − przytaknął Harry.

− Drżał, że jego sekret wyjdzie na jaw i dlatego trzymał wszystkich na dystans. Jak twój tata i Syriusz to odkryli i nie zerwali z nim znajomości to uczepił się ich jak rzep. Wpłynęli też na Glizdogona i wymyślili, że zostaną animagami. Tak było? − spytała retorycznie dziewczyna.

− To był pomysł mego ojca − poinformował Harry. − Syriusz mi to powiedział.

− Lupin był im bardzo wdzięczny. Mówił nam o tym przecież. I dlatego nie reagował na ich wybryki. Nie chciał zakłócić przyjaźni… A może podświadomie czuł, że jak zacznie protestować, to odwrócą się od niego? Lykantropia ich nie zraziła, ale krytyki swego złego zachowania na pewno by nie znieśli − snuła rozważania Hermiona.

− Nieźle to wymyśliłaś − pochwalił jej wywody Ron.

− Lupin czuł się zdradzony, gdy Syriusz użył go jako narzędzia zbrodni − dodał posępnie Harry. − Wybaczył mu, ale na ich przyjaźni pozostała rysa. I może dlatego uwierzył w to, że Łapa zdradził!

− Był hipokrytą i oportunistą, oszukiwał sam siebie. Wmawiał sobie, że oni są jego przyjaciółmi, ale tak naprawdę to w to nie wierzył − powiedziała ze złością Hermiona.

− Taki był wtedy, a jaki jest teraz? − spytał cicho Harry. − Coś się zmieniło? Nie wiem…

− Tak, zmieniło się − stwierdził stanowczo Ron.

− Na lepsze? − Ton Harry'ego był pełen wątpliwości.

− Tak − zamknął sprawę rudzielec.

Hermiona przewróciła kilka kartek.

− Dyrektor nie powinien był dopuścić cię do Turnieju Trójmagicznego − podjęła nową kwestię. − I jak to się stało, że tak późno odkrył tożsamość fałszywego Moody'ego? Masz jakiś pomysł, żeby to wyjaśnić? Nic nie napisałeś…

− Moody… to znaczy Barty junior go unikał − mruknął Harry. − A ja byłem zbyt przerażony, żeby zaprotestować. To było głupie. No i nie sądzę, czy to by coś dało. Dumbledore pewnie myślał, że to będzie dla mnie dobry trening − zaszydził.

− No, nie wiem − sprzeciwiła się Hermiona. − Ale rzeczywiście się nie spisał. Nie wykrył szpiega, nie zapobiegł porwaniu cię na cmentarz…

− To była ironia − westchnął Harry.

Ron wziął do ręki notatnik i pokazał palcem na jeden akapit.

− Jest jeszcze sprawa przepowiedni. Trelawney wygłosiła przepowiednię, a ten… − zerknął na tekst − …Norman… Nie, Norton Middlerock… Harry, masz okropny charakter pisma… podsłuchał kawałek, zanim został na tym przyłapany. − Rudzielec uniósł głowę i popatrzył z szacunkiem na przyjaciela. − Na to bym nie wpadł! No, właśnie, dlaczego Dumbledore po prostu nie wymazał mu tego z pamięci? Mógł użyć Obliviate! A pozwolił mu odejść? Nie pomyślał, że ten śmieciojad od razu poleci do swojego pana i mu wszystko powtórzy?!

− Nie będę snuć domysłów, dlaczego nie zrobił tego, co samo się nasuwa − warknął Harry. − To Luna się nad tym zastanawiała.

− Bo to jest zastanawiające − odezwała się Hermiona. − „Może Dumbledore myślał, że skoro szpieg nie usłyszał całej treści przepowiedni, to nic złego się nie stanie, jak Voldemort o niej się dowie. I może się przestraszy." − przeczytała. − To słowa Luny?

− Tak − potwierdził Harry. − Zapisałem to. Sam pomyślałem o dużo gorszej możliwości − warknął.

− Że zrobił to celowo i poświęcił potencjalnego „Wybrańca"? − spytał domyślnie Ron.

Harry skinął głową.

− Tom się rzeczywiście przestraszył i zadziałał. Chciał usunąć zagrożenie. Może Dumbledore na to liczył.

− Naprawdę sądzisz, że Dumbledore jest aż tak bezwzględny? − jęknęła Hermiona z przerażeniem.

− A nie? „Dla większego dobra" − zadrwił Harry. − Łatwo jest poświęcić jednego człowieka. Zwłaszcza, jeśli to nie ty nim jesteś, a ktoś inny. A ja jeszcze się wtedy nie urodziłem. Drugim potencjalnym kandydatem na wybrańca był Neville. Urodził się dzień wcześniej niż ja.

− No, tak powtórzyłeś nam rozmowę z dyrektorem i my wszystko wiemy, ale ten śmieciojad nie usłyszał wszystkiego − mruknęła Hermiona.

− Przepowiednia była niejasna i dość enigmatyczna, ale zawierała wystarczające wskazówki do wytypowania prawdopodobnych ofiar. Szpieg nie znał jej całej, ale usłyszał dość. − Harry skrzywił się z goryczą. − Może nasz „Lider Światła" nie jest tak zły jak Voldemort, a…

− Wręcz przeciwnie − wpadł mu w słowa Ron.

− Ale manipuluje ludźmi dla osiągnięcia swoich celów równie bezwzględnie − zakończył Harry.

− Podsumowując, nie możemy mu ufać! − stwierdził stanowczo Ron.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie miał nic do dodania, już wcześniej był tego pewien. Podszedł do okna i przez chwilę przyglądał się czarnogrzywemu jednorożcowi tkwiącemu nieruchomo na trawniku. Rogaty koń uniósł łeb i wpatrywał się w niego. Chłopak cofnął się, zamknął okno i zasunął zasłony. Przeszył go dreszcz.

Hermiona przytuliła go mocno.

− Idź spać − powiedziała cicho. − Pogadamy po śniadaniu − dodała.

###

Kilkanaście minut później Harry leżał w łóżku. Zamknął oczy. Myślał o Lunie. Jak to się stało, że ją pokochał? Uśmiechnął się smutno. Może od spotkania pod tablicą ogłoszeń, gdy rozklejała prośby o zwrot swoich rzeczy? A może jeszcze wcześniej? Nieważne. Już wiedział, że była jego przeznaczeniem.

Zasnął tuląc do twarzy misia.

…..

James i Lily śmieją się. Mugolskie wesołe miasteczko to świetne miejsce na randkę. James wygrywa misia na strzelnicy i podaje go Lily kłaniając się nisko. Lily uśmiecha się, ale w jej oczach czai się smutek.

− Baw się misiem póki możesz, bo niedługo będzie się nim bawił nasz syn! − chichocze James.

− Jeszcze nie mamy tego syna − stopuje go Lily.

− Ale będziemy mieli! − stwierdza stanowczo chłopak pewnym siebie tonem.

Wesołe miasteczko rozpływa się we mgle i śmiech jego rodziców powoli cichnie.

Harry otwiera oczy. Mały pluszak leży na poduszce, dotykając jego policzka. Za oknami wstaje świt.

###

Wtorek 16 lipca 1996 rok – noc. Paryż, Prince de Galles Hotel – apartament.

– Firestone… – mamrotał Lupin przez sen. – Nie musisz mnie namawiać. Ja bardzo chcę tego ślubu…

– Remus! – Tonks gwałtownie usiadła na łóżku. – Kto to jest Firestone?! – warknęła.

Mężczyzna westchnął i potarł czoło w zakłopotaniu. Wyrwany ze snu czuł się przez chwilę zdezorientowany. Ten sen był tak realny!

– Mówiłeś przez sen. – Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się badawczo, mrużąc oczy. – Że chcesz ślubu. Powiedziałeś: „Firestone, nie musisz mnie namawiać". Wyjaśnij! – zażądała.

Remus w ułamku sekundy zdecydował się na całkowitą szczerość. Powie Ninni wszystko. W nagłym przebłysku intuicji odnalazł właściwe słowa.

– To długa historia. Firestone… Nie „jest" a „była". Ona nie żyje od wielu lat. Przyśniła mi się teraz. Powiedziała, żebym jak najszybciej cię poślubił. Dość… kategorycznym tonem. I wiesz… Nie jestem do końca pewien, czy to rzeczywiście był tylko sen…

Zszokowana mina dziewczyny świadczyła o tym, że słowa Remusa całkowicie ją zaskoczyły.

– Nie sen? – szepnęła. – Jak to?

– Firestone nie odeszła. Została tu… Jest duchem.

– I myślisz, że jakoś… weszła w twój sen? – dociekała.

– Tak…

– Nie wiedziałam, że to jest możliwe – zdumiała się.

– To jest możliwe, zapewniam cię – westchnął Remus. – Wiesz co? Chyba i tak już nie zaśniemy, to pogadajmy. Mam ci sporo do powiedzenia, a w dzień nie było czasu, bo jak wróciliśmy w południe do hotelu, to od razu musieliśmy iść na przyjęcie do Ministerstwa Magii Francji, a jak wreszcie się stamtąd wyrwaliśmy zajęliśmy się czymś innym…

Tonks roześmiała się. Wspomnienie o tym, co robili przed zaśnięciem wprawiło ją w szampański humor.

– No to słucham! – zawołała. Pogłaskała go po policzku. Uśmiechnął się z czułością.

– Najpierw pytanie: jak dobrze znasz legilimencję? Uczono was tego na kursach aurorskich, jak daleko zaszłaś?

Dziewczyna zawahała się.

− Niezbyt daleko, szczerze mówiąc… − westchnęła. − Zawsze miałam opory przed naruszaniem komuś prywatności. No i my wszyscy adepci−aurorzy musieliśmy złożyć przysięgę, że nie będziemy wchodzić w cudze umysły bez naprawdę wielkiej konieczności.

− Tak, wiem… − Remus dotknął jej dłoni, tylko po to, żeby znów poczuć pod palcami aksamitną gładkość jej skóry. − Ale jeśli zostaniesz zaproszona?

− Chcesz mnie wpuścić do swego umysłu? − szepnęła z nieopisanym zdumieniem. Czuła, że on ją kocha, ale takiego dowodu miłości i absolutnego zaufania się nie spodziewała.

− Tak! − potwierdził i przypieczętował swoje postanowienie mocnym pocałunkiem.

− To chodź… − szepnął, gdy oderwali się od siebie i głęboko spojrzał jej w oczy.

Świat zamigotał i zniknął w wirze kalejdoskopowych barw.

Tonks rozejrzała się ze zdumieniem. Umysł Remusa był… niesamowity. Ze wszystkich stron otaczała ją gęsta puszcza. Coś trąciło ją w ramię. Obejrzała się i westchnęła z zachwytem. Olbrzymi srebrzystoszary wilk zajrzał jej w oczy. Zamachał ogonem i ruszył między drzewa. Bez wahania pobiegła za nim. Po chwili puszcza rozstąpiła się i wyszli na rozległą polanę porośniętą trawami, koniczyną i mnóstwem pięknych kwiatów. Na środku polany stał cudowny biały dom otoczony kwitnącymi drzewami. Jabłonie, wiśnie, grusze, śliwy, brzoskwinie… Nazwy drzew pojawiły się w jej umyśle. A dom wyglądał jak zmaterializowanie jej marzeń. Takiego domu pragnęła odkąd sięgała pamięcią.

− Zbudujemy sobie taki dom − szepnął Remus. Wilk zniknął, obok niej stał ukochany mężczyzna. Chwyciła go mocno za rękę. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami i nie mogła znaleźć słów. Uścisnęła dłoń Remusa i ramię w ramię przekroczyli próg wchodząc przez gościnnie otwarte drzwi.

Wnętrze było zachwycające. Absolutnie doskonałe. Wygodne fotele i sofa ustawione wokół niskiego stolika i na wprost kominka, zapraszały by się w nie zapaść. Rozsunięte aksamitne zasłony w kolorze jasnego miodu i uniesione rzymskie rolety z kremowego jedwabiu odsłaniały widok kwitnącego sadu. Przez otwarte okna napływał zapach jaśminów i bzów. Usiedli na sofie tuląc się do siebie, ciesząc się swoją bliskością.

− A teraz patrz… − szepnął Remus.

Wnętrze saloniku zniknęło. Otoczyły ich kłęby bardzo gęstej, białej mgły. Z oparów wynurzyła się porażająco piękna kobieta w jedwabnej błękitnej sukni.

− Remus! − wykrzyknęła. − Jak najszybciej ożeń się z Nimfadorą Tonks! Nie zwlekaj! − zażądała kategorycznie, z naciskiem.

Chwilę później mgła rozproszyła się, a przed nimi pojawił się widok na wnętrze kawiarni. Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało przy stoliku rozmawiając z ożywieniem. Jednym z nich był Remus. Tonks wstrzymała oddech. Przebieg dyskusji był dla niej wstrząsem. Dlaczego, na Merlina, senior alfa francuskich wilkołaków nalegał na ich ślub?! Jego tłumaczenia były bardzo przekonujące, ale instynktownie czuła w tym wszystkim drugie dno. Co się za tym kryje?

Nie mogła jednak skupić się na rozważaniu problemu, bo pojawiła się kolejna scena, następne wspomnienie. Rozmowa Remusa z Severusem Snape'em w Hogwarcie tuż przed ich wylotem do Paryża. Stanowczość w głosie warzyciela, gdy przekonywał Remusa że jego małżeństwo z nią to sprawa polityczna…?

I kolejna scena, wcześniejsze wspomnienie.

I następna. Coraz dalej w przeszłość.

Zafascynowana dziewczyna patrzyła na życie Remusa. Życie naznaczone przekleństwem. Mężczyzna odtrącany i prześladowany z powodu choroby. Wyrzucany z każdej pracy… Bo czarodzieje w Wielkiej Brytanii nienawidzą wilkołaków!

Wyjazd do Europy po śmierci Potterów. Włóczęga po kontynencie. Francja, Niemcy, Polska, Rosja… Praca wśród mugoli. Oni go nie dyskryminowali. Dlaczego tam nie został?

Spotkanie z Łowcą. Stary Polak, łowca i tępiciel ciemnych stworzeń, jak na ironię okazał się aniołem dobroci. Nie tylko nie zrobił Remusowi krzywdy, ale zaopiekował się nim i stał się jego mentorem i mistrzem. To on nauczył go walki z czarną magią. Nie miał żadnych uprzedzeń wobec lykantropów i wampirów, wręcz przeciwnie, twierdził, że to właśnie oni są najlepsi w jego fachu. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie są bestiami. Jego zdaniem przeważnie nimi nie byli. Dlaczego Remus z nim nie został?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie dało jej następne wspomnienie.

Śmierć Mistrza… Zmarł nagle, we śnie. I przeczuł swoje odejście ze świata. Był już bardzo stary, miał ponad czterysta lat. Remus był jego ostatnim uczniem… Zostawił Remusowi wszystkie swoje księgi i notatki. Remus nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje, nosi je na szyi w medalionie zawierającym skrytkę bez dna i obłożonym czarami ochronnymi łącznie z czarem niewidzialności.

Noc. Milczące postacie w białych szatach otaczające kręgiem ciało spoczywające na marach. Remus unoszący wysoko nad głową pochodnię, którą przed chwilą przytknął do drew. Płonący stos pogrzebowy. Ta sama polana skąpana w promieniach słońca. Kamień z napisem, którego w pierwszej chwili nie potrafiła odczytać. Przyjrzała się uważnie. Runy. „Sławiłeś radość, spoczywaj w spokoju" − cóż to może znaczyć?

− On miał na imię „Sławiący Radość" − szepnął jej do ucha Remus.

− Dziwne imię…

− Słowiańskie. I pasowało do niego − westchnął. − To był bardzo pogodny człowiek − dodał cicho.

Szara mgła zasnuła kamień, polana zniknęła.

Czasy szkolne − najszczęśliwszy okres życia? Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em zapraszającym Remusa do Hogwartu. Przyjaciele − Huncwoci. Pierwsza jazda Ekspresem do szkoły. I bezsensowny atak na Snape'a… Przyjaźń. Animagia. Włóczenie się w czasie pełni po Zakazanym Lesie.

Wybryki Huncwotów. Z perspektywy czasu − wcale niezabawne… Tchórzliwe odwracanie głowy i udawanie ślepoty, gdy Syriusz i James znęcali się nad kolegami. Najbardziej przykre wspomnienie ze zdarzenia nad jeziorem gdy Remus nie zareagował na maltretowanie Snape'a przez jego przyjaciół. Palący wstyd i dorosły już Remus obiecujący sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będzie takim tchórzem!

Powrót do teraźniejszości. Rozmowa z dorosłym Snape'em. Wiele wyjaśniła… Snape oskarża Jamesa i Syriusza o… o co właściwie? O popełnienie zbrodni?

I kilka dni wcześniej.

Wypadek w noc pełni.

Rozmowa z Margheritą. Kim jest ta kobieta? Była… Mistrz eliksirów powiedział, że została zamordowana?!

Rozmowy z dyrektorem. Poszukiwania informacji o Goldstone'ach w archiwach.

Wspomnienie wakacji we Francji. Dwunastoletnia Margherita i jej matka Nicole. Beztroski śmiech dwojga nastolatków…

Dorosła Margherita. I jej sąsiad − oficer mugolskiej policji. Dziś to szef jej i Remusa! Przewrotność losu.

Różdżka i eliksiry. Zaklęcia antysmocze… Władca Smoków? Tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi.

− Pogódź się z Severusem − mówi Margherita. − Idą złe czasy, Remus. Bardzo złe… − ostrzega na pożegnanie.

Rozmowy w Hogwarcie. Spotkania i dyskusje. Czarodzieje żyjący w mugolskim świecie i nie uznający władzy Ministerstwa Magii Wielkiej Brytanii. Ani żadnych innych Ministerstw Magii!

Wiele tajemnic zostaje wyjaśnionych. Ale jeszcze więcej zagadek się pojawiło.

Co dalej?

I znów lata szkolne.

Ruda dziewczynka płacze. Remus poklepuje ją delikatnie po plecach, ale to nie pomaga. Z zielonych oczu wciąż płyną strugi łez…

Ta sama dziewczynka, już kilka lat starsza potrząsa czerwonymi lokami. Podaje Remusowi książkę i uśmiecha się zalotnie. Chłopak dziękuje, bierze książkę i odchodzi. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się wyraz bolesnego rozczarowania.

W następnej scenie rudowłosa z furią wrzeszczy na czarnowłosego okularnika wymyślając mu od idiotów i sadystów.

„Lily i James" − Tonks uśmiecha się w myślach. − „I w końcu się pobrali…"

Ślub Lily i Jamesa. James promienieje. Lily patrzy ze smutkiem na Remusa.

Narodziny Harry'ego.

Obrazy migają bardzo szybko.

− Syriusz zdradził Potterow…!

Rozpacz…

− Nie, Remusie, nie możesz się spotykać z Harrym − mówi Dumbledore.

− Czy mogę do niego chociaż pisać? − pyta z nadzieją Remus.

− Nie − pada stanowcza odpowiedź.

Powrót do wspomnień z lat szkolnych.

Syriusz i Firestone. Oczy chłopaka wodzące za dziewczyną z psim oddaniem. A potem… Twarz wykrzywiona wściekłością. Furia i nienawiść. Severus Snape rozmawia ze zjawiskowo piękną dziewczyną. Jej olśniewający uśmiech jest przeznaczony dla chudego nastolatka w przetartych dżinsach i powyciąganym t−shircie. Piękne szare oczy wpatrują się w twarz Severusa Snape'a z czułością i nadzieją. Syriusz zaciska pięści i przygryza dolną wargę tak mocno, że po brodzie ścieka mu strużka krwi.

Wierzba Bijąca… Awantura z Syriuszem.

− Omal nie zostałem przez ciebie mordercą! Ty bezmyślny idioto… − W głosie Remusa brzmi nieopisany ból i straszna rozpacz. − Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem…

I znów Wrzeszcząca Chata, ale wiele lat później. Syriusz, Remus, Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Glizdogon. Snape. Dlaczego go nie ocucili? Dlaczego pozwolili szczurowi uciec?! A może Pettigrew użył bezróżdżkowego Confundusa? I dlatego oni wszyscy zachowali się wyjątkowo idiotycznie?

Trzeba to powiedzieć Remusowi, jak skończą oglądać jego wspomnienia!

Ucieczka Syriusza, a potem Grimmaud Place.

Syriusz wpada za Zasłonę w Ministerstwie Magii. Szaleńczy śmiech Bellatrix…

− Powiedz mi, Lupin, dlaczego tak łatwo uwierzyłeś w winę Blacka? − pyta Snape.

− Nie dopuszczałam do siebie myśli, że to z mojego powodu Syriusz chciał zamordować Severusa, nie jestem aż tak zarozumiała − szepce duch Firestone.

I ostatnie wspomnienie. Najstraszliwsze, najgorsze! Atak Greybacka na pięcioletniego Remusa.

Tonks dygoce.

Wszystko zasnuwa błękitnobiała mgła.

Po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że leży w hotelowym łóżku wygodnie oparta o stertę poduszek.

Wpatrzone w nią złociste oczy Remusa…

Uniosła się, chwyciła go za ramiona i mocno ucałowała.

− Dziękuję! Że mi pokazałeś!

− Nie jestem ideałem, moja Nimfo − westchnął Remus.

− Nikt nie jest doskonały − zaśmiała się. − Ja też nie. Czy chcesz zobaczyć moje życie? Niestety, w porównaniu z twoim było dotychczas raczej nudne…

− Pewnie, że chcę! I nie wierzę, że to prawda z tą nudą.

− Chcesz teraz zaraz? Bo wiesz… Mam parę pytań…

− Dawaj!

− Jest tego tak dużo, że nie wiem, od czego zacząć − oznajmiła.

− Pokazałem ci wszystko, co było w moim życiu ważne. Nawet, jeśli to mnie stawia w złym świetle − westchnął Remus.

− Wiem, kochanie! − wykrzyknęła i pocałowała go ponownie. − To teraz moje pytania!

− No, to słucham.

− Lily cię kochała, czy wiedziałeś o tym?

− Wtedy nie − westchnął. − Nie wierzyłem, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna może mnie pokochać.

− No, tak… I podświadomie nie wierzyłeś w bezinteresowną przyjaźń, prawda?

− Teraz to wiem. Fakt. Nie wierzyłem…

− Ta dziewczyna, Firestone… Co za dziwne imię! I tylko mi nie mów: „I kto to mówi?!" − zaśmiała się i zamierzyła na niego poduszką.

− Ej! Nic takiego nie mówię!

− Ale myślisz!

− No, masz rację − zachichotał. − A co do jej imienia… Firestone była Polką. Mimo, że znam polski język, jej imię było dla mnie nie do wymówienia. Przypominało krztuszenie się połączone z szelestem. Oznaczało: „ta, która krzesze sławę". James i Syriusz też nie dali rady, chociaż próbowali długo, to ich wysiłki były bezskuteczne. Tylko Snape wymawiał je bez problemu.

− Ciekawe − mruknęła. − Krzesi sławę… Skojarzyło się wam z krzemieniem? Krzeszenie iskier? I stąd „Ognisty Kamień"?

− Owszem. Syriusz to wymyślił, a ona zaakceptowała. − Remus smutno się uśmiechnął.

− Syriusz ją kochał, a ona kochała Snape'a…

Remus znieruchomiał. Poczuł się tak, jakby w głowie zapłonął mu reflektor. W ułamku sekundy rozsypane puzzle złożyły się w całość.

….

− Zabiję Smarkerusa! − wrzeszczy pijany Syriusz. Za chwilę zaczyna płakać. − Kobiety są oh… okrutne… wiesz? − szlocha. − Hep! Napij… napijmy sze!

− Syriusz, masz już dość − mówi stanowczo James, odbierając mu flaszkę.

….

− Byłam już żoną innego − szepce duch Firestone.

….

− Severus jest cudownym człowiekiem − mówi złotowłosy wampir, uśmiechając się ciepło. W jego oczach pojawia się miękki blask, jakby zostały rozświetlone od środka.

…..

− Oskarżam ich obu o śmierć Firestone − syczy Snape.

…..

− Myślisz, że go kochała? Severusa? − upewnił się.

− O tak! Z całą pewnością! Naprawdę tego nie widziałeś?

− Nie… − westchnął. − Nie widziałem. Wtedy…

− A to było takie oczywiste! Nie jesteś najbardziej spostrzegawczym facetem na świecie!

− No nie. Widzisz, Nimfo, Firestone była od nas kilka lat starsza. Myśmy byli nastolatkami, a ona dorosłą kobietą. Snape był najmłodszy z nas. Ale najpoważniejszy. Idiotyczne figle to była specjalność Syriusza, niestety, i jest dla mnie jasne, że Firestone widziała w nim tylko irytującego smarkacza. Severus zachowywał się dojrzale, Syri nie… Ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że z jej strony to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, że mogła się zakochać w chłopaku młodszym od niej o prawie dekadę! On miał wtedy piętnaście lat!

− Ciekawe, czy go dorwała… − zachichotała, ale natychmiast spoważniała. − Pokazałeś mi swoją rozmowę z jej duchem. Ta wasza ostatnia rozmowa w Hogwarcie, w gabinecie Snape'a… Powiedziała ci, że Syriusz oświadczył się jej dwa miesiące po tym jak skończył Hogwart, a ona była już żoną innego. Kto…? Wiesz? − spytała.

− Nie. Ona wyszła za mąż, ale nie wiem, za kogo. Miała bardzo wielu wielbicieli, przeważającej większości tych mężczyzn nie poznałem. A Syriusz starał się zdobyć o nich jak najwięcej informacji… Twierdził, że Rabastan Lestrange, szwagier jego kuzynki Bellatrix chciał się z nią ożenić, ale go pogoniła.

− Ta rozmowa z tobą… Jak mówiła o Syriuszu i jego oświadczynach, to nie wyglądało na to, żeby żałowała, że nie była już wolna i nie mogła go poślubić.

− Nie, na pewno nie żałowała. Nie przepadała za nim, tolerowała, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby go lubiła − przyznał Remus. − Zginęła w magicznym pożarze…

− Nie wierzę, że Syriusz ją zamordował − stwierdziła stanowczo.

− Ja też nie! I zrobię wszystko, żeby to wyjaśnić. Jestem to winien Syriuszowi.

− Mimo tego, że cię tak strasznie zawiódł? − spytała cicho.

Remus poruszył się niespokojnie.

− Mimo tego…

Dziewczyna objęła go i gorąco ucałowała.

− Jesteś niezwykle dobrym człowiekiem, kochanie − szepnęła mu do ucha. − Oby Syriusz potrafił to docenić!

Popatrzył na nią zaskoczony.

− Wierzysz, że on wrócił − wykrztusił.

− Ty WIESZ, że wrócił − powiedziała z naciskiem.

− Nie wiem. Wierzę − westchnął.

− Ja też…

Przez chwilę milczeli patrząc sobie w oczy.

− Jeszcze coś mi przyszło do głowy − powiedziała z powagą. − Wasza konfrontacja z Glizdogonem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, to było… bardzo dziwne!

− Elegancko to sformułowałaś. Zachowaliśmy się wszyscy jak debile − mruknął Remus. − Wiele o tym myślałem i nie mogę zrozumieć jak mogliśmy tak zgłupieć! Pełnia mnie nie usprawiedliwia!

− Pettigrew mógł rzucić na was bezróżdżkowego Confundusa − podzieliła się z nim swoimi przypuszczeniami.

Remus zamarł wpatrując się w nią szeroko rozszerzonymi oczami. Miał wrażenie, że oberwał w głowę czymś ciężkim.

− Na Merlina! − jęknął. − Masz rację! A wcześniej, jak szpiegował zakon też pewnie to robił! Szlag…

Tonks pogłaskała go po twarzy.

− Uspokój się − szepnęła. − W tej chwili i tak nic nie zrobimy.

− Musimy jak najszybciej zawiadomić Severusa i dyrektora o naszych podejrzeniach. I dorwać szczura! Jest niebezpieczny! O wiele bardziej niż myśleliśmy!

Remus sięgnął po komórkę i wystukał numer Snape'a. Pomyślał, że Severus okazał niezwykłą przezorność żądając, by zapisał sobie jego telefon.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie spał i natychmiast odebrał. Wysłuchał bez komentarza i obiecał, że niezwłocznie się tym zajmie.

Remus odetchnął z ulgą i pocałował Ninni.

− Jesteś genialna kochanie!

Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją i oddała pocałunek.

Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie obejmując się ramionami.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 6 rano − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

Nagląco ostry dzwonek telefonu zakłócił ciszę w holu. Nieco zaspana pokojówka podniosła słuchawkę.

− Rezydencja de Lupin!

− Mówi Remus Lupin. Monsieur Bernard czeka na mój telefon.

Zanim dziewczyna zdołała odpowiedzieć, poczuła że ktoś wyjmuje jej słuchawkę z ręki. Odwróciła się zdumiona i stwierdziła, że to jej pracodawca. Nie zauważyła, kiedy do niej podszedł. Westchnęła cicho. Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do jego bezszelestnego poruszania się, mimo, że pracowała tu już ponad pięć lat.

− Remus, i co? Zdecydowaliście się? − zapytał z napięciem. Słuchając odpowiedzi szeroko się uśmiechał.

− W południe! Przyjadę po was! − zawołał i odłożył słuchawkę. Zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. Przewidując (a tak właściwie to mając pewność), co usłyszy od Remusa, poczynił wczoraj odpowiednie przygotowania.

...

Mistrz Remusa miał na imię Radosław.

Prawdziwe imię Firestone to Krzesisława. Bardzo trudne (albo wręcz niemożliwe) do wymówienia przez Anglika.


	15. RODOWODY I ODPOWIEDŹ NA KOMENTARZ

**To nie jest kolejny odcinek opowiadania. Następny fragment tekstu wkleję w tym tygodniu.**

**Dzisiaj będzie odpowiedź na komentarz Sonji i rodowody (niektóre) bohaterów. Do wklejenia tych genealogii zainspirowała mnie Sonja w swoim komentarzu.**

**Cytuję komentarz:**

Droga Modrzew przeczytałam obie części twojego opowiadania jednym ciągiem i ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest ono interesujące, wciągające, czyta się je płynnie, swobodnie wręcz. W całym tekście brak praktycznie błędów i literówek co jest strasznie dużym atutem. Czekam z niecierpliwością na dalsze rozdziały bo naprawdę chcę to przeczytać ale mam też kilka zastrzeżeń.  
1\. Fabuła jest ciekawa, ale ciągniesz tak dużo wątków, że czytając całość twojego opowiadania w ciągu dwóch tygodni czyli będąc ciągle na bieżąco ja się w nich po prostu gubię, jest ich trochę za dużo, a częściowo są one słabo rozwinięte  
świat stworzony przez Rowling, ale bardzo dużo rzeczy zmieniasz, choćby w tradycjach i pojawiających się stworzeniach, przy czym nie opisujesz tego, n.p. dlaczego ktoś mógłby narzucić Tonks męża? Rozumiem jakiś patriarcha rodu, ale czemu miałaby ona wyrazić zgodę? Jak mogliby ją zmusić?  
rozumiem twojej kreacji bohaterów, których dzielisz na całkiem złych (Voldemort i spółka Czarny Rogogon ), dobrych (Snape i całe jego towarzystwo) i dobrych, ale w sumie złych dla Harry'ego (Dumbledore, Zakon Feniksa, Weasley'owie). Rozumiem, że obóz Dumbledora oskarżasz o obojętność i ignorację oraz niezauważanie rzeczy oczywistych, a samego Dumbledora o manipulacje. Ale ty jednocześnie całkowicie wybieliłaś Snape'a bez żadnych podstaw i uzasadnienia w tekście, a jego tłumaczenie że wysyłał Harry'emu zabawki i ufał Dubledorowi to kompletne szaleństwo, bo kiedy indziej mówi że nie ufał mu w niczym. Zresztą taki problemem było iść do Dumbledora i się zapytać? Albo pan adwokat, no naprawdę bo nie mógl sprawdzić w różnych instytucjach czy nic się nie dzieje albo nakłonić opieki społecznej do kontroli? Tyle mają kontaktów z mugolami i nic nie zrobili? Bo to było łatwe proste i wygodne zwalić na innych.  
3.a. Jeszcze to strasznie negatywne przedstawienie świata magicznych, jako idiotów i debili wręcz, a świata czarodziei wśród mugoli jako cudotwórców genialnych gdzie wszystko jest idealne i wszystko potrafią - to gryzie wręcz.  
4\. Kreacja Harry'ego, hmm za szybko wybaczył Snape'owi za szybko wszystko akceptuje i w ogóle mało jest charakterny jak dla mnie  
coś co mnie najbardziej irytuje. Jest masa listów, jakiś książek, przeróżnych tekstów, które postacie czytają, a czytelnik nie ma ich pokazanych, tak jak na przykład artykuł w Żonglerze i nagle okazuje się, że oni już zrozumieli i wszystko wiedzą o czytelnik nie wie nic. Nie wiem czy jest to celowe ale bardzo mąci. Jest zbyt dużo informacji, które nie są wyjaśnione.  
6\. Już ostatnie obiecuję :) przydałoby się drzewo genealogiczne ale takie klasyczne, typowe, bo połapać się w tych koligacjach, zwłaszcza przy wymyślonych przez ciebie nazwiskach to jest nie realne.

Koniec. Skrytykowałam dużo rzeczy, ale naprawdę uważam, że jest to ff, który warto przeczytać i który chce się czytać.  
Pozdrawiam i wierzę, że skończysz to opowiadanie  
Sonja

**Moja odpowiedź:**

**Sonja** − serdecznie dziękuję za obszerny komentarz. Odpowiem Ci na niektóre z Twoich uwag. Masz wątpliwości co do wielu punktów w tekście co mnie bardzo cieszy! Nie na wszystko mogę odpowiedzieć, bo poruszyłaś kwestie, które pojawią się w następnych odcinkach opowiadania. Co nieco jednak zasygnalizuję i podpowiem…

1\. Ciągnę sporo wątków, co nie od początku było moim zamiarem, ale jak zaczęłam pisać, to uznałam, że rozbuduję ten świat, bo po przeczytaniu kanonu miałam straszny niedosyt. No i raziło mnie mnóstwo rzeczy. Zaczęłam pisać moje opowiadanie po ukazaniu się piątego tomu, dlatego od momentu zakończenia piątki czyli „HP i Zakon Feniksa" mój ff jest już z kanonem niezgodny. Bo szóstki i siódemki jeszcze nie było i nie wiedziałam, co dalej. Teraz wplotę do mojej opowieści niektóre wątki z tych dwóch części, ale tylko te, które mi będą pasowały. Moje opowiadanie jest trochę jak puzzle, im dalej, tym więcej kawałków wskakuje na swoje miejsce. To, co na razie jest niejasne i jak stwierdziłaś − słabo opisane, będzie wyjaśnione dalej. Wszystko mam zaplanowane i chcę wszystkie wątki wyjaśnić do końca. Nie lubię zostawiać niezamkniętych i niewytłumaczonych tajemnic.

Mam wrażenie, że w Twoim komentarzu wypadło kilka zdań…

2\. (?) Staram się nie zmieniać (no, trochę zmieniam…) świata Rowling, tylko go uzupełnić i rozwinąć, dopowiedzieć to, co w kanonie jest tylko zasygnalizowane. Co do tradycji i nowych stworzeń − nie są tak bardzo nowe, a tradycje Rowling opisała po łebkach. Świat oglądamy z perspektywy Harry'ego − przeważnie, a on o bardzo wielu sprawach nic nie wie. To i my, czytelnicy, też nie wiemy. Ja opisuję wydarzenia z punktu widzenia wielu osób, dlatego staram się, żeby obraz był pełniejszy.

Tonks i Remus − będzie o nich więcej! Już za chwilę. I o ich rodzinnych powiązaniach. A krewni i kuzyni Tonks… Oj, będzie z nimi sporo problemów. I tak, mogliby ją zmusić. Niestety.

3\. (?) Tu chyba też wypadło Ci kilka słów.

Kreacje bohaterów kanonicznych − cóż, starałam się jak najwierniej korzystać z kanonu. Niestety, ale Rowling moim zdaniem za bardzo uprościła sprawę. Voldemort i jego banda to w kanonie stado półgłówków a sam Voldzio bije rekordy debilizmu. Nie podoba mi się podział: „źli − brzydcy i głupi; dobrzy − mądrzy i piękni" − a niestety coś takiego w kanonie figuruje. Dlatego postaram się trochę skomplikować bohaterów „złych", ale bez przesady. No i tych „dobrych" − też starałam się podsumować odpowiednio. Obóz Dumbledora − wszystko co do tej pory napisałam o nich − to przecież fakty z kanonu. I jeszcze o ich błędach (głównie Dumbledore'a) będzie dużo więcej! W kilku najbliższych odcinkach.

Co do Snape'a − to moja ulubiona postać. Musisz się z tym pogodzić… I jego działania starałam się uzasadnić jak najlepiej. Odbiega od kanonicznego, ale jest o jego działalności sporo w moim opowiadaniu. Twój zarzut, że wybieliłam go bez żadnych podstaw i uzasadnienia uważam za niesłuszny. Ale o jego rozterkach i powodach postępowania jeszcze będzie dużo więcej. Mam nadzieję, że Cię zadowolę!

Co do tego, że zaufał Dumbledore'owi w sprawie Harry'ego − stwierdził, że popełnił potworny błąd (o tym już było) i straszliwie tego żałuje. O tym jeszcze będzie. Olaf i mecenas − też są na samych siebie wściekli, że pokpili sprawę. Ale weź pod uwagę, że naprawdę trudno było podejrzewać, że Petunia jest tak złą osobą. Żaden z nich jej nigdy nie poznał − za to wszyscy doskonale znali Lily i podświadomie zakładali, że jej siostra, nawet, jeśli nie jest tak miła jak Lily to dobrze zaopiekuje się swoim siostrzeńcem. Czy Ty, nie znając kogoś będziesz zakładać z góry, że masz do czynienia z psychopatą? A Lily bardzo niewiele mówiła o swojej siostrze. Nawet ukochany brat Lily − Severus − niewiele o niej wiedział. Tylko tyle, że siostry się ze sobą nie zgadzały, bo Petunia zazdrościła Lily magii…

Co do pytania Dumbledore'a o Harry'ego − ani Olaf, ani mecenas nie znali dyrektora osobiście. A Severus, nie ufający mu specjalnie, jak na ironię, w tej właśnie sprawie mu zaufał! Nie tylko to wpłynęło na jego postępowanie, tłumaczył, dlaczego tak postąpił. No i pytanie, dlaczego on i Lily zwrócili się do dyrektora Hogwartu − niestety, był wówczas właściwie jedyną osobą, do której mogli się zwrócić. Co już zostało powiedziane i było dość oczywiste.

A w sprawie Harry'ego − to, że było im wygodnie zwalić na innych − to już Ron zauważył. I powiedział to Olafowi…

3.a. Świat magicznych u Rowling − jest strasznie zacofany i opóźniony wobec świata mugoli. Nie, nie są debilami, to ci spoza „getta" mają poczucie wyższości wobec swoich magicznych pobratymców odcinających się od mugoli. A poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii nie jest tak źle. Poza tym − Rowling też parę razy zasugerowała, że to oddzielenie nie jest wcale tak hermetyczne, jak niektórzy by chcieli, że te światy się ze sobą kontaktują. No i wcale nie jest tak idealnie, wręcz przeciwnie. O tym też już było, te społeczności są targane wieloma dramatycznymi konfliktami!

4\. Harry wszystko akceptuje?! Oj nie… Wcale nie wszystko akceptuje, wręcz przeciwnie. Już to widać przecież. Nie ukrywa złości na Dumbledore'a za jego błędy, a Snape'owi zaufał bo ten go naprawdę chronił, w przeciwieństwie do reszty dorosłych. I Snape go nie okłamywał. Jak czegoś nie mógł powiedzieć, to Harry'ego o tym uprzedzał. A dyrektor chłopaka wiele razy okłamał. A Harry niedługo wytnie taki numer, że wszystkim szczęki poopadają!

5.(?) Tu znowu wcięło Ci kawałek tekstu…

Artykuł w „Żonglerze" był w opowiadaniu przedstawiony, a o jego treści kilka postaci dyskutowało. Przeoczyłaś. To było na początku „Plaisir…" A reszta tekstów − listy, książki itd. Co postacie czytają, a czytelnik nie wie co − niektóre rzeczywiście są nieco utajnione, ale nie wszystkie. Oczywiście, że to jest celowe, kolejne kawałki układanki będą się pojawiać coraz szybciej.

6\. **Drzewo genealogiczne?** A proszę bardzo! Zaraz tu się pojawi!

Mam nadzieję, że usatysfakcjonowałam Cię odpowiedzią?

Pozdrawiam!

Modrzew

P.S. Dziękuję za komplement odnośnie braku literówek i innych błędów. Staram się.

############################################################

**I**. Wilson Martin Potter + Christina Duncan

syn Harold Potter + Maria Preston

syn George Harold Potter + Roksana Troy–Meller

syn James Potter + Lily Evans

syn Harry James Potter

**I.A. **Wilson Martin Potter + Christina Duncan

córka Brunhilda Potter + Thorkild Möle; synowie: Leif i Kurt

córka Tove Möle + Emerik Goldstone

syn Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone + Milena Grzymisława Trzcińska–Żurawska; córka Maria

syn Alfred Wilburne Goldstone + Britt–Mari Viren–Udden

syn Olaf Goldstone + Astrid Vongerichten–Wintour;

Bliźniak Olafa: Henry Goldstone (?) + Margherita de Chevalier - mają dwoje dzieci (?)

**II.** Tove Hangston + Carl Thorgeir Johansson

córka Vianne Johansson + Stuart Talley; córka Mariann Johansson + Lars Bergen;

córka Scarlett Talley + Matheus Leighton

Synowie: Karl i Robert; córka Mathilda + Stephen Evans

magiczny wnuk Roberta; córka Lily + James Potter; córka Petunia + Vernon Dursley

syn Lily: Harry James Potter; syn Petunii: Dudley Dursley

**II.A.** Tove Hangston + Carl Thorgeir Johansson

syn Thorgeir Johansson

**III.** Mariann Johansson + Lars Bergen

syn Dag; córka Adelajda + Svante Viren–Udden

syn Lars; córki: Britt Mari i Majken

Dodatkowe informacje:

Vianne była najstarsza z trojga rodzeństwa – miała młodszą siostrę Mariann i młodszego brata Thorgeira. Dlatego ona odziedziczyła zamek Johanssonów i sygnet, a siostra i brat otrzymali od rodziców spłatę. Każde dostało równowartość jednej trzeciej majątku. Wszyscy troje mieli żyłkę do interesów i pomnożyli swoje pieniądze bardzo szybko. Rodzice Vianne, Mariann i Thorgeira: matka Tove Hangston i ojciec Carl Johansson. Mariann poślubiła Larsa Bergena, mieli dwoje dzieci: córkę Adelajdę i syna Daga. Adelajda poślubiła Svante Virena–Udden, oni mieli troje dzieci: syna Larsa i dwie córki: Britt–Mari i Majken. Britt–Mari została żoną Alfreda Wilburne Goldstone'a i była matką Olafa. Olaf ożenił się z jedną z trzech córek mecenasa Vongerichten – Wintour. Jego żona ma na imię Astrid. Mają dwóch synów: Larsa i Aleksandra i córkę Brittę. W tej rodzinie bardzo popularne jest imię Lars – to na cześć jednego z przodków – bardzo sławnego i potężnego czarodzieja.

Trygwe Wilburne Goldstone – ojciec Alfreda ożenił się z Polką – Mileną Grzymisławą Trzcińską–Żurawską. Ślub wzięli w Londynie w roku 1941 w grudniu, po udanej ucieczce z Polski, po tym, jak brat Mileny – Krzysztof, zdradził ich i wydał gestapo. Krzysztof Trzciński–Żurawski został zastrzelony z wyroku Polski Podziemnej, a Milena i Trygwe dotarli do Londynu. Tam urodził się w 1942 roku ich syn Alfred, dlatego miał obywatelstwo brytyjskie. O tych wydarzeniach było w opowiadaniu – tylko bez wymieniania imion i nazwisk Polaków. Alfred mając osiemnaście lat ożenił się z Britt–Mari Viren–Udden, Olaf Goldstone urodził się 12 lutego 1961 roku (gdy jego ojciec miał lat dziewiętnaście) – o tym było w opowiadaniu, gdy Lupin rozmawiał z Dumbledorem, o swoich poszukiwaniach w Archiwum i bibliotekach. Lupin szukał informacji o Henrym i znalazł jego datę urodzenia, oczywiście data urodzenia Olafa jest taka sama jak Henry'ego.

Z kanonu wiemy, że mąż Petunii Vernon ma siostrę – Marjore.

**IV.** Korinna Hildegarda von Barrogil

syn Stephen Evans

**Znak zapytania oznacza oczywiście, że nie wszystko o danej osobie wiadomo i coś niecoś o niej/nim jeszcze będzie.**

**V. ** Uzupełnienie − Korinna Hildegarda von Barrogil

syn Stephen Evans − tożsamość używana przez tego czarodzieja wśród mugoli. W świecie czarodziejów nazywał się Augustus Frederick Snape.

Korinna Hildegarda von Barrogil – pochodziła z bardzo starego rodu germańskich magów

Korinna poślubiła Fredericka Severusa Snape'a − czarodzieja z Wielkiej Brytanii.

Augustus Frederick Snape − legalnie poślubił Francuzkę Lucille Mariette de Lafayette, z bardzo starego magicznego rodu. W świecie mugoli, jako Stephen Evans poślubił Mathildę. Z legalną żoną miał syna Severusa, z Mathilde dwie córki − starszą od Severusa o rok Lily i młodszą od Severusa o rok Petunię.


	16. Chapter 16

**KOMENTARZ ODAUTORSKI:**

**Treść rozdziałów: tego i poprzedniego to rezultat mojej przekory i umiłowania logiki. Staram się zebrać wszelkie błędy, absurdy i nielogiczności z kanonu i wykorzystać je w moim opowiadaniu w taki sposób, by nadać im sens. Oczywiście, wszystkiego sensownie wyjaśnić się nie da, ale mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy docenią moje wysiłki!**

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 5,30 rano − Hogwart, lochy Slytherinu, dormitorium zajęte przez Blaise'a Zabiniego.

Blaise Zabini zwlókł się z łóżka i z irytacją spojrzał na zegarek. Potrząsnął głową i rzucił zaklęcie Tempus. Niestety, zegarek nie kłamał, było wpół do szóstej rano. Zastanawiał się czy wstać, czy jednak spróbować ponownie zasnąć. Męczyły go nieprzyjemne sny i bał się, że jeśli się położy, to wrócą. Nie były to na szczęście koszmary, ale czemu śniła mu się Granger?! A potem pokój wspólny Ravenclawu? W zeszłym roku spotykał się z jedną Krukonką i bywał z nią w ich salonie, ale czemu przyśniła mu się komnata Ravenclawu a nie ta dziewczyna? Z którą zresztą się rozstał kilka miesięcy temu? I co ma do tego przemądrzała Gryfonka? I dlaczego te sny były takie wyraźne? Pamiętał je doskonale. Coś było nie tak!

Postanowił wyświetlić obrazy ze snu, tak jak je zapamiętał. Zaklęcie, którego nauczył go Hans okazało się naprawdę bardzo przydatne.

Granger schodzi powoli po schodach. Ubrana w błękitną suknię i pantofle na wysokich obcasach. Niesforne włosy udało się jej poskromić. Jest uczesana w kok. Hmm… U stóp schodów czeka na nią Krum. W dłoni trzyma różę. Uśmiecha się, a w oczach ma podziw… i jakiś dziwny głód. Pożądanie? Nie. Może trochę… Zdecydował, że zastanowi się nad tym później. Coś w tym wszystkim było dziwnego. Pokój Wspólny Ravenclawu. Fotele i kanapy wyściełane błękitnym aksamitem. Brązowe stoliczki, kilka kominków, małe lampki z błękitnymi i złotymi abażurami. Posąg Roweny. Błękitny dywan w srebrne kwiaty. Błękitne, jedwabne zasłony w oknach. Zapach jaśminu…

Jeszcze raz!

Granger schodzi po schodach. Na poręczy przysiadł kruk… Zaraz! Kruk? Skąd się wziął? Rzeczywiście był tam! W czasie balu Blaise wyszedł na chwilę do rosarium i tam też widział to czarne jak smoła ptaszysko. I w salonie Ravenclawu także był. Blaise przypomniał sobie, że odwiedzając swoją dziewczynę w jej wieży nieraz widział kruka. Wlatywał przez otwarte okno i przysiadał na ramieniu, albo na głowie posągu Roweny. Skakał po stołach, a Krukoni dawali mu ciastka i ptasie przysmaki. Nigdy jakoś nie pomyślał, żeby zapytać o tego ptaka. Chyba podświadomie założył, że to czyjś chowaniec. No i Rowena była Irlandką, a jej totemem był kruk, więc jego obecność w salonie Ravenclawu nie była niczym dziwnym.

O co tu mogło chodzić? Przypomniał sobie nagle, że kiedyś któryś z Krukonów z przekąsem i nieukrywaną złością powiedział, że „ta Granger powinna być w Ravenclawie" − bo wciąż jest najlepsza ze wszystkich przedmiotów na roku i co ona robi wśród tych bezmózgich narwańców, Gryfonów. Wywiązała się krótka dyskusja na temat Gryfonki, ale skończyło się na niczym. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, czym kierowała się Tiara przydzielając Granger do Domu Lwów.

Usiadł w fotelu i zamknął oczy. Po raz któryś z rzędu przywołał w pamięci wizje ze snu. Granger… Kruk… Posąg Roweny… Uśmiechnął się. Chyba rozwiązał zagadkę. Chyba…

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 6,10 rano − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

Bernard de Lupin odłożył delikatnie słuchawkę na widełki. Uwielbiał ten telefon. Antyczny kształt ukrywał we wnętrzu najnowocześniejszą elektronikę.

Uśmiechnął się do pokojówki.

− Jeśli madame Anaphalis już wstała, przyślij ją do mnie − polecił dziewczynie.

− Nie ma potrzeby, monsieur. − Z korytarza wyłoniła się imponująca postać gospodyni de Lupinów. Madame Korelia Anaphalis pracowała dla rodziny już ponad czterdzieści lat. Nigdy nie zawiodła zaufania pracodawców i doskonale znała swoje obowiązki. A dzisiejszy dzień miał być niezwykły. Kuzyn monsieur Bernarda się żenił! I ślub oraz wesele miały się odbyć na terenie posiadłości! Gospodyni czuła przyjemne podniecenie i przyjęła sobie za punkt honoru zorganizować wszystko perfekcyjnie. Rodzice państwa młodych przybyli wczoraj wieczorem z Anglii i chyba jeszcze spali. Zarówno państwo Lupinowie, jak i księstwo Tonks byli bardzo miłymi ludźmi. Niektórzy goście przybyli późno w nocy, a pozostali mieli się pojawić tuż przed ceremonią, ale tym nie musiała się kłopotać, gdyż monsieur obiecał przywieźć ich z lotniska osobiście.

Z uśmiechem udała się do kuchni.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 6,11 rano − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

− Pierre, Jules! − zawołał Bernard de Lupin. − Wyprowadźcie samochody, pojedziemy po państwa młodych! Jules… Wyślij tam dyskretnie jeszcze pięciu chłopaków i Arlette. Coś mi się wydaje, że Francoise i Alanowi przyda się pomoc. I zabierzcie broń − dodał cicho. − Mam złe przeczucia… − szepnął do siebie.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 6,30 rano − Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora.

Albus Dumbledore niechętnie otworzył oczy. Spać poszedł późno i czuł się rozpaczliwie niedospany. Niestety, zapowiadał się kolejny, straszliwie męczący dzień. Z rezygnacją wstał z łóżka.

Pół godziny później, przeglądając Proroka klął w duchu używając najbardziej wulgarnych wyrażeń jakie poznał w ciągu swego długiego życia. Na szczęście nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby podsłuchać jego myśli. Nawet Fawkes tego nie potrafił. Jego poprzednicy na stanowisku dyrektora Hogwartu mogli się tylko domyślać, co mu się kłębiło w głowie, obserwując jego twarz. Uff… Z trudem się opanował. I znów będzie musiał zmienić plany!

Podniósł się od biurka i podszedł do kominka. Wrzucając w płomienie proszek fiuu modlił się do wszystkich możliwych bóstw, żeby Severus odebrał wiadomość. Jego modły zostały wysłuchane, Mistrz Eliksirów był w swoim gabinecie i odezwał się natychmiast.

− Severusie, tym razem zdecydowanie przesadziłeś! − wykrzyknął Dumbledore.

− Nie. To było konieczne − odpowiedział zimno Snape.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 6,30 rano − Snape Manor, sypialnia Harry'ego.

Harry przeciągnął się sennie. Obudził się przed chwilą, gdy promień słońca padł mu na twarz przenikając przez szparę między niedokładnie zaciągniętymi zasłonami w oknie. No, cóż, tu łóżko nie miało osłaniających śpiącego draperii, takich w jakie wyposażono łóżka w Hogwarcie. Wnętrza w Snape Manor były piękne, wszystkie sprzęty − meble, tkaniny, dekoracje − idealnie pasowały do siebie nawzajem. Czuło się tu atmosferę spokoju i domowego ciepła. Wrażenie przytulności potęgowało przyjazne spojrzenie Lily. Matka uśmiechając się patrzyła na niego z portretu.

− Dzień dobry synku − powitała go. − Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałeś?

− Bardzo dobrze − zapewnił ją. − Śniłaś mi się… Ty i ojciec. Byliście w wesołym miasteczku i tato dał ci tego misia − zaśmiał się i pomachał zabawką.

− O tym misiu i jego magii opowiem ci dziś wieczorem. Cieszę się, że wreszcie się wyspałeś − rozpromieniła się Lily.

− A ja nie spałem całą noc − rozległ się głos od drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł Ron. Miał podkrążone oczy i był tak blady, że wszystkie jego piegi wydawały się ciemnobrązowe i odcinały się niezwykle ostro od białej skóry. Był ubrany i przed chwilą musiał wziąć prysznic, gdyż włosy miał jeszcze mokre i pachniał mydłem i wodą kolońską.

− Co się stało?! − wykrzyknął Harry, patrząc na przyjaciela z niepokojem.

− Przypomniałem sobie coś… − wyszeptał Ron. Otrząsnął się jak pies i usiadł przy stole. − Czy mogłaby pani poprosić Hermionę i Lunę, żeby tu przyszły? − zwrócił się do portretu Lily.

− Oczywiście, już po nie idę − odpowiedziała pani Potter i zniknęła z obrazu.

− Dobra, omówimy to z naszymi dziewczynami, cokolwiek wymyśliłeś − stwierdził Harry. − Sądząc po tym, jak wyglądasz, sprawa jest poważna.

− Tak. Bardzo − potwierdził Ron. − A nasze dziewczyny przerastają nas obu inteligencją co najmniej o dwie głowy…

Harry zachichotał.

− Słusznie! − zawołał wyskakując z łóżka. − Masz absolutną rację. Skoczę tylko do łazienki, wezmę prysznic i się ubiorę.

Ron westchnął i oparł łokcie na stole.

− Obudziłam wasze dziewczyny − powiedziała Lily pojawiając się na obrazie. − Będą tu za kilka minut.

Nie czekali długo.

###

Ron przełknął ślinę i potarł czoło. Wpatrujące się w niego cztery pary oczu, w tym jedne z portretu, nie pomagały w koncentracji. Westchnął.

− Nie mogłem zasnąć po przeczytaniu twoich notatek, Harry − zaczął niepewnie. − A nasza dyskusja dała mi do myślenia, szczególnie to ostatnie. I przypomniałem sobie coś, co teraz wydaje mi się szalenie dziwne. Pamiętasz, Harry, jak się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy?

− Oczywiście… − szepnął Potter.

− To dobrze, że pamiętasz. Przypomnę ci szczegóły spotkania, a wy − spojrzał na dziewczęta − uważnie słuchajcie. Zwróciłeś na nas uwagę, bo moja mama powiedziała głośno: „Wszędzie pełno mugoli!" A potem spytała „Który to peron?" Na to jej pytanie odpowiedziała Ginny, wykrzykując „Dziewięć i trzy czwarte!" Nic wam się nie nasuwa na myśl?

Dziewczyny popatrzyły na siebie ze zdumieniem. Ale trwało to tylko chwilę.

− Myślę, że ktoś namieszał wam w głowach! − Luna postawiła sprawę jasno.

− I chyba nikt z nas nie ma wątpliwości kto to zrobił i dlaczego − stwierdziła ponuro Hermiona. − Twoja mama skończyła Hogwart, was siedmioro posłała też do naszej szkoły i miałaby nie wiedzieć, z którego peronu odjeżdża Ekspres do Hogwartu? No, nie!

− To nie wszystko − westchnął Ron. − Wszedłem do przedziału, w którym siedziałeś sam i zapytałem czy mogę z tobą usiąść bo wszędzie jest pełno. A pociąg wcale nie był przepełniony, wręcz przeciwnie. Było sporo wolnych przedziałów! Dlaczego to powiedziałem?

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie zdążył skomentować słów Rona.

Obok stolika z cichym trzaskiem pojawiła się Hortensja. Wydawała się zaskoczona obecnością Rona i dziewcząt, ale wyraźnie ją to ucieszyło.

− Paniczu Harry, paniczu Ronaldzie, panno Hermiono, panno Luno, profesor Snape prosił, żeby was obudzić − oznajmiła oficjalnym tonem. − Zaraz tu przyjdzie.

− Powiedz mu, że czekamy na niego − powiedział szybko Harry.

− Hortensja natychmiast to zrobi − obiecała skrzatka i zniknęła.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora. Godzina 7,15 rano.

„Prorok" kolejny raz posłużył za świstoklik. Harry miał wrażenie déjà vu. Znów znajdowali się w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu i znów było tu mnóstwo ludzi. Prawie wszyscy Weasleyowie z wyjątkiem Percy'ego, Kingsley Shacklebolt, oczywiście Dumbledore, a także McGonagall, Neville Longbottom i jego babcia oraz Amelia Bones i Alastor Moody. Ich przybycie zwiększyło tłok. On sam, Olaf Goldstone, Snape i wszyscy pozostali, którzy nocowali w Snape Manor czyli Dean, Ginny, Luna, Ron i Hermiona wylądowali na środku gabinetu.

− Severusie, czekamy na wyjaśnienia − powiedział dyrektor bez wstępów. Lodowaty ton i wyraźne niezadowolenie w jego głosie skojarzyło się Harry'emu z jawną groźbą. Informacje z „Proroka" musiały nim ostro wstrząsnąć.

Snape rozejrzał się, po czym skinął głową.

− W porządku, są wszyscy, którzy powinni usłyszeć co mam do powiedzenia − stwierdził sucho. − Jeszcze tylko jedno… Panno Granger, proszę puścić Krzywołapa, niech sprawdzi, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. A zwłaszcza pewien mały chrząszczyk. Bo moje słowa nie powinny dojść do uszu panny Skeeter. Ani nikogo innego spoza naszego grona.

Hermiona wypuściła z ramion kocura. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i delikatnie go pogłaskała.

− Szukaj, kiciu! − poleciła. − Znajdź ukrytych animagów, jeśli tu są!

Krzywołap potraktował postawione przed nim zadanie bardzo poważnie. Podniósł ogon na sztorc i ruszył w obchód gabinetu. W pewnej chwili miauknął rozdzierająco i wskoczył na regał z magicznymi instrumentami. Machnął łapą i strącił trzy z nich na podłogę.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Z wzrastającym napięciem obserwował poczynania rudego futrzaka. W gabinecie zapadła cisza. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Tymczasem Krzywołap zabrał się za demolowanie strąconych z półki przyrządów. Hermiona uklękła przy nim i pomagała mu, metodycznie rozmontowując walające się po podłodze urządzenia. Po chwili krzyknęła gniewnie i uniosła dłoń pokazując wszystkim małą szklaną kulkę.

− Pluskwa! − warknęła i rzuciła połyskującą srebrzyście kulkę na stół. − Nie wiem, czy da się sprawdzić, kto to podłożył, ale może tu być tego więcej!

Snape zareagował błyskawicznie. Chwycił błyszczący paciorek i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

− Japoński wyrób − stwierdził. − Musimy zmienić lokal. Panie dyrektorze, najlepiej będzie, jeśli teraz zablokuje pan swoje kwatery i gabinet. Oczyścimy to potem…

− To ryzykowne, Sev − sprzeciwił się Olaf. − Proponuję jednak najpierw sprawdzić te pomieszczenia. Stracimy na to trochę czasu, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Może założono tu portal…

− O tym nie pomyślałem − westchnął mistrz eliksirów. − Masz rację…

− Albus! Jak ktoś mógł się dostać do twojego gabinetu? − wrzasnął Moody.

Dumbledore był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.

− Tego się nie spodziewałem − szepnął. − Ale jest sposób, żeby to zobaczyć. Zaraz to sprawdzimy. Mój gabinet jest monitorowany w sposób, którego nie można wyłączyć… Na szczęście.

− Skrzaty mogą się tu dostać − powiedziała Hermiona.

− Zobaczymy… − mruknął dyrektor. Machnął różdżką i nad blatem biurka pojawiła się widmowa miniatura gabinetu. Wyglądało to jak hologram. Po chwili ujrzeli skrzata, który pojawił się przy regale. Wziął jeden z instrumentów i wsunął do środka urządzenia połyskującą kulkę. Odłożył przyrząd z powrotem na półkę. Następnie na dwa sąsiednie nakapał po kilka kropli płynu z małej fiolki. I zniknął.

− To Oksyk, jeden z naszych, hogwarckich skrzatów! − jęknęła McGonagall.

− Był pod Imperio − stwierdziła stanowczo Hermiona.

− Ma pani rację, panno Granger − potwierdził Olaf Goldstone.

Tymczasem Krzywołap podszedł do kominka i znów zamiauczał. Zaczął trzeć łapą obudowę, potem obejrzał się na swoją panią i pokazał zęby. Hermiona poderwała się z klęczek i podbiegła do kota. Ostrożnie zbliżyła dłoń do kominka i szybko ją cofnęła.

− Tu też coś jest… Ale nie wiem co − powiedziała. Wzięła kocura w objęcia i czule go przytuliła.

− Cofnij się! − krzyknął Harry i odciągnął Hermionę od kominka. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że „to coś" jest niebezpieczne. Za chwilę okazało się, że miał rację. Jego wujek, Olaf, dyrektor i Bill Weasley założyli rękawice ze smoczej skóry i zaczęli zdzierać z obudowy kominka coś, co wyglądało jak bardzo cienka, przezroczysta folia.

W gabinecie panowała głucha cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w czterech mężczyzn majstrujących przy tajemniczej substancji. Dyrektor wyczarował szklane pudełko, do którego Olaf i Severus z niezwykłą ostrożnością pakowali płaty przezroczystej płachty zdartej z obudowy paleniska. Łamacz klątw oglądał przez lupę powierzchnię kamieni, sprawdzając, czy nic na nich nie pozostało.

Po chwili wyprostował się i otarł pot z czoła.

− Słyszałem o tym, ale nigdy tego nie widziałem − warknął.

− Co to było, panie Weasley? − spytała cicho pani Longbottom.

− Portal − odpowiedział krótko Bill. − Proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy teraz po kolei rzucili zaklęcia wykrywające wszelkie możliwe zagrożenia. Zminimalizujemy ryzyko, że coś zostanie przeoczone. A Krzywołapowi należy się order.

− Wątpię, czy to go ucieszy − mruknął Harry. − Chyba wolałby jakieś kocie przysmaki.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora. Godzina 7,25 rano.

Severus Snape podszedł do Hermiony. Delikatnie dotknął ucha Krzywołapa.

− Panno Granger, co pani kot lubi najbardziej? − spytał.

− Różne rzeczy. − Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. − Wędzonego łososia, smażoną rybkę…

− Dopilnuję, żeby miał wszelkie smakołyki do wyboru − obiecał Snape. − Swoją drogą, jego zdolności mnie zaskoczyły. Nie przypuszczałem, że potrafi wykrywać oprócz animagów także wrogą magię i elektroniczne gadżety!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Dworek Voldemorta, sala audiencyjna. Godzina 7,27 rano.

− Glizdogon! − ryknął Voldemort.

− On nie żyje, panie − wybełkotał młody śmierciożerca, jeden z niewielu, którym się udało uniknąć aresztowania. Riddle nie pamiętał, jak on się nazywa. Z trudem powściągnął odruch rzucenia Avadą. Chłopak dygocząc podał mu „Proroka". Wielkie zdjęcie martwego ciała, aż nazbyt znajomego, leżącego z rozrzuconymi kończynami pod fontanną w holu Ministerstwa Magii i tytuł krzyczący: „Śmierć zdrajcy!" − nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości. Szczur stał się całkowicie nieprzydatny.

Voldemort usiłował stłumić strach, jaki go dręczył od wielu dni.

− Zabierz to i zniszcz − rozkazał chłopakowi, wskazując na stojącą u jego stóp skrzynkę.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora. Godzina 7,27 rano.

Harry oderwał wzrok od swego wujka głaszczącego Krzywołapa i spojrzał na leżącą na stole gazetę. Zdjęcie martwego Petera Pettigrew było ostre jak żyletka. Widok ten budził w nim mieszane uczucia. Nie miał wątpliwości co się stało ani kto zabił zdrajcę. Zdziwił się przelotnie, że nie czuje żadnej satysfakcji. Dominującym uczuciem była ulga i wdzięczność dla wujka i Olafa. Wreszcie koniec ze zdradzieckim szczurem!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Paryż, Prince de Galles Hotel – apartament. (Godzinę wcześniej – 6,27 rano.)

Remus Lupin po zakończeniu rozmowy z Bernardem zaśmiał się głośno. Korzystając z tego, że Ninni się pluskała zrobił kilka ćwiczeń gimnastycznych odpędzając senność. Przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął do narzeczonej, która właśnie wyszła spod prysznica i stojąc w drzwiach łazienki ponaglała go gestami, by do niej dołączył.

Nagle poczuł mrowienie na całym ciele. Zmysły wilkołaka podniosły alarm. Odskoczył od łóżka odruchowo chwytając spod poduszki pistolet i jednocześnie równie odruchowo wytrząsnął z kabury różdżkę w prawą dłoń. Błyskawicznie skierował różdżkę i lufę beretty trzymanej w lewej dłoni w drzwi do sypialni. Ninni też już trzymała różdżkę w dłoni celując w okno. Godziny spędzone na wyczerpujących treningach nie poszły na marne. Oczywiście, żadne z nich nie stało już w miejscu, które byłoby widoczne z drzwi i okna.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Paryż, rezydencja książąt de Lorraine. Godzina 7,27 rano.

− Czyś ty zwariował?! − Zadając to retoryczne pytanie, elegancka starsza kobieta patrzyła z gniewem na wytwornego mężczyznę, wyglądającego na jej rówieśnika.

− Nie, po prostu nie ufam Staremu Magowi − odpowiedział niechętnie mężczyzna.

− Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi − oznajmiła zimnym tonem. − I co teraz będzie? Znaleźli wszystko!

Jej rozmówca milczał z bezradną miną patrząc w podłogę.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Paryż, Prince de Galles Hotel – apartament. (Godzinę wcześniej – 6,27 rano.)

Drzwi do sypialni uchyliły się nieco, a powstałej szczelinie pojawiła się pokojówka z różdżką w dłoni. Widząc wycelowaną w siebie broń zatrzymała się zaskoczona. Remus bez wahania wypalił na nią Drętwotę. Jednocześnie czerwony promień z różdżki Tonks trafił w okno, za którym mignął jakiś cień, a ciało pokojówki upadło na podłogę z głuchym łomotem. Jej różdżka potoczyła się po podłodze do stóp Remusa. Przydeptał ją nogą. Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanął w nich Bernard masujący sobie prawą dłoń. Patrzył na nich z uznaniem.

− Świetnie sobie poradziliście − stwierdził z satysfakcją. − Miałem nosa, że po was przyjechałem − westchnął. − Chcieli cię porwać, księżniczko, i zmusić do ślubu z wybranym przez nich mężczyzną.

− Kto? − spytała Tonks rzeczowo. A jej włosy przybrały barwę krwi.

− Starsi z twojego rodu − wyjaśnił Bernard. − Na szczęście byłem przewidujący i wziąłem ze sobą paru pistoletów − zaśmiał się. − Tu też moi ludzie was pilnowali, ale i wy nie daliście się zaskoczyć.

− Co robimy? − warknął Remus.

− Wynosimy się stąd, oczywiście, ale najpierw…

Nie dokończył, gdyż w kieszeni zabrzęczała mu melodia: „We are a champion". Bernard wyjął komórkę i nacisnął jakiś klawisz. Z telefonu rozległ się głos ociekający satysfakcją:

− Zdjęliśmy pięciu i obserwatora. Ten spadł z okna!

− Świetnie, Jules. Jest tu jeszcze Marianna. Na razie nieprzytomna. Przyślij nam Arlette i Pierra, poradzimy sobie z panią baronową, a wy zabierzcie tamtych wiecie gdzie − rozkazał.

Po chwili dołączyli do nich młoda elegancka brunetka i szpakowaty mężczyzna w wytwornym garniturze. Czyli Arlette i Pierre.

Bernard przywołał różdżkę dziewczyny machnięciem ręki, schwycił ją i schował do kieszeni. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, po czym bezgłośnie poruszył wargami. Z ubrania pokojówki wyleciało kilka przedmiotów: dwie różdżki, mała książeczka, różaniec, krzyżyk z łańcuszkiem, dwa pierścionki i obrączka. Wszystko trafiło do torebki Arlette.

De Lupin trącił delikatnie stopą bezwładne ciało.

− Enerwate. Wstań, Marianno − powiedział głosem suchym jak pieprz.

Dziewczyna w stroju pokojówki poruszyła się z jękiem. Uniosła na czworaki i po chwili z wyraźnym trudem stanęła na nogi. Spojrzała na Tonks i skrzywiła się gniewnie.

− Co ci do głowy strzeliło, kuzynko?! Co ty w nim widzisz?! Jak możesz?! To wilkołak! − wrzasnęła ze złością.

Nimfadora prychnęła gniewnie.

− Kuzynko?! − warknęła.

− Zgadza się − zaśmiał się Bernard de Lupin. − Pozwól sobie przedstawić, księżniczko Tonks, twoja kuzynka baronowa Marianna de Carcasson de domo de Lorraine.

− Co zrobiłaś z tą dziewczyną, której miejsce zajęłaś? − spytała ostro Arlette.

− Nic, nie skrzywdziłam jej! Zapłaciłam jej, powiedziałam, że tu chodzi o zakład, że zajmę jej miejsce i nikt się nie pozna! − jęknęła Marianna.

− Zadzwoń do niej. Powiedz, żeby zaraz tu przyszła − zażądał Bernard.

− Lepiej będzie, jak ktoś od nas ją przywiezie − sprzeciwiła się Arlette.

Bernard skinął głową i odwrócił się do baronowej.

− Adres! − syknął.

− Mieszka tuż obok hotelu − westchnęła dziewczyna. − Dlatego ją wybrałam. Jak zadzwonię, to będzie tu za pięć minut.

Bernard przyglądał się Mariannie przenikliwie przez chwilę.

− Nie kłamiesz… Podaj numer! − zdecydował wyjmując z kieszeni komórkę. − Powiesz jej, że osiągnęłaś połowę sukcesu. Nikt z personelu się nie połapał, ale twoi znajomi będący gośćmi w hotelu cię rozpoznali. Nawet nie będziesz musiała jej łgać.

− I nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek − ostrzegł Remus. Ani na ułamek sekundy nie opuścił różdżki.

− Nie będę − mruknęła z goryczą w głosie. Odwróciła się do Tonks. − Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie, księżniczko…

− To proste, kocham go! − oznajmiła dumnie Nimfadora.

Remus pomyślał, że osłupiała mina baronowej Marianny warta była całego złota Gringotta.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Paryż, Prince de Galles Hotel – apartament. Godzina 7,29 rano.

Remus zamknął za sobą drzwi do apartamentu z dużą ulgą. Pakowanie, rozmowa z prawdziwą pokojówką, która pojawiła się faktycznie po kilku minutach i wyraźnie rozśmieszona częściowym niepowodzeniem baronowej chichocząc podjęła swoje obowiązki, wyprowadzenie z sypialni Marianny i sprawdzenie, czy niczego nie zostawili zajęło mnóstwo czasu.

− Musimy się pospieszyć − ponaglił ich Bernard. − Jest już prawie wpół do ósmej, a mamy jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Paryż, rezydencja książąt de Lorraine. Godzina 7,29 rano.

Kobieta i mężczyzna patrzyli na siebie. Kobieta była wściekła, mężczyzna przerażony.

− No, mój drogi braciszku, to teraz mamy wsypę na wszystkich frontach! Musisz zwołać nadzwyczajne zebranie Rady! I to już!

− Co radzisz? − wychrypiał.

− Po pierwsze, natychmiast dzwoń do Snape'a! − wycedziła.

− Będzie wściekły − wymamrotał.

− A będzie! − zgodziła się z jego oceną. − Ale lepiej, że dowie się prawdy o naszych działaniach od nas samych. I nie zapominaj, jak bardzo jesteśmy od niego zależni. Ani ile mu zawdzięczamy! Przypomnij to Radzie, a teraz spróbuj go ułagodzić…

− Masz rację, co do Snape'a, ale małżeństwo Lupina i Tonks nie ma z nim nic wspólnego! − zaprotestował.

− Snape popiera ten mariaż. Wiesz o tym − wysyczała. − Ja przecież też wysłuchałam jego rozmowy z wilkołakiem w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu! No, i przypomnij sobie, co on zawsze mówił o chowie wsobnym i czystości krwi!

− Pamiętam − szepnął.

Drzwi do pokoju gwałtownie się otworzyły i wkroczył przez nie młody mężczyzna uśmiechając się zwycięsko.

− Dorwaliśmy go! − oznajmił gromko.

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora. Godzina 7,30 rano.

Nagle w gabinecie rozległo się posępne wycie wilka, by po chwili przejść w skomlenie zakończone żałosnym skowytem. Prawie wszyscy podskoczyli i z przerażonymi minami zaczęli się rozglądać. Dobrą chwilę zajęło zebranym zorientowanie się, że groźne odgłosy wydobywają się z szaty Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus Snape spokojnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął srebrzyście połyskujący, mały, płaski prostopadłościan w zielonym etui. Wycie ustało, a Snape przyłożył intrygujący przedmiot do ucha.

− Cześć Bernard − powiedział. Słuchał przez dłuższą chwilę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który stawał się coraz szerszy. Nagle wybuchnął bardzo głośnym śmiechem.

− Oczywiście, przekażę! − wykrzyknął. − To do zobaczenia − zakończył rozmowę.

− Świetny komunikator, Snape − odezwał się Moody.

− To mugolski telefon. Nazywają go komórką − powiedział Bill Weasley. Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na łamacza klątw.

„Skąd on to wie?" − zastanowił się Harry.

− Otrzymałem bardzo dobre wieści od seniora alfa francuskich wilkołaków, Bernarda de Lupin − wyjaśnił Snape. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż jego telefon znowu się odezwał. Tym razem grał jakąś posępną melodię. (*)

Uśmiech z twarzy Snape'a zniknął, jakby starty gąbką.

− Tak? − zawarczał przyciskając komórkę do ucha. Słuchając wykrzywił się gniewnie.

− Może mu się wytłumaczysz bezpośrednio? − zaproponował swemu niewidzialnemu rozmówcy jedwabistym tonem. Osoba, z którą rozmawiał najwidoczniej zaprotestowała, bo Snape złośliwie prychnął. Nagle się gwałtownie wyprostował, najwyraźniej zelektryzowało go to, co usłyszał.

− CO?! − wrzasnął. − No, Remus Lupin będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, jak się o tym dowie − mruknął. − Dobrze, nieważne. Oddaję słuchawkę dyrektorowi − oznajmił stanowczo, wręczając komórkę Dumbledore'owi.

####################################################

* Wojciech Kilar - Suita cz. 1 - muzyka do filmu. Można posłuchać na Youtube (końcówka linku: watch?v=hhbiAeFhsFI)

####################################################

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok − Dworek Voldemorta, sala audiencyjna. Godzina 7,28 rano.

Voldemort z odrazą odsunął nogą pudło w stronę młodego śmierciożercy.

− Spal to Fiendfire. Na zewnątrz! − rozkazał.

Chłopak chwycił skrzynkę i wybiegł z komnaty.

Tom Riddle został sam. Przymknął oczy. Przypomniał sobie straszne przebudzenie kilka godzin temu. O północy… Usłyszał tuż obok ucha wycie wilka. Przez chwilę myślał, że jeszcze śni, ale to nie był sen. Poderwał się z pościeli. Obok jego łóżka stała drewniana skrzynka z niedokładnie dopasowanym wiekiem. Odsunął je…

Zapalił świecę i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w wytrzeszczającą na niego oczy martwą głowę Fenrira Greybacka. W zmętniałych źrenicach czaił się niemy wyrzut. Riddle czuł, jak ogarnia go furia. Nie mógł nie zauważyć śladów wampirzych kłów na szyi i policzku Greybacka.

– Glizdogon! – wrzasnął.

Ale Pettigrew nie pojawił się przy drzwiach zginając w wiernopoddańczym ukłonie. Teraz już wiedział dlaczego…

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły za młodym śmierciożercą, Riddle sięgnął po list dołączony do paczki i przeczytał go jeszcze raz. Elegancki papier pachniał lawendą. Ten zapach był mu aż nazbyt dobrze znany...

..._Masz tu z powrotem swojego posłańca. Co prawda to tylko głowa, ale skoro i tak jest martwy, to chyba w sumie na jedno wychodzi, no nie? Reszta truchła nie nadawała się do jakiejkolwiek prezentacji, więc spaliliśmy to, co pozostało. Wiesz, Voldek, nawet nie podejrzewaliśmy, że krew wilkołaka jest taka smaczna! I wcale nie trująca! To, okazuje się, tylko mity. Pewnie dla zmyły. Ale mniejsza z tym. A na koniec – przyjmij dobrą radę: __**NIGDY!**__ nie wysyłaj jako swego posła zbrodniarza, na którym ciąży wyrok śmierci._

_Nie życzymy ci powodzenia, bo wcale nie chcemy tego dla ciebie._

_Pozdrawiamy cię przez kupę kamieni i żeby cię diabli wzięli!_

Podpisy były nieczytelne. I było ich wiele. Jedyne, co zdołał odczytać, to powtarzające się „de".

Szlachta i arystokraci! Parszywi francuscy krwiopijcy!

Pomyślał o Snape'ie. Wrzał z nienawiści. Avada to byłaby łaska… dla tego…

Zacisnął szczęki, przypominając sobie, że matka zdrajcy była Francuzką. I wampir Jörge, choć Norweg, mówił: „łączy nas więź nierozerwalna..." Dopiero teraz Voldemort zastanowił się – czym naprawdę była ta „nierozerwalna więź"? To pytanie jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy. Co to miało znaczyć? Co łączy wampiry i Snape'a? A może prawdą są uporczywie powtarzane plotki, że warzyciel jest półwampirem? Wampirem nie był na pewno, ale półkrwi... To było możliwe. I wiele tłumaczyło! Jego wygląd... I zachowanie. I odporność na Imperio.

Z przekleństwem cisnął papier do kominka.

Wszystko się sypało...

#############################################################

**Przykro mi, że tak długo musieliście czekać na kolejny odcinek. Niestety, rozchorowałam się. Miałam udar i wciąż się bardzo źle czuję. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. **

**Kolejny odcinek mam napisany w zeszycie, muszę go wklepać na dysk… Postaram się, ale cóż. Moje ciało zrobiło mi brzydki kawał.**

**P.S. Niektóre symbole z worda nie przechodzą i nie wyświetlają się na ffnet. Ciekawe, dlaczego...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Serdecznie przepraszam wszystkich czekających na kontynuację za tak długie oczekiwanie. Niestety, nie czuję się najlepiej. Ale idzie ku lepszemu! W tym odcinku − wesele i oczywiście ślub. No i wyjaśnienie różnych dziwnych zdarzeń…**

**Miłej lektury!**

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 7,54 rano − Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu.

− Dumbledore! − zabrzmiał z kominka znajomy głos Diggory'ego. − Zdejmij blokadę!

Dyrektor skinął różdżką i po chwili Minister Magii we własnej osobie pojawił się w gabinecie. Obrzucił ponurym spojrzeniem obecnych.

− Witaj, Amos! − przywitał go uprzejmie Dumbledore. − Przypuszczam, że przybyłeś w związku ze śmiercią Petera Pettigrew?

− Też − potwierdził lakonicznie Diggory. Rozejrzał się i skinął na Harry'ego. − Dobrze, że pan tu jest, panie Potter − powiedział posępnie. − Może powiem to od razu… Pańscy krewni… Dursleyowie… Nie żyją.

− Wszyscy troje? − spytał Harry spokojnie. − Jak to? Śmierciożercy?

− Czworo… − sprostował Diggory, przyglądając się chłopcu z uwagą.

− Ach! Zapomniałem, że Vernon ma… miał siostrę − mruknął Harry. − To ona też… Ale nie powiedział pan, co się stało…

− Najpierw zmarła Miss Dursley. Miała atak serca − rozpoczął wyjaśnienia minister.

− Przy jej tuszy i zamiłowaniu do alkoholu to nic dziwnego − warknął Harry. − Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby jej brat skończył w ten sam sposób. A co z pozostałą trójką?

− Pan Dursley zmarł na skutek zaklęć, którymi go zaatakowano gdy śmierciożercy próbowali porwać pana z Privet Drive.

− Teraz? Przecież to było pierwszego lipca! − wyraził wątpliwość Harry.

− Klątwa, jaką uderzył go jeden z tych bandytów, może dawać opóźnione skutki uboczne. I niestety, tak się stało − wyjaśnił Diggory.

− A Dudley i Petunia? Też ulegli z opóźnieniem klątwom? − zadrwił Harry.

− Nie. Młody pan Dursley zginął w wypadku, a pańska ciotka popełniła samobójstwo. − W głosie ministra pojawiło się dziwne napięcie. Czekał na reakcję chłopca.

Harry pomyślał, że musi wspiąć się na szczyty aktorstwa. Minister nie wiedział, że on, Harry, był doskonale zorientowany, jaka jest prawda. Żałował tylko, że nie może podzielić się tajemnicą z przyjaciółmi. Niestety, prawdy o tym, co się stało z Dursleyami nie mógł ujawnić. Szybko się rozejrzał. Wszyscy obecni w gabinecie słuchali wstrzymując oddechy. Większość wyglądała na zszokowanych.

− To wygląda bardzo podejrzanie − stwierdził chłopak spokojnie. − Dudley zginął w wypadku? Jakim? Coś tu śmierdzi…

− Pański kuzyn został aresztowany przez mugolską policję i trafił do ośrodka dla młodocianych przestępców. Wymknął się w nocy, ukradł motocykl jednego z wychowawców i zabił się szalejąc na drodze. Uderzył w słup i zginął na miejscu.

− To bardzo pasuje do Dudleya − westchnął Harry. − Zazdrościł mi i też chciał mieć motor. Ale mimo wszystko…

− Próbował wsiąść na twój motocykl − powiedział Snape. − Nie udało mu się, czar zabezpieczający go odrzucił.

− Naprawdę? − zdziwił się Harry. − Kiedy to było?

− Po twojej uczcie urodzinowej − poinformował Olaf Goldstone. − Tu, w Hogwarcie.

− Nigdy nie błyszczał intelektem, jednak wciąż nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności − upierał się Harry.

− Może nie, panie Potter. − Minister przejął inicjatywę. − Badamy sprawę.

− Rozumiem… I co w związku z tym? Czy mam zorganizować pogrzeb?

− Nie − odpowiedział Olaf. − Ja wszystko załatwię. Zawiadomię cię, kiedy to będzie. Myślę, że jutro przed południem. Nie musisz iść, jeśli nie chcesz − dodał szybko, widząc jego minę.

− Pójdę! − warknął Harry.

− Panie Potter… − Diggory był wyraźnie niemiło zaskoczony zachowaniem Harry'ego. − Mam wrażenie, że śmierć pana krewnych… − zawahał się na moment. − Niezbyt pana obeszła… Wiem, że nie byliście w dobrych stosunkach, ale…

− Czegoś pan jednak nie wie, panie ministrze − przerwał mu Harry. − Istotnie, nie byliśmy jak się pan delikatnie wyraził „w dobrych stosunkach". Ale nie życzyłem im śmierci, jedyne, czego od nich chciałem, to żeby ich już nigdy więcej nie spotkać! Powiedział pan: „pańscy krewni", ale to nieścisłe. Tylko Petunia i jej syn byli moimi krewnymi, bo ona była rodzoną siostrą mojej matki a Dudley jej synem. Ale ten wieprz, jej mąż i jego przetłuszczona siostrunia wiecznie przesiąknięta alkoholem nie mieli ze mną nic wspólnego! Moją rodziną to Dursleyowie nigdy nie byli, a ich dom nigdy nie był moim domem. Nienawidzili mnie, Petunia zazdrościła mojej mamie magii i nazywała ją „dziwadłem" i „potworem" bo sama nie była czarownicą. Mściła się na mnie, bo nie mogła już nic zrobić mojej mamie. Dursleyowie mnie maltretowali, znęcali się nade mną w okrutny sposób. Przez dziesięć lat mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami. Głodzili mnie, bili i zmuszali do pracy ponad siły. − Harry zaczerpnął tchu i kontynuował swoje zwierzenia, jakby nie mógł się zatrzymać. Ujawniał o swoim życiu więcej niż zamierzał, gniew jaki go ogarnął przerodził się w dziką furię i zerwał wszelkie zahamowania. − Nazywali mnie dziwadłem, nigdy nie usłyszałem dobrego słowa, a o moich rodzicach powiedzieli, że byli bezrobotnymi, nic niewartymi pijakami! Dostawali pieniądze na moje utrzymanie, ale wszystko ukradli co do pensa! I ja mam żałować moich katów?!

− Harry… − odezwał się Dumbledore z naganą, gdy chłopak przerwał na chwilę by nabrać oddechu. − Nie powinieneś tak mówić…

− A pan to niech lepiej siedzi cicho! − wrzasnął Harry przerywając mu z wściekłością. − To przecież pan zostawił mnie w łapach tych ludzi! Podłych i kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnych! Złych do szpiku kości! Mówiłem już panu, że skazał mnie pan na piekło! I nie tylko to! Każda pańska ingerencja w moje życie kończyła się dla mnie fatalnie!

− Panie Potter! − krzyknęła McGonagall. − Dość!

Niestety, interwencja wicedyrektorki jedynie pogorszyła sprawę. Gniew chłopaka tylko się wzmógł.

− Nie, nie dość! Pani też się nie popisała! Nigdy mi pani w niczym nie pomogła, a jak chciałem się poskarżyć na Umbridge to nie dała mi pani dojść do słowa i kazała siedzieć cicho. A ta sadystka torturowała uczniów! Pani nic nie chciała o tym wiedzieć! I o Dursleyach też pani wiedziała i nic z tym nie zrobiła! Marni z was opiekunowie! Wszyscy dorośli, którzy powinni się byli mną opiekować tego nie potrafili lub nie chcieli. Muszę wziąć sprawy w moje ręce. Nikt już nie będzie mną rządził! I przysięgam, że już nikt i nigdy nie będzie o mnie za mnie decydował! − zakończył swoją tyradę Harry.

Zapadło milczenie. Harry mrużąc oczy przyglądał się obecnym w gabinecie. Patrzyli na siebie niepewnie unikając jego wzroku. Większość sprawiała wrażenie zażenowanych i przerażonych. Molly Weasley piorunowała wzrokiem Dumbledore'a i gryzła wargi, jakby z trudem hamowała słowa cisnące się jej na usta.

Pierwszy otrząsnął się minister.

− Z tym może być pewien problem, panie Potter − powiedział posępnie. − W Wizengamocie jest wiele osób, które są, mówiąc oględnie, bardzo panu niechętne. I nawet profesor Dumbledore nie będzie w stanie panu pomóc chociaż jest przewodniczącym. Zdecydowali, że skoro pańscy prawni opiekunowie nie żyją, to Wizengamot powinien wyznaczyć panu nowych opiekunów. Grupa członków Wizengamotu wniosła o zwołanie specjalnej sesji. W pańskiej sprawie! Oczywiście Departament Prawa Magicznego też będzie zaangażowany. Napisałem oficjalne pismo, że pan także powinien się wypowiedzieć, bo ma pan już prawie szesnaście lat i pańskie zdanie musi być wzięte pod uwagę. Na szczęście jestem ministrem, więc nie mogą odrzucić mojego wniosku i muszą go uwzględnić.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, ku zdumieniu wszystkich obecnych.

− Jeśli te ścierwojady myślą, że dam sobie narzucić opiekunów to się grubo mylą! Domyślam się, że chętni do kontroli mojej osoby są sami śmierciożercy? − spytał drwiąco.

− Niestety… jak na razie − westchnął minister. − Nie mamy się co oszukiwać. Wszystkich oznaczonych zamknięto w Azkabanie… No, prawie wszystkich. Ale są inni. Niezaznaczeni mrocznym znakiem i po prostu zwolennicy gadziny lub tylko wyznający ideologię „czystej krwi".

− I ja mam uwierzyć, że to, co się stało z Dursleyami to seria niefortunnych zdarzeń?! − zaszydził Harry. − Nikt mnie nie przekona, że to towarzystwo adoracji Voldemorta nie maczało w tym paluchów. Oni muszą być naprawdę bardzo zdesperowani. Ta „troska" o mnie jest też podejrzana. Ja dowiedziałem się o śmierci moich krewnych od pana kilka minut temu, a chętni do „opieki" nade mną już się zorganizowali i podjęli działanie. I bardzo się z tym spieszą! Na milę czuć szwindel. Czy Dursleyowie byli pilnowani?!

− Oczywiście − odpowiedział sucho Diggory.

− Taaak? Byli pilnowani, ale nie zostali upilnowani − prychnął Harry.

− Zgadzam się z panem Potterem − wtrąciła się energicznie madame Longbottom. − Moim zdaniem sprawa jest oczywista!

− Prowadzimy śledztwo − powiedziała Amelia Bones. − Od trzech dni. Bo trzy dni temu zmarła panna Dursley.

− Czy i ona została zaatakowana przez śmierciożerców? − spytała Hermiona.

− Też chciałem o to zapytać! − zawołał Harry posyłając dziewczynie wdzięczne spojrzenie.

− Tak, ją także napadnięto. I tak, to byli śmierciożercy − potwierdziła żywo pani Bones. − No, cóż, ani ja, ani nikt inny w moim wydziale nie wierzy w zbieg okoliczności.

− To może być argument przeciwko pośpiechowi w wyznaczeniu opiekuna dla pana Pottera − stwierdziła babcia Neville'a. − Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, żeby im się udały te intrygi!

Wystąpienie pani Longbottom skwitował szmer aprobaty.

− Panie ministrze, czy jeśli oficjalnie poproszę, zgodzi się pan mnie adoptować? − spytał Harry. − Nie mówię, że tak zrobię − dodał szybko, widząc zszokowaną minę mężczyzny. − Po prostu rozważam różne możliwości rozwiązania tego problemu.

− Myślałem o tym… Jeśli pan o to poprosi to tak, zgodzę się − odpowiedział cicho Diggory. W jego oczach widniał ból. Czy myślał o Cedricu?

− A my, Harry? − spytał pan Weasley.

− W żadnym wypadku! − wykrzyknął minister. − Oni zagrozili, że w razie gdybyście się zgłosili to wyciągną sprawę Pettigrew. Bo ukrywał się u was. Oczywiście wiem to nieoficjalnie. Na mnie ani na Amelię nic nie mają, na szczęście, ale nie mam złudzeń, że będą próbować.

− Czyli zapowiada się burzliwa sesja − podsumował Harry. − Kiedy to ma być?

− Jutro po pogrzebie. Po południu, około piątej − poinformował Diggory.

− Nie martw się, Harry, pomogę ci − zaoferowała się Luna.

Snape i Olaf wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, a Dumbledore poruszył się niespokojnie. Ron i Hermiona wzdrygnęli się nerwowo.

Harry czule przytulił swoją dziewczynę.

− Dzięki, jesteś najlepsza.

− Nie mam wątpliwości, że ani ja ani profesor McGonagall nie wchodzimy w grę − powiedział ze smutkiem Dumbledore.

− NIE! − odpalił twardo Harry.

− Trudno − westchnął dyrektor. − Masz rację, oboje popełniliśmy mnóstwo błędów. Chciałbym móc naprawić choć niektóre…

− Jakie? − warknął Harry. − I jak pan to sobie wyobraża?

− Po prostu obiecuję, że w razie potrzeby zawsze ci pomożemy i ja i Minerwa − zapewnił starzec. Profesor transmutacji kiwnęła tylko głową ze łzami w oczach.

− Dziękuję. Oby to nie były czcze obiecanki. Bo jak do tej pory to kiepsko wam to wychodziło. − Harry paskudnie się uśmiechnął, patrząc wyzywająco na Dumbledore'a.

Diggory przerwał przykrą scenę chrząkając znacząco.

− Mamy inną bardzo ważną sprawę do omówienia − przypomniał, patrząc zimno na Snape'a i Goldstone'a.

− Oczywiście − zgodził się lakonicznie mistrz eliksirów.

− Dzisiaj przed piątą rano koło fontanny w holu Ministerstwa pojawił się trup Petera Pettigrew. Obok ciała leżała skrzynka zawierająca fiolki ze wspomnieniami i list z informacją, że kopie wspomnień zostały rozesłane do wszystkich gazet magicznych w Wielkiej Brytanii i całej Europie uwzględniając Rosję i Turcję. Oraz do Stanów i Kanady. A także do wszystkich europejskich i amerykańskich Ministerstw Magii. Co oznacza oczywiście, że nie da się niczego ukryć. Możecie sobie wyobrazić jak się w naszym ministerstwie zakotłowało. I wściekłość osób, które chętnie zamiotłyby sprawę pod dywan.

Diggory ciężko westchnął.

− Natychmiast zaczęły padać propozycje, żeby was obu aresztować. Zamknąłem tym półgłówkom usta informując, że nie jestem Bagnold ani Knotem, a po przypadku Syriusza Blacka nie możemy tego zrobić. Sytuacja się zmieniła, czego niektórzy prominenci i „szanowani" członkowie naszego społeczeństwa wciąż nie są w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości.

− Aresztować? Pod jakim zarzutem? − spytał drwiąco Olaf.

− Oczywiście torturowania i zamordowania Petera Pettigrew, porządnego obywatela, bohatera i kawalera Orderu Merlina − odpowiedział spokojnie minister.

Severus i Olaf zgodnie wybuchnęli szyderczym śmiechem. Harry'ego aż zatchnęło z oburzenia. Wszyscy obecni najwyraźniej podzielali jego uczucia, bo ich miny wyrażały różne odcienie gniewu i wręcz wściekłości połączonej z irytacją.

− Nie zabiliśmy go − oświadczył Snape.

− Zmarł na zawał − wyjaśnił Goldstone. − Nie zamierzaliśmy go zabić, ale trudno, stało się, umarł. No i nie torturowaliśmy go. Nie użyliśmy imperiusa. Tylko legilimencję.

− Nasi niewymowni wszystko to już sprawdzili. Zgadza się − potwierdził Diggory. − Musiałem tym zacietrzewionym głupcom przypomnieć, że Peter Pettigrew jest ściganym przestępcą, Order Merlina został mu odebrany, a zarówno ustalenia specjalistów z Ministerstwa jak i wspomnienia, jakie zostawiliście przy zwłokach jednoznacznie wskazują, że należy się wam obu nagroda, a nie potępienie! Powstrzymałem się od wygarnięcia im niekonsekwencji, skoro zamierzają zagrać kartą Pettigrew−śmierciożercy przeciwko Weasleyom, bo jak już powiedziałem wiem o tym nieoficjalnie.

Na twarzach Snape'a i Goldstone'a pojawiły się identyczne drwiące uśmieszki. Diggory przyglądał im się przez chwilę pocierając nerwowo policzek. W oczach miał podziw pomieszany ze zdumieniem. Najwyraźniej coś jeszcze go intrygowało i wahał się, czy zadać pytanie.

− Tak, panie ministrze? − ponaglił go Goldstone, przerywając pełną napięcia ciszę.

− Dlaczego obeszliście się z nim tak… delikatnie? Tylko ogłuszyliście go i użyliście jedynie legilimencji. Nie jestem pewien… − dodał prawie szeptem, − czy ja sam zdobyłbym się na taką powściągliwość wobec mordercy mojego jedynego syna…

Obaj panowie popatrzyli na siebie.

− Jak myślisz, Olaf? − spytał Snape.

− Myślę, że trzeba im to wyjaśnić − odparł Goldstone.

− Słusznie, lepiej, żeby nikt nie miał co do nas złudzeń − prychnął kpiąco mistrz eliksirów. −

Nie jesteśmy ani tacy super delikatni, ani moralni. To była jedyna możliwość, żeby z niego cokolwiek wydobyć.

− Musieliśmy obejść zabezpieczenie, jakie gadzina nałożył na szczura − zaczął tłumaczyć Norweg.

− Ta jego srebrna ręka! − wykrzyknął Harry.

− Otóż to! − potwierdził Snape z uznaniem. − Zgadłeś doskonale. Tak, właśnie. Ten magiczny gadżet to była nie tylko proteza, ale dodatkowo strażniczka tajemnic tego wężogębnego ścierwa. Gdyby Glizdogon zaczął gadać, poczuł strach lub ból, jego srebrna rączka by go udusiła. To samo stałoby się, gdyby zlekceważył rozkaz Voldzia albo zrobił coś nie po jego myśli.

− Jedyne, co mogliśmy zrobić, to użycie zaawansowanej legilimencji − dołożył Olaf.

− Użycie veritaserum też było oczywiście wykluczone? − spytała domyślnie Amelia Bones.

− Jak i każdego innego eliksiru − potwierdził jej domysł Snape.

− Chętnie bym go potraktował crucio − wymamrotał Olaf. − Swędział mnie czubek różdżki…

− Domyślam się, Severusie, że zaprosiłeś tu osoby, którym chcesz pokazać wspomnienia Pettigrew jakich nie zamierzałeś upubliczniać?

− Tak, właśnie! − potwierdził Snape. − Wiele się wyjaśni… Niestety.

− Uznaliśmy, że musicie to wszystko wiedzieć. Prawda jest bardzo nieprzyjemna, ale powinniście ją poznać − dodał Olaf.

− No, to… Zacznijcie prezentację! − zażądała pani Longbottom.

− Czy ja mogę zostać? − spytał cicho Diggory. − Widziałem to, co zostawiliście w ministerstwie… Przysięgam, że mam dość sił, by obejrzeć to ponownie!

###

Godzinę później.

Prezentacja wspomnień Glizdogona trwała niecałą godzinę, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że minął co najmniej dzień. Rozejrzał się. Na twarzach obecnych w gabinecie widniało przerażenie, niedowierzanie, szok, zgroza i nienawiść.

Chłopak zastanawiał się, jak w jednym człowieku może się zmieścić aż tyle zła?!

Jego i Hermiony podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Glizdogon rzucał zaklęcia dezorientacji na członków Zakonu Feniksa, na Weasleyów, na Syriusza, Lily, Jamesa… Nawet Dumbledore okazał się nieodporny! Jedynym, który nie uległ był Snape. Po pierwszej porażce Pettigrew konsekwentnie unikał Severusa.

Teraz wyjaśniło się wiele dziwnych zdarzeń. I dlaczego podjęto tyle zagadkowych i głupich decyzji…

Glizdogon był nie tylko podstępnym draniem i zdrajcą, ale także wielokrotnym mordercą. Cedric nie był jego jedyną ofiarą! Zamordował wielu mugoli i czarodziejów. I to on doprowadził Lestrange'ów i Croucha Juniora do Longbottomów!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 8,10 rano − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

− Mamo, tato! − wrzasnęła Tonks ściskając rodziców. Remus nic nie mówiąc tulił matkę i uśmiechał się do ojca. Nie potrzebowali słów.

Madame de Lupin dotknęła ramienia Nimfadory.

− Chodźcie, dziewczyny, trzeba dopasować ślubną suknię! A wy, panowie − zwróciła się do męża − zadbajcie o pana młodego!

− Słusznie − zgodził się senior. − To suknia mojej prababki. Będziesz dziewiątą panną młodą w tej sukni, księżniczko − mrugnął do Tonks. Zagarnął ramieniem Remusa, skinął na pozostałych mężczyzn i opuścili pokój. Panie zostały same.

− Dziewięć? − szepnęła Nimfadora.

− A tak! − potwierdziła madame. − W tym ja sama i moje dwie córki. I wierzcie mi, wszystkie kobiety, które brały w niej ślub były bardzo szczęśliwe w małżeństwie. A cztery nadal są!

− Kto? − zaciekawiła się pani Lupin.

− Moja teściowa, ja sama i moje dwie córki! − oznajmiła tryumfalnie madame de Lupin, otwierając drzwi wielkiej szafy.

− O Merlinie… − szepnęła Andromeda Tonks.

− O mój Boże… − jęknęła Melissa Lupin.

Nimfadorze zaparło dech. O, tak! Remus był wart tej sukni!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 8,50 rano − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

− No, to jak? Ustaliliście już listę gości? − spytał narzeczonych Bernard de Lupin.

− Oczywiście! − Remus wręczył mu listę. Tonks żywo pokiwała głową.

− Harry Potter jako pierwszy drużba i Hermiona Granger jako starsza druhna − przeczytał gospodarz. − Nie chcesz Seva? − zdziwił się.

− Nie miałbym nic przeciwko Severusowi, ale on na pewno nie będzie chciał − westchnął Remus.

− No, dobrze, rozumiem. Dumbledore i McGonagall, też oczywiste… A Flitwick i Sprut? Hmm…

− Nie wiem, czy się pojawią. Ktoś musi zostać w Hogwarcie − wyjaśnił Remus markotnie.

− Możesz się nie martwić. Rozmawiałem z Diggorym. Zostawi w Hogwarcie oddział zaufanych aurorów i wszyscy wasi przyjaciele będą mogli być na ślubie. Część przyleci samolotem, a reszta przybędzie świstoklikiem. Minister też będzie!

− Samolotem? Dlaczego? − zdumiała się Tonks.

− Dla zmyłki − zaśmiał się Bernard. − Spokojnie, wszystko jest pod kontrolą!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok godzina 10,15 rano − Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu.

Herbata, kanapki i pyszne ciasteczka podane przez uczynne skrzaty nie rozproszyły ponurej atmosfery jaka zapanowała wśród gości dyrektora Hogwartu. Przewidujący mistrz eliksirów przygotował eliksir uspokajający, co oczywiście pomogło wszystkim opanować nerwy, ale nikomu nie mogło poprawić nastroju po tym, co obejrzeli w myślodsiewni. Pani Longbottom patrzyła przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Ginny i jej matka bezgłośnie płakały. Amelii Bones drżały ręce.

− Mam ochotę się upić do nieprzytomności! − Bill Wealey przerwał milczenie, zaciskając pięści.

− Podejrzewam, synu, że nie tylko ty… − wymamrotał pan Weasley.

Severus Snape wstał z fotela i postukał łyżeczką w spodeczek. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w jego stronę.

− Co do upicia się to szykuje się okazja − oznajmił.

− Czyżby, Severusie? − sarknęła McGonagall.

− Tak, pani profesor. Mamy propozycję spędzenia reszty dzisiejszego dnia znacznie przyjemniej!

###

Środa 17 lipca 1996 rok, godzina 10,55 przed południem − w samolocie lecącym z Londynu do Paryża.

− Dlaczego lecimy samolotem? − chciała wiedzieć Luna. Siedzący obok niej Snape odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

− Dla wprowadzenia w błąd naszych przeciwników i żeby zrobić jak najwięcej zamieszania − wyjaśnił uprzejmie.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. Zamierzał poświęcić na drzemkę czas lotu, który miał trwać około godziny. Luna ścisnęła go za rękę. Odpowiedział uściskiem, ale nie uniósł powiek.

− Śpisz? − szepnęła.

− Jeszcze nie − zaśmiał się cicho. − Ale zaraz zasnę…

− Ja też.

###

Noc ze środy 17 lipca na czwartek 18 lipca 1996 rok, godzina wpół do drugiej − Paryż, pałac rodziny de Lupin.

Madame Korelia Anaphalis z ogromną satysfakcją wysłuchała pochwał pracodawcy.

Ślub jak ślub, wszystko odbyło się jak należy. Panna młoda była olśniewająca w sukni de Lupinów, matki państwa młodych tradycyjnie płakały, pan młody miał rozanielony wyraz twarzy gdy patrzył roziskrzonym wzrokiem na swoją wybrankę idącą ku niemu pod rękę ze swoim ojcem, księciem Tonks. Młodziutka druhna w zwiewnej błękitnej sukience była absolutnie urocza, a drużba sprawiał wrażenie równie szczęśliwego jak pan młody.

Przyjęcie weselne zakończyło się o północy, bo większość gości musiała zdążyć na nocny samolot do Londynu. Reszta została na noc w Paryżu. Nikt się nie upił ani nie narozrabiał… No, ale u de Lupinów to był standard. (Może trochę szkoda…) A parę incydentów rozbawiło ją do łez. Choć w pierwszej chwili nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Mianowicie − druhna i drużba mieli ze sobą zwierzaki! I to jakie… Dziewczyna przywiozła wielgachnego ryżego kocura, a chłopiec miał sowę śnieżną. No, coś takiego! Sowa i kot w roli świadków na ślubie! Ale oba zwierzaki zachowywały się wzorowo. A państwo młodzi byli zachwyceni i powitali je z olbrzymim entuzjazmem. Kot łaskawie przyjmował głaski i drapanie za uszami mrucząc jak mały motorek, a sowa usiadła panu Remusowi na ramieniu i skubnęła go w ucho, za co została nagrodzona dużym plastrem boczku.

Podczas składania przysięgi małżeńskiej kot usiadł przy swojej pani z miną pełną godności, najwyraźniej świadom powagi wydarzenia. Sowa usadowiła się na żyrandolu obserwując wszystko z uwagą, a jej żółte oczy mogły konkurować blaskiem ze światłem świec. Drużba wygłosił krótką, ale dowcipną i błyskotliwą mowę, a druhna przetłumaczyła ją na francuski.

No, a potem były oczywiście toasty, pierwszy taniec państwa młodych i zabawa do północy.


End file.
